The Six Golden Tickets
by GabbyWolfe
Summary: This is based off of the Willy Wonka from the Tim Burton 2005 Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. The Willy Wonka in this is based off of the one Johnny Depp played, looks and sounds the same.
1. Chapter 1

** I know grammar may not be that great. I did the best I could. I have come back and re-written this story I wrote long ago. I edited it the best I could and changed some of it and I will be updating it. I hope you all enjoy. I tried to capture the characters the best I could, but with my own spin to them. **

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 1: ****The Shock **

Charlie and Willy Wonka have had been working together over a year now and little did Willy know, Charlie had come up with a surprise for Willy. Charlie from hanging around Willy so much started to pick up some of Willy's traits and ways. You see, one day Charlie thought this would be a good idea at the time, So Charlie had sent out six golden tickets. Now Willy had no idea of Charlie's surprise, until one day…

Willy was sitting in his office. This office was very big. With a big dark chocolate colored desk and a very comfortable office chair sitting at the desk. The desk was located in the center right side of the room near the wall. On this desk was a LCD flat screen monitor. This desk had a special computer tower sized cubby hole on the right side that held a computer that was attached to this LCD flat screen monitor. On the opposite side was four drawers. The office was made of wooden paneling and the floor had a light chocolate colored carpet with white swirls swilling to form a spiral.

Up on the wall he had his Wonka candy bar wrappers from through out the years all hanging up in frames. Against the wall stood a water dispenser. This water dispenser was no ordinary dispenser at all. It held chocolate milk. It had two tabs on it, one for cold chocolate milk, one for hot chocolate. This was filled with one of Mr. Willy Wonka's special stay cold chocolate milk. This milk could stay out of a refrigerator for hours. It would stay cold and never go bad.

On the wall on the facing his desk sat a 62 inch flat screen LCD, HD Wonka TV. This TV was specially designed by Wonka him self. What was so special about this TV is that the remote of this TV had many buttons. One reading, News, One for Cartoons, One for movies already programmed into the TV it's self with a list of every movie you could ever possibly think of. This remote would switch to the channel of your desire with one touch of a button, instead of having to flip through the channels. This TV also could fast forward, rewind and pause shows. It also did not require a cable box, this was already built in the TV.

In between the TV and the desk sat a couch. This couch was very comfortable. This was one of those couches that had four special cushions in it that could recline.

This is where Willy was sitting. He was sitting on the couch in the center of his office and had the remote in his hand and had decided to watch some TV. Willy had meant to hit the button that read **Cartoon Network**, but instead he had pressed the button by accident that read **BBC**. Willy had noticed this and went to switch the channel. Just before he had pressed the button for **Cartoon Network**, the anchor man who had announced what would be on the news that day, said something to catch Willy's attention. Willy watched with a confused look on his face with one eye brow up and one down.

**Part of the news….**

"_Hello This is BBC news reporter Bill Turn." the reporter said and smiled at the camera. The anchor man at the station had replied " Good morning Bill, what do you have for us today."_

_Bill smiled again and was standing on a street covered with snow by a telephone pole with a flyer on it._

"_Well Bob, I am standing here in Switzerland where we had to come to see this our self. Ha-ha" he chuckled and said then turned to look at the advertisement on the pole._

"_What is Mr. Wonka up to this time." Bob responded with a look of wonder upon his face._

"_Well Bob.. It looks like Mr. Wonka had sent out six golden tickets." Bill replied with a smile._

"_Lets have a look at that advertisement Bill." Bob said._

The camera man with Bill had turned the camera to the poster. Willy was now getting a little anxious, but still with the confused look on his face. He sat up to look at the TV closer as the camera was zooming in on the advertisement on the telephone pole. "What's it say! What's it say!" Willy said anxiously at the TV. Finally he was able to read what it had said and it had read…

"**Women of the world. I Willy Wonka have sent out six gold ticket's hidden inside my Wonka Bars, for six lucky women to find. There will be a grand prize for the lucky women chosen to receive it. Good Luck!"**

Willy's eye's had lit up and he was in shock. He had shut the TV off in slow motion because he was so in shock he was brain storming. Brain storming, trying to figure out what in the world was that he had just seen on TV. Willy knew he didn't send those tickets out and he certainly did not write what was written on that flyer sticking to the pole. Willy then got a hold of him self, but still confused and rushed to his great glass elevator. He had to tell Charlie at once.

Willy had quickly got on the elevator and pressed the button for the candy room. The **Candy Room **is where Charlie's house now stands.

Charlie's house, thanks to Willy, has had some improvements on it. It no longer slanted. It stood up. It no longer had a hole in the roof and it was a little bigger. Willy had fixed their house for them. With a room for each one of them. A decent sized kitchen, a living room and bathroom. It had also, up to date house hold appliances and a HD TV in the living room. Willy thought this was the least he could do for Charlie and his family, after their little conflict about Charlie not being able to see his family again.

Once the great glass elevator had reached the **Candy Room**, Willy went to rush out of the elevator and had smacked into the elevator doors.

"Ow" Willy said while rubbing his head and stumbling a little bit. He looked at the door and gave it a evil look like it was the door's fault. Then he reached over to press the button that read **Open/Close**. Once the door opened he ran directly to Charlie's house yelling "Charlie! Charlie!"

Willy had barged into Charlie's house. Everyone was sitting at the table about to each lunch, accept Charlie's mom who was at the stove cooking. Everyone gasped when the door swung open and all eye's were on Willy. Willy looked directly at Charlie with the same confused look on his face and said " Charlie! You wont believe what I just heard."

Charlie looked confused wondering what Willy was on about this time and said " I don't know." with a short pause "What is it Willy ?"

Willy rushed over to the chair Charlie was sitting in. The kitchen table was a long, wide rectangle and it was in the same place that it was. In the room that the door opened up too but at a small distance so no one would get hit by the door.

Willy got close to Charlie. Willy then grabbed his arm lightly pulling and said "We must go call the authorities."

Charlie looked at him confused, he did not move and asked "Why?"

Willy shifted his eye's to look at Charlie with a look of disgust from what he had just heard on TV and said "We must call the authorities because we need to catch a copy cat ticket making cad!"

Charlie still did not know what Willy was going on about and asked "What do you mean, Willy ?"

Willy shifted his lip and raised his finger to point up in the air and in a huff " Well, Someone thought it would be a good idea to put posters up forging words on it, that I would say. I saw it on the news." Willy said shaking his head up and down "Someone had sent out fake golden tickets. The copy cats!" Willy had said then tugged on Charlie's arm again lightly to get him to come with him.

While doing this Charlie started to giggle a little but did not show it. Willy did not notice this and had said in his normal tone of voice that lead to a higher tone "Come on! We must hurry up and catch the copy cat before it's to late!"

Charlie could not hold it in no more. He looked up at Willy with a big smile upon his face and he burst out laughing. Not in a mean way though. He was laughing at how Willy was acting.

Willy shifted his head back slightly with a confused look on his face and asked "What's so funny?"

Charlie was still laughing and got it under control to a giggle Charlie looked up at Willy and said while giggling "Well, you see, Willy. I sent out those tickets."

Willy's jaw dropped and eye's widened in shock. He had let go of Charlie's arm. He looked at Charlie confused while walking to the opposite side of the table . He was wondering why Charlie did such a thing with out his consent. He plopped down on a chair on the opposite side of the table from Charlie. Willy sat in silence with the same confused look on his face. Once again he was brain storming, wondering, why Charlie did this.

Charlie was still smiling, he had got up to go over by Willy. He put his hand on Willy's shoulder and said "Willy, Are you alright?"

Willy now staring off into space still brain storming. He took a moment to respond. While he was thinking he though maybe Charlie had a good reason for this, that maybe this could be fun to run a tour of the factory once again. A smile appeared on Willy's face, he looked up at Charlie, then his facial expression had changed to a half dazed look and he said "Huh?"

Charlie smiled at him and repeated him self " Willy, Are you alright?"

Willy smiled at Charlie and shook his head yes then said "Oh yeah. I'm alright…. Maybe this could be fun."

Charlie said with a smile on his face "That's the spirit, Willy." He went to walk away from Willy to sit back in his seat.

Willy slanted his lip a little and shifted his eye's to look at Charlie. Charlie was not getting off the hook that easily so Willy quickly, but lightly, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back saying "Uh…Where do you think you're going mister. Do tell me why on earth did you do a silly little thing like that? Why didn't you ask me first?"

Charlie put his hand to his mouth to giggle he smiled at Willy and said "I wanted to. You know. Surprise you."

Willy smiled, he shifted his head a bit sideways with a big smile on his face and said "Oh! I sure do love surprises." Then Willy looked up at Charlie with the same big smile and said " Well, what's the grand prize?" Willy then changed his smile to a confused look and asked" Why are the tickets for women and not children?"

Charlie put his hand up while shrugging his shoulders with a smile on his face "Well, You see Willy, I sent the tickets out to surprise you, right."

Willy shook his head and said in a excited tone of voice "Right!"

Then Charlie continued "Well, the reason they are for women, is because. I thought you could use a women around."

Willy cut Charlie off he was now confused again and asked in a rush with a smile on his face, shaking his head " Why would I need a silly thing like that?"

Charlie then continued. "Well I mean like a friend. Or you know, girlfriend…."

Willy's eye's lit up and his smile went to a straight face when Charlie had said the word girlfriend.

"So you would be the grand prize, Willy." Charlie had then finished what he was saying.

Willy had let go of Charlie's arm slowly, he now had a semi evil, crazy glare on his face, in disgust to the word Charlie had just said. Willy asked in a low slow disgusted tone "I Need A What!"

Charlie didn't think nothing of it and said with a smile "A girlfriend."

Willy closed his eye's and closed his mouth puffing up his cheeks to fake a gag when Charlie had said the word girlfriend again. Specially now knowing why the tickets were for women to find. He suddenly thought this may not be as fun as he had thought.

Willy shook his head and closed his eyes with all sorts of thoughts running through his mind. His expression on his face now changed to where his mouth was slightly open and his lip was slightly curled up on one side, like a disgusted look. He then said in a snobby kind of way " Uh-No.." he got a hold of him self and firmly said while holding his hand up " I don't need one of those things." He said waving his fingers in the air as if to shoo something away.

Charlie giggled and said "Come on. Don't be to mad. I think you do need one. Don't you ever feel. You know, lonely?"

Willy then closed his mouth and pointed one of his fingers up in the air and scrunched his eye brows down like he was thinking hard of something to say to that. Then he said "Uh, ew! I do not. No Way." He turned to Charlie with a smirk on his face and said "I got you and your family. Now why would I feel lonely?" Willy's tone of voice changed a bit and in a fading sound he said "That's just silly."

Charlie looked at Willy with a smile and said "Well…."

Willy was not listing when Charlie began to speak. No, Willy's face had went blank, he looked dazed. Willy kept staring into space, apparently Willy was having a flash back. In fact Willy did remember him having a girlfriend. A girlfriend that he had in school when he was young.

**The Flash back…**

_(Young Willy has had a crush on this girl Allison in school. This girl he liked very much. Young Willy was very shy, but one day young Willy had got the nerve up to ask this girl out . The girl had said yes to young Willy. He was very surprised and excited. That following evening, after school was out, he could hardly contain him self from infatuation. He ran home from school to tell his father the good news. Young Willy had ran in the house shouting happily "Father! Father! Guess what!" _

_His father was sitting on a chair in the living room reading a news paper and said "I'm in here, Willy." _

_Willy quickly walked to the living room and said " Father! Father! Guess what!"_

_Willy's father held the news paper down and looked at him with a straight face and said "You know, I don't like guessing games, Willy." He tilted his glasses slightly, looked at Willy and said "What?"_

_Young Willy went over to one side of the chair his father was sitting in and held on to the arm of the chair and said with a big smile on his little face " I have a Girlfriend." _

_Young Willy's father sighed in disappointment and folded the paper up in his lap. He looked at Willy and said in a low tone of voice " A what?" _

_Willy walked away from his father and started pacing in enjoyment. He was so overjoyed, he did not pay attention to the look on his father's face or tone of voice and delightfully said " A girlfriend, at school. I asked her and she said yes!" _

_Willy's father set the paper down next to him on a small end table with a lamp on it by the chair and looked Willy straight in the eye saying " No son of mine is going to have a girlfriend!" _

_Young Willy kept staring at his father then sunk his head a little and said in a soft tone of voice "But why father?" _

_Willy's father had a wicked grin come across his face and said "Your far to young for a girlfriend Willy. At your age a girl would ruin your mind. They are nothing but trouble. She would be an interference with your school work." _

_Young Willy sighed and sunk his head a little lower. It broke his heart to hear this coming from his father and he looked up at his father with a slightly sad look and said "But…but father? Maybe she won't interfere with my school work. I promise she wont." _

_His father gave him a stern look and said "But why take a chance?" _

_Willy again said "But father…" _

_Willy's father had cut him off and said " That's enough, Willy. I said no. Now go on, go do your homework."_

_Poor young Willy had put his head down in sadness. The sadness didn't last for very long though. He knew how strict his father was, poor Willy had to sneak around to experience some things in life. He decided not to listen to his father and thought he would sneak around to see her. _

_So he turned around and walked off to his room to do his home work. The next day came and it was time for school. Young Willy got ready and walked to school. But we will continue that later…)_

**Back to reality…**

Willy heard a voice calling his name "Willy?… Willy?" Charlie had said while slightly shaking Willy's shoulder.

Willy moved his head to face Charlie with the dazed look on his face. His mouth was slightly open and he had shut it. Then he slowly turned his head to look around at everyone else looking at him with concern and he said in a low tone of voice " I'm sorry. I was having a flash back." Then he blinked his eye's a few times and snapped out of it. His eye's now lit up. "MmmmNo! I won't allow it. I don't need one. No-Way!" then he forced a irritated smile upon his face and saying in a sarcastic light laugh "Eh-heh-heh-heh.."

Charlie rolled his eye's he shook his head with a smirk on his face and said " Well, I'm sorry Willy. Their coming at the end of this week. Besides. I think you do need one."

When Charlie had said **"I think you need one" **Willy was shaking his head no quickly. He then smiled and said "I Do not!"

Charlie giggled and smiled saying "I think you do."

Willy closed his eye's and sighed in disgust and said like a child" Do Not! Do Not! Do Not!"

Charlie was laughing a little, but did not want to argue with Willy and asked "What harm can it do?"

Willy shifted his head slightly up away from Charlie with his eye's closed and said " Uh-Ew! What harm can it do!" Then he opened his eye's and with a serious tone of voice said "Women are nothing but trouble!" then he lowered his voice a little and said "That's what."

"Eh-Hem!" Willy heard come from the stove. He looked over to where he heard that sound and saw Charlie's mother there with her eye brow raised with a semi offended look on her face. Willy quickly smiled at her and nervously said "Eh-heh-heh. No offence." He had forgot she was there when he had said that out loud not realizing that he may have offended her.

She took it with a grain of salt, she looked at him and said "I think it's a good idea." then she looked back at to what she was cooking and continued " It just might teach you a lesson about women."

After she had said this Willy quickly shook his head no.

Then she said "It may do you some good."

While she wasn't looking again Willy again quickly shook his head no with a smirk on his face.

Then she turned over what she had in the pan, looked over at Charlie and said "But Charlie, you should have asked Mr. Wonka first. That wasn't very nice."

Charlie didn't see it that way. For he was still young and seen it as him doing Willy a favor. He thought for a moment and looked at his mom nodding saying "Right. Sorry mom. I was only trying to help." Then he looked at Willy and said "Sorry, Willy."

Willy sighed childishly and thought about it for a moment. After a few minutes, Willy rolled his eye's and looked at Charlie with a straight face saying " Fine. I will go through with it. "

Charlie smiled ear to ear when Willy had said this.

Willy had raised his hand and pointed in the air and looked straight ahead of him saying "But. On one condition." then he shifted his eyes to look at Charlie and continued "The grand prize will certainly not be me." Then he stopped to think for a minute. He was trying to think what the new grand prize would be. Then it came to him and he said "It will have to be a life time supply of chocolate or the worlds largest Wonka bar." After saying that he looked up at Charlie with a smirk on his face and said "Kay?"

Charlie smiled and shook his head yes, "Alright." He had said in response.

Willy smiled and said "Oh good."

Charlie finally went back to his seat.

Willy had got up to leave, on his way to the door he turned to look at Charlie and said " Oh Charlie. By the way, I want you to come see me in my office when you get done. There is far much work to be done, so we must not dilly, or dally. I have a new idea for a candy that I would like to get your opinion on and get right to work on it."

Charlie smiled and nodded his head saying " Sure Willy, I'll be there, after lunch."

Willy smirked and turned to go out the door and said in a high tone of voice "Oh good!" Willy waved goodbye to the rest of Charlie's family that were sitting at the table then turned to go out the door and left the house.

Out side in the candy room his smirk went to a disgusted look, like how a child would look while pouting to their self. Willy walked over to the side of the river. He figured he would leave the glass elevator there for Charlie to use. So he looked around and called an oompa loompa by making that sound**"Lulah-lulah-lulah"**

When he made this sound an oompa loompa came to him and tugged on the bottom of his red overcoat. Willy smiled and bent down to talk to the oompa loompa and said " I want you to bring the boat around. I feel like riding it , kay?"

The oompa loompa nodded and walked off. Not to long after his big pink sea horse boat had arrived to where he was standing. He got on the boat, folded his arms and sighed while looking at Charlie's in disappointment, like a child who was mad over nothing.

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

** The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 2: ****The First Winner**

Two day's had gone by and the first winner of the six golden tickets was found in London, England. The first women who had found the first ticket was named Victoria Brisk. She was a tall slender women at the age of 35. She had long blonde hair, green eye's with pale skin. She was very rich and snobby, she was also one of those people who think they know it all. She owned her own winery called **Brisk Extraordinaire Wine & Spirits**. She loved money although she would not admit to it in public and puts on a big act to make other's think it's nothing big to her. So she would backstab and cheat anyone in a heart beat for a large lump of money.

When she had found the first ticket, news reporters were all over her. She was actually enjoying the attention from the media and agreed to do an interview.

**The news….**

_("Hello, this is Mike Sullivan with Victoria Brisk. The lucky founder of the first golden ticket." The reporter said smiling at the camera then turned to Victoria and asked "How did you find the first golden ticket? How does it feel to be the first one?"_

_Victoria smiled at the reporter snobbishly, she held up her ticket and said "Absolutely Wonderful darling. I knew I must have one of these fabulous golden tickets. I simply found one by the power of the internet." _

"_What do you mean by that?" The reporter asked._

_She smiled and simply said "Well darling, when I decided I wanted one of these fabulous tickets. I had got out my lap top at once. I had simply looked around at online auctions, you see, my dear. It just so happened, that some one had put one up for auction, for a very handsome price." She then smiled snobbishly and said " Money is not a matter to me darling, so I was able to offer a large amount of money for it and of course I won the bid, As usual, I always win darling." _

_The reporter looked at her funny and said "Don't you think that's a bit unfair? Isn't that considered cheating?"_

_She closed her eye's laughing and said "Oh rubbish. Life isn't fair now is it ?")_

It just so happened, that Charlie and Willy were watching the news that morning. Willy and Charlie were in Willy's office. That morning when they had woke up, after breakfast, Charlie thought it would be a good idea to check out the news, to see if anyone won, before they had set off to work.

Willy had shut the TV off quickly after they had saw that. Willy had a disgusted look on his face and said "Uh-Ew!…Snob!" Then he turned his head to look away from the TV.

Charlie had a smile on his face he giggled a bit at to what Willy had said and told him "Willy, you don't know that."

Willy shifted his lip a little, shook his head up and down turning to look at Charlie saying "Do two! Know how? Know how? Uh, look at how she talks.." He shuttered in disgust while saying that and then shook his head saying "Major Snob! Besides I know all. Heh."

Charlie was giggling and rolled his eye's at what Willy had said. "Yeah. I guess your right." he said to Willy not wanting to argue.

Willy again shook his head up and down with a proud smile on his face saying "Uh-huh, I'm always right."

Willy then got up and walked to the elevator door in his office. He pressed the button for the great glass elevator, then turned to Charlie, walked over to him smiling and asked "Shall we be on our way?"

Charlie smiled and shook his head and said "Sure."

Willy gave Charlie one of his warm but sort of crazy smiles and said "So, back to business, how do you feel about fizzy pop mints?"

Charlie smiled, he liked where this was going and said "Yeah. That would be great. They should pop and fizz in your mouth. But never melt or loose its pop and fizz."

Willy shook his head happily, he squinted his eye's and said "Precisely!" With a big grin on his face, " They should have bursts of flavor each time it pop's and after each pop it should fizz in your mouth making your tongue tingle with delight."

Charlie liked this idea and said "That would be great."

Willy nodded happily. The great glass elevator had arrived and made a **Ding** sound. When Willy heard this sound he walked over to the great glass elevator quickly and was not paying attention to where he was walking. He had his head turned looking at Charlie and saying "Come on, we must not dilly or dally, we must get to work on this right away, like busy bee's. Lets go to the inventing room at once! We can take the great glass elevate-" _**Boom**_… Willy had walked right into the doors of great glass elevator and fell back on to the floor.

Charlie could not help but laugh but he held it in the best he could. So with a smile he asked "Are you alright?"

Willy stood up in a clumsy way, stumbling. He held on to his cane with his left hand and he was holding on to his hat on the top of his head with his right hand. He continued to stumble a little while standing up and nearly fell back down. He finally got his balance and stood up but he was still a little uneasy. He swayed a little bit and said "Eh-heh…Right, this way."

Willy pushed the button on the elevator to make the doors open. They stepped inside and took off to the **Inventing Room**. While in the great glass elevator. Willy was glaring at the door of the great glass elevator, as if it was it's fault for him banging into it. Charlie noticed this and giggled to him self. Willy then said while shifting his eye's to look at Charlie who had a big smile on his face "I should really fix this elevator, so when it arrives at a room the doors open with the other doors. Instead of me having to press a button and banging into it all the time. Heh."

Charlie nodded to agree, still holding in his laughter and was still smiling.

In no time they had arrived to the **Inventing Room**. The button was pushed for the door's of the elevator to open. They stepped out and got right to work.

Meanwhile….Now everything had calmed down with the media around Victoria's house. She was in her computer room where she had four computers set up. One for fun and the other's for business. One held all of her champagne and wine recipes. One was for her labels and advertisement. The other was for shipping and selling.

Well, she was using the computer she uses, for what she calls "fun". This computer is where she did her scheming.

She had went on this computer to check her E-mail. Tones, upon tones, of people kept E-mailing her offers for her golden ticket. This is the one thing she would not give up for money. No she had other ideas in mind. She was determined to go to that factory with a business proposition for . She had an idea to combine candy and wine together for adults. She thought this would really help her rake in the money. Specially with Mr. Wonka being so famous for his candy. This is why she would not sell the ticket. So she went through them all and turned them all down.

Back to the factory…

That night, Charlie and Willy were so into what they were working on, that they did not realize the time. Willy glanced up at the clock and said in a high tone of voice "Oh My!" Then he looked down at Charlie who was now looking up at him, "We have been working hard on this like stripes on a candy cane. Ha-hah" Then Willy nodded his head to the right a little towards the clock on the wall to get Charlie to look. The clock read **[12:00 AM]. **Charlie looked up at the clock and Willy did too saying " We should go and get our beauty sleep for tomorrow." While nodding his head up and down with a serious look on his face.

Charlie then realized something and said "Oh no. We missed dinner. I guess we should be off." He then looked over at Willy, Willy looked at him and Charlie continued to say " We can work on this again tomorrow."

Willy smiled at Charlie and said "Precisely!" Then Willy yawned, stretched his arms out and said "Heh.. Okay then." Then he yawned again saying " I guess, I will escort you back to your house."

Well, we all know yawning can be contagious. So Charlie then yawned too nodding his head okay. They both got up from the table they were sitting at and left.

They took the great glass elevator to the **Candy Room**. Once they had arrived, they had sluggishly walked up to the door of the house and slowly creaked the door open. They did this hoping not to wake anyone up because they figured everyone in that house would be fast asleep.

When the door had opened it was dark. They both stopped before they walked in because out of no where they heard a voice shouting in a low whisper "Charlie!"

Willy, being half asleep, he got a little startled and ducked down behind Charlie when they heard this. Charlie had reached in and flipped on the light switch next to the door. When the lights turned on they could see Charlie's mother sitting at the kitchen table with her arms folded and looking at them both with an unhappy look. When Willy realized who it was he sighed a little in relief and stood straight up. Charlie's mother glanced up at Willy and asked "Do you two have any idea what time it is?"

Willy and Charlie walked in the house and sat down at the table on the opposite side of her. Charlie had a little nervous look on his face, he knew she was mad because they were up so late and he said "Yes, sorry mom."

Willy smiled at her, it didn't faze him that she was mad, but he said "Oh no, please do not worry Mrs. Bucket. We did not realize the time." he said then shook his head to say no and said "MmnNo, we didn't."

He had one of his big goofy smiles on his face. She could not help but laugh. So she giggled to her self. Trying not to show it and said "Well you two should let me know if your going to be late. I was worried."

Willy gave her a confused look, he didn't understand why on earth she would be worried. He thought his factory was completely safe and he said " Oh!" then he smiled " No need to worry Mrs. Bucket. I know how to handle my self."

She raised her eye brow at him, she looked at him in disbelief and she said "Well, I still worry and I meant about Charlie. A young boy his age should not be up so late." She was more worried about Charlie, you can not blame her, that is her son. She wasn't too worried about Willy. He is a grown man and can handle him self in that factory pretty well.

Willy smiled ear to ear and said in a high tone of voice "Oh!" Then he yawned and closed his eye's half way asking, "Well, why?" Then he smiled again, "Were in the factory. What could possibly go wrong?" He asked while turning his head on a slight slant with a big smile on his face.

She just rolled her eye's and ignored his question. She sighed then looked at the both of them and asked "Well, did you two at least have anything to eat tonight?"

Willy and Charlie looked at each other and both shook their heads no, then they both turned to look at Mrs. Bucket. Charlie then said " No mom. I am a bit hungry."

Willy smiled at Charlie, but due to being half asleep, he then gave him a childish smirk and said "Hey! Me too!" Then he turned his head to look away and said in a lower tone of voice "Don't be so selfish."

Charlie's mom sighed and got up from the table. She walked over to the fridge and took out two neatly wrapped plates. They were wrapped in plastic wrap. Two plates that she had fixed and put away for them. She took the plastic wrap off one and stuck one of the plates into the microwave. She then turned to look at Willy and said "Oh Willy, hat's off at the table."

He nodded at her, got up, took his half off and hung it up on the hat rack on the wall behind him next to the door. He then sat back down and waited.

Charlie's mom had heated up the two plates with left over roast beef, gravy, mashed potatoes and cream corn for them. Once they were nice and hot she set the plates down in front of them. She then turned to get two glasses out of the cabinet above the sink. She then got them both silverware out of the drawer attached to the counter. She walked over to them to hand them their fork and knife, While doing so she asked them "What would you boy's like to drink?"

Charlie thought for a moment and said "Ice tea please."

Willy looked at her with a smile and said "My stay cold chocolate milk of course."

She smiled, quickly nodded her head and got them their drinks. She set their drinks down on the table in front of them.

Once they had their drinks set down for them on the table they began to eat. They ate in silence because they were very hungry due to missing dinner earlier.

When Willy was finished he stretched and yawned. Then he smiled at Mrs. Bucket and said "Why thank you, Mrs. Bucket." He squinted his eye's while smiling and continued, "That was so delectable, so delicious, so gosh darn good." He paused while patting his stomach, "I am stuffed to the top of my little gills." Then he smiled at her and said "Your so nice."

Mrs. Bucket smiled at him and nodded her head a little saying, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, Willy."

Willy got up to leave, he went to the hat rack and got his hat. He turned around to smile at her again and said "Oh I did." He then put his hat on.

While Willy was adjusting his hat on top of his head. Charlie turned to look at him from his chair and said "See Willy, women aren't so bad now, are they?" Willy's eye's quickly shifted to look at Charlie with a frozen smirk on his face and Charlie smiled saying "See if you had a girlfriend. You know. She could cook for you."

Willy put his hand up and pointed in the air with a confused look on his face. He gasped when Charlie had said that word girlfriend and said "MmnNo. I don't see what you are talking about." When he really did. He just did not want to give in. Then he forced a smile on his face and said "Now don't start that again. I told you already. I don't need one." He closed his eye's half way and walked over to the door with a disgusted look on his face. Willy turned around holding his hand out low in front of his chest and said " Besides, your mom is nice enough to cook for us all. So, why on earth would I want that? Nice try Mr. Smarty pants, sorry, that little trick is just not going to Work. No-Way."

Charlie smiled at him and shook his head. He just rolled his eye's at him and said "Alright. Sorry Willy. Goodnight then, see you tomorrow."

Willy nodded his head with a smirk on his face then turned around to face the door. He opened the door and left. He walked out of the house with a confused look on his face. He was brain storming again. He was wondering why Charlie kept pushing this issue with him. He just didn't understand and said to him self, "Huh." While trying to figure this out.

You see Charlie thought it was a good idea at the time. In a way you can say, from hanging around Willy for over a year now, some of Willy's ways had rubbed off on Charlie.

Charlie thought Willy could use a girlfriend or just an adult friend. So Willy would be happy. Also hoping that this would give Charlie a break once in a while, so he could spend some quality time with his family alone.

Willy just could not figure out why Charlie thought that he needed a girlfriend. He continued to walk to the elevator with out watching where he was going due to his heavy thinking. Well before he knew it he had once again walked right into the glass doors of the great glass elevator and fell backwards on the candy meadow grass. He sat up rubbing his head and said "Ow!" He held on to his cane, to help stand him self up. He continued to rub his head then he rubbed his nose while giving the elevator a evil look, like it was it's fault again and said "Stupid thing."

He then pressed the button, still giving the elevator door dirty looks and the door's slid open. He got on the elevator and went to a narrow hallway. This hall way was very narrow, it had doors along a dark chocolate wooden wall and red carpet on the floor. This hallway was very long. This hallway is where Willy's bedroom was at the end of it and it had many other rooms and corners. A few guest rooms that have always been empty. One door led to a game room with a pool table, video games and board games inside. Another door lead to a giant kitchen that he never uses and a big room with a pool and a hot tub.

Willy walked down the hall to the door of his room. He opened the door and went in.

This room was very large. With a king sized bed. The sheets on the bed were made of silk and looked like silky smooth milk chocolate. The Comforter on the bed was a made of velvet, it was the color of dark chocolate, light chocolate swirls and white chocolate swirls were swirling around it in a spiral. The white chocolate swirled around forming the name **Wonka** in big print in the center. In this room he had two night stands on each side of his bed. One had a Wonka alarm clock sitting on it and a lamp.

In the corner of the room on the left side sat a small desk with a computer on it and a chair in front of the desk. On the wall, to the front of the bed was another flat screen Wonka TV. So he could lay in bed and watch TV. He had a walk in closet door on the wall to the right side of the bed. The bedroom had a personal master bathroom attached to it next to the walk in closet door.

The bathroom was also the color's of chocolate, The bath tub was a milk chocolate color. This tub was big and had whirl pool jets built into it. In the corner of the bathroom was a decent sized walk in shower with stained white glass French doors with silver trim. The tiles on the floor had a mixture scattered all over of dark chocolate tiles, light chocolate tiles and white chocolate tiles. The sink was a double sink in the color of white chocolate with silver faucet and handles that sat on a cabinet that was the color of dark chocolate. On the wall above the sink was a big mirror with a dark chocolate boarder around the outside of the mirror. This mirror had two cabinets above each sink. The walls were the color of white chocolate with a dark chocolate boarder along the top and a light chocolate boarder along the bottom.

When Willy walked in his room he headed for the dresser. He took out his pajamas. The pajamas were made out of silk but the color of red velvet cake and had his name Wonka on it up in the top left side of the chest in white. The top was a button up long sleeved shirt and the bottom were long pants. Once he had them out he took them with him to the bathroom. He closed the door and took a shower. Once he was finished he dried off, got dressed and went right to bed.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 3: ****The Second Winner**

Morning came fast. It was 11:00 AM and Willy's alarm clock had gone off. This alarm clock played the Willy Wonka song.

Willy reached over to the alarm clock on the night stand and shut it off. He slowly opened his eye's and slowly sat him self up. He yawned and stretched then got out of bed. He slowly walked over to his walk in closet and picked out some clothes. All of Willy's outfits looked the same. He walked to his bathroom with the clothes folded in his arm. Willy's eye's were half shut, he was still waking up. He walked into the bathroom, closed the door, took a quick shower and got dressed.

Willy still half asleep and a bit groggy was now finally dressed. He slowly walked out of his room, down the hallway to the elevator door. He pushed the button for the elevator. When the elevator arrived it made a **Ding** sound. He then pushed the button for the doors to open, walked in and headed for the **Candy Room**.

Once he reached the room, he pushed the button for the doors to open on the elevator. His eye's quickly lit up. He put his head up to sniff the air in delight. He could smell Mrs. Bucket's cooking from where he was standing and it smelt good. A small tiny growl could be heard. He looked down at his stomach with one eye brow up and one eye brow down then said to his stomach "Oh stop."

He then walked over to Charlie's house and knocked on the door. Charlie answered the door and had a good idea who it was. Once Charlie opened the door Charlie looked up with a smile on his face and said "Good morning, Willy."

Willy who was still half asleep but standing there sniffing the air said "Huh?" Then he looked down at Charlie with a big smile and said "Oh Yeah! Good morning."

Charlie had opened the door more to let Willy in. Willy started sniffing the air again walked in and pretty much followed his nose. He stopped walking because he had walked into the table. He didn't seem to care that he did and said "Oh boy, that sure does smell good."

Charlie's dad who was sitting at the end of the rectangle table smiled and said "Would you like to join us for breakfast, Willy?"

Willy's eye's lit up with a big smile, he shook his head up and down then said "Yes. Please."

Willy took off his hat and hung it up on the hat rack next to the door. He had also set his cane against the wall. While he did so Charlie's mom who was at the stove cooking glanced at him and said "Willy dear, you know you don't have to wait to be asked to eat here. You should know you are always welcome here."

Willy warmly smiled while walking to the table to pull out a chair to sit down and said "Thanks! I'll keep that in mind. "

Charlie's dad got up to get plates to set the table for Mrs. Bucket. He smiled and said "You know very well we always make extra food for you ,Willy. "

Willy smiled at him and said "Oh!" He then nodded his head . He was about to say something but grandpa Joe who was sitting at the table interrupted Willy and said "So, what abomination are you two cooking up this time?"

Willy's big smile went to a half smile type of look. He did not like getting interrupted. So he changed his expression on his face over this. He looked at him with a confused look wondering what he meant by that and asked " Our what?"

Grandpa Joe smiled at Willy and answered "The new candy, what is it?"

Willy thought for a moment then smiled, he raised his eye brows up and said in a high tone of voice "Oh!"

Charlie had now cut Willy off before he could answer grandpa Joe. Charlie answered "It's really great grandpa."

While Charlie said that, Willy had his arms folded and was looking at Charlie with his lip slightly shifted and with a disappointed look on his face for being cut off again.

Charlie didn't notice this and continued to talk and smiled "It's a new mint candy."

Willy smirked and now said "It's just not any kind of candy mint. It's the greatest mint candies of all mint candies that could ever be! Know why! Know why!"

Grandpa Joe looked at Willy with amazement and said "Sounds big."

Willy took a deep breath in excitement and in a high voice "Yeah! It is very big! Heh."

Grandpa Joe was waiting in anticipation to find out and asked "Well, why? Why is it so big? What is it?"

Willy raised his eye brows and smiled at grandpa Joe eagerly answered "Whoa! Easy there turbo. Heh…Well, it's the most fantabulous, mint you can dream of!" Willy shook his head up and down then continued "It can last for a very long time. I'm not just talking hours, I'm talking week's, maybe even months!" Willy got a little giggly out of excitement "eh-heh-heh-heh" He then took a deep breath to try to calm him self down a little bit. Realizing he was working him self up. He was still smiling, still a little excited and said in a rush "Guess what the best part of it is! Guess! Guess! To late! Anywho, they pop big bursts of minty flavor in your mouth. Then after the pop it fizzes, leaving a tingle on your tongue. The best part is, heh, it never looses it's pop or fizz for months! Eh-heh-heh-heh"

Grandpa Joe was impressed and looked at Willy a little bit like he was crazy but said "It's brilliant!"

Willy shook his head with a big smile while still excited "I know!"

"What flavor's will you be making them in then Willy?" Charlie's dad asked who was listing in.

Willy smiled at him and in a rush he quickly said "All kinds! Arctic Chill, Wintergreen, Spearmint, Spicy hot-hot cinnamon, Cool Snoz Berry Mint, Very Berry Mint and many other wonderful minty flavor's you could think of!" Then he raised his hand and pointed in the air closing his eye's half way looking around at everyone saying "Oh, by the way, I had an incredible idea to make one with all of the flavors mixed in to one. So when you suck on it, it will pop with a new burst of flavor each time it pops."

Charlie smiled at Willy and said "I think that's a great idea."

Willy had now calmed down a little bit. He smiled at Charlie and nodded "Of course it is, all of my idea's are great."

Charlie nodded with a giggle and said "Right, of course."

Mrs. Bucket had said "Boy's, no business at the table." She had just finished cooking breakfast. She made everyone waffles, bacon, sausage and eggs. She set the platter's of food on the center of the table and Mr. Bucket helped her. She went to the fridge and got Wonka's very own maple syrup. This syrup was called **Honey Maple Delight**. This syrup was lightly sweet with a mellow touch of honey to it. She set it on the table. Then went to the fridge to get the gallon of Wonka's stay cold chocolate milk for drinks. She had also made coffee for who ever wanted coffee instead of the chocolate milk.

Charlie looked at Willy who was sitting across the table from him and asked "So Willy, what's on the schedule for today?"

Willy was watching Charlie's mom and dad setting up the table. He turned his attention to Charlie, smiled and answered "Well…"

Charlie's mom had cut Willy off looked at them both and said "Willy, no business at the table."

Willy slanted his lip to the side a little and said in a low tone of voice while looking at Charlie "He started it." Then he sighed and said "Besides, it's not business at all. He asked what I had planned for today, not what we were going to work on, silly." Then he stuck his tongue out at her like a child because he got told a second time about no business at the table.

Mrs. Bucket just rolled her eye's and shook her head saying "Willy, your older, you should know better then that."

Willy thought nothing of it but to make her happy. He faintly smirked at her and said "Eh-heh. It must have slipped my mind. I do remind you that it is still early yet, I'm sorry."

She finally sat down and they all ate. They finished every bit of food that were on those plates. Willy leaned back with a content look on his face. He placed his hand on his stomach and said "That sure was so gosh darn good!" A thought came across his mind after he had said this. He closes his eye's half way looked at Mrs. Bucket and asked "Hey, You wouldn't happen to be trying to make me as big as that kid that fell into my chocolate river on the first tour now would you?"

Mrs. Bucket looked at Mr. Bucket as if she were thinking what in the world is he talking about. Then she looked at Willy and asked "Who dear?"

Willy raised his hand and pointed up into the air to answer her "Well!" Then he had a look of pain on his face he looked at Charlie and shouted "Ow!"

Charlie knew where this was going, so he kicked him in the leg lightly. Willy of course over reacted and acted like it hurt when it really didn't. Charlie did this because he felt where Willy was going with this was not very nice. So Charlie just ignored the look on Willy's face. He turned to his mother and said "Don't pay any attention to him mom, it's still early."

Willy looked at Charlie confused , he was wondering why Charlie had kicked.

Mrs. Bucket nodded her head at Charlie and said "Oh, Okay dear."

Willy was still looking at Charlie with a confused look on his face. Charlie got up, walked over to the door, turned around and said "Come on Willy, we should get to work."

Willy shook his head still confused, he got up and said "Right." He turned to get his hat and cane. Charlie opened the door and then they walked out.

While walking over to the elevator. Willy lightly grabbed a hold of Charlie's arm and said childishly "Hey! What was that for?"

Charlie looked at Willy confused and asked "What was what for?"

Willy let go of his arm and folded his arms like a big kid who was disappointed. He forced a smirk on his face and said "Don't be silly. You know exactly what I am talking about."

Charlie shook his head in all honesty and said "Sorry, I don't."

Willy rolled his eye's like he was expecting Charlie to read his mind. He sighed and asked "Well, I want to know, what did you kick me for? You know at the table?" Then in a lower tone of voice he said "That was uncalled for."

Charlie gave Willy a serious look and said "Oh, because that wasn't very nice. You know. What you were going to say."

"Oh!" Willy said in a high tone of voice. Then in a snooty tone of voice he said "Well I will look like that kid if I keep getting fed like that."

Charlie shook his head and said "No. You wont. That's not very nice."

Willy rolled his eye's and sighed with a slight smirk on his face. In a low tone of voice he said "What-Ever."

Charlie just ignored him, they both continued to walk over to the elevator parked over by the river. Willy pressed the button on the outside of the elevator that read **Main Lobby**. The elevator's doors closed on its own, then lifted up in the air, hovered a few seconds above them and whoosh took off.

Charlie turned to look at Willy confused and asked "Why did you send it there? Why didn't we get on?"

Willy smirked. He shifted his eye's to look at Charlie and said "All in good time."

Willy then looked around and called for an oompa loompa by making that sound **"Lulah-lulah-lulah!" **

Charlie put his hand up to his mouth giggling when Willy made that sound.

The oompa loompa came to Willy and stood in front of him. Willy leaned down holding on to his cane and said "I want you to bring the boat around, Kay? I feel like taking that today, Kay? We'll be going to the Inventing Room, Kay?"

Charlie smiled and said "Oh I see. You wanted to take the boat."

Willy looked at Charlie with a smile and said "Yeah."

While the boat was on its way. Charlie looked up at Willy and asked "So, what do you have planned for us today?"

Willy smiled at Charlie and said "Uh. Well. We need to get to work on our new candy. Then we have to go to the coco bean room, because today is pay day and we need to pay the oompa loompa's those gosh darn coco beans they crave so much. Then we got to test out some new candies and make some improvements on them. To perfect them. Kay?"

Charlie smiled and was sorry he asked because now his head was swimming. Then he realized Willy had left out one little thing and asked "Um. Willy?"

Willy looked down at Charlie and asked "Uh, Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we, you know, check the TV first. To see if anyone else has won?" Charlie asked.

Willy gasped. He had nearly forgot about that. In fact he was happy that he did forget, until now. He wanted to say no but he did not want to hurt Charlie's feeling and forces a smirk on his face then said "Oh, eh-heh…Right."

The boat had now arrived and it had come to a complete stop. They got on the boat and Willy looked at the oompa loompa , waved his hand in the air saying "Onward!" The oompa loompa nodded and started beating the drum in front of him. They had arrived to the **Inventing Room**. They got off the boat, into the room and got right to work.

After a while it was about time for the news to come on. Charlie looked at the clock and then said "Willy, the news will be on shortly, we should find a TV to see if anyone else won."

Willy made a disgusted look on his face and under his breath he said "Uh-Ew!" Then Willy looked over at Charlie with a big smile and asked "Do we have to?"

Charlie giggled and nodded then asked "Come on Willy, don't you want to find out if anyone else won?"

Willy smiled at Charlie, he shook his head no like a child and said "MmnNo. Not Really, ha-hah."

Charlie laughed. He thought Willy was just kidding around like he usually does. But, he really wasn't. He really did not want to check the news. Charlie grabbed Willy's arm lightly and pulled Willy along saying while giggling "Come on, cut it out."

Willy went along with Charlie and with a confused look on his face asked wining like a kid "But, why? I don't want to."

Charlie, still thinking Willy was just playing around, he let go of Willy's arm and said "Yes you do, now stop."

Willy folded his arms and said "Fine. But we have to take the great glass elevator."

Charlie shrugged his shoulder's and said "Alright."

Willy walked over to the door for the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator arrived and then he had pushed the button for the doors to open. Once they did, the two of them stepped in and took off to Willy's office.

Once they reached the office. Charlie pressed the button for the doors to open. When the doors opened he ran over to the couch in the center of the room. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Willy on the other hand was still standing in the door way, looking at the TV with a disgusted look on his face. He really did not want to see who else won and he just did not care.

Charlie looked over at him from the couch and waved him over. Willy glanced at Charlie, he forced a smirk on his face and nodded. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Charlie like a stiff board.

Charlie was fixated on the TV listening to the news. Willy folded his arms like a child. He finally looked at the TV glairing at it and watch.

**The News….**

_("Good afternoon, This is Anchor man Paul Watts with today's news." The anchor man said smiling at the camera and said " Today's topic's are the second lucky winner of the six golden tickets, A robbery at a local store and the question everyone is wanting to know, is alcohol really that good for you?" The Anchor man then looked up, as if he were looking to a box on his right with a News reporter standing in it and said "Let me now hand it over to Jean Krause, Who is standing with Mrs. Scarlett Tina Beauregarde In Atlanta, Georgia.")_

Willy's eye's lit up very quick when he heard this name being announced and saw who it was on the TV. His jaw dropped in shock that she would be coming to the factory again. He had a look on his face as if he seen a ghost. In a shocked tone of voice he said "Oh…No…"

He quickly got up, went to the chair behind his desk to get as far away from the TV as possible and ducked down and he looked up over the chair a little bit peaking up at Charlie shouting "Ew! Change it! That women scares me."

Charlie was looking at Willy laughing. He thought he was again playing around. Then he told him "Shhh, knock it off. I'm trying to watch this."

Willy was still peaking his head up behind the chair to look at Charlie. When Charlie turned his head to look at the TV, Willy stuck his tongue out at him for telling him to shush. Then Willy glared at the TV in disgust. He felt sick to his stomach when he saw who won, he then ducked his head down behind the chair again. He did not want to watch.

See Willy did not like this women. The last time that he had sent out golden ticket's to children. Her daughter had gotten one. Violet Beauregarde, the gum chewer. He was a bit worried that she may come there to cause a problem over her child still being very flexible and the color of a blueberry. She had also tried to make a pass at Willy while in the **Candy Room **at his factory, which he did not like one bit. This is why he had a problem with who had found the second ticket.

Mrs. Beauregarde was a very proud women and very proud of her daughters achievements. She was about 45 years old. She had blonde short hair and blue eye's. She had pale skin and was very athletic. She was a single mom. She was very out going, a little snooty and a bit trashy. She had a one tracked mind and was very stubborn. When it came to competition she set her eye's on the prize and would try to eliminate the competition. Well little did Willy know, her infatuation for Willy had grown stronger. She was absolutely crazy about him now. This craziness became a bad obsession . She was a smart women but not for the right reasons, she had an idea why the tickets were sent out to women. She was also a little air headed and gullible. She was crazy for him, now she had the idea in her head alright and I mean literally crazy. She planned to stop at nothing until she got what she thought was the grand prize and yes I do mean Willy.

Willy had peaked his head up again from behind the chair at his desk to watch some more in horror.

**Back to the news…**

_TV reporter Jean Krause asked Mrs. Beauregard " How did you find the second golden ticket? How does it feel to be so lucky to find one?" _

_Mrs. Beauregarde smiled with a warm creepy smile and said " Oh it feels very good… I don't know how on earth I got a ticket, I guess it is because I am a winner.. I guess. " Then she winked at the camera. _

_Jean then asked another question "Mrs. Beauregarde, I understand that this would be considered your second time getting to go to the factory? Also, is Willy Wonka to blame for your daughter's freak accident?" _

_Mrs. Beauregarde nodded her head "Yes, my little Violet was a lucky winner the first round…Oh yes, It would be my second time in that handsome man's factory. I call it destiny. I feel I am destine to be with that fine man. I do believe destiny lead me to find that second ticket." She then shook her head no saying "Oh No…I do not blame silly Willy for what had happened to my daughter Violet. It is her own fault because she would not listen to that fine man, when he had told the children not to touch anything."_

Charlie had a disgusted look on his face by how she was talking about Willy in a crazy lovey dovey way and said to him self in a low tone of voice "gross."

Willy stuck his finger in his mouth to make it look like he was gagging. He then looked at the TV disgusted, stood up and said "Right. Destiny will lead you right out of the factory too. Oh it will, you are the first one to go."

Willy then looked at Charlie with a sickened look on his face. Charlie on the other hand was laughing at what Willy had said. Willy was not happy he really did feel sick to the stomach and asked "What's so funny?" Then one of his evil smiles came on his face. Like he had a plan brewing on how he was going to eliminate her. "If that trashy wangdoodle. Thinks she is going to come to my factory calling me by that awful name she called me on TV, then she has another thing coming!" He then had a thought come to mind and had a crazy look on his face and laughed "Eh-heh-heh-heh. I can send her down the garbage chute along with the other trash. Maybe, just maybe. We could turn on the incinerator! Boy wouldn't that be fun?"

Charlie looked at Willy like he was crazy and said "Willy!"

Willy smiled at Charlie and said "Heh. Just Kidding….Oh, but she is the first one to go. Yeah, she's first." Then he shook his head up and down after he had said that.

Charlie giggled and said "Relax Willy, It'll be fine. You may not have to get rid of her first."

Willy gasped while shaking his head up and down again and said "Oh, but I do!" He smiled at Charlie and said "That Women is Crazy. I can tell just by looking at her. So she defiantly will have to go."

Charlie just shook his head while giggling. He knew he just could not reason with Willy. Charlie sighed with a smile on his face and said "Oh, Okay. Do what you want, Willy."

Willy was standing by the side of his desk. He walked around and over to the doors to the elevator. He smiled at Charlie and said " Come on Charlie. We must go to the coco bean room so we can pay those delightful oompa loompa's." Charlie nodded, when Willy turned he stopped. He was inches from the elevator door. He smiled and laughed at it, "Ha-hah-hah-hah…You didn't get me this time now, did you!"

Willy then pressed the button for the elevator the doors opened, they got in and took off.

In the elevator, Willy had that crazy smirk on his face again and was unusually quiet. He was thinking about how he was going to eliminate Mrs. Beauregarde and had a few good idea's come to mind already.

Charlie on the other hand, looked at Willy. He was a bit concerned. Willy had that crazy smirk on his face but looked as if he were in a daze. Charlie then tugged on Willy's sleeve on his jacket and asked "Willy, are you alright?"

Willy shook his head, looked at Charlie with that crazy smirk on his face and said slowly "y-e-a-h."

Charlie looked at him funny and asked "Were you having another flash back?"

Willy shook his head no and said "MmnNo! I was having a day-mare." Willy said this to Charlie because he did not want to let Charlie know that he was actually plotting on how to get rid of Mrs. Beauregarde. So he had told him that he was having a day-mare.

Charlie laughed and asked "What's a day-mare?"

Willy smiled at Charlie and said "Well, It's kind of like a daydream and a nightmare combined. But, the nightmare happens while you are daydreaming . So I call it a day-mare."

Charlie understood this and asked " What was it about?"

Willy then puffed up his cheeks. Faking a gag again and said "I was dreaming I was being attacked by that horrible scary women that we had just seen on the TV."

Charlie shook his head and just rolled his eyes thinking here we go again.

Willy was still smiling at Charlie and said "Guess what?"

Charlie looked at Willy and asked "What is it, Willy?"

Willy was still smiling at Charlie and said "It seems like I will be having day-mares increasingly. This week."

Charlie shook his head and said " Oh stop Willy, that's ridiculous."

Willy shook his head up and down saying "MmnNo! It's true."

Charlie rolled his eye's again shaking his head, he thought that Willy was implying that it was his fault and said "Well, I didn't mean for her to get one. It wasn't my fault."

Willy nodded his head with a silly smile on his face and said "Is too! Is too! Know why? Know Why? You're the one who sent out those tickets. I didn't. No-Way!" Then he smiled at Charlie and said "But don't worry your silly little head about it, you didn't mean it. She may be the worst of the worstest things that could ever possibly find a ticket. I sure do fear her arrival. But! I'll take care of her. I sure will." He then giggled in a high tone of voice but slowly "heh-heh-heh-heh"

Charlie sighed and just ignored him. They had finally reached the **Coco Bean Room**. They got off the elevator and got right to work. The oompa loompa's lined up to receive their coco beans. Unfortunately this was going to take a while.

**End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 4: ****The Third & Fourth Lucky Winners**

The next day, it was nearly 1:00PM in the afternoon. Willy had woke up his usual time at 11:00AM. Willy sat in his room a few hours to think. He did not realize the time until he glanced over at his clock and said "Oh!" to him self. He got up headed out the door, down the hall and to the door for the great glass elevator. When he was on the elevator he had headed for the **Candy Room**.

Willy was still a little bit deep in thought. When he got off the elevator he walked over to Charlie's house and knocked on the door. This time to his surprise Charlie's mother had answered the door and said " Good Afternoon Willy, try to be quiet dear, Charlie is still sleeping."

Willy was still a little bit deep in thought, he smirked at her and nodded saying "Oh, kay."

She opened the door more to let him in. Once he got in to the house he took his hat off and set his cane down where he usually does. He then turned around and sat down at the table.

It was now lunch time and Mrs. Bucket had set cold cuts on the table and bread for who ever wanted a sandwich. Willy had went to grab the bread to start making him self one. Once he was finished eating and no longer deep in thought he said "We have so much to do today, I better go wake Mr. Sleepy head up."

Charlie's mom looked at him with a look of concern and said "Uh…Willy, Why don't you give Charlie the day off ? He could really use the sleep."

Willy put his hand up to point into the air and he looked at her with a straight face, shaking his head, saying "Oh no, no, no. We need to get to work right away. A chocolatier need's to create new and exciting things each day. They should be dedicated to their work. They just can not lounge around and sleep all day."

Mrs. Bucket rolled her eye's up a little bit, then she looked at Willy. She shook her head slightly and said "So your going to work the poor boy to exhaustion? With no time off? I'm sure Charlie would like to have a little time off to spend with his family or have some fun. I think you should both at least take a day off once a week or two, besides he is just a boy, give him a bit of a break."

Willy, with a blank confused look on his face. He was wondering why in the world would Charlie need time off to spend with his family, or have fun. The factory is full of fun. At least that is what Willy thought. He wasn't to sure about this idea. When she had said the word family, Willy had said to him self under his breath but did not show it "Ew!" He thought some more and to make her happy he nodded in agreement with what she had said saying "A day off. A day off. Well, Alright then." Then Willy had got up to head to the staircase that lead to Charlie's room. While doing so he turned around to look at her and said "Tell you what. I promise Mr. Sleepy head can have the day off tomorrow. So he can have a day for fun!" Then he looked at her with a confused look again and pointed his finger up in the air saying "Although. I don't understand a word your talking about, because my factory is always fun. But, anywho. I guess I could let him have tomorrow off to spend time with his F…." He puffed his cheeks out choking on the word "F…." He puffed his cheeks out again "F…" He puffed his cheeks out once again.

Mrs. Bucket looked at him with a smile and said "Family?"

Willy nodded his head with a smirk on his face and said in a high semi whisper "Yeah. That."

Charlie's mom smiled and said "Thank you Willy."

Willy nodded his head and smiled quickly saying "You're Welcome."

Willy then turned around and headed up the stairs that lead to Charlie's room.

Willy went into Charlie's room and could see him sleeping on the bed. He went over to him and nudged him gently to shake him a little bit saying "Good morning star shine! The earth say's Hello!"

Charlie mumbled something, then turned around and did not wake up. Willy shifted his lip in disappointment and nudged him again saying a little louder this time "Wakey, Wakey!"

Charlie opened his eye's looked to the side of his bed where Willy was standing. Willy had backed up a little bit and had a big grin on his face. He said in a high tone of voice "Good morning star shine. The earth say's , it's time for sleepy head's to wake up!" Then he turned his head slightly and said "To greet the new fun filled new day!"

Charlie smiled and rubbed his eye's. He stretched, then he looked up at Willy and asked "Willy? What time is it?"

Willy reached in his pocket to pull out his pocket watch and said "Well…" then he looked down at his watch saying "It's time for you to get a watch, heh!" Then he glanced down at Charlie with a smile and said " It is almost 2:00 PM. We need to get to work. So hurry up, do whatever you need to do and let's go."

Charlie's eye's lit up a bit in surprise to what time Willy had said it was. He could not believe he had slept that long. But in a way he needed it. He yawned again and nodded his head okay at Willy.

Willy nodded back, turned around to head out the door and said "Oh Good!" Willy then went out Charlie's door and down the stairs to wait for him.

Charlie got up grabbed some cloths quickly and went downstairs. He passed the kitchen and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he came out to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

His family, including Willy were all sitting down at the kitchen table. Charlie noticed the lunch meat, cheese and bread on the table. He went ahead fixed him self a couple of sandwiches and ate. When he was finished. He got up and walked over to where Willy was sitting. He tapped Willy on the shoulder and said "Ready, Willy?"

Willy was quiet, he had his arms folded with a dazed look on his face staring into space. Charlie tapped him on the shoulder again. Willy shifted his head to look at Charlie and then smiled saying "huh?"

Charlie smiled and giggled a little bit repeating him self "Ready, Willy?"

Willy shifted his eye's to the side. Wondering what Charlie meant and asked "Ready, for what?"

Charlie giggled again and said "Ready to leave?"

Willy had a confused look on his face. He sat straight up he looked up at Charlie again and said "Uh, Yeah!" Then he raised one eye brow up and left one down asking "But, aren't you going to eat first?"

Charlie looked at Willy with a smile but a bit confused and said "I already have."

"Oh really?" Willy asked in a high tone of voice then he squinted his eye brows in confusion. He looked at the table with a surprised look on his face. Then he just brushed it off and figured he must have dazed off again. He turned his head to look at Charlie with a smile and said "eh-heh-heh. I'm sorry I must have been daydreaming again."

Charlie giggled and asked "What did you dream about this time? Was it that monster again?"

Willy puckered his lips pretending to gag at the thought of that women when Charlie had mentioned this. He then smiled up at Charlie and said "MmnNo! You do know, when I said that stuff the other day about that…"Willy waved his fingers in the air as if he were shooing something away, "thing, we saw on TV. I was only joking." He then shook his head no finishing what he had to say "She don't really scare me. Eh-heh."

Charlie smiled. He figured Willy was just playing around the other day. Little did he know Willy really was not happy with who had found the ticket, but he made it look like it did not bother him. However the thought of her did indeed make Willy feel a little uncomfortable.

Charlie was still smiling at Willy and asked "So what did you dream of this time?"

Willy shrugged his shoulders smiling he really didn't know, he was just staring into space he could not remember what it was he was thinking about and said "I don't know. It's just so weird."

Mrs. Bucket over heard this and looked at him with concern and said "Willy dear, maybe you should take the day off tomorrow as well. You do seem a bit over worked."

Willy quickly shook his head no and said "No-Way."

Mrs. Bucket sighed and said "Well then.." she looked at the two of them and continued to say "Shouldn't you two be off?"

Willy blinked his eye's and nodded with a half dazed confused look on his face. He was still trying to remember what had him so deep in thought before and said in a low tone of voice "Y-e-a-h."

Willy just brushed it off. He figured it would come to him later. He got up smiled at everyone and nodded. He turned around to get his hat and cane. He then headed for the door and said "Come on Charlie. Let's go."

Charlie smiled then nodded, he went with Willy saying "Bye mom."

Mrs. Bucket waved goodbye while the two of them walked out the door.

Once they were out of the house they both headed for the great glass elevator. Charlie pushed the button on the elevator for it's doors to open. Then the two of them both got on to the elevator and Charlie pushed the button that read **Office**.

Willy noticed this. He knew where this was going. He then put a fake confused look on his face and asked "Uh. Why did you pick that one?"

Charlie looked up at Willy with a smile and said "You should know why Willy. I want to see if anyone else won a ticket."

Willy made a face to look like he was gagging and tried to get out of it saying "Uh. No. We have far to much work to be done. We don't have time to watch a silly little thing like that. Oh and by the way, Tomorrow I am giving you a day off. So you will have plenty of time to play with a TV tomorrow."

Charlie was still smiling he wasn't buying it. So to go along with it, Charlie put a fake frown on his face and looked down saying "Fine, Sorry." He then pressed the button that read **Inventing Room**.

Willy noticed this. Willy was a bit gullible and gave in. He shifted his lip a little and sighed as if to say oh okay. He tapped Charlie on the shoulder. Charlie looked up at him. Willy gave him a big warm smile and said "Alright. We can go see if any more trouble found another ticket." Willy then pushed the button on the elevator for his office.

Charlie's fake sad face quickly went to a smile. He knew Willy would give in and he said "Thanks."

Willy forced a smile on his face and said "No problem, heh."

Charlie turned his head to look away from Willy with a satisfied smile on his face. Willy on the other hand his smirk went to a disgusted straight face.

They have now arrived to the office. They both got out of the elevator. Willy slowly dragged him self to the couch. Charlie did not notice this. He was more focused on getting to the remote to turn on the TV and he did. Once the TV had turned on. Willy shifted his head a little to glare at the TV with a displeased look on his face.

**The news…**

_("Good afternoon, I'm anchor man Jimmy Smith with today's news." The anchor man smiled at the camera and then announced the topics "Today's topics are the third and fourth lucky winners of the six golden tickets, Six die in a car crash and Day-care service dilemma. I'll now turn it over to news reporter Erin Ketchem who is now with the third lucky winner of the six golden tickets…Erin." He then looked up to make it look like he was looking at the box in the corner of the screen. _

"_Thank you Jimmy…I am here in Toronto, Canada with Roxanne Welsh …Roxanne how does it feel to have found the next golden ticker? How ever did you get one?")_

Roxanne Welsh was a women with attitude! She is very short tempered with a major anger issue, but she likes it. She is 28 years old, she has tan skin, blue eyes, short spiky black hair with red highlights. She is a heavy set women with a nose ring in her left nostril, four earrings in each ear, a tongue ring and a lot of tattoos. She likes to wear heavy leather and ride's a motorcycle. Yes she is a biker chick and a rebel!

_(Roxanne was chewing some tobacco with her mouth open and she gave Erin a unfriendly look asking "What business is it of yours?" She then spit on the ground and continued chewing._

_Erin looked at the camera with a little bit of disgust because of Roxanne chewing with her mouth open and then spitting like that. She then said "Okay….How did the chocolate bar taste?" _

_Roxanne spit again, she then looked at Erin like she was stupid and replied in a smart sarcastic tone of voice "Uh…what do you think?"_

_Erin just looked at the camera and said "Okay… back to you Jimmy."_

_The TV had now focused on Jimmy and he had a look of disgust on his face, he quickly changed it to a smile saying "We'll be back with the fourth lucky winner of one of the six golden tickets…after these commercials." )_

Willy scrunched his nose after seeing Roxanne then said "Uh-Ew!" He then shook his head saying "Puh, that's not a women at all. No-Way!"

Charlie giggled at what Willy had said and just shook his head to agree.

Willy looked at Charlie with a disgusted look on his face, he then looked up at the TV and said "Uh-yeah, I think I stand corrected when I said that other one was scary. This one is far more worse."

Charlie burst out laughing and just shook his head.

After Willy had said that he shook his head to get the image of that women out of his mind. He smirked at Charlie and said "They just keep getting worse and worse!" He then looked down at Charlie with a straight face and said "Are you sure you want find out who number four is?"

Charlie had got his laugh to a giggle, he shook his head yes at Willy to answer.

Willy's opened his mouth slightly and said in a whisper "Ew"

So Willy slowly looked up at the TV and just watched in disgust.

**The news..**

_("Welcome back…Now we are going to join Mike Griffin who is with the fourth lucky winner." The anchor man then looked as if again he was looking at a box to his right where the news reporter was standing in._

"_Thank you Jimmy, I am here today in Manhattan, New York, with Dawn Marsh." Mike smiled at the camera and continued "Dawn…could you tell me how did it happen when you found the ticket?")_

Dawn Marsh is a single average girl. She had fair pale skin. She has a nice figure, very beautiful face and every loving eyes. She has honey chocolate brown eyes and spiral curl rich milk chocolate brown hair that went down half way down her back. She is 30 years old and is pretty down to earth. She is a little shy and a little on the feisty side. She did often daydream a lot and was like a big kid at heart. She was a very kind young women. Although she was not afraid to stick up for her self or for her friends. She was not afraid to stand her ground either. She did not have a very good childhood so she was used to getting on her guard to defend her self some times, with out realizing it or thinking it through. She was a little gullible, very understanding and did give in easy sometimes. She liked to sing, draw and dance. She had two jobs, she is an artist for a cartooning company in the city and worked in a small restraint as a waitress. She lived in a small broken down apartment. She had a New York accent and at times she was a bit clumsy. She had her hair up, with little curls on her forehead, She had a white V neck tank top on, black jeans on and sneakers on.

_(Dawn blushed from being a little camera shy and said with a little shy hesitation "heh…" She then took a deep breath and said "I bought a chocolate bar that's how I got one. I was just lucky is all, heh."_

"_How did the candy bar taste? Where did you buy it? Did you find it on your own? Or did you buy the ticket off someone?" the news reporter asked._

_Dawn put her hand out as if to say stop and said "Whoa! Easy there turbo…Oh, no! I did not buy the ticket off anyone. That would be considered cheating. I just told you I bought a chocolate bar and it just happened to be in there when I opened it. I was just lucky! Oh, and by the way, it tasted very good. I love Wonka's candy, but who doesn't?")_

Willy's look on his face went blank. A smirk came on his face and he looked a bit half dazed.

Charlie looked up at Willy in surprise, because Willy did not say one word about winner four. Willy was still starring at the TV with his mouth slightly open as if he were drooling with both of his eye brows raised.

Charlie noticed this and asked with a smirk on his face "Willy, are you alright?"

Willy then licked his lips to wet them to speak, he shut his mouth then smiled. He looked at Charlie nodding his head up and down slowly saying "Y-e-a-h, I'm okay."

Charlie was expecting Willy to start saying something he didn't like about this one by now but he didn't. He expected this because Willy always had something bad to say about the winners. So he asked giggling expecting a wild answer "So what do you think about Dawn?"

Willy's smile went to a dazed smirk, he looked like he was love struck, he then looked down at Charlie and asked "Who?"

Charlie laughed and asked "Are you sure your okay?"

Willy shook his head up and down slowly saying "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well. You looked like you were, you know, daydreaming again." Charlie replied.

Willy shook his head no while smiling and said "I was just thinking is all."

Charlie thought that Willy was probably trying to find something bad to say about this one and asked again "So Willy, What did you think of winner number four?"

Willy nodded his head slowly up and down with a serious low tone of voice, said "Oh-yeah, She looked, Very Nice."

Charlie caught this he smiled and said "Well, by the looks of it you seam to like one of the winners."

Willy realized that Charlie had caught what he had said. He then realized how he was acting and got a hold of him self. He gasped and shook his head no saying "MmnNo. I do not! I said she looked nice. Doesn't mean she is. She is probably just like all of the rest."

Charlie smiled and shook his head saying "Come on Willy. Knock it off. I can tell you do."

Willy shook his head again saying, "Do not! Do not! Do not!"

Charlie just shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face. He turned off the TV and set the remote down.

Willy got up with a smirk on his face thinking that Charlie did not catch on. In fact Willy did seam to like winner number four. He had a strange feeling come upon him that he had never felt before when he saw her on the news. It was love at first sight. Just by looking at her he could tell she was a very sweet girl. This feeling was not like the feeling he had for Allison. This was a lot stronger and a lot bigger. He began to think maybe Allison was just puppy love for him. This feeling he got for winner four, was a warm fuzzy feeling. This feeling had hit him like a snow ball from rolling down a hill getting bigger and it hit him hard. He did not know what to make of this feeling at all. This was new to him and he certainly did not want to admit it, or admit to the fact that Charlie may be right. Charlie however was smarter then that and he had a hunch. He could not figure out why he had this feeling all of a sudden either, because he knew he didn't even know this girl. So he tried to brush it off as nothing.

Willy then turned away closing his eye's then walked to the elevator door with a smirk on his face. He

pushed the button for the elevator to open the doors. He then turned to Charlie with a smile, waved him over and said in a high tone of voice "Come on!"

Charlie did and they both got on to the great glass elevator. They took off to the **Inventing Room**. On the way Willy had a big smirk on his face. Charlie looked up at Willy. Willy noticed Charlie had looked up at him, he turned his head slightly and looked down at Charlie. Charlie smiled at Willy and said "I think you should take the day off tomorrow too. You may need the rest."

Willy shut his eye's half way and shifted his lip slightly to the side and glanced at Charlie saying in a low tone of voice "Oh poppycock."

Charlie giggled and said "What harm could it do?"

Willy shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject "So what do you plan on doing on your day off tomorrow?"

Charlie thought for a moment and wasn't sure. Then he remembered seeing an advertisement on TV during commercial and had a great idea so he asked "I know…Why don't you take the day off tomorrow too, Willy. So we could go to an amusement park or something. Like the one on TV."

Willy's face lit up in joy. He liked the sound of this idea. He had never been to an amusement park. He nodded his head quickly up and down then said "H-e-y! That's a great Idea!" He then looked straight ahead with a pleasant look on his face and said "Oh boy. Wouldn't that be fun!"

Charlie smiled when Willy agreed and got very excited. He had always wanted to go to an amusement park. He looked up at Willy and said " Great!"

Willy smiled and then he had changed the subject saying "I sure am glad that our new Fizzy Pop Mints are almost done."

Charlie nodded to agree and giggled out of excitement still saying "Hey, Willy. I forgot to tell you that I have an idea for a new liquid candy."

Willy smiled at Charlie looking at him proud at how smart he was and proudly asked "Really?"

Charlie nodded his head yes.

Willy then had an idea come to mind about this new liquid candy and got excited "Oh! Oh! It could be a liquid candy you spray in your mouth, once it is in your mouth. It turns into a small, smooth, rectangular, solid, clear piece of candy. But…you can suck on it for weeks….and you can spit it out into a cup, to preserve it, and, and, it would turn back into a liquid."

Charlie thought that was a great idea and said "That sounds great."

Willy shook his head excitedly up and down then said in a high tone of voice "I Know!"

They finally got to the **Inventing Room **and Willy said in his normal tone of voice "Lets put the finishing touches on the Fizzy Pop Mints, then we can get a oompa loompa to test it out," he then lowered his voice and said "To see if we got the mixture right."

They started calling the new candy Fizzy Pop Mints because this is the name they have recently come up with for the new candy.

Charlie nodded to agree and he then pushed a button on a machine.

This machine was a pretty decent size. It had many different tubes with many different color liquids flowing through them, they each lead to a round clear ball that mixed the ingredients. The tubes twisted together like a French braid. Each tube had its own unique color of liquid flowing through it. At the top was a opening to add more liquid. At the bottom of this big round ball had a small silver spiral ramp inside clear glass tube holding the ball up. Sort of like what a gum ball machine has. At the end of this spiral it had a little door to block whatever rolled down the ramp, so it did not roll out onto the floor.

Willy sat at a table he had in the room with bar stools at it. He sat down. On the table was a big piece of paper. This paper was like the size of a treasure map. This is what Willy used to write on to figure out the figurations to perfect the candy. The way he adjusted the recipe on this piece of paper looked like a math equation, but it was not a math equation, it was a candy equation. This is how Willy wrote out and adjusted his recipes.

Willy sat there and thought for a moment. He was deep in thought on what to adjust. Running the candy equation through his mind multiple times to find any flaws. He finally raised his hand up pointing to the air with a big smile on his face shouting "I got it!"

Charlie looked at him with a smile. Willy got up and walked over to a table he had with test tubes. These test tubes had different candy chemicals in them. He mixed a few liquids together in a jar. Once the mix was complete, he picked up the jar and carried it over to the Fizzy Pop Mint machine that Charlie had switched on. Willy walked up to it he pressed a button. A small door opened up that had a very big funnel in it. Willy poured the liquid into the funnel and then shut the little door. Willy then smiled down at Charlie and pointed to a button then said " Push this button."

Charlie nodded and did as he was told. When Charlie pushed that button this aloud the new chemical to mix in with the rest of the ingredients. Willy smiled with a big grin on his face when a red siren on the machine lit up green. This let him know that the mixing was complete. Willy then pressed a button that turned on a small computer screen, next to this button was a small calculator sized keyboard**. **He typed something in and the computer screen read **(Flavor: Wintergreen , Quantity: 1 : If this is correct please press enter to continue.) **he pressed enter, he then pressed a big green button.

The machine shook a little bit and then a mint green round ball came rolling down the little silver ramp and stopped at the little door at the end of the spiral.

Willy happily opened the little door and grabbed the ball. Willy was excited and in a high tone of voice he said giggling "Eh-heh-heh-heh. It's alive!"

He then took a deep breath to calm him self down. While doing this he shifted his eye's side to side to look around. He then made a noise, "**Lulah-lulah-lulah" **

A oompa loompa came over to him and nodded his head. Willy squatted down holding onto his cane and said " You see this?" He then held the ball up in his hand, "I need you to do me a big favor. This is a new candy. Need you to try it out, Kay?"

The oompa loompa nodded but then looked at Willy a little nervous and then looked at the ball Willy was holding. The oompa loompa did this because the ball of candy was a bit too big for him to put in his mouth. The Fizzy Pop Mint candy ball was about half the size of a big jaw breaker. Willy looked a bit confused and then said "Oh!"

He stood up and went over to a small machine on another table. He then placed the mint down on a small piece of metal. He turned this small machine on. When the machine was turned on, a white laser targeted the ball and formed a small white light around it . This laser shrunk the candy down to make it a little smaller.

Willy turned to Charlie with a smile while the machine shrunk the candy and said "Gotta make it oompa loompa size."

Once the shrinking was complete. Willy grabbed the ball very carefully so he did not drop it. He shrunk it down to the size of a marble. He went over to the oompa loompa, squatted back down and held the candy out in the palm of his hand.

The oompa loompa took it and put the candy in his mouth. After a few minutes he nodded his head and gave Willy a thumbs up. For once Willy got a mixture right on the first try, he has before though, but this was very rare.

Willy was overjoyed. He clapped his hands in excitement. He stood up quickly and went back over to the machine. He made eight more candy mint balls, but this time in the flavor for every flavor combined. He got a small plastic bag from a dispenser on the wall. This was there to hold candy when they felt like making them self some. He then filled the bag with seven mints.

Charlie looked at him confused and asked "Why eight?"

Willy smiled at Charlie with a humble warm smile and said "So we can all try them. Here! Hold on to this bag and give one to each of your, P…" He puffed his cheeks up choking on the word, "P…"

He puffed his cheeks again.

Charlie interrupted him and said "Parents?"

Willy shook his head up and down saying, "Yeah. That." He took one ball out of the bag and handed it to Charlie then said "Here this one is for you." Then Willy held up another ball that he did not put in the bag and said "This one is for me!" He then shoved his mint ball in his pocket.

Charlie smiled and took the bag from Willy. Willy was looking at Charlie still overjoyed and in a high tone of voice he said "Eat it!"

Charlie giggled a little bit and then he did. It was perfect. It popped a icy cool mint flavor then fizzed, making his tongue tingle with that flavor until about thirty seconds and then it popped into another new burst of flavor. Charlie's eye's lit up in delight and he said "It's great. You try it, Willy."

Willy smiled and reached into his pocket to get his. He then rubbed it on his coat and put it in his mouth. He looked around with a straight face, like a wine tester did testing out new wines. Then a satisfying look came upon his face and he said in excitement "Eh-heh-WOW!"

Willy then calmed down a bit enjoying his new mint candy, he shifted his eye's to look at the clock. His eye's lit up and said "Oh my. It is 6:30 PM. Come on we do not want to miss dinner. Oh and bye the way, After dinner I think it would be a good idea that we take the rest of the night off. So we can be well rested to go on our little adventure tomorrow, kay?" While Willy was talking to Charlie he had started walking over to the great glass elevator. He did not watch where he was going and…_**Boom**_.. Willy had smacked into the elevator doors. Luckily he did not fall down this time he just got shaken up a little bit and wobbly while trying to keep his balance.

Charlie laughed because the look on Willy's face was priceless. He then asked Willy, "Are you alright?"

Willy looked at Charlie with a smirk on his face, pressed the button to the elevator and said "Y-e-a-h."

The elevator door's have opened and the two of them got in the elevator. They headed straight for the room where Charlie's house was in. When they reached the **Candy Room **and the doors to the elevator had opened. Charlie raced out of the elevator and burst through the door of the house shouting "Mom! Mom! Guess What! Willy is going to take us to an amusement park tomorrow!"

Willy walked in the house and said with a smile "Greetings."

Charlie's mom looked at them in shock, but in a happy kind of way and she asked "Really? Your taking us to an amusement park tomorrow?"

Willy and Charlie had both sat down at the table. Willy nodded his head up and down then answered "Yeah. Isn't that great!."

Charlie's mom looked at him confused and asked "All of us?"

Willy smiled at her nodding his head and said "Well yeah! That's if you all want to go."

Mrs. Bucket smiled and was surprised. Although she did not think that it was a good idea for Charlie's grandparents to go. However, she thought that perhaps her and Charlie's dad could go with them at least. That's if grandpa Joe would be willing to stay home to look after the other three. She looked at Willy and said "Sound's great, Thank you Willy."

Willy then nodded at her happily and smiled.

They told Charlie's family about the Fizzy Pop Mints. Charlie had taken out the bag and handed one to each of his family members. Mrs. Bucket went to the cupboard and took out zip lock bags. She handed one to everyone so they could keep their candy in them to save for later. She did this because she had just finished making dinner and setting up the table. After they all ate dinner Willy left to go to his room and head to sleep. In fact they all went to sleep, for they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 5: ****The Day Off**

Willy had set his alarm to wake up at 12:00 PM this time. It was set for the afternoon because of the time difference between Switzerland and U.S.A. That afternoon came fast. Willy's alarm clock went off and he reached over to it, to shut it off. He slowly opened his eye's half way and yawned. He slowly sat up and stretched. He slowly pulled the covers off of him, scooted to the edge of the bed and sat there for a few minutes, trying to focus.

He finally got up, but was a little sluggish. He went to his walk in closet, picked out some cloths and headed for his bathroom. He had got into the shower stall half asleep and reached out to turn the knob in front of him. The water had started to flow and unknowingly, poor Willy had accidentally turned the knob all the way to cold. When the cold water hit him, Willy's eye's lit up, he jumped back nearly falling, he shouted "Cold! Cold!" He put his right hand up to the shower head to block it while doing a little dance. He then reached his left hand out to turn the dial on lukewarm-hot.

Once the water changed its temperature, Willy sighed in relief and said to him self "Eh-heh-WoW. That sure was one heck of a wake up call." Then he glared at the knob like it was it's fault.

When he was done he had got out of the shower and got dressed. He then left his room, went down the hall to the door for the great glass elevator.

Meanwhile…Charlie and his family were already awake from excitement. Grandpa Joe did agree to watch over the other three grandparent because they could not get out of bed to walk around an amusement park. There legs could not take that. So Charlie, Grandpa Joe, Mr. and Mrs. Bucket were all sitting up at the table waiting for Willy.

With in a few minutes they all heard a knock on the door. Charlie got up quick to answer it. He knew who it was. When he had opened the door, Willy looked at Charlie and said "Are we ready for a fun filled day?" After saying that Willy turned his head slightly to the side with a big smile on his face.

Charlie smiled shaking his head yes and then said "Yeah. I sure am."

Willy then said "Oh Good!" After saying that he walked in, took his hat off then hung it up, then he set his cane down propped up against the wall. Willy then pulled out a chair and sat down.

Charlie and his family had already ate. So Mrs. Bucket was kind enough to have already fixed a plate for Willy and had set it in the fridge. She took it out of the fridge and put it in the microwave to warm it up. Once the microwave dinged, she took the plate out and set it down in front of Willy. She also got him a glass of chocolate milk and silverware. When she handed him the silverware she smiled at him and said "You know Willy, this is very nice of you, taking us out today."

Willy smiled while he was getting ready to eat and said "I know!"

Willy then lifted his fork up to take a bite, but before he did he stopped. He thought for a moment and said "Oh!" He then put the food on his fork in his mouth and chewed. He swallowed and said "By the way, If you would like, we could stop by a store on the way back. So you could stock up on more groceries."

Mrs. Bucket Smiled, she then sat down at the table to join them and said "Thanks. I would appreciate that Willy."

Mr. Bucket was sitting at the end of the table. He smiled at Willy, he thought that was very thoughtful of him. He then asked, "So, what amusement park will you be taking us to today Willy?"

Willy finished chewing again and said "Six Flags. ha-hah." He then smiled and said "It's in the U.S.A." He then nodded his head up and down.

Mr. Bucket smiled and said "Sounds great, Willy."

Willy finished eating, he quickly got up. He grabbed his hat and cane. He then turned around to them and said "Okey Dokey, I'm ready." He then waved his arm for them to follow him and said "Come on."

He didn't give everyone much time. He was in a rush because he was very excited him self about going to an amusement park.

They all got up, got their things said goodbye to grandpa Joe and walked out of the house. Out side the house Charlie's father looked at Willy and asked "How are we getting there?"

Willy smiled and said "By air of course."

Willy lead them down to the great glass elevator. He pressed the button for the doors to open. Once the doors opened they all stepped in and it was a little bit crowded.

Willy then reached around and pressed the button that read…**Air Room**. The elevator took off and they quickly arrived to their destination. Once the doors opened, they all stepped out into this big room.

This room was very big. It was the size of a air plane garage. In the center of the room was a very big normal looking vehicle. It looked like a hummer limousine.

Willy walked towards it, he stopped walking and turned around to wave them on to follow him. They all started to follow him to this vehicle sitting in the center of the room. On the way there, Charlie's dad looked at this vehicle, he seen it only had tires on it and asked " Willy, How are we going to get there in this?"

Willy smiled and said "Oh don't let its appearance fool you. It's my very own Wonka craft."

Mr. Bucket looked at him confused and asked "A Wonka craft? What does it do?"

Willy closed his eye's with a smirk on his face and said "It's like a car, but its not." He then shifted his head to the side slightly sideways and smiled saying "It sure is roomy and very comfortable." He then pointed his finger in the air and said while nodding his head, "Why it can fly, float and drive. It can long way's, side way's, slant way's and every way you can ever think of."

Mr. Bucket looked at him in amazement. Charlie on the other hand smiled and giggled asking "Like the great glass elevator?"

Willy smiled at Charlie shaking his head and said "Precisely!"

Mr. Bucket and Mrs. Bucket looked at each other in amazement. Then Mr. Bucket walked up to and inspected it when they have arrived to it. He was confused. He could not see how this vehicle could do all of this with just regular tires on it so he said " This only has regular tires on it Willy. How can it do all of that?"

Willy smiled proudly and said "All in good time."

Willy then opened the door to the back of the vehicle for them all to get in. The inside of this vehicle looked bigger then what it appeared from the out side. It was long and slender like a limo but wider. The windows were tinted and there was a black bubble light going along the top of the interior forming a circle around the ceiling. There were four rows of couch like seats. With very soft cochins. With a big 29 inch flat screen TV up in front of the seats that folded up and down. On one side near the window was a mini candy bar and fridge filled with chocolate milk. Behind each seat was a small computer. These little computers were there to select music and movies to play on that big TV.

Charlie's parents got in and sat down in the second row seat. Charlie got into the back row of seats. Willy on the other hand before he got in he said "Oh!"

Willy turned and walked up to the drivers door. Where a oompa loompa was sitting, ready to drive. He saw Willy standing out side the window and rolled it down. Willy then smiled at him and said "I almost forgot to tell you where we are going. We will be going to Six Flags, Kay? It's in Jackson, New Jersey, Kay?" The oompa loompa nodded and then typed into a small computer in the center of the dash board the location. The computer said "**Location Found…Destination set."**

Willy smiled at the oompa loompa and said "Oh Good!" After saying that he then turned around and got in the vehicle and sat next to Charlie.

After a few minutes, the craft began to slowly roll to what appeared to be a wall. It's speed increased, little by little, it got faster and faster. Charlie's dad glanced out the side of the window and said "Uh, Willy. It's going to crash!"

Willy smiled with a unfazed look on his face he laughed a crazy laugh "Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh."

Inches away from what appeared to be a wall. The wall moved. It opened up like two big sliding glass doors. The craft shot out into the air, then it began to start falling. All but Willy looked at each other concerned, until they heard a rumble. They looked out the window and saw four jets emerging from the center of the hubcap of the tires. They quickly turned on and stopped the craft in place. It hovered for a few minutes. Everyone, but Willy, let out a big sigh of relief. The craft then shot up and took off.

While they were now flying steady and more smoothly. Charlie looked out the window and said "Wow, This is great."

Willy looked down at Charlie with a smile and said "Oh-yeah, it's really great."

Willy pushed a button on the seat in front of them for the small computer to pop out. He then pressed a button on the keyboard for music. This vehicle had surround sound in it. So what ever he chose to play. Everyone heard it. Well, Willy picked the Willy Wonka song. Once it started, he started smiling and bopping along to it.

Mr. and Mrs. Bucket looked at each other, then Mrs. Bucket looked at Willy and said "You're a bit old for a song like that, aren't you dear?"

Willy shook his head, he closed his hand that was in his lap, everyone could hear his gloves squeaking. He looked at her and said "Poppycock, Your never to old for anything."

Mrs. Bucket giggled because of the look on his face, she did not want to argue with him and said "Oh Alright Willy."

Willy nodded his head and said "I'm always right."

Charlie elbowed Willy in the side gently. He thought Willy was being a little rude. Willy just ignored that and looked out the window.

They have now arrived at Six Flags Great Adventure, in Jackson, New Jersey. Willy, picked this park because he figured that he would not get noticed so easily here, so he thought.

Once the craft landed in the parking lot. It caught a few people's attention. It's not usual to see a flying hummer land in the middle of a parking lot. Of course this had got some people wondering what on earth and who on earth it was.

Once the car came to a complete stop. The back door slid open like sliding doors on a van.

A few people were looking at this vehicle in wonder.

Everyone got out of the vehicle accept Willy and Charlie. Charlie realized Willy was staring at the people looking at his vehicle. Willy had a nervous look on his face, he wasn't sure if he should get out. Charlie tapped Willy on the shoulder and asked "Are you coming?"

Willy nodded his head nervously, he took a gulp and said in a nervous tone of voice "Y-e-a-h."

Charlie looked at Willy confused and asked "Are you sure?"

Willy looked at Charlie and forced a smile on his face. He then shook his head yes.

Charlie was still confused and could not figure out why Willy was acting this way. Then he said "Okay then. Take your time."

It got silent for a moment, Willy then said "I didn't realize that there would be so many people here…today."

Charlie looked at Willy confused and said "Well…It is an amusement park, it's supposed to have a lot of people."

"Uh-Ew!" Willy mumbled under his breath while looking out the window again and said "Y-yeah. I just hope no one figures out who I am. Eh-heh."

Charlie now understood why Willy was acting the way he did and said "Oh, you should have worn something to cover up who you are."

Willy shook his head yes and said "Eh-heh. Now you tell me."

Charlie rolled his eye's at the comment Willy made and said " Come on, let's go Willy."

Willy looked at Charlie and said "Kay, You first."

Charlie smiled and said "Alright." After that Charlie got out and looked around. He could see about four or five people staring at the vehicle, he knew this wasn't going to be pretty if they figure out who Willy was.

Willy then peaked his head out the door. Looking to see if the coast is clear. He then slowly got out and stood up. He turned his head and looked at the people staring at his vehicle.

The few people still staring were trying to figure out who he was. One of them shouted "Oh my god! It's Willy Wonka!"

Willy's eye's lit up and he gasped. He could hear this clear across the parking lot. He started to quickly walk towards the ticket booths. The people who spotted his car all now knew who he was and followed him. He tried to ignore this until one of them caught up to him and asked "Mr. Wonka can I have a golden ticket?"

Willy shook his head in disappointment and said "MmnNo. You cant have one." He then tried to walk a little quicker.

Someone else had grabbed him by the arm and said "Mr. Wonka, I love your chocolate!"

Willy cringed his face and said "Eh-heh. I don't care." He then pulled his arm away and picked up his pace a little more.

He turned around to look behind him. People were following and whispering amongst them selves, telling each other who he is. He then decided to run. He ran for the ticket booth and cut the line. The people on line didn't care that he had cut them, now that they knew who he was. He quickly got the tickets and told the ticket seller, "Quickly!"

At the booth people were nearly all over him. The clerk went as quick as they could and then handed him his tickets. He grabbed his tickets quick and ran. He jumped over the metal bar counter. This thing counted how many guests were there when people walked through it.

He rushed over to a gift shop that he spotted on his way in. He quickly shut the door and locked it. He then turned around and saw three people who were in the store with him. Two were customers, one was the store clerk working the register. Willy looked at the clerk behind the register with a smirk and said "That sure was close. Eh-heh-heh."

The clerk did not realize who he was and said "Um Sir… You cant do that. Please open those door at once."

Willy shook his head with a confused look on his face and said "MmnNo-Way. I'll be mobbed." He didn't know the clerk did not realize who he was.

The clerk walked over to him and unlocked the door. The clerk went to open the door . Willy noticed this, he quickly put his hand on the door pushing it shut and said " I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The clerk was a little annoyed with how Willy was acting and said "Step aside, Sir."

Willy shook his head and said "No." He then shifted his eye's to look at the clerk and said "Uh, Do you even know, who I am?"

The clerk shook his head no, the clerk then folded his arms and asked sarcastically " No, Who on earth might you be, to be so privileged to be locking this door?"

Willy didn't like this sarcastic remark. He then said in a sarcastic childish way in return "Uh…Hello!"

He then shook his head, he couldn't believe this guy didn't know who he was and said "I am Willy Wonka and I would really appreciate it if you keep that door locked until I say so."

The clerk then realized he was telling the truth. He did look familiar to the clerk, but the clerk could not figure out who he was and said "Oh my god, really? I am so sorry Mr. Wonka.' Then the clerk went ahead and locked the door again then asked "So what do you plan on doing Mr. Wonka?"

Willy wasn't sure. He thought for a moment with a look on his face like he was brain storming. He was trying to figure out how he was going to be able to walk around the park freely with out anyone noticing him. He then looked around the store and noticed they had cloths for sale. He then had an idea and said "Well…Here's the deal." He looked at the two customers looking at him. He knew he had to give them something to keep their mouth shut so he said "I will give each of you an autograph. That is only! If you all can keep your little mouths shut. And you must all go along with my plan."

They all agreed to this. So Willy smiled at them and said "Oh Good!" He then turned around and started looking around at the cloths. He made a gagging type face at the cloths because they were all mostly shorts and T-shirts. This was just not Willy's style. He went with it though so he could disguise him self and wear something he would never normally wear. He found a black T-shirt with Bugs Bunny on it standing in front of a red rollercoaster with his arms crossed. He did like Bugs Bunny so he wanted that. He also found a pair of black shorts. He then found a pair of sunglasses, sneakers and baseball cap all with the words Six Flag's printed on them.

Now that he had everything he needed he quickly turned to the clerk and asked "Uh, Excuse me?"

The clerk was looking at him and said "Yes, sir?"

Willy then smiled and asked "You wouldn't happen to have a dressing room now would you?"

The clerk nodded and lead him to the dressing room for him to change in. He quickly changed.

When he had put the baseball cap on he pushed his hair up under the cap. So no one would notice his hair. When he was done he looked him self over in the mirror in the dressing room to be sure he was good to go. When he was ready he waltzed out and asked the clerk for a bag to put his regular cloths in. Including his gloves. The clerk got him a shopping bag and as promised Willy gave them all an autograph on post cards from the shop. Then he turned to the clerk and asked "Oh, by the way. How much do I owe you for these things?"

The clerk smiled, gazing at the autograph and said "Oh, don't you worry about that Mr. Wonka. It's on the house."

Willy smiled and said "Oh Good!"

He then turned around to look at the customers and said "Okay, here is my plan." He explained his plan to them. They all agreed to follow. They also hid their autographs.

Willy went to make it look like he was browsing through the cloths. The two customers stopped staring at him and minded their own business. The clerk went over to the door, unlocked and opened it.

Well now there wasn't that many people in this crowed out side waiting. Some of them got bored and left. The few that were there stormed in. They looked around for him but luckily his plan worked. Someone asked where he had went and the clerk told them "I'm sorry people. He's not here. He went out the back door and left. You can all go now."

They were all disappointed and they left. After they left, Willy went to walk out the door, he turned around and said in a happy tone of voice "Thanks!" He winked at them all and then left. He headed for the gate's.

Charlie's family was now at the ticket booth. They were standing there wondering if Willy was alright.

When Willy got to the gate he got his hand stamped so he can go out of the park and go back in. He stood out side looking around for Charlie and his family. He finally spotted them over by the ticket booth. He snuck up behind Charlie and said "Boo!"

Charlie's face lit up. He knew who it was. He turned around and said "Oh good, your alright."

Charlie's parents were also glad to see Willy was okay.

Willy nodded and said "Of course I am."

Willy then asked Charlie to do him a favor. He asked Charlie if he would take his bag with his other set of cloths in it to the **Wonka Craft**. So no one figure out he is wearing a disguise. Charlie agreed to do so and Charlie's father went with him. Charlie's father didn't want Charlie to walk over to the car by him self in a strange place like this so he decided to go with him to the car.

While they were on their way back. Charlie's mother kept staring at Willy trying not to laugh. She just could not picture him wearing the type of cloths that he was wearing. He didn't notices this. He just watched the two go to the car and was anxiously waiting for them to come back.

Once they returned, Willy smiled at Charlie and his family asking "Ready?"

They all nodded yes and began to walk to the gate. Willy handed them their ticket's that he pulled out of his pocket, from when he had purchased for them. The three of them went through the regular entrance. Willy had to go through the entrance for people with their hand stamped. They all met on the other side after getting through the gates and security.

They all walked and stopped at a big giant water fountain. Willy had pulled out a map. He then unfolded the map and glanced down at Charlie asking "So where do you want to go first?"

Charlie wasn't sure, so he looked at the map that Willy was holding. They both stood there looking at the map. Then Charlie saw a ride called **Nitro** and asked "What's Nitro?"

Willy read the map and said "Well, It's a rollercoaster"

Charlie looked confused. He had seen rollercoaster's on TV but was not sure if he wanted to go on one. It looked a little scary and yet fun. He looked at Willy and asked "What's it like?"

Willy didn't know. He had never been on a rollercoaster either. He looked at Charlie with a smirk and said "I don't know." He then thought for a moment and said "Oh! I do know what it's like."

Charlie smiled and asked again, "What's it like?"

Willy had a hunch he was going with it and said " It's a ride. That goes really fast. Sort of like the big sea horse boat ride at the factory." Willy nodded sure of him self that this ride was similar to his boat ride.

Charlie smiled in relief, he felt better thinking that this ride was like the boat ride and asked "Sound's great. Can we go on it?"

Willy shook his head yes. Willy folded up the map and placed it in his pocket in his shorts. Willy turned to Charlie's parent and gave them some money to spend in the park then told them "Here! I'll give you two this to start with. Now we can meet back here at 2:00 PM cause Charlie and I want to hit the rides."

Mrs. Bucket smiled and thought this was awfully nice of Willy and said "Thank you Willy, you didn't have to do that. Okay we will meet you two back her at 2:00PM. You two have fun."

Willy smiled and said "We will!"

Willy then grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him along like a kid dose when heading to something exciting. They were on their way to **Nitro**.

**Nitro ::: Nitro is the most explosive coaster on the planet, it blasts-off to an unbelievable 230 feet with a 215 foot dive back to earth at hyper-speeds approaching 80 m.p.h. This colossal mega coaster features an ultra-intense, mile-long track packed with relentless thrills. Seven steep and dramatic drops, double highly banked horizontal loops, an S-curve and high-speeds. With twists and turns that are jam-packed into this colossal scream machine. **

The two had finally reached **Nitro**. While standing in line they could hear the rollercoaster train roaring. This made Charlie a little nervous. Willy on the other hand was frustrated because he didn't like having to wait in a big line like this, he wanted to get right to the fun. He folded his arms and said "I sure do wish there was some way we could cut to the front of the line."

Charlie giggled at this and said "The only way I can think of, Willy. Is you telling them who you are."

Willy shook his head quickly and said "No-Way!" He then had a look of disgust on his face thinking back at what had happened earlier.

The rollercoaster swooped over top of them and roared again. Charlie looked up at the tracks above them and gulped, when he seen it was roaring from how fast it was going. He now was not sure if Willy was right about his idea on this ride being the same as his boat ride. It looked a lot more faster. Charlie tapped Willy on the shoulder and asked "Are you sure this is like the boat ride?"

Willy still wasn't too sure him self. It just looked fun. So he nodded yes and said "Uh-huh."

Charlie didn't believe him. But it did look fun to Charlie he just wasn't to sure about it.

They had finally got to the end of the line and Willy of course was bopping in excitement. He wanted the front row seats. They got in the line for the front row. Charlie just followed Willy to the gate that lead to the front row. Once the gates opened they got on.

Willy went across the platform and put his glasses and hat in a little cubby hole they had set up for personal belongings. Willy quickly covered his face and rushed over to the coaster hoping no one would notice him.

Charlie was more nervous then he was before. He was torn, he was nervous but yet really wanted to try this ride. So Charlie decided to face his fear and sat down on the coaster. Willy sat down too next to Charlie. The safety bars had come down and locked into place. Willy started bouncing in his seat in excitement and giggled "eh-heh-heh-heh-heh." He turned his head to glance at Charlie and said "Isn't this exciting?"

Charlie smiled at Willy and shook his head and answered "Yeah, Sure."

The coaster train was now clear to start moving. A guy behind a podium pressed a button and the train started to take off. Willy was still bouncing in his seat. He got even more excited when the coaster started to pick up more speed. It then came to a sudden stop and started climbing up the steep hill slowly.

Charlie so far thought this was fun. Until he could see how high up they were going. Then he started to get a little nervous again. Charlie's eye's widened more and more, as the coaster climbed higher and higher.

Willy looked over at Charlie he could see Charlie was a little scared and asked "Why do you look so scared?"

Charlie shook his head at Willy and said "I-I-I'm not scared." Trying to hide it.

Willy didn't believe him one bit. He looked at Charlie glancing at the top of the hill. Willy then said "You know. If it is the drop you are worried about, then just close your eye's."

Charlie shook his head no. He was scared but yet determined to go through with this. This was his first rollercoaster ride so he did not want to miss out and said "I'm okay. Thanks, Willy."

Willy smiled at him and said "Oh, Okay then."

The coaster had now reached the top. Then slowly It began to drop and gained an incredible amount of speed twirling down. Charlie's eye's lit up and he smiled. He thought this was the greatest feeling ever and he shouted "Woooooo!"

Willy was shouting too and still bouncing in his seat in excitement while the coaster was in motion.

After the ride had come to an end. They both got out in a clumsy way a bit shaken up from what they had just experienced. Willy got his glasses and his hat. They both walked out wobbly. Willy nearly fell, on the way out. He held onto the railing of the ramp leading to the exit. Charlie looked at Willy nearly tripping himself. This was because they were dizzy from the ride. Willy smiled and said "Eh-heh-WOW!" He then got a hold of him self and said "I need one of those at the factory."

Charlie smiled and nodded his head to agree. They both walked out of the exit. Willy had found a park bench to sit down on. They both sat down and Willy pulled out the map. Willy asked Charlie "What do you want to go on next?"

Charlie looked at the map and pointed to another rollercoaster called **Medusa**. Willy agreed and they got up to head for it.

**Medusa ::: Medusa is the first floor-less coaster in the world. Rider's are strapped into a flying chair with no floor under foot. Medusa will plunge 13 stories and rocket through more than 10 highly banked turns and heart pounding inversions. Medusa will soar at a top speed of 61 m.p.h. for over 3 minutes. **

They got to it and went on. After they got off. They headed for another coaster called the **Kinda Ka**.

**Kinda Ka ::: Kinda Ka breaks all world records for roller coaster speed and height, becoming the tallest and fastest roller coaster on the earth. This jaw dropping thrill ride launches riders from 0 to 128 mph in 3.5 seconds before catapulting them 456 feet (45 stories) into the sky! **

The two of them went on all sorts of coasters. After a few hours went by. Willy decided to ask a clerk at a drink stand "Excuse me… Could you tell me what time it is?" They clerk looked at his watch and said "It's 1:40 PM. Sir."

Willy gasped, he looked at Charlie and said "We must hurry. We need to go meet up with your, P.." He puffed his cheeks, choking on the word once again, "P…" he puffed his cheeks out again, "P…"

Charlie cut him off and said "Parents?"

Willy nodded his head and said "Yeah. That!"

Willy then held up the map to find the directions to the fountain at the entrance. He found the fountain on the map and they both were on their way. When they got there Charlie's parent's were already there. Charlie's mom smiled at them and said "So did you boy's have fun?"

They both shook their heads yes and Willy said "We sure did. Oh by the way, Where did you all want to go for lunch?"

Mrs. Bucket shrugged her shoulders and looked at Mr. Bucket. He shrugged his shoulders too.

Willy looked at the two and realized they weren't sure. So he pulled out the map to look. He found a place called **Liberty Square Pizza **and asked "How about Pizza?"

Charlie shook his head quick, he liked pizza. His parents agreed as well and off they went. On the way. Willy spotted a carousel and had to go on it and said like a child "Oh! Oh! I wanna go on!"

Everyone agreed and they got on. Willy and Charlie road on a carousel horse and so did Charlie's parents.

Willy was bopping up and down on the horse to the music playing on the carousel. Charlie saw this and was laughing. When the ride was over they got off and got back on course for **Liberty Square Pizza**.

When the got there. Willy told them to go find a table while he went to place their order. Willy went up to the clerk who was standing behind the register. The clerk looked at him and said " Hello, Welcome to Liberty Square Pizza. May I take your order?"

Willy looked up at the sign with the menu written on it. He pointed his finger in the air and went to speak. Then he changed his mind and shook his head no quickly. He looked again and said "Um, I will have two large pizza's. With extra cheese and uh, one family sized order of mozzarella sticks and uh, four large regular soda's, Kay?"

The clerk looked at him funny for him saying the word "kay." The clerk then typed in his order on the computer screen in front of her and said "Okay sir. I have two large extra cheese pizza's. One family sized order of mozzarella sticks and four large Pepsi's?"

Willy nodded and said "Uh-huh, That's what I said."

The clerk said "Okay." Then she rung up his order and handed him his receipt then said "Okay sir you can take your seat. When your food is ready we will bring it out to your table."

Willy nodded and said "Oh, eh-heh. Okay then."

Willy turned around, walked to the table they had picked and sat down. After twenty minutes passed their food had came out. They all ate and everyone loved it.

After eating Willy wanted to play some games at the park. They walked around and Willy found a water gun game he wanted to play. This is the water gun game where you shoot the target on a board with a high pressure water gun. This sent a stuffed animal up the pole and what ever stuffed animal reached the top was the winner. They all sat down and played with other guests in the park. Willy kept loosing. It was hard for him to make out the bulls eye on the target with his sunglasses on. Willy wasn't too happy with this and he said "Hey! This one's not working!"

The clerk behind the stand told him "I am sorry sir, there is nothing wrong with that water gun."

Willy shook his head no and said "Is too!"

The clerk looked at him funny and asked "Look Mr. Are you going to play again or not?"

Willy forced a smirk on his face and said "Y-e-a-h."

The clerk turned the water guns on and said "Ready….Set…..Go!"

Everyone was squirting water at the targets. When the clerk walked by Willy, Willy turned his gun to squirt the clerk with water and laughed in a crazy way, "Eh-heh-heh-heh"

The clerk didn't find this funny. He said "Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Willy giggled and shook his head "MmnNo, ha-ha-ha, I don't take orders from water monsters."

The clerk was not very happy and went to call for security. Willy realized this got up and walked off.

Charlie's family was sitting there laughing, they too got up and followed him. For a while they went on some more rides and played some more games. It started to get late and they decided to call it a day. So they all headed to the main entrance to leave the park.

When they had reached the parking lot. Willy looked around and made a sound, **"Lulah, lulah, lulah."**

The oompa lompa who was sitting in the car heard this. He saw Willy and Charlie's family standing on the side walk next to the road in the parking lot. He drove the car up to them and they all got in.

Once they were all in, the car took off to a open space in the parking lot. The jets then came out lifted the Wonka craft up and shot up higher into the air, then headed for home. On the way home as promised Willy had the oompa loompa stop at a grocery store for Mrs. Bucket to get some groceries.

When they got home they were all exhausted. Willy decided to allow Charlie to have the next day off as well and told him this. After he had told him this and escorted them to their house helping them carry the groceries. He then headed for the great glass elevator to go to his room. When he got to his room he walked up to his bed, fell on it and went right to sleep.

**End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**The** **Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 6 ****A New Shock**

The night before Willy did not set his alarm before he had fell on his bed and crashed to go to sleep. Now do remember that he was so exhausted the night before, after getting home from the amusement park, that he did give Charlie and himself another day off. He figured that Charlie and himself could use the sleep from getting in so late.

Willy did not set his alarm on purpose he wanted to sleep in a little bit so he did. Willy had woke up at 1:55 PM, he felt good sleeping in a bit. He got up feeling refreshed, he stretched and went to take a shower.

After he was dressed back into his normal clothes he felt even more better. He then headed out of his room to head to Charlie's house to see if any food was cooked because he was hungry. So out of his room he went.

When he had arrived at Charlie's house he knocked. Charlie's mother had answered the door once again. She smiled at Willy and said "Good afternoon Willy, Charlie's still sleeping, please don't wake him up this time."

Willy smiled , he nodded his head and said "Oh no. I didn't plan on too, I figured he could use the sleep."

Charlie's mother smiled in relief, she opened the door more to let him in and said " Thank you, Willy."

Willy warmly smiled at her , he nodded his head and said "Your welcome."

He walked in quietly, he then set his hat up on the hat rack next to the door and propped his cane up against the wall under his hat. He turned around, pulled out a seat at the table and sat down.

Charlie's mother closed the door, then sat down her self. When she sat down she asked Willy, "Did you have fun yesterday?"

Willy was looking around the table, looking to see why there was no food out on the table and said "Uh-huh. How bout you?"

Mrs. Bucket smiled at Willy, she nodded her head and said "Yes, Thank you, Willy."

Willy smiled at her with a confused look on his face. He was wondering why she did not set any food out for him yet and said "No problem."

Mrs. Bucket figured that is why he was looking around confused and so she got up. She got a plastic cake holder off the counter by the sink. She set it on the table and opened it. She then got two small round plates, she set them down, then she got a glass and a coffee cup. She filled one glass with chocolate milk for Willy and got her self some coffee. She then sat down at the table and said "Go ahead dear, you must be hungry."

On this plastic cake holder were some blueberry muffins. Willy grabbed one when she said this and she had one her self. They both ate. While eating, Mrs. Bucket smiled at Willy and asked "So any news on the ticket winners?"

Willy had a confused look on his face when she asked this. He knew what she was asking but didn't want to go on this subject and asked "Who?"

Mrs. Bucket smiled, she took a sip of coffee and asked "You know. The winners of the golden tickets?" She then took a another sip of coffee and asked "What are they like?"

Willy turned his head so she wouldn't see. He puffed up his cheeks to make it look like he was going to gag. He then looked up at her with a smile and answered, "Well, their women so their horrible. Eh-heh."

Mrs. Bucket felt a little offended by what he had just said about women. She is a women her self , so she looked at him with a straight face and she asked "You know Willy, Women are not as bad as you think. What do you have against us?"

Willy noticed this. He had realized he made the mistake by accidentally offended her. He smiled at her a little nervous and said "It's just, I don't want one. I don't have anything against them."

Mrs. Bucket took another sip of coffee. She set her cup down and asked "Why not?"

"Well!" Willy went to answer with his eye brows raised and pointing into the air with his finger. Willy had put his hand down, lowered his eye brows and looked dazed. He looked like he went into deep thought. He didn't finish what he was going to say to her because this brought on a flash back.

Mrs. Bucket noticed this and asked with concern, repeatedly "Willy are you alright?"

Willy did not answer. Willy was well on his way to a flash back. This flash back took place with that girl Allison he had liked in school. The girl who had broke his heart.

**The Flash back…**

_(A few day's after young Willy had told his father that he had a girlfriend and decided to sneak around to see her. Young Willy was on his way to school one morning. This was around Halloween time. Young Willy received an allowance from his father for good grades. On that morning, he decided to buy his girlfriend a flower from a store on the way to school. _

_When he had got to school. He was excited to give her this flower. At the school they had a meeting place just outside the school doors. This morning she was not there. He looked at the spot confused. He thought well maybe she forgot. So he headed into school and looked for her in the hallways. Young Willy finally found her by her locker. He walked up to her, held out the flower and said "Hi Allison, this is for you."_

_Allison looked at him funny. She looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. She took the flower and said "Thanks." _

_Willy was confused by this look on her face. He didn't know what to make of it. So they both walked together to class. On the way to the classroom, when Willy wasn't looking, Allison had stuck that flower into a trash can in the hallway. _

_When they had gotten to class. Allison sat in a desk in the back. Willy sat in one next to her. They were watching their classmates walk in when a strange boy walked in the room. This boy was new in this school and his name was Jack Jones. He was not a very nice boy. He was a bully and athletic. He had long blonde hair, blue eye's and sun tan skin. When he walked in Allison swooned. _

_Weill, Willy did not know that Jack was a bully. Willy thought he would introduce him self. Jack spotted Allison when he had walked in and smiled at her. He went to the back to sit in the other empty seat on the opposite side of her. Willy stopped him along the way, held out his hand to shake hands and said "Hello, I'm Willy Wonka, Nice to meet you."_

_Jack looked down at his hand and laughed. He just ignored Willy and nudged him out of the way. Young Willy turned around to watch this boy go to a desk next to his girlfriend. Allison looked over at Jack sitting next to her, the opposite side where Willy had decided to sit and said while blushing "Hello, I'm Allison." _

_Jack smiled at her, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. While doing so he looked up at her and in a flirty tone of voice he said "I'm Jack." _

_Willy saw this. He quickly rushed over to them, stood between them and said "She's my girlfriend."_

_Allison looked away from the two with a annoyed look on her face. Jack busted out laughing and said "Your girlfriend? I can't see how you can have a girlfriend with that metal cage on your head." After saying this Jack then laughed again and then said "Get out of my face….Cage face." _

_Willy just stood there looking at Jack. He didn't think this was very nice. He then realized that Jack was going to be a problem for him because he was a bully. _

_Jack noticed Willy standing there staring at him and he said "Uh…Did you hear me? I said get out of my face lock jaw!"_

_Young Willy put his head down, turned around and went to his seat._

_After a few days went by, Jack would pick on poor young Willy. He would shoot spit balls at him, trip him in the hall, put looser signs on his back and a few other not very nice things. Allison on the other hand would ignore Willy. She acted like he did not exist, now that she hung out around Jack. _

_Two day's before Halloween, That morning on the way to school he thought he would try again and get Allison another flower. He did not know that she had thrown his other one into the trash. So he did. He stopped at the store on the way to school and got her one._

_When he had got to school. He saw Jack and Allison standing by some lockers. He walked up behind Allison and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, then she looked at him with a snobbish look on her face and asked "What do you want?"_

_Willy held out the flower and said "I got this for you."_

_Allison looked at Jack giggling, Jack was laughing, Willy looked at the two confused. Allison then looked at Willy and said "Ewww…Get away from me Willy. I don't want it." _

_Willy sunk his head down. He was confused and he asked her in a sad tone of voice "Why?"_

_Allison rolled her eyes and she looked at Jack. _

_While Willy had his head down. Jack went behind Willy, grabbed his arm then slammed him up against a locker and said "You heard her, she doesn't want the stupid flower brace face….So Back Off!" Willy with his hand holding the flower still up. Jack grabbed the flower out of his hand and crushed it. He then let go of Willy and poor young Willy just stood there._

_Allison watched this in laughter. He looked up at Jack and sheepishly asked "Wh-Why are you so mean to me?…What have I ever done to you?"_

_Jack just laughed at Willy and said "It's not what you did. Its just looking at you is what kills me." _

_Allison was still laughing. Young Willy looked up at Allison and asked "What's going on?"_

_Jack went over to Allison and put his arm around her. Allison was still laughing and said "Don't talk to me cage face."_

_Willy had a single tear run down his face. He couldn't believe she had just said that and he said "But…But…I thought you were my girlfriend?"_

_Jack laughed at him and said "But…But…She's my girlfriend now cry baby."_

_Jack and Allison were both laughing after Jack had said that. Allison then nodded her head to agree and said "Yeah… Besides cry baby…I only went out with you because I felt sorry for you…I never did like you."_

_Young Willy dropped his head in sadness. He was devastated. He turned around and ran off crying. There was nothing he could do now. He could not believe what he had just heard. That day young Willy ran out of the school and ran back home. He did not want to go back to school that day so he didn't. He knew his father was gone out on business and would be home late after school let out. So he ran into the house, to his room, laid on his bed and cried.)_

**Back to reality…**

"Willy….Willy…. Are you alright?" Mrs. Bucket was saying while nudging his shoulder to snap him out of it.

He slowly looked at Mrs. Bucket with a sad look on his face, he then got up, went to the door and said in a shaken tone of voice "I-I-I, Should be going."

Mrs. Bucket looked at him in concern. She was worried about him. She went to say something, but Willy had left the house before she could say anything.

A about a five minutes later. Charlie had woke up. Charlie came down stairs and sat down at the table. He could see Willy's hat and cane by the door so he asked "Was Willy here?"

Mrs. Bucket had a worried look on her face and was looking towards the door.

Charlie noticed this, he was confused. He couldn't figure out why his mom was looking at the door and so he asked "What is it mom?"

Mrs. Bucket nodded her head slow. She was concerned for Willy. She was also, in a little bit of shock from the reaction she had just witnessed from Willy, when she snapped him out of it. She never seen him put on a long sad face like that. She then looked at Charlie with a concerned look on her face and said "I think I said something to upset the poor dear."

Charlie looked at her confused and asked "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Bucket blinked her eyes and said "Well, I simply asked him why he didn't want a women. Then he went into a daze. You know how he gets when he is having one of his flash back's. Well I figured he was having a flash back, judging by the look on his face. I had tried to snap him out of it and he looked at me with a very sad look on his face, that I have never seen before. He got up and left before I could say anything."

Charlie looked at his mom worried and asked "Do you suppose he's alright?"

Mrs. Bucket shrugged her shoulders and said "I'm sure he'll be alright. After you eat I want you to take Willy's things to him. Just be careful dear."

Charlie nodded. The muffins were still on the table. So he grabbed one and ate one. He then quickly got up, grabbed Willy's hat and cane. He went to the door then left. When he left he looked around. The great glass elevator wasn't there. The elevator did go to the **Candy Room**, you just could not call it to the **Candy Room **if it was not already there. Charlie looked around, wondering how he was going to look for Willy.

A few oompa loompa's were around, Charlie ran up to one and asked "Uh, Excuse me?"

The oompa loompa looked up at him and nodded his head. Charlie nodded his head back and asked "Have you seen where Willy went?"

The oompa loompa shook his head no and then shrugged his shoulders.

Charlie looked around confused, he had an idea come to him, so he looked at the oompa loompa again and asked "Could you bring the boat around for me, so I can look for him?"

The oompa loompa nodded his head yes, he then crossed his arms and beat his chest. Charlie did the same in return, crossed his arms and beat his chest. Charlie then smiled at him and said "Thanks."

The oompa loompa nodded as if he were saying your welcome and then left to get the boat.

Charlie walked over to the bank of the chocolate river waiting for the boat. He was hoping that Willy was alright. In a few moments the boat had arrived. Once it came to a complete stop Charlie got on. He had the oompa loompa's rowing stop at every room there was along the boats path. Charlie checked each room and Willy was no where to be found.

Charlie then had the boat go to the **Inventing Room**. Once there Charlie got off and went in. He went to the door for the great glass elevator inside the **Inventing Room**. He pushed the button. He thought that maybe Willy was riding the elevator around. When the elevator **Dinged** he pressed the button for the doors to open. To his surprise the great glass elevator was empty. Now Charlie began to worry , but he did not worry to much, he knew Willy was an adult and figured Willy would turn up on his own when he wanted to. He also thought, that maybe Willy wanted some time alone. So he decided to just wait until Willy came back.

Charlie thought he would go to Willy's office to watch the news to see if there was any more news about anyone else finding a golden ticket. He got on the elevator and went up to Willy's office.

When he got to the office. He walked over to Willy's desk. He set Willy's hat and cane on the desk. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

**The News…**

_(Good afternoon, I'm anchor man Richard Smith with today's topics." The anchor man said smiling at the camera then read the topics, "The fifth and sixth lucky winner of the golden tickets, A newly discovered ghost town and Home remedies that doctors secretly love. I am now going to hand it over to Zach Schwarz who is with lucky winner number five….Zack" _

"_Thank you Richard, I am here today in Lucerne, Switzerland with Allison Ignite." Zack said then turned to look at Allison.")_

Well…..We all know about Allison. She has hazel eye's and red hair. Over the years as she grew up, not much has changed about her. She is now 35 years old and was a gold digger. She had a English accent. She was now currently dating another man. She was the type of women though to where that did not stop her. She had intensions on going to the factory. She had a plan brewing. Now that she had seen Willy had become so successful, she thought she would be able to worm her way back into his heart. Yes, she was after his money. She had moved to Switzerland on purpose, when she found out this is where his factory was located. She was hoping to catch Willy out in public. Luckily he did not go out into public as much as he used too. So when she heard of the golden tickets she saw this as her opportunity and made sure she got her hands on one.

_(Zack then asked "Allison so tell me, how does it feel to be a winner of one of the golden tickets?"_

_Allison smiled batting her eye's at the reporter and said "What can I say…It feel's pretty good."_

_Zack then smiled back at her and said "Do tell us, I seem to remember you saying something before we went on air. Did I hear you correctly this morning that you had said you used to date Mr. Wonka when you were children back in school, what was he like?"_

_Allison thought for a moment, smiled and said "Yes in fact I did and he was such a cutie. He was so nice, it's a shame it didn't work out, he had left me for someone else. We were young though. So I can not blame him. We were at the age of puppy love."_

_Zack shook his head and had a fake look of concern on his face then said "That's just to bad. I am sorry to hear that…Are you happy that you will be able to see your old school crush again, after all these years?"_

_Allison nodded her head at him and said "Oh yes, I can not wait to see the look on his face when he see's me again. I do hope he remembers me."_

_The reporter smiled at her then smiled at the camera saying "Thank you Allison, that's all we have for today….Richard back to you.")_

After Charlie had heard this he was looking at the TV in shock. He really did not understand why Willy had such a problem with women if he used to date one. So he continued to watch.

_("Thank you Zack." Richard said in the anchor room back at the station now that the TV was on him. He then said "Now I am going to hand it over to Jessica Hutt who is standing with the sixth and final winner…Jessica."_

_The little box displayed on the tv screen on the right side of the anchorman now switched to Jessica._

"_Thank you Richard. I am standing here with Diana Hogan in Sydney, Australia…Diana how do you feel about being the last one to find the sixth golden ticket?" Jessica said looking at the camera and then looked down at Diana. )_

Diana is a very short women. She stood about five feet tall. She was the age of 28. She had black hair , blue eye's and was heavy set. She had fair skin and an Australian accent. She loved animals and worked in a zoo. She was very nice but was not afraid to speak her mind. She thought she was the center of attention and the star of the show.

_Diana looked at the camera and said " G'day mate, It feels great! I can't wait to meet the bloke_**(man)**_!"_

_Jessica smiled at Diana then asked " Did you celebrate when you found the last ticket? If so how?"_

_Diana smiled at the camera and said " Yeah…After I had found this here ticket in the chokkie _**(chocolate) **_bar, I called up a couple of me mates_**(friends)**_. Then we all went out to the boozer _**(bar)**_,__oy did I get drunk. I think I still got a bit of a hangover their mate."_

_Jessica laughed at what Dianna had said. She then turned to the camera and said "Thank you Diana. That's all the time we have here today, I am giving it back to Richard who will tell you about the rest of today's news….Richard.") _

While Charlie was staring at the TV, someone had turned off the TV and said "That was not a women, that has to be a oompa loompa."

Charlie recognized this voice, he turned around with a big smile and Willy was there standing behind him towering over him looking down with a smile. Charlie smiled up at Willy and asked "Oh, Are you alright? Where have you been all this time?"

Willy smiled at Charlie, he nodded his head to answer yes that he was alright and said "I was no where."

Charlie got up and asked "Did you see who winner five was?" Charlie thought that Willy would be happy to hear who winner five was.

Willy shook his head no and said "Do I want to?"

Willy had walked in the room when they announced winner six. So he had no idea who winner five was.

Charlie now standing in front of the couch smiled at Willy and said "I think you do. She said she was a old girlfriend of yours." He looked down trying to think of the name then said "Oh her name was Allison."

Willy's face lit up. His smile suddenly went to a pale sick straight face. When he heard this name his stomach turned. He glanced at Charlie and asked in a surprised tone of voice "What?"

Charlie noticed Willy's reaction. He couldn't figure out why Willy was not to happy to hear this so he said "Yeah, she said her name was Allison, she said she used to date you in school. Why do you have such a grudge against women if you used to date one in school?"

Willy's face was still blank. He didn't know how to answer Charlie because he did not want to burden Charlie with his problem so he said "I don't know what she is talking about."

Charlie didn't believe him because of the look on Willy's face and said "I think you do."

Willy forced a smiled on his face, still looking a little dazed and said "I rather not talk about that one."

Charlie was still confused. But he did not want to push the subject so he just nodded his head and dropped the subject. He looked at Willy and asked " So where were you all this time?"

Willy forced a smirk on his face and said "I was away, I wanted some time to myself."

You see, Willy had a secret room. That no one, not even Charlie knew about. This room was hidden in the factory. It was a cave looking room that was hidden behind the chocolate waterfall in the candy room. In the room was just a small couch with a window dividing the waterfall from the room, so no chocolate got in to it. This window was unique. Inside the room you could look out this window, but from the outside it blended in and just looked like a solid chocolate wall behind the waterfall. No one else knew about this room accept Willy and that is how Willy intended on keeping it. Willy used this room to have time alone and think where no one could bother him. To get to this room, you had to go through a secret door and passage.

Charlie smiled at Willy with a nod and said "Well, you forgot your hat and cane at my house. I brought them here with me and set them down over there on your desk."

Willy turned around to look at his desk and said "Oh!" He walked over to his desk then picked up his hat and cane. He put his hat on and said "Thanks!"

Charlie smiled and said "Your welcome. You know the winners will be here tomorrow Willy. I think we should prepare."

Willy rolled his eye's, he tried to change the subject and ignored that. He then turned around to look at Charlie with a smile after adjusting his hat on his head and asked "Have you ever been on a hot air balloon ride?"

Charlie smiled at Willy and said " No, why?"

Willy smiled back, he walked over to the doors for the great glass elevator and said "Well I have one. Come on, let's go ride it."

Charlie forgot about what he said to Willy. Willy's plan worked. Charlie was more interested in going on a hot air balloon ride. So he walked over to Willy standing next to the elevator door. Willy pressed the button, the door's opened and they got on. Willy pressed the button for the **Air Room**, the elevator took off and got them there quickly.

Once in the room they both got out of the elevator. Willy looked around and made a sound, "**Lulah,Lulah,Lulah." **

A oompa loompa came over to him, Willy kneeled down and said "Were going to ride the hot air balloon today, I need you to get the balloon ready, kay?"

The oompa loompa nodded and got right on it. He went over to a button on the wall and pushed it. A platform lifted the hot air balloon up from under the floor, with ropes attached to the floor holding it down. The oompa loompa went over to it and started the balloon up. Then Willy and Charlie both walked over to it, then they got in.

The balloon was orange with black stripes spiraling down around it with the words **Wonka** written on the side of it in big letters. Once they were in. Willy lit the pilot to make the balloon lift a little. When he did this a oompa loompa pressed a button, for the roof above it to slide open, like sliding glass doors.

Once the doors were open, a few other oompa loompa's untied the ropes holding the balloon down. Willy then lit the pilot again and the balloon started to lift.

That was Charlie's first hot air balloon ride that day and he loved it. They had some more fun thrilling things to do that day thanks to Willy's inventions.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 7: ****Doomsday**

Well it's the big day for the six lucky winners to arrive at the factory. It was bright and early that day, all six of them were standing out side the gate. Willy was inside behind the door's to the main lobby and was peaking out through a peak hole on the door. He was very nervous. Charlie was also there with him and said "Go on, don't be scared."

Willy shook his head no, he didn't want to see that girl Allison again. So Charlie grabbed a microphone, that was hanging up on the wall for him to talk into a loud speaker outside and said "Open The Gates."

Willy's took a deep breath and got a hold of him self. Charlie was still holding the microphone and said "Come forward."

The winners walked through the gates and up to the main entrance doors. While they were walking in the gates had closed behind them. Charlie then said "Welcome to the factory."

He hung the microphone up and looked at Willy and said "Come on Willy, It wont be that bad."

Willy nodded to agree and said "I will do the tour on one condition."

Charlie smiled and said "Sure, What is it?"

Willy smiled at him and said "I can not do this by my self. No-Way. You have to come with me."

Charlie nodded to agree.

Outside the main lobby doors all six of them stood in a line next to each other. Victoria was looking at her nails, Scarlett (Violets mother) just kept looking around at the competition, Roxanne was chewing gum with her mouth open and spit on the ground, Allison was smiling thinking that her plan was going to work, Dianna was standing there getting a little impatient and Dawn was on the end of the line on the far left, she just stood there staring at the door.

Allison looked around at everyone and said "You know, I used to date Mr. Wonka."

Victoria was still looking at her nails and said "That's nice, darling."

Scarlett gave her a dirty look and said "Like we care."

Roxanne and Diana just shrugged their shoulders and didn't care either.

Allison ignored Scarlett's remark and continued to brag looking at Dawn to see if she would care to hear what she had to say.

Dawn shook her head like she didn't care and said "I'm sorry were you saying something? I couldn't hear you with all that mumbling."

Allison looked at her offended. She just turned her head up thinking whatever and finally shut her mouth.

A few seconds later the doors slid open with the puppeteers singing the Willy Wonka song.

**"**_**Hehehe,hahaha, hohoho, Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka the amazing chocolatier,.haha, hoho, Weee!"**_(A firework shot off to the sky, it exploded in the color of chocolate.)_**"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everyone give a cheer, hurray! He's modest, clever, and so smart, he barely can restrain it. With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it, Weeee, to contain it, to contain, to contain, to contain, haha,ho-ho-ho, hurray!" **_(There was a short instrumental brake and two puppeteers came around with a big banner with what looked like fire crackers sticking out of the banner. The other ones are dancing around, and they continue singing.) **"**_**Willy Wonka, whooo, whooo, Willy Wonka, whoooo, whooo, he's the one your about to meet, Willy Wonkay, whooo, whooo, Willy Wonka, Whooo, whooo, he's a genius who just cant be beat. The magician man, a chocolate whiz, the best darn guy who ever lived, Willy Wonka, here he is**_!" After they sang the song and background music was still playing. The banner two of the puppets came out holding, started lighting up, it sparkled like sparklers and lit in different colors spelling out the name Willy Wonka on the banner. Loud bangs shot out from the sides of the puppeteers, shooting off fireworks into the sky and the fireworks spelled out Willy Wonka, brightly in the sky and it showered over everyone.

Everyone stood there confused accept Dawn. They all accept Dawn, thought this was a bit childish.

Dawn on the other hand was clapping and said " Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore! That was so cool!"

Out of no where a voice next to Dawn said " I know! Wasn't that great! I made some improvements on it and it's a lot better then it ever was! It's just, eh-heh, WOW!"

They all looked to their left and Willy was standing there at the end of the line of them clapping his hands in excitement. They all looked at him funny. He walked up around to stand in front of them and Diana said "Oy, Who the bloody heck are you?"

He stood there smiling still a little overjoyed from that show. He took a deep breath to try to calm him self down, you could see his breath on the air due to it being so cold out side. He looked at everyone and said with a funny look on his face "Good morning starshine, the earth say's Hello!"

They all looked at him funny again , they were all dumb struck, accept Dawn she had a big smile on her face. She was smart so she figured out who he was. He was looking back at them with a straight face thinking they had no sense of humor. They all looked at each other in silence. Dawn then said to brake the silence and to say something funny in return "Hello earth, starshine say's good morning Mr. Wonka."

Willy shifted his head to look at her and a smirk came on his face. He liked what she had said in return and thought she was smart by figuring out who he was, he felt glad that one of them at least had a sense of humor. Those feelings he had when he saw her on TV, all started to rush back. But he did not show it. Well he tried.

Then Allison looked at Dawn with a snobby look on her face and said "Uh, excuse me but this pedophile is not Willy Wonka."

Willy shifted his eye's to look a Allison, he was very offended by what she had just said, in a offended tone of voice he said "I am not a pedophile!"

Victoria went back to looking at her nails said "Well dear, if you are Mr. Wonka, then why haven't you arrived on the chair in that little childish show you put on for us."

Willy shifted his lip to the side with a straight face and went to answer. Scarlett cut him off and said in a seductive tone of voice "How else was he supposed to watch the show?"

Willy shifted his eye's to look at Scarlett. He then turned his head and made a face like he was going to gag. He then looked back up at her with a forced smile on his face and said "Precisely!"

Roxanne looked at Willy while chewing her gum and said "Whatever, were not children you know. Why did we need to see a kiddy show?" She then spit on the grown after sying this.

Willy looked at her in digust, with his eye browsed raised and said "Because I thought it would be fun."

Dawn shook her head at everyone complaining and she said " Well I liked the show Mr. Wonka. I thought it was fun."

They all turned to look at her like she was just as crazy as he was. He smiled at her and said "Why thank you!" He then turned around and led them into the factory.

Charlie was standing against the wall in the main lobby, where they have walked in. Willy smiled at Charlie and waved him on to come over, thinking you got me into this now your going to go through it with me. While walking in he said "Just throw your things anywhere. Oh by the way, This here is Charlie." He then shifted his eye's to look at Charlie so they would look at Charlie too.

They all said hello and waved at Charlie accept Roxanne. Roxanne looked at Willy then looked at Charlie and under her breath she said "Pedophile."

Willy heard this, he turned to look at her shaking his head no, he looked up and down at Roxanne with his eye's, she was standing there chewing with her mouth open. He gave her a disgusted look and said in a low tone of voice "Uh-Ew!"

He then forced a smile on his face. Turned around and said "This way."

Willy led them down the hall way to the tiny door, on the way he stopped walking and said "It's a good thing your all adults and didn't have to bring any P…" He puffed his cheeks out choking on the word, "P…" He puffed his cheeks out again "P…"

Charlie helped him out and said "Parents?"

Willy shook his head with a smirk and said " Yeah. That."

Roxanne laughed at him and said "Boy, do you have issues."

Allison looked at Roxanne, thinking she was going to look good by defending Willy and said "Shut up, like you don't?"

Roxanne, gave Allison a dirty look for that.

Victoria was looking at Willy with concern and said " Darling, maybe you should consider seeing a psychiatrist for that."

Willy just closed his eye's. He couldn't believe how everyone was being so rude accept for Dawn. Don't think he didn't notice this either. He was observing everyone's behavior. Dawn was just listing to everyone else and stood in silence, observing everything herself.

Diana looked at Willy thinking he was nuts and said "Oy, am I surprised, you seem to be far from reality. You can not possibly be the real genius who runs this chokkie factory, this bloke seems to be a bloody idiot!"

Willy was offended. He looked at her with an offended look and said with spite "MUMBLER! You know you really shouldn't mumble, I don't seem to understand a word your saying!"

Dianna looked at him with dirty look and said "Wacker."

Dawn well, she just couldn't believe how everyone was being so rude she just shook her head in disappointment.

Willy just ignored Dianna, he turned around and said "Come on, this way." He then began walking.

They all followed him some more and just before they got to the door, Allison had a thought. She got next to him and said "Oh Willy, do you remember me from school? I used to be your girlfriend. I am very sorry for what I did to you."

Willy's eye's lit up and he had crashed into the door. He rubbed his head, looked over at her and said 'MmnNo. What on earth are you talking about?"

He then turned his head away from her and made a sour face. He then unlocked the tiny door and Roxanne asked "Yo, why's the door so small?"

He turned around to look at her with a smirk on his face and said "It's to keep the big chocolaty flavor inside."

Everyone looked at each other wondering what he meant by this. He then opened the doors to the **Candy Room** and their eye's lit up. There was new addition to the **Candy Room**, besides Charlie's house. Little chocolate birds were flying around now in this room and one flew by the door. He led them all into the room. Everyone was quiet because they were amazed.

Scarlett walked up next to Willy. She stopped him from walking, she smiled at Willy with a seductive smile and said "You know, I still remember what you said about chocolate and love Mr. Wonka. I must say, I totally see what you meant by that." She then batted her eye's at him. She then turned to all the other women who were looking at her confused and she said "Did you all know, chocolate contains a property that releases endorphins, which gives one the feeling of being in love?" She then looked at Willy again batting her eye's.

Dawn rolled her eye's and said under her breath so no one could hear her "Show off."

Willy caught this and giggled to him self.

Everyone else looked at her like she was just trying to show off too, because she had been to the factory once before. So they didn't pay any attention to her.

Willy on the other hand looked at her like he was a little scared and in a nervous tone of voice he said "That's right." He then continued to walk a little more to try to get away from her and said "This way."

They all followed him around in the room, then Victoria said while looking around "This is pure genius Mr. Wonka. How come you haven't asked us our names?"

Willy continued to walk and said "I don't see why it would matter."

Victoria walked up and got in front of him. She put her hand out to shake hands and said "Well, I'm Victoria darling, I would like to tell you I have a handsome business proposition for you and was wondering if you would be willing to listen?"

Willy got a little startled, he gasped, then glanced at her with his eye brows up and said "MmnNo, I don't care."

Willy then walked around her. She was a little insulted, but figured she would ask him again later. Allison, persistent as she is, now ran up to him and hugged him from behind and said " You know darn well who I am Willy, I'm Allison, your childhood sweetheart."

He got startled again, he tried to gently push her off and said "I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

She wouldn't let go of his arm. Then Scarlett walked up next to Allison and said "Get your grubby hands off of him." Allison gave her a dirty look and she did. She just turned her nose up and stood there with her arms folded. Scarlett then asked "Willy, You have to remember me from my last visit here. You know, Violets mother."

Willy nodded his head forcing a smile on his face and said "Y-yeah, how can I forget." Then he turned his head away from her to make it look like he was going to gag. He then looked straight ahead of him and continued to walk.

Roxanne now tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and got startled. Roxanne said "I'm Roxanne obviously, nice digs you got here man."

Willy nodded his head, he was a bit annoyed with everyone doing this. He thought here we go again and he said to her politely "Oh."

He then turned looking at the other ones who did not introduce them selves yet. He shifted his eye's to look Diana and said "You, you must be Dianna." He then shifted his eye's to look at Dawn.

Dawn had her hands behind her back, she looked back at him with a blank look on her face, she didn't say her name because she figured he didn't care to know, judging by how he was reacting to everyone else introducing their selves. When he looked at Dawn had a smirk on his face and said with a soft tone of voice "And you. You must be Dawn."

She smiled at him and nodded her head yes, she then said "Uh-huh, I am. How did you know?'

Willy gave her a very warm smile and said in a low whisper to answer "It's called television."

"Oh!" Dawn said while blushing from feeling a little embarrassed, by asking such an obvious question.

Willy then turned around and began to walk again. They all followed him to the chocolate river bank. He pointed up to the waterfall and said "You see that?" He then glanced up at it, then looked back at them and continued to say "The waterfall is most important. It mixes the chocolate. Churns it up, makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes it's chocolate by waterfall."

They all looked in amazement. Willy then walked over to Charlie's house and said "You see this house." Then he smirked at them and said " Well, it's off limits. This house is where Charlie lives. We wouldn't want to be rude. Now would we."

Charlie nodded his head smiling and said "Yeah, don't go in there. Everything in this room is eatable. Well, accept my house. So go on, enjoy your selves."

Willy nodded his head smiling at Charlie proudly and said "Precisely! Do try something. Please do. Everything in this room is so delectable, so gosh darn good looking."

Roxanne looked around the room, she then looked at them and asked "You mean we can run a muck in here, eating anything we want?"

Willy nodded his head yes and said "Uh-huh. Just don't get in over your heads."

Roxanne smiled at him and said "Sweet, your alright dude."

Everyone then split up to check out the room and try some of the candy.

After a few minutes, Allison spotted Willy by him self, she walked up to him and asked "Willy dear, are you sure you don't remember who I am?"

Willy sighed, nodded his head quickly and said "I'm sure."

Allison sighed, she shook her head and said "Come on, I now you must hate me. But don't pretend that you don't know me."

Willy turned his head to the side and rolled his eyes. He then looked up at her with a serious look on his face and said "You know. I'm not the only Willy Wonka in this world. I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong one."

Willy then walked away from her to another location in the room. Dawn was in the same location he happened to walk too, but a distance away. Dawn was looking around the room in amazement. She then noticed Willy standing there. Willy had his back facing towards her, he was looking at the chocolate river. Dawn walked up to him from behind and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Willy, rolled his eye's before he turned to look to see who it was. He turned his head to look at her, then smiled and asked "Yeah?"

Dawn smiled at him while blushing a little bit from being shy and asked "Um, Mr. Wonka. I was, um, wondering. What does the chocolate river taste like?"

Well that smile she gave him, that just made that warm fuzzy feeling he had from the first time he saw her on TV, hit harder. He still didn't know what to make of this feeling either.

He smiled at her waved at her to come along and said "I'll show you."

He led her over to a wall near the river next to the waterfall. On the wall he had a cup dispenser with a dipping spoon hanging up next to it. He had this installed on the wall so no one would fall into the river this time. He took the spoon and a cup. He leaned down, filled the cup up, stood back up and handed it to her saying "Here. Go ahead, try it. It's very sweet and creamy."

She took the cup from him and said "Thank you." She then drank some of the chocolate and said "Oh wow! This is great. It's very delicious. Thank you again, Mr. Wonka. You didn't have to do that."

Willy smiled at her nodding his head and said in a flirty way "You're very welcome."

Allison spotted them by the river talking. She went over to them, stood next to Willy and said "Willy, Please listen to me!"

Dawn rolled her eye's, looked at Allison and said to Willy "I'm sorry to tell you this. Mr. Wonka But their seems to be a fly buzzing around your candy room. All I keep hearing is buzzing. And it keeps getting louder." She said this because she seen how she kept pestering him and didn't think it was very nice.

Willy put his hand to his mouth and giggled. Allison gave Dawn a dirty look. Willy smiled at Dawn and said "Oh, I know. I just hope it's not one of those gosh darn wangdoodles."

Dawn looked at him confused and asked "What's a wangdoodle?"

Willy pointed his finger at the air and said "Well-" He got cut off by Scarlett.

Scarlett who saw what Willy did for Dawn, she looked at Dawn as if she was foaming at the mouth, jumping to conclusions. She decided to go over to them. She was now standing over by them and she asked "Willy, could I try some of the chocolate from the chocolate river too?"

Willy turned to look at her, then he handed her the dipping spoon, pointed to the cups on the wall and said "See those cups? Go get one. Then use that spoon, to scoop out some chocolate. From the river."

She looked at him in disappointment. She was hoping he would get her some too. She walked over to the cups, got one and got her self some chocolate.

Dawn had walked away. She got distracted by a little chocolate bird that flew by her. So she decided to go after it. She couldn't believe it was alive, but made out of chocolate.

Allison then got in Willy's face, he backed up a little and twisted his hand around the ball on his cane. She was nearly face to face with him, she then asked "What is your problem?"

Willy held his head back as far away from her face as he could, with a disgusted look on his face and asked "What do you mean?"

"Grrr! Either your being a jerk, or you really got very stupid over these years." Allison said then she backed away from him folding her arms. She turned around to look at the chocolate river angry.

Willy gave her a evil glair from what she had said, he just ignored her, turned away and looked the opposite way. He then turned around and noticed Dawn was chasing after a chocolate bird. She looked like a big kid chasing a butterfly. He thought this was funny and giggled to him self.

Dawn how ever, was still chasing this bird. She was so amazed by it, she was fixated on it. Well this bird was flying right towards where Allison was standing. Willy, was still watching her and looked to see where she was heading. Willy was afraid she was going to fall into the river so he quickly said "Look Out!"

Dawn, not watching where she was going, still following the bird accidentally tripped on a candy tree branch when Willy had said this. As she was falling she looked at Willy and said "Ops." She then fell right into Allison knocking Allison into the chocolate river by accident.

Willy saw this, he quickly smiled. Not at Dawn falling. At the fact that she had knocked Allison into the river. He quickly stopped smiling and looked around at everyone who were staring at him. Accept Dawn.

Dawn was trying to stand her self up after her fall. She stood up, looked in the river to where Allison was now screaming for help and Dawn said "Ut-oh."

Willy now standing in front of everyone else looking in the river. He glanced at Dawn when she said this and smirked at her quickly with out her noticing, then straightened his face out, turning his attention to the river.

Allison was trying to swim out. But a big tube came down and started sucking up some of the chocolate. She could not swim against the current this tube was causing. Little by little, the suction from the tube was pulling her in. She looked up at Willy, who was standing there staring at her, she screamed at him "Willy! Willy! Help me!"

Willy looked at her with a evil smirk on his face and said "MmnNo, Ask Jack to come save you."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy when he said this. He turned to the side, with his hand out, glancing at her and said "Maybe, you should consider giving me Jack's number. You know. So he can be called. So he can come get you after your journey to the chocolate boiler room."

Allison's eye's widened in fear when he said this. Everyone else gasped and were afraid to be in that factory now accept Dawn, Scarlett and Roxanne. Dawn thought that he was joking around. Roxanne was laughing she thought it was funny. Scarlett giggled because to her that was one competitor down. Victoria looked at Willy and asked "You must be joking darling, you are going to help the poor dear, aren't you?"

Willy had the evil smirk on his face still, shook his head and said "MmnNo."

Charlie didn't like the attitude Willy was giving with what was going on and said "Willy, do something."

Allison had now shot up the pipe.

Willy sighed. He knew she was going to be perfectly fine. She was not going to the boiler room, she was just going to the mixing room. He just wanted to torment her a little more for how she treated him years ago. He knew she would be alright when she reached the mixing room. He shifted his lip to the side, he then looked around and made a sound **"Lulah-lulah-lulah" **

They all looked at him like he was nuts when he made this sound, accept Dawn. Dawn burst out laughing she thought it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Everyone looked at her now like she was crazy, because she found the sound he just made funny. Willy smiled at her when she laughed, until an oompa loompa showed up and tugged on his jacket. He turned around to face the oompa loompa kneeled down and said "Allison seemed to have had a little accident. She fell in to river. I want you to go to the mixing room, take a stick and poke around until you find her. Help her out, kay?"

The oompa loompa nodded and then ran off.

Roxanne laughed when the oompa loompa came out. When the oompa loompa left she said "Dude! That was smaller then a little person, sweet. How come it's so small?"

Willy turned his head to look at her, on his left with a disgusted look on his face. He didn't like the fact that she had called the oompa loompa an it. He thought this was rude. He gave her a smug look and said "That! Was an oompa loompa. Imported from Loompa Land. They work here for those gosh darn coco beans they seem to crave so much."

Victoria laughed and said "There is no such place as Loompa Land."

Willy turned his head to look at Victoria, who was standing on his right and he said "Show's how much you know. Don't it."

Out of no where, they could hear the sound of drums beating coming from the tunnel where the chocolate river flowed through. Everyone could see this big hot pink sea horse boat coming through the tunnel with seats on half of it that looked like benches, these benches stretched across the boat. The other half had a bunch of oompa loompa's sitting with silver ore's in their hands to row it. One oompa loompa stood at the front of the boat, with a big drum he would beat on, to direct the other ones who were rowing. Once it was fully in the room it came to a complete stop in the river next to where they were all standing.

Willy smiled got closer to the boat, waved them over to get on and said "Let's get the show on the road."

They all got on the boat accept Willy and Charlie. They let the guests get on first to be polite. Dawn got on, she sat in the back row seat, on the far end. Scarlett sat in the front row seat in the middle. Roxanne and Dianna sat in the second row seat. Victoria sat in the third row seat in the middle. Willy went to get on when Scarlett looked up at him, batted her eye's and said "Oh, Willy." She then tapped the seat next to her for him to sit next to her.

Willy gasped, he puffed his cheeks up with a sickened smirk on his face, he turned his face to look at Charlie. Willy had a disgusted look on his face and said under his breath "Ew.." He looked at Charlie and nodded at Charlie to go sit next to her. Charlie caught his drift and did. Scarlett, not wanting to be rude to a little boy, smiled at Charlie when he sat next to her. She then looked forward in a little disappointment. Willy then got on and he decided to sit next to Dawn in the back.

When everyone was on, he looked at the oompa loompa behind the drum and said "Onward!"

When the boat started to move, Willy scooted him self a little closer to Dawn and nudged Dawn in the shoulder with his shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. He leaned over getting a little closer and asked quietly "How did you like the candy room?"

She smiled at him, blushing a little from being a little shy and said "I love it. I love the candy room. It's beautiful."

Willy giggled at the comment she made and said "I know!" This made her giggle too.

He had then started to talk with her a bit more. Scarlett noticed this and gave Dawn a look as if looks could kill. She now realized that Dawn was gong to be a problem.

**End Of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 8: ****The Boat Ride**

Well, Willy was still having a conversation in the back with Dawn. The boat had gone through the tunnel and it was dark. Lights then turned on automatically. After a few minutes the boat started rocking. Willy, still talking to Dawn noticed this and said to her "Hold on."

The boat then went down a steep hill, spun around, sharply turned, went up a small hill, down a big hill, at an incredible speed.

Roxanne was holding her hands up shouting "Wooo!" As if she were on a rollercoaster ride. Victoria was screaming holding on for dear life on to the seat. Charlie was smiling and was loving it. Dianna was shouting with Roxanne in joy.

Dawn had fell into Willy when the boat took a sharp turn and she said " .Sorry." She felt a little embarrassed for loosing her balance.

Willy didn't care and he said "No problem!"

Dawn then straightened herself out and said "Oh wow, this is great!"

Willy giggled, he nearly fell into her now, but he caught himself from holding on to his cane and said "I know! Isn't this fun?"

Dawn quickly shook her head yes. She then looked ahead to enjoy the ride. She grabbed a hold of the side of the boat to keep her balance.

Scarlett was sitting there with her arms folded, plotting how she could get rid of her problem.

A few times chocolate had splashed up on them and hit everyone. They were covered in chocolate.

Dawn shook her head, looked down at her self and said "Oh man, now I'm covered in chocolate."

Willy smiled at her and asked "What's wrong with that?"

Dawn was looking at her self and said "It will be hard to wash off. This chocolate is pretty thick."

Willy looked at her with a straight face and said "It's chocolate, of course it's going to be thick. I don't water down my chocolate, No-Way! It's one hundred percent. Pure chocolate. Besides now you smell really good, like sweet chocolate."

She looked at him funny, thinking what the heck. So she decided to be playful and go along with it. So she said "Hey!"

He looked at her, realizing that he had worded what he had said to her wrong and said "Eh-heh, no offence."

She smirked at him, when he said that. Then to get back at him, to be playful, she said to him "None taken. By the way, You smell like chocolate covered peanuts now."

Willy looked at her with one eye brow up and one down. He then said "Hey!"

She smiled at him giggling and said "Oh, no offence."

He smiled at her and said "Touché!"

Willy then turned his head away, he didn't know what to think of this. He was also impressed on her comeback.

She then tapped him on the shoulder, she looked ahead of her, leaned her head closer to his and whispered _"It's okay, I like chocolate covered peanuts." _She then moved her head away from his and looked away to look around where the boat was going, with a smile.

When she said this he smirked. He got a bit quiet after she said that. What she had said made him actually blush a little.

Willy was now really starting to like her . His feelings he had before were now exploding in side. However, he did not want to let anyone catch on, even though it was clearly showing.

They had started to pass some rooms. Willy noticed this and said "People! Keep en eye out. We'll be passing some very important rooms."

Everyone looked around, they have now passed by the whipped cream room, with a cow hanging from the ceiling being whipped with whips. Diana being a big animal lover did not like this room and said "Oy! That's very cruel what their doing to that cow there."

Willy rolled his eye's and said "Uh, it's not called whipped cream, if its not whipped with whips. Everyone knows that."

Diana gave Willy a dirty look and said "You're a bloody fool. I don't find that funny, I find you very stupid…I'll have you know, that is called animal cruelty! That is not right! "

Willy turned his head with an annoyed look on his face and said "MUMBLER! For a oompa loompa, you sure do mumble a lot!"

Diana turned her head, shut her mouth and sat there with a dirty look on her face. She was offended by this.

They now passed a room with what looked like pillows piled up. But these were not pillows at all, they were marshmallows. There were oompa loompa's in the room picking them up, one at a time and fluffing them. Dawn smiled, she turned to look at Willy and said "Marshmallow fluff."

Willy nodded his head at her while smiling and said "Precisely. Ha-ha"

They had come to a room with pink sheep in it with their wool being sheered. Willy saw this and said "Oh! Stop the boat!"

The boat stopped at this room and on the top of the door it read **Cotton Candy**. Willy lead them into the room. In this room there were sheep in a big pen. The sheep were all pink. The oompa loompa's pulled out a sheep one at a time, to a stall to sheer their wool. This wool was not wool at all. This was actually cotton candy. After sheering the wool, the sheep would be lead to another pen, on the other side of the sheering stall. In the middle of the room was a big long glass tube that was spinning cotton candy inside of it, at the bottom of this tube was a little bit smaller tube that was sucking up the cotton candy. The oompa loompa's were piling the cotton candy up under the entrance of this machine so it could suck it up. This suction was powerful.

Also in this room. They were all given a towel to wipe off some of the chocolate that had splashed up on them. They dried their selves off and handed the towels back to the oompa loompa's.

Dianna's mouth opened in shock and asked "Oy! Mr. Wonka why are these poor sheep pink? Why on earth are they in the cotton candy room?"

Willy turned around to answer "These are no ordinary sheep. They are Cotton Candy sheep. You can eat their wool. It melts in your mouth. I assure you it's pure cotton candy. They are imported from…" He then thought for a moment and said "I rather not talk about that place."

He then looked at all of them and said "Go ahead. Look around. You can pet the sheep if you'd like. They sure are friendly. Just don't touch anything else, or their wool."

On that note. They all walked around to check out the room. Dawn, Diana and Roxanne went over to pet the sheep. Scarlett was looking around at the machine. Victoria was watching what the oompa loompa's were doing. Victoria then went over to the machine looking into it from the bottom and asked " Mr. Wonka, why are they putting the darling sheep's wool under this machine?"

He looked over at her and said " So it can suck it up. It turns it out. Makes it light and fluffy. Keeps it fresh. Just don't get to close."

He then turned around to look at something else, Scarlett then walked up behind Victoria and said "Why don't you find out for your self."

Willy heard this, he quickly turned around to look. Before he could see what happened, Victoria was now stuck in the machine. He shook his head disappointed, with a disappointed look on his face from seeing Victoria up in the machine spinning around with the cotton candy.

Dawn saw all of this. She saw what Scarlett had done and said "Oh my god! Are you nuts!" She then looked at Scarlett with a shocked look on her face and said "You just pushed her under the tube so she would get sucked up into the machine, on purpose!"

Willy turned his head to look at Scarlett, he wasn't to happy to hear this and asked "Really?"

Scarlett shook her head and said "Oh no Willy, I tripped over the sheering wire and fell into her."

Dawn's jaw dropped, she knew where she was going with this and she said "Liar! You did not…" She then looked at Willy and said "Mr. Wonka, I saw her do it!"

Scarlett gave Dawn a dirty look and said "I am not a liar! I just told you I tripped." Then she said under her breath "Tattle tale."

Dawn folded her arms, looked away and said "Yeah, whatever, liar!"

Scarlett, purposely said to Dawn " Oh but I believe you're the liar. Just like you tripped and fell into Allison."

Dawn was outraged because she was being accused of doing something she didn't do on purpose. She turned around gave her a angry look and said "That's a lie! I did trip! You wanna come say that to my face, liar! I'll sheer your head off!"

Scarlett's eye's widened and said "Bring it! Liar!"

Willy quickly went over to Dawn when she started walking towards Scarlett. He quickly got in front of her, grabbed her by the arms to hold her still, to stop her from walking and said to her "Stop!"

She looked at him and she did. She folded her arms and turned away. He took a big sigh in relief when she stopped. He then turned around to look at Scarlett and said "Uh, She did accidentally trip into Allison. I saw it. If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut the rest of the tour. Oh! And by the way, I heard you. If you pull another stunt like that again, I will disqualify you."

Scarlett folded her arms and turned around to look away from them.

Willy then went over to the machine. He pressed a button to shut it off. He opened a door that was on it and said "Ew, somebody get her out." Victoria was wrapped up in cotton candy like a mummy.

Willy then looked around and made a sound **"Lulah-Lulah-Lulah" **

A oompa loompa came over to him. He kneeled down and said "Victoria was pushed into the machine. I need you to get her out, Kay? Take her to the hair cutting room and cut that cotton candy off her, Kay?"

The oompa loompa nodded and got right on it. Willy then stood up, turned to Charlie and asked "Can you go help them please?" Then he turned halfway and said " Oh! You should take the great glass elevator, to get her their more quickly."

Charlie nodded his head and said "Sure, are you sure you want me to go?"

Willy shook his head yes, while closing raising his eye brows and said "Uh-huh. I think I can handle it from here."

Charlie smiled and said "Good, see you later then. Have fun."

Willy forced a smirk on his face and said "Yeah. Fun. Heh."

Roxanne looked at him confused and asked "Yo, Mr. Wonka, What's the great glass elevator?"

Willy turned to look at her and said "All in good time." He then turned to walk towards the door, to go back to the boat and said "On with the tour."

They all followed him. On the way out, Scarlett had walked next to him and said "I am so sorry that I tripped on the wire, Willy. Could you ever forgive me?"

Dawn walked by them to get on the boat, she over heard this, shook her head and in a low tone of voice said "Lying, Tramp."

They both heard her. Willy put his hand to his mouth to giggle when he heard that. Scarlett turned her head to give Dawn a dirty look. Scarlett then looked at Willy and he quickly put on a straight face. He gave her a serous look on his face and said "Uh, Please do stop lying. I told you before. I heard you. What you did is considered cheating. It is most frowned upon. Like I said before. If you do it again, you will be automatically disqualified."

Scarlett made a sour look on her face. She then grabbed Willy by the arm and said "Oh, but I swear to you I did not cheat."

Willy, freaked out a little, pulled his arm away from her. Before he got on the boat he said to her "Don't push my buttons!"

The others were on the boat already. Dawn was in the back again. Roxanne was sitting in second row. Diana was sitting in the third row. Scarlett got on and sat next to Roxanne. Willy, this time sat down next to Diana on the boat and said "Onward."

The boat took off. While it was in motion, he leaned over to Diana and asked 'So, how do you like the tour so far?"

Diana smiled up at him and said "Besides the whipped cream room, it's bloody great!"

Dawn was sitting in the back, on the far end of the seat. She was staring over the edge of the boat into the river with a embarrassed look on her face. Dawn had felt very ashamed of herself for how she acted by arguing with Scarlett in that room. She was also still a little mad, because of what Scarlett was implying to her. So she looked into the river to try and take her mind off of it.

When the boat was floating smoothly, Willy tapped Roxanne on the shoulder and asked "So how do you like the factory so far?"

She leaned her head back to answer and said "Yo man, this place is whack! I love it so far, it's so rad!"

He smiled at her and said "Cool girly-o, I caught your line, I feel your jive, it's in the fridge, do you dig? I know you do, so slide me some skin." He then held out his hand.

She smiled at him and laughed. She turned around slid him some skin, grabbed his arms and pulled him to her to bash heads. He gasped when she grabbed him, he kept trying to back his head up away, but she got him. She then let him go. He held on to his hat, he rubbed his head and said "Ow.."

Roxanne smiled at him and said "You're a groovy cat dady-o. I like your style."

Willy nodded his head while still rubbing his head and said "Y-y-eah. Thanks."

When the boat was moving smoothly again. Willy stood up and carefully tried to move to the back to sit next to Dawn again, quickly. Right before he sat down next to her the boat went down a small rapid. This caused him to fall forward on the bench and bang his head on the back of the boat. He fell between the seats. He pulled himself up on the seat, rubbed his head again and said "Ow!" He looked at Dawn like he was in pain from banging his head and said "I really need to stop hitting my head. Heh."

Dawn looked at him with concern and asked "Are you okay?"

Willy smiled at her and said "Oh-Yeah, I'm okay."

She turned her head away to look at the river again and said "Oh, Okay, good."

For a few minutes she was silent. Willy nudge her in the shoulder and asked "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head yes, with a straight face and didn't answer.

Willy was a little confused, he then said to her "You sure don't look okay."

She shrugged her shoulders, turned her head to look at him and said "Oh, Yeah. I'm alright. I just feel a little embarrassed for how I over reacted before, you know, arguing with that thing up their." She then glanced at Scarlett after saying that, then she turned her head to look back at Willy.

Willy giggled when she said that about Scarlett, he then warmly smiled at her and said to her "Oh, don't worry about it. Chillax."

Willy didn't think nothing of it. He knew she had a right to be mad because of Scarlett trying to accuse her for doing something she didn't do on purpose and that she was being called a liar for it. He knew what Scarlett was up too. Specially for the way that Scarlett has been acting towards him the whole time, he knew she was flirting with him and he knew she was jealous. Willy understood that Scarlett just kept pushing Dawn's buttons purposely in that room. Even though Dawn did over react a little, he brushed it off like it was nothing.

His feelings were right. Scarlett did do it on purpose. She thought that she would try to make Dawn look bad to help eliminate her, because she had seen how Willy was acting towards Dawn and she was jealous. She knew Dawn saw what she did and knew she would tell Willy. Scarlett thought that she would push her buttons to get Dawn mad and argue. Scarlett pretty much tried to make Dawn, make a fool of her self and a liar. Even thought Scarlett was the one in the wrong and did purposely push Victoria in. She literally was going to stop at nothing to eliminate any competition to her, or what she called a threat.

Scarlett saw that Willy had got up to sit next to Dawn again. She saw the two giggling together and having a conversation in the back once again. She was very upset that her plan, obviously did not work. She was very mad and trying to brew a new plan.

Dawn smiled at him and took his advice. She did try to forget about it, they talked for a bit, but then they sat there quiet.

Willy sat there in a daze. He was daydreaming again. Willy just realized they have passed the inventing room , he quickly looked at the oompa loompa and said "oh! Turn around! We passed the most important room in the factory."

When the boat got to a clear wide space, it swung around sharply.

The boat finally stopped. They got off the boat at the **Inventing Room**. Before Willy opened the door to the room he turned around and said "Now, this is the most important room in the factory. You can look around. But please! Just don't touch anything. Or put anything in your mouth, Kay?… This is where we make some gosh darn good candy! Some of the mixture's are not quite right yet, so we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to any of you. Now would we?"

They all nodded to agree. Willy then nodded back with a smile, glad that they agreed. He then pushed a button on the side of the wall for the door to slide open, then he led them in and aloud them to take a look around.

They all scattered to look around. Dawn went over to the Fizzy Pop Mint machine and Willy snuck up behind her. She did not know this, she was dazzled by the machine, then he said "That! Is the Fizzy Pop Mint machine, it's one of my latest and greatest inventions!"

Dawn jumped a little bit because he had startled her. She had no idea he was standing behind her. She turned quick to look at him and sighed in relief. He giggled to him self from her reaction, then smiled at her. Willy reached around her to turn on the machine. He then made a hand gesture to have her scoot to the side. She caught his drift and did. He pushed a few more buttons, typed something in on the small keyboard attached to it, it read on the screen, **(Flavor: All, Quantity: 1, if this Is correct, please press enter to continue.) **Willy read it over then pressed enter. He then stood back next to her.

They both watched the machine. It turned on, shook a little bit. Dawn looked at the machine in amazement and thought that this was cool. After a few minutes, a white ball came rolling down the silver spiral ramp and she giggled saying "It's like a gum ball machine."

Willy nodded his head to agree and said "Yeah, but gum is for chewing. You don't want to try chewing one of these." The ball then finally came to a stop at the little silver door to stop it. Willy opened the little door, picked it up, he turned around to Dawn and said "Hold out your hand."

She did, then he put the Fizzy Pop Mint in her hand and said "Here! You can have this. Go ahead. Try it. It's been tested so it's perfectly safe!"

She inspected it holding it and twisting it around. She looked at him unsure if she should try it. He then said "Eat it." He chomped his mouth like he was biting down on something a few times.

She laughed at him doing that and then finally put it in her mouth. When the mint started bursting in to flavors she closed her eyes in delight. She then opened her eyes, smiled at him and said "This is the best mints, of all mints that I have ever tasted!"

He shook his head excited and said in a high tone of voice "I know!"

Scarlett noticed this, she walked over to them and asked "Willy, can I have one of those too?"

Willy turned his head away from her puffing his cheeks. He then forced a smile on his face looked at Scarlett, with his eye brows raised and said "No. You cant have one."

Scarlett folded her arms, looked at him with a crazy annoyed look on her face and said "That's not fair if She gets one!"

He looked at her with an annoyed look and said "You don't get one. Because of that little stunt you pulled back there in the other room. You cheated. Now go on now, scoot." He said making a hand gesture to make her shoo away.

She folded her arms, stomped off like a jealous child with her head up. Willy started to have a conversation again with Dawn. Scarlett was watching this from a distance and was fuming.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 9: ****The Inventing Room**

Scarlett was steamed for what Willy had told her. She just stood there glairing at Dawn. Scarlett knew that Willy had taken a fast liking to Dawn. It was pretty clear. This was a big problem to her.

While Willy and Dawn were talking. They both noticed Scarlett standing there a distance staring at them.

Willy turned to Dawn with a disgusted look on his face and said "Ew.."

This made Dawn laugh and she shook her head to agree.

Diana, was looking around and found this neat looking machine. It was a clear glass tank, it had these small glass tanks sticking out the sides of it in the shape of a wine barrel. Each tank on the side had florescent green, pink, yellow and orange liquid separated in each tank. It had a slide on the bottum, with a stopper in the center for candy to slide down.

Diana liked this machine and asked "Oy! What does this spiffy candy machine do?"

Willy heard this, he looked over at her as if he were in a daze and asked "Huh?"

Diana rolled her eyes, brushed it off and asked "Oy, What's this spiffy machine do?"

Willy's eye's lit up, he pointed in the air and said "Oh!" He walked over to Diana, he pushed the button on the machine to turn it on and said "I'll show you."

Everyone went over to the machine and stood in front of it to watch.

When it turned on, the liquid began to bubble in each tank. Willy giggled in excitement and said "This is one of my newest creations. It's called Animal Talk, Gummy Animals."

Roxanne who was chewing gum looked at Willy and said "So?"

Willy gave Roxanne a annoyed look and said "So! This machine makes these little delightful gummy animals of all kinds. When you eat one of these delightful gummy animals, it will allow people to speak and understand animal language. Oh but it doesn't last long. It's only lasts for a half hour."

Diana, her eyes lit up when he said this and she was overjoyed. She smiled up at him and said "That's bloody brilliant!"

Willy shook his head in excitement and said in a excited tone of voice "I Know!"

Scarlett looked at Willy up and down with her eyes. She batted her eyes, gave him a seductive look and asked "So, what kind of animal sounds does it allow people to speak or under stand, silly Willy?"

Willy's excited face had quickly changed to disgust, when she called him that, also for how she was looking at him. He gasped when she said that. He shifted his lip to the side slightly, narrowed his eyes at her and said "Don't Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Call me that again! No-way, Uh-Ew!" After he said that he shook his head and shuttered in disgust.

Scarlett's seductive look went to an angry one. She folded her arms, turned away saying "Humpf!"

Dawn giggled to her self and said under her breath to her self "Tramp."

Willy caught this and smirked.

Diana looked at Willy and said "Oy! So what animal voices will we be able to speak if we ate one of these gummies?"

Willy looked at her with a smirk and said "Well!" He then looked around at them all saying "All kinds! It just depends on what one you eat. If you eat a gummy Lion. You will roar and speak like a lion. Understanding it. If you eat a gummy zockaboo. well, you will understand and speak zockaboo. If you eat one of the gummy dragons. You will understand and speak dragon lingo. If you eat-" He got interrupted.

Roxanne had cut him off and said "Nimrod, we get the point and some of those do not exist. There is no way dragon's exist."

Willy shifted his lip to the side slightly and looked at her annoyed for cutting him off. He didn't like what she called him either. He twisted his hand around his cane, so everyone could hear the rubber of his gloves squeaking. He gave Roxanne a dirty look and said "Good. Then I don't have to waist my breath, on mumbling beatniks like you! For your information! Dragon's do exist! You just gotta look in the right places."

Roxanne being hot headed. Her face lit up. She got in front of Willy. She pulled her right fist back. Willy looked nervous. He knew what she was about to do, he tried to get him self out of it, he gulped and said " Did I mention your a **( He Gulped again) **Very nice mumbling beatnik? Eh-heh, no offence!"

"Grrr! Why you!" Roxanne shouted an then threw her fist at him.

Willy ducked shouting "Yipe!" Like Bug's Bunny has in a loony toon cartoon. When he ducked, she missed him. Willy managed to get away from her and ran to a table where she caught up with him. Willy was on one side of this table, Roxanne was on the opposite. When he tried to go left, she went right. When he went to go right, she went left. They went around the table a few times. Dawn, un-expectantly snuck up behind Roxanne. She grabbed her arms from behind and pulled her away. Roxanne, torques, twisted and fought to get free. Dawn was a tough girl, so she had got Roxanne in a behind the back head lock. Scarlett grabbed a glass container, that was sitting on the table and smashed it over Roxanne's head to knock her out.

Roxanne shook her head, wobbling a bit. Dawn then let her go. Roxanne still wobbling got dizzy. She fell with a dizzy look on her face and said" But mommy, I don't want to go to school today!" After she had said that she was now on the ground and passed out.

Willy sighed in relief, he walked up over next to her, shook his head in disappointment.

When all of this was going on. Diana, was not paying attention to them. She was more interested in the machine still. When all this went on, the machine had produced a line of gummy animals sitting on the slide. Each animal were in every color you could imagine. They were a little bit bigger then gummy bears. Diana, was looking at the little animals and noticed a Kangaroo. This was her favorite animal. So she picked it up. She made sure no one was looking when she did this. She inspected it and ate it. Once she finished eating it she opened her mouth to test it. Oh it worked all right. She made a kangaroo sound. This is was a few minutes after Roxanne had hit the ground.

When Diana made that sound, they all turned their heads to look at Diana. Willy closed his eyes in disappointment, because she did not listen to him when he had told them not to put anything in their mouth.

He shook his head, walked over to Diana but he kept a distance and said "Uh, excuse me. You were not supposed to eat that! MmnNo, this is not good! Oh…Oh…Wangdoddles!"

Dawn looked at Willy funny when he said that word again, she asked him again "Mr. Wonka. What on earth is a wangdoodle? Oh by the way, why is it so bad that she ate a one?"

Willy shook his head, he backed away from Diana a little more, looked at Dawn and said "Well first! A wangdoodle is a giant insect from Loompa Land. They taste horrible. It's a giant annoying bug. They are kind of like a mosquito and yellow jacket bee mixed in one. But the size of an eagle. Oh and for your information, Dawn. I haven't gotten the mixture quite right yet to the gummy animal formula, so it goes a little bit funny after you eat it." Willy then gulped then looked at Diana, with a twisted look on his face.

Dawn was confused. She was wondering what he meant by that. She went to ask what happens after you eat it, but Scarlett cut her off before she could speak and said "Look!" She pointed to Diana. Diana started to grow short stubby reddish tan fur on her face.

Willy closed his eyes, making a sour look on his face and said "Like I said. I haven't gotten it quite right. I'm terribly sorry." He then backed up a little more.

Diana looked down at her arms. She started to grow reddish tan thick medium fur. Her arms began to shrink, her hand's grew black pointy nails on them. Her stomach felt terrible, she crouched down, holding her stomach with her new shorter stubby arms. She kept bellowing kangaroo sounds trying to ask for help. But no one understood her because she was speaking kangaroo.

Big kangaroo ears sprouted on top of her head, her body and head bone structure began to change. She got a little taller. She grew a long tail, big feet, a pouch and arched over. In a matter of minutes Diana had fully transformed into a red kangaroo. By time the transformation had finished. The kangaroo voice now wore off.

Diana looked down at her self, she could see a black nose at the end of her new snout. She hopped over to a metal machine to see her reflection. She screamed in shock. She hopped over to Willy, and said "Oy! What have you done to me! Look at me! I'm a bloody roo! What are you going to do?"

As I said before. The Kangaroo voice wore off. Even though it had transformed her into a kangaroo. She could now speak human again. So she was now a human speaking kangaroo.

Willy looked at her a bit nervous and said "I don't know. It's just so weird. I tested it out on like five oompa loompa's and every single one had turned into an animal. Heh."

Diana scratched herself behind her ear and said "Oy! This is bloody great! Do something Mr. Wonka! Reverse it!"

Willy gave her a nervous look again and said "Oh no. There is no reverse for it. Your stuck like that. I'm terribly sorry."

Diana shook her head in panic. She said in a panic "Great! Just great, mate! How am I to work? I don't want to be a roo all my life!"

Dawn busted out laughing and said "Well, think of it this way. You can sign your self into a zoo. Or better yet. You can become a main attraction. You could be the worlds first human talking kangaroo. That would be priceless!"

This made Willy giggle he looked at Dawn when she said that with a big grin on his face. He thought it was funny.

Diana looked at Dawn and snorted at her offended. Diana went to say something then Scarlett cut her off and said "It's your own fault. You were told not to touch anything and you did. So suck it up!"

Dawn for once agreed with Scarlett and added in "Yeah, that's right."

Willy nodded his head agreeing and said "Right!"

Diana was not happy. She hopped up over to Willy. She stood up as high as she could, she leaned back on her tail, using it as a tripod. She was preparing to kick him.

Before she could kick. A group of oompa loompa's came up behind her and roped her with a pole that had a rope at the end. Sort of like what dog catchers use, to catch stray dogs. Any-who, the oompa loompa's that had the pole, got the rope around her neck tight, but not to tight. Just enough so she couldn't slip out of it. They then pulled back, to stop her. She lost her balance on her tail and fell back. She got up and tried to go after them, but she couldn't because of the pole keeping her a safe distance from them.

Willy sighed in relief when they had gotten control of her. He walked over, but around away from Diana, over to the oompa loompa's holding the pole. He kneeled down and said "I need you to take Diana, to the animal room. Put her in a cage, until she calms down, Kay? It's going to take a while before she can accept what she has done to herself. Then once she's gathered herself, escort her to the main lobby, Kay?"

The oompa loompa's all nodded. They did as he said and pulled her along to leave the room. As they pulled her away, she got a bit close to Willy. He realized this and jumped back gasping. When she was gone, he then took a big deep sigh of relief and put his hand to his chest. After that he had turned to look at Scarlett and Dawn to say something. But Roxanne who was on the ground behind him woke up and said "Hey!"

Willy jumped as if he seen a ghost. This startled him. He wasn't expecting her to wake up so soon, or right behind him. He turned around quick to look at Roxanne. Dawn and Scarlett looked at each other thinking, oh no. Roxanne stood up, dusted her self off and Willy stepped back a bit, looking at her a little nervous.

Roxanne looked around at all of them, half groggy and said "Dude, what happened?"

Willy went to answer. He put his hand up, pointing to the air, opened his mouth but got cut off. Scarlett cut him off and said "Well, you're on a tour in the best chocolate factory in the world. Run by an incredible handsome man. Willy Wonka here, was showing us all his new animal talk candy machine. Diana had ate one, after she was told not too. Sadly she had turned into a kangaroo. You were laughing at her, this must have offended her. She sat up on her tail and kicked you. Then you passed out. Are you alright?"

Willy looked at Scarlett funny. He knew she was lying. He did not like this, but he went along with it just so Roxanne would not go after him again.

Roxanne rubbed the back of her head and asked "Man, really? I remember coming on this dudes tour. But, Some how I don't remember all of that." Then she looked at Willy confused.

He smiled at her, trying to hide his nervousness and said "Ye-yeah, that's exactly what happened." He then gave her a warm smile to get her to believe him.

Dawn nodded her head to agree, she went along with it and said "Yeah."

Scarlett then added in "Oh yes. Willy here saved you. He had Diana roped and had her sent away. So she wouldn't attack you again. That's why she's not here."

Roxanne looked down for a moment thinking. She then looked up at Willy smiling and said "Thanks Dude!"

He nodded, turned around and said "Lets, Boogie!"

They did. He walked them over to the doors for the great glass elevator. He then turned around to look at all of them and said "This door is for the great glass elevator. It's the most efficient way to get around the factory. This elevator leads to all of the rooms."

The elevator **Dinged**, before the doors opened. Willy turned around to walk in it and **...Bam…** He had smacked into the elevator doors and slid down the glass. Willy forgot that he had to push a button for the glass doors to open too. The other doors lead to the elevator shaft. So it called the elevator to the room, but did not open the glass doors.

Dawn grabbed him by one arm, to help him up, Scarlett grabbed him by the other arm giving Dawn an evil look and helped him up too.

Dawn looked at her confused. She couldn't understand why this women hated her so much. Willy did indeed like her. He did try to hide it and acted friendly towards her. Even though sometimes he would slip and it would show. She didn't catch on to this though. She had no idea that he liked her that much. She just thought he was being polite because she was a guest.

He got up, then when the girls released him, he rubbed his head. He stumbled a bit and said to the girls "Thanks."

He then stood to the side of the elevator, with a embarrassed look on his face and pushed the button for the glass doors to open. When the doors opened, they all got in the elevator, he pushed another button and they took off.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 10: ****On With The Tour**

When they were all in the elevator. Willy pushed the button that read **Tour**.

This button takes the elevator everywhere in the factory, accept Willy's secret hiding place. When the button was pushed, the elevator jerked them back and took off quick.

Willy was in the back, standing next to Dawn. Yeah, he was next to Dawn again. Dawn was in the back on the right. Willy was on the left of Dawn. Scarlett was standing on the right but in front of Dawn. Roxanne was on the left, in front of Willy.

When Willy pressed the button he said "Now keep an eye out. We'll be passing every room in the factory. If you look above the entrance of each room, it will say, what the name of the room is."

They did as he said. All eyes were looking through the glass at the rooms. They went through a** Cookie Crumery Room**. Willy smiled and said "This is where, I make the best darn cookies that are out of this world!"

Then after leaving the room, they went through **Fudge Mountain Room**. In this room it was a big chocolate mountain made out of fudge, it was so cold in there, that it was snowing, in this room. Roxanne looked around in amazement and asked "Dude! This is wicked! Can we stop in this room?"

Willy shook his head no and said "Oh no, This room is kept at a unusual cold climate. It would be far to bitter cold to stop in this one."

Roxanne shrugged her shoulders. They all looked around at the next few rooms that they have passed.

It got quiet from everyone to busy admiring the rooms they were passing though. Willy looked over at Dawn, with a smirk on his face. She didn't notice this, because she was to busy looking around. Willy noticed that she was not paying attention to him, So he looked ahead of him at Scarlett and Roxanne. They were also quiet and busy looking at the rooms.

Willy then shifted his eyes to look at Dawn, with a smile on his face. He looked away, out the glass, to make it look like he was looking at the rooms himself. He then very carefully grabbed Dawn's hand, to hold it. Oh yes, Willy got a little brave and did this. No one noticed this. Dawn didn't even notice this either. He was very careful with how he did this. He quickly glanced at everyone again, making sure they were not looking. Then he looked out the glass, with a big smile on his face.

After a few minutes have passed. Scarlett, had turned her head to look at him, to ask a question. She saw where his hand was. Her jaw dropped. Willy didn't know she had turned to ask him a question and saw this. He was still looking at the rooms they were passing.

Scarlett turned her head back to look ahead of her. She had a sour angry look on her face. She took a deep breath to calm down a bit. Then she gritted her teeth and said "Oh Dawn."

Willy glanced at Scarlett quick, wondering what was up with her tone of voice.

Dawn ignored her thought. She was off in another world.

When Dawn didn't respond, it just made Scarlett even more mad. Scarlett thought she was doing this on purpose. Scarlett turned her head to look at Dawn, then elbowed her hard in the stomach. Willy saw this and he did not like this. Dawn gasped, gripped her hands tight and Willy's. She crouched down a bit, holding her stomach, with her free hand and asked "What the heck! What did you do that for? That was uncalled for!"

Dawn looked at Scarlett confused but not to happy. Scarlett gave her a dirty look and said in a snobby tone of voice "Who's the tramp now?"

Dawn looked at her confused, she had no idea Willy was holding her hand and Dawn said to her "What? I think you've lost your mind."

Scarlett squinted her eye's at Dawn, then bluntly asked "Really? Then tell me why your holding Willy's hand?"

Willy's eyes lit up now that he was caught.

Dawn still was confused. She then realized someone was holding her hand. She looked at her hand and noticed this. Then she looked up at Willy confused.

Willy was quickly trying to think of an excuse, so it didn't look like what Scarlett was making it out to be. Willy looked at Dawn with a fake surprised look on his face. He gasped, then pulled his hand away quickly. As if he didn't know and he said in a low tone of voice "Oh my."

Scarlett had a evil smirk on her face and said to Dawn "Tramp."

Willy shifted his head slightly to the side, with a dirty look on his face. He squinted his eyes and rudely said to Scarlett "Uh, For your information! I went to press a button for a room when you decided to rudely elbow Dawn. She grabbed me by the hand in shock, by accident." He then reached down to push a button.

Scarlett with a dirty look on her face still said "Oh, sure she did."

Willy raised his eye brows at her and said "You really shouldn't mumble. Because It's really starting to bum me out. I believe what had happened, is none of your concern. You can't tell me what happened, when I saw it. My eyes don't lie."

He then, to spite Scarlett, he knew this would kill her. He purposely grabbed Dawn by the hand and waved their hands in front of her, as if to say now what.

Dawn gasped and looked at Willy like what the heck was he doing. Willy looked at Dawn and smiled. He leaned over and whispered _"I'm terribly sorry. I hope you don't mind. This should teach her to poke her nose in other people's business. You did accidentally grab my hand but, I grabbed yours to shut her up. I did not mean to offend you. Or make you feel embarrassed in any way." _

Dawn thought for a moment, now she knew why Willy grabbed her hand like that in front of Scarlett. She leaned over to him to whisper _"It's okay. I understand. Don't worry about it."_

He gave her a warm smile when she said this to him. Scarlett's face was red as a lobster, from anger and jealousy. Willy gave Scarlett a look as if he were thinking, there's nothing you can do about it now. He then held their hands up again in her face, to rub it in.

Scarlett took a deep breath, turned her head to look ahead of her and let out a deep angry sigh.

Willy nodded his head at her with a straight face thinking, good.

Dawn smiled at him, then turned her head to look out the glass elevator again. Willy smiled in return and then looked out the glass elevator himself.

They now arrived to the room he had selected, which is called the **Coco-Mellon-Nut Room.**

When the elevator had reached this room. Willy walked out with Dawn, he was still holding her hand, to spite Scarlett. They all stood at a rail in this room and everyone was amazed with what they were seeing.

A coco melon nut, Is a giant coconut. They were very big too. But it did not have a hard shell like a coconut. It had a shell like a honey due melon would have and was round not oval. It was a cross between a coconut and a honey due melon. It had flesh on the inside that tasted like a sweet coconut, but juicy like a melon. On the inside of this flesh was a giant nut, that had a hard shell. On the inside of this shell was melon juice.

In this room, was a giant garbage chute in the middle of the floor. Like the one in the squirrel room. In this room there were animals also but not squirrels. These animals were a distance away from the garbage chute. They formed a half circle around it. Above was a giant conveyer belt that had glass walls along it. These walls were there to protect the melons from falling.

These creatures he had in this room. Looked like giant lizards, that had horns. Some had ears, some had fur, some had scales, some had wings and some didn't have wings. They all had big cat like eyes. Each one had its own unique color. They all had belly scales, four legs, but was not low to the ground like a lizard. They stood tall, like a dinosaur would, but not that big. They all had long tails, with claws on their paws, that were similar to birds feet, but they had scales on them and could use their front paws like hands.

Roxanne couldn't believe her eyes. They all were dumb struck. Dawn had let go of Willy's hand, turned to him and asked "Oh. My. God! Those are not what I think they are? Are they?"

Willy smiled at her nodding his head and said "In the flesh. These are Dragons. Imported from Draco Island."

Roxanne shook her head. She could not believe what she was seeing, she looked at Willy funny and said "Dude, there's no such thing!"

Willy shifted his eyes to glance at her and said "Well then. What do you call them?" Then he smiled and said " I visited Draco Island, to find new exotic flavors for candy. These gosh darn clever dragons agreed to come work here. They didn't have much of a choice, because their island was sinking and food was scarce. So I promised to feed them anything they would like, if they came to work here."

Dawn smiled in amazement and said "Oh wow!"

The coco-melon-nuts, were being placed carefully by a machine, in front of these dragons. The machine held on to the melon, until the dragon had it in one of its front paws, that they were using like hands. They would sit up and push another button with their other paw, to send the machine away. Then once the machine left, the dragons would hold the melon with one claw, still on the floor next to them. Then once it was in place, the dragons would spin the melon with the tip of their tail, at an incredible speed. Once it had gained a good speed, the dragons would raise their other set of claws to the melon, shredding it and slicing the shell off clean.

Once the shell was off, the dragons would stop it from spinning and pushed another button. When the button was pushed, small arms came out of the floor, to hold the melon in place. Then the dragons would back up, puff up their chests, arch their necks back and shoot water out their mouth, at the melon. They did this to clean it off and wash the outer shell away, to get to the flesh. Like how a dragon breaths fire, well these dragons, shot water at an incredible pressure. The pressure of the water pushed the shell down the garbage chute.

Once the melon was nice and clean. They held it in place with one claw again. They then pushed another button, for the machine to release it. They again, pushed another button, a round tube came out of the side of a machine next to the melon, that they were holding in place and the tube, started a suction like a vacuum. The dragons would then spin the melon again at a high speed, again with their tails. They raised their other set of claws to it, with their claws out and shaved the melon down to the seed. The vacuum with the suction was collecting the flesh of the melon, when they did this, it was sucking the shavings, down a tube running along the floor, into a machine, that held the shavings. After it was shaved clean. They pushed a button for the vacuum to go away.

Once again, after they were down to the seed they would hold the seed up and clean the floor from any flesh that had slipped on to the floor. The seed, was the size of a big beach ball. They then pressed another button and another machine came out from the floor, that looked like a giant funnel. The dragons then flipped the seed up and caught it, to shake up the juice. Then with their other paw, they would carefully poke a hole in the top of the seed, with one claw. They then poured the juice down this funnel. This funnel took the juice to a mixing tank. When the seed was empty, they would toss the empty seed down the garbage chute.

Dawn turned to Willy and asked "Can we pet them?"

Willy nodded, he unlocked the gate and said "Sure. Just be careful though. It is a bit slippery out there and these dragons. Can read your mind and speak to you telepathically. They are very smart. So approach them slowly, to be cautious. They will decide if your good enough to pet them. Do not force them, whatever you do."

Dawn nodded and agreed to this. He then slowly opened the gate. Dawn walked out in the middle of the room and looked around at the dragons. She decided to walk up to a white one. The white one she was approaching, had white scales and golden belly scales. This dragon knew why she was approaching. She carefully put out her hand and smiled at the dragon.

Willy was watching and observing the dragons reaction to her. This in a way, was a test.

Dawn now hesitated a bit, she got a bit nervous, because of its size. The dragon looked at her for a few minutes. He lowered his head and looked her right in the eyes. They were nearly face to face. This dragon was looking deep into her eyes. Looking deep into her heart. The dragon then shifted his head back a little, leaned his head towards her hand, that was out shaking nervously and he nudged her hand with his nose. Her eyes lit up. She took a deep breath and sighed in relief that he didn't attack her. She was so excited to touch a dragon she said "Oh-WoW! This is so cool!"

She began to pet the dragon on his snout, very gently and the dragon started to purr. Like a big cat.

Dawn was very excited. This was like a dream come true for her. She loved Dragons. She loved to draw them. They have always fascinated her in fairy tales. Now that she was face to face with one, she felt like she was dreaming.

Willy smiled when he seen this. He knew that this meant she had a kind heart. He liked this. The dragon would not have aloud her to pet him, if she did not have a good heart. He then looked at everyone else and said " You can all go look around if you'd like. But remember. If you decide to pet a dragon. Be very careful. If he growls at you. Back away and stay very calm."

They all nodded and agreed. They split up looking around the room. The others were a bit afraid to pet the dragons, specially after his warning. So they just looked.

Willy seen Dawn was still petting the dragon. So he walked up to her and said "His name is Stardust."

Dawn turned her head to look at Willy and she smiled. She looked at the dragon and said "Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Stardust."

She then glanced at Willy and said "He's amazing. I love Dragons. This is like a dream come true."

Willy smiled at her and said "Oh good! Glad you like them."

Dawn then walked away to look at the other dragons. She then noticed the big hole in the floor. She walked over and looked down asking "Mr. Wonka, what is this?"

Willy turned his head to look, he raised his eye brows realizing where she was standing and said "I wouldn't get to close if I were you. That's the garbage chute."

He walked over next to her, with his hands behind his back and said "You shouldn't stand so close. We wouldn't want you to fall in, now would we?"

Dawn raised her eye brows and took a step back shaking her head no.

Before she could back up anymore. Scarlett saw this as an opportunity, she slowly snuck up behind her.

The dragon Stardust, that Dawn was petting before, started to growl intensely. Dawn and Willy looked at the dragon confused. Willy turned to look where the dragon was looking, he was looking at Scarlett. Before Dawn could turn to look. Scarlett was now directly behind her back and shoved her down the chute. Scarlett then giggled to herself.

Willy gasped in shock. His jaw dropped and he shouted "Noooo!"

The dragon was still growling at Scarlett.

Suddenly Willy's face lit up in fear. He quickly looked around in panic. He made a sound quick **"Lulah- lulah-lulah" **

A oompa loompa ran over to him. Willy squatted down quickly and said "You must hurry! Run quick and shut the incinerator off to this chute! Poor Dawn was shoved down it and you must get there before she reaches the incinerator at once! Once she is safe, help her out and clean her off, Kay?"

The oomph loompa nodded and took off quickly.

Scarlett was standing at the chute looking down laughing to herself.

Willy turned to look at her. He was mad. That was the last straw for him. He was going to disqualify her. Before he could say anything.

The dragons were all growling at her. Willy noticed this, watched and kept his mouth shut, with a evil smirk on his face. They all seen and knew what she was going to do. They all knew what she did. Stardust walked up behind her snarling, like a lion stalking prey. Scarlett turned around to look, when she heard the growling. Before she could move away, Stardust had head butted her into the chute. Then he snorted, turned around and went back to his post.

Willy put his hand to his mouth to giggle when the dragon did this. He looked at Stardust and said "Thanks."

The dragon looked at Willy, nodded his head, to say you're welcome.

Willy then turned around and made the sound again **"Lulah-lulah-lulah" **

A oompa loompa came to him. He squatted down again and said "It looks like Scarlett had fallen down the chute as well. When she lands, let her sit there for a while before you help her out, Kay? Oh and don't clean her up, let her walk out with her new found friends! Kay?"

The oompa loompa nodded, then got closer to Willy to whisper in his ear. Willy listened, a big smile lit up on his face and he said "Oh really? That fast?" Then he listened some more, when the oompa loompa finished, Willy stood up and said "Oh good!"

The oompa loompa now took off. He had told Willy, that they had gotten to the incinerator in time, to shut it off. That, Dawn was already safely out and cleaned up.

Roxanne now came over to Willy, she was smiling ear to ear and said "Dude! I'm the last one, I'm the winner!"

Willy, did not plan for this to happen this way. He wanted Dawn to win. He forced a smile on his face and said to her "I can see that."

Willy then lead her over to the door for the great glass elevator. Once they got on he pressed the button **Up and Out.**

The elevator shot up like a rocket. Roxanne looked up and said "Oh man, this is going to be sweet!"

Willy rolled his eyes when Roxanne wasn't looking. He was still very disappointed. When she looked at him, he forced a fake smile on his face and said "Uh-huh."

Willy was not happy at all. He was upset at what Scarlett had done. So he stood there, brewing like a storm.

**End of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 11: ****A Surprise**

The elevator had now gone up and out. Willy and Roxanne were in the elevator, up in the air and they were looking down from the sky.

Roxanne was spazing out in excitement and a asked "Dude! This is rad! Yo, what did I win dady-o?"

Willy reached over, to press the button so the jets would turn on and the elevator stopped in place. He then sighed and said "Well. You have a choice. Either a life time supply of candy and chocolate, or the worlds largest Wonka bar. Which would you like?"

Roxanne smiled, she thought for a moment, to figure out which one she wanted and said "Sweet! Okay dude! I want the life time supply of candy and chocolate!"

Willy closed his eyes, sighed again and said "Okay then. What ever floats your boat."

Roxanne smiled again and turned her head to look at the ground.

The elevator now hovered over the factory grounds a little closer and it went around to the main entrance. Charlie was there and was saying goodbye to the other guests. The guests said goodbye to Charlie and walked over to the gates.

Dawn caught Willy's eye. He Quickly landed the elevator and told Roxanne "Go speak to Charlie he will get you set up with your prize, Kay?"

Roxanne nodded and headed over to talk to Charlie.

Willy then rushed out of the elevator, after Dawn and shouted "Dawn! Wait! Wait!"

Dawn stopped walking and folded her arms. She rolled her eyes and turned her head to wait with a displeased look on her face.

Willy caught up to her, he took a moment to catch his breath and asked "Where are you going?"

Dawn looked at him funny and rudely said "Where do you think?"

Willy looked at her confused. He was wondering what her problem was and said "It was just a question, no need to snap."

Dawn turned her head and started to walk again saying "Please don't talk to me."

Willy was still confused, he looked at her with a confused look. He walked along with her and asked "Why?"

She sighed in annoyance and said "Uh because. If you wanted to disqualify me, then you should have just done it, but not by pushing me down a garbage chute on purpose. You had that all planned out, I know it."

Willy was still confused and said to her "I did not. What gives you a silly idea like that?"

Dawn now stopped walking. They were at the gates. She was now confused and said "Well, why did you tell me not to stand so close to the chute? That we wouldn't want me to fall in? Then, I all of a sudden happen to fall in? That sounds like a set up to me."

Willy squinted his eyes trying to think. He knew well enough he did not send her down the chute and he said "I did not! I said that out of concern, not just so I can send you down the chute. Uh, if you remember correctly, you were pushed. But not by me, no-way." Then he pointed to Scarlett ,who was standing by the gate watching this with a smirk on her face. Then Willy said" She pushed you, I had nothing to do with it."

Dawn looked at him confuse again, she didn't know what to make of this and asked "Really? Then why did she tell me you pushed me?"

Willy's eyes lit up when she said that and he said "Uh, I did not."

Dawn just rolled her eyes. She didn't know who to believe now and said "Well, Whatever. I am out anyways. I must get home. I got to feed my cat. It was nice meeting you. Good bye." She then turned around to walk out the gates.

Willy was looking at her funny and said "I did not! Wait!"

She turned around to look at him, out side the gate and asked "Why should I ?"

Willy looked at her nervously and said "Because I…." He puffed out his cheeks choking on what he was trying to say "I…" He then sighed and said in a sad tone of voice while looking at the ground "Okay then…bye."

Willy slowly turned around and quickly walked over to the elevator, with his head down. He was confused and a little upset. He couldn't get out what he wanted to say to her and knew she was mad at him for something he didn't do. So he got on the elevator.

Charlie and Roxanne stopped talking to watch all of this and Charlie ran over to the elevator shouting "Willy, Wait!"

Dawn noticed this too. She watched him put his head down and go over to the elevator. She felt bad for him but didn't like that she got pushed down the garbage chute either. She thought over what he had said to her, claming that someone else had pushed her and not him. That part didn't hit her just yet until now and she realized maybe he was telling the truth. So she ran over to the elevator shouting "Mr. Wonka! Wait! I'm sorry!"

It was too late then, the elevator button had been pushed by then and he was up in the air with his head down confused. He had his head slightly turned to the side, so he could not see her waving him down, then the elevator went up a good height and took off.

Poor Willy, his emotions were pushing and pulling him all around. He was also brainstorming on what he could do, to prove to her that he did not do what she thought he did. He didn't understand why she didn't believe him, or why he liked her so much and fell for her so quick.

Poor Willy, he had no idea that when Dawn had fallen down the garbage chute, she smacked her head pretty hard on a seed of a coco-melon-nut. When she hit her head this made her forget how she got down the chute. When she was safely out in the lobby. Scarlett then joined her and had cooked up a story. She told Dawn that Willy purposely pushed them and sent them both down the chute to disqualify them. She told her that he could not stand them, that this was all a game to him. Dawn who couldn't remember, bought the story. Now that Willy was claiming he did not do such a thing, she didn't think about what he was saying to her, until it was too late. She thought that maybe she should hear both sides of the story, after it was to late. This is why she felt bad and tried to wave him down.

Charlie looked at Dawn with a straight face and said "I'm sorry, he's gone."

Dawn nodded at Charlie and sighed saying "Well, goodbye little man. It was nice to meet you both."

Charlie smiled at her and said "Thanks."

She then turned around, walked to the gate and left.

Charlie then went back to handle the prize, like Willy said he would. He got Roxanne's address, so he knew where to send the first portion of her prize.

After he got her information, Roxanne now headed for the gate. Out side the gate the guests got into a car. It was the **Wonka Craft**. This was going to take the guests home.

Hours have gone by and Willy was still missing. He was gone the whole rest of the day. It was now dinner time. So Charlie and his family were all at the table getting ready to eat. They all looked at the door when they heard knocking.

Charlie got up to open the door and saw Willy standing there. Charlie then gave Willy a big smile and said "Thank goodness, your alright."

Willy gasped, he nodded his head slowly and said "Yeah. heh."

Charlie then let Willy in. Charlie's mom, who was over by the stove, saw Willy walk in and said " Hello, Willy, are you alright dear? We heard what happened."

Willy looked at the ground, like he was still in shock from what had happened earlier and said "uh-huh."

Willy got a hold of him self, then sat his hat and cane down by the door. He sat down at the table and looked around at everyone staring at him. Charlie sat down next to Willy. Willy was smiling at everyone. Charlie's mom, still over by the stove then asked "Good. Staying for dinner, Willy?"

Willy nodded his head with a smile, acting like nothing was bothering him and said "Oh yes please."

Charlie looked at Willy, he seamed to be back to his happy self. So Charlie smiled at Willy and said " I took care of the winner. I got her information. You know. So we can send her the prize."

Willy forced a smile on his face, to look at Charlie and said "Oh good." Then he quickly nodded.

Dinner was now ready. Everyone sat down to eat. While they were eating, Mrs. Bucket said "Willy, Charlie here, told me you seem to fancy one of those women."

Willy's eyes lit up with a dazed look on his face, when she said that. He forced a smile on his face and said "I don't know what you are talking about."

Charlie nodded, to agree with his mom and said "Yes you do."

Willy shook his head no, squinting his eyes and said "Do not!"

Charlie smiled at him, not believing a word he was saying, then Charlie asked him "Then why were you trying to stop her from leaving?"

Willy stopped eating. He shifted his eyes to look at everyone, trying to hide it and said "I was just saying goodbye to the guests."

Charlie looked at him funny, he shook his head and said "No. I saw you talking to her and no one else. You do like her don't you?"

Willy shook his head no again, closed his eyes, while turning his head to the side and he said "Oh really. Well I don't."

Charlie looked at Willy in disbelief and said "uh-huh. Sure."

Willy rolled his eyes again, then he sighed and said "I know what your thinking. I already told you I don't need one of those things."

Charlie smiled at Willy, not believing a word he just said. So Charlie just went along with it and said "Oh, right. I forgot."

They started to eat again in silence, accept Willy. He was playing with his food more then eating it. Then out of no where, Willy blurted out "Besides, maybe I just wanted to be her friend."

Mrs. Bucket looked at Charlie in shock. Charlie looked at his mom with a smile, like he was right. Mrs. Bucket then said "Oh, that would good for you, Willy."

Willy nodded agreeing with her and said "Yeah! Accept now it's too late."

Charlie looked down a moment. Charlie then said with concern " Oh. Well it's to bad then. You know. With what happened."

Willy then had a blank look on his face when Charlie said that and he said in a low tone of voice "I know. It's just so weird."

Charlie shook his head and looked at Willy confused. Then Charlie said "Well. You shouldn't have sent her down the garbage chute then. I don't blame her."

Willy cringed his face, when he said that. Willy looked at Charlie with a serious look on his face and said "I did not!"

Charlie raised his eye brow, in confusion and said "Really? That's not what Scarlett said." Then Charlie looked down to think a moment and said " You see, Willy. Dawn had banged her head on a coco-melon-nut seed, when she fell down the garbage chute. She couldn't remember what had happened. Scarlett told Dawn and me, that you purposely pushed them down to disqualify them. That you hated them or something."

Willy's eyes lit up in shock. He could not believe what he had just heard. This made everything clear to him now. His face went blank and he firmly asked "What!"

Charlie nodded his head to confirm and said "Yeah. That's what she said."

Willy's face went blank and he said in a disgusted tone of voice "Oh-really…. Well for your information, I did not. She is a LIAR!"

With out realizing it Willy had shouted the word "liar" after finishing what he had to say. Everyone paused to look at him. Grandpa Joe shook his head in shock from all of what he just heard and said "What are you going to do?"

Grandpa George shook his head when he heard all of this too and said "Well if this women Scarlett did that. Then it's a good thing she left then. The ungrateful B-"

Mr. Bucket's eyes lit up to what his dad was about to say, so he cut him off and said "Pop!"

While they were all talking amongst their selves. Willy was brainstorming again. He had an idea come to him. He got up with out finishing his food. He got his hat and cane, then headed for the door.

Charlie watched Willy confused and asked "Where are you going?"

Willy turned to glance at Charlie, with a straight face and he said "I don't feel so hot. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

Charlie nodded, he understood and said "Oh, okay. Goodnight Willy."

Willy nodded, opened the door and went out into the **Candy Room**. When Willy shut the door, he had a evil look on his face. He walked over to the elevator, got in and pushed the button for the hallway that lead to his bedroom.

When he got to his bedroom, he walked out of the elevator and went straight to his room. He took off his jacket and set it on his bed. He walked over to his closet. He grabbed a black jacket and his bag from six flags. This bag had his shorts, six flags sun glasses, sneakers baseball cap and bugs bunny T-shit in it. He put the black jacket on and set the bag, with the other set of cloths from six flags, on the bed. Then he walked over to the computer desk, that he had set up in his room. He opened a drawer and inside the draw was a small tape recorder. He took it out, then put it in his jacket pocket. Once he was done he grabbed the bag off the bed, headed for the door and left his room with a determined look on his face.

He walked down the hall , to the elevator, got on it and pushed the button for the **Air Room**.

When he got to the air room, he looked around and made a sound **"Lulah-lulah-lulah"**

A oompa loompa came to him. Willy bent down and said "Bring the Wonka craft around, Kay? I'm going on a trip, Kay? We'll be going to Atlanta, Georgia. To Miss. Beauregarde's house. Kay? "

The oompa loompa nodded and did what he said. Willy nodded back with a evil smirk on his face, like he had a plan. The oompa loompa went over to the wall and pushed a button. A garage door opened up on the wall and the car came rolling out. When it came to a complete stop, Willy walked over to it and got in. The car rolled towards a wall ,that was far from it and started gaining speed. The wall door's opened up, when it was inches away and the craft shot out into the air like a fire cracker. Once out in the air, the jets came out, turned on and the **Wonka Craft **took off.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**The** **Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 12: ****The Plan**

One the way to Scarlett's house, Willy had the oompa loopma stop by a store in Scarlett's area. When they got to her area, the oompa loompa pushed a button, for the **Wonka Craft **to go invisible. This was a recently new feature, because of what had happened at six flags. Once it was invisible, the oompa loompa landed in a hidden area, then it was driven like a car. They drove to a store, like Willy wanted. Willy got out quickly, went into the store. He had bought, a triple layered chocolate cake and he quickly left.

They have now arrived at Scarlett's house. It was afternoon here, because of the time difference. The car stopped in front of the house and he got out.

Violet was there, she looked out the window and saw this, then she shouted "Mother, I think Mr. Wonka is here."

Scarlett's eyes lit up in surprise. She was sitting on the couch in the living room where the door was. She got up quick and ran to the window to look. She saw Willy walking up to the door, she turned to her daughter Violet and said "Violet, why don't you go to your room and practice for that karate tournament coming up next week."

Violet did as she said and went to her room.

Scarlett opened the door before Willy could knock. Willy was standing at the door looking at her, while holding the cake he had bought. Scarlett had a big smile on her face and said "Why hello, Willy. What a pleasant surprise."

Willy turned his head in disgust quick, puffing his cheeks to fake a gag. He then turned to look at her again with a forced smile on his face and he nervously said "Y-Yeah, nice to see you too."

Scarlett's eyes lit up again and stood there gawking at him. She then finally invited him in, after a few minutes.

Willy walked in, with a smirk on his face and said "Oh!" He then handed her the box, with the cake in it and said " Here, I bought this cake for you. As A peace offering. Heh."

Scarlett smiled and took the box saying "Why thank you, Willy. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll put on some coffee."

Willy put his head down, shuttered at the sound of coffee, then he looked up at her and asked "Got milk?"

Scarlett looked at him with a smirk on her face and said in a seductive way "I have what ever you want."

She then turned to lead him to the kitchen. He followed, with a disgusted look on his face, while her back was turned. Then he blurted out "Oh good."

In the kitchen, Scarlett had set the cake box down on the table. She got out some plates and forks. When she was getting them something to drink, Willy sat down, while sitting down, he put his hand in his pocket and turned on the tape recorder.

This tape recorder was a **Wonka Recorder. **It could run for hours and never end. You wouldn't have to change the tape in it. It can run by it's self too, with no batteries, you didn't even have to charge it. It was like a ever lasting recorder, that was self powered and it could capture crystal clear sound, it could even capture a whisper, clearly.

Scarlett turned around with the plates and forks in her hands. She set them on the table. Willy quickly took his hand out of his pocket when she turned around. She glanced at him and asked "So, what brings you here?"

Willy shrugged his shoulders, looked at her and said "Oh, I wanted to apologize to you. I did not mean for you to fall down the garbage chute. I wanted to thank you too. For pushing Dawn down the chute. I thought maybe we could be friends and get to know each other. " Then he pointed to the cake box. "So I got that cake as a peace offering."

Scarlett looked at him confused, she thought for sure he liked Dawn. She thought now maybe he didn't and liked her instead. So she smiled at him and carefully asked "What ever do you mean, by me pushing Dawn down the chute?"

Willy forced a fake warm smile on his face, this was very hard for him to do and he said "Well, you did, didn't you? Charlie told me what you said to her too in the lobby. I thought it was clever. I wanted to hear all about it and thank you for it, she sure was annoying."

Scarlett, being a bit gullible, was buying it and asked "Really?"

Willy looked at the table with his eye brows raised, he nodded his head and said "Oh-yeah. I was hoping you would win. I'm terribly sorry Stardust had pushed you down the chute. I don't know what came over him. Heh."

Scarlett couldn't believe this. She sat down at the table. This was like music to her ears. So she said "Oh, that's alright, you're welcome."

Willy, now looked at her with a fake smile and said "So, you did do something? Tell me all about it. I would love to hear it. Great minds think alike. Eh-heh."

Well, when he said that. She bought it, hook line and sinker. She smiled at him with a seductive look on her face and said "That's right. I told her you hated us. That you pushed us down the chute, to disqualify us. She had no idea that it was me who pushed her."

Willy's smile went to a faint smirk, with his eye brows raised and he asked "Oh really? So you lied to her?"

Scarlett nodded her head yes, while smiling and she said "That's right. I lied to her. I told her you hated us from the start, that you pushed us down and that it was all just a game to you."

Willy turned his head with a irritated look on his face. He was mad, but his plan worked. He then forced a big smile on his face to look at her, acting excited and said "Eh-heh-WOW. That sure was brilliant."

Scarlett smiled at him, with a creepy smile and said "Yes it was. I had to get rid of her some how. She was a interference with me getting to you…." She then covered her mouth and said "Ops."

Willy puffed his cheeks out when she said that, like he was going to puke, he couldn't take it no more. He stood up and said in a nervous tone of voice "I think I should be going."

Scarlett stood up too and grabbed him by the arm saying "Oh no. Don't go. I just cant help it that your so attractive."

Willy freaked out when she grabbed his arm, he gave her a dirty look and said "Uh-Ew! Let go! I'm sorry to burst your bubble. But you just don't stand a chance!" Then he puffed his cheeks again, looked at her, like he outsmarted her and he said" I believe, I got what I came here for."

Scarlett let go of him and looked at him confused. Willy then picked up the cake in his hand, up to the side of his head and said "See where lying get's you." He slanted the cake in his hand and smashed the cake in Scarlett's face. He puffed out his cheeks giggling and then laughed with a crazy laugh _"Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh". _She looked at him with an angry look on her face, while she whipped the chocolate frosting off her eyes. He saw this and ran for the door. When he ran for the door. Scarlett chased after him. Willy slammed the door behind him quick. Scarlett had run into the door, fell down and passed out.

Once Willy was outside, he booked to the **Wonka Craft **and got in quick. The craft flew up and took off.

Willy shook his head in disgust and sighed in relief, that she didn't get him. After getting a hold of him self, he reached in his pocket, for the tape recorder. He edited it a bit, then put it back in his pocket. He then pushed a button in the **Wonka Craft**, a carpet privacy panel between the back of the car and the driver seats had rolled down. Once the panel was down, he told the oompa loompa, who was steering "I need you to head to Dawn's apartment now, Kay? It's in Manhattan, New York, Kay?"

The oompa loompa nodded. Then Willy nodded too with a proud smirk on his face. He pushed the button again, for the carpet panel to go back up, so he could have privacy.

On the way there. He quickly, in the back of the car, He grabbed the bag he had taken with him and changed his cloths. He put the bugs bunny T-shirt on, shorts, six flags sun glasses, base ball cap on with his hair pushed up under it and his sneakers. Once he was dressed, he took the tape recorder out of his coat pocket and put it in a deep pocket he had on his shorts that zippered. He then set his other cloths into the bag, including his gloves, hat and cane.

They have quickly arrived in Manhattan, New York. The oompa loompa had disguised the **Wonka Craft **again, landed the craft in an alleyway and drove it out. Then he pushed the button to take the invisibility off.

They have finally arrived at Dawn's apartment complex. When the car came to a complete stop outside the complex, Willy got out. Willy was clever, he looked at the mail boxes inside the main lobby of the building, until he found Dawn's. When he found hers he headed for her door.

When he got to her door he knocked. But no one answered. So he knocked again. Someone finally came to the door, but it was not Dawn. Dawn's friend Becky was there. She was there to feed Dawn's cat for her while she was at work. Becky looked at him funny and said "Can I help you?"

Willy gasped when someone else answered the door. Then he thought maybe this was a relative of hers. So he smiled and asked "Is Dawn home?"

Becky stood there looking at him funny and asked "No, who are you?"

Willy's smile went to a straight face and he said "I'm a friend of hers." Then he smiled at her and asked "Could you tell me where she is ?"

Becky looked at him funny again, she shrugged her shoulders and said "She's at work."

Willy now was disappointed, then he asked "Where?"

Becky looked at him, like he was odd and asked "Why should I tell you?"

Willy rolled his eyes, he sighed and said "Uh, well. Because you should. Heh."

Becky, raised her eye brows up at him, she went to close the door and said "Get lost pal."

Willy's eyes lit up, he shook his head, stopped the door and said "Wait!"

Becky stopped, looked at him funny and asked "What?"

Willy then thought for a moment, then he sighed and said "Well, You should tell me. Because I'm Willy Wonka. I would like to speak to Dawn." Then he closed his eyes and asked " Now could you please tell me where she is?"

Becky stood there looking at him like he was nuts and said "Yeah right. Prove it."

Willy said "Oh! Okay then." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet with a ID card he had always carried on him, then showed her and said "See , I'm Willy Wonka." Once she took it to look at it. He took it from her quick and asked "Now, where is she?"

Becky, well after seeing that her attitude changed completely. She let him in and said "Oh wow. I'm so sorry. Come on in."

Willy walked in, thinking good. When he walked in, he looked around Dawns apartment. Becky watched him and said "Hold on a sec." Willy nodded and continued to look. He could see Dawn was an artist. She had her art work framed and hanging up on her wall in the apartment. Willy was amazed with her work.

While he was still looking, Becky came over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He got a little startled, he turned around to look at her, she handed him a business card and said "Here, this is the art studio she works at. It's called **Alder Art Industry**. This card has the address on it and everything." Then she looked at him curious and asked " May I ask why you are looking for her?"

Willy took the card, stuck it in his pocket, he happily smiled and said "MmnNo! But thanks!"

Willy then turned to walk out the door, he walked out of the building, got into the **Wonka Craft **and left.

They were now heading for the address on the business card. They have quickly arrived and parked outside the building. Willy got out of the craft, once it was parked and he walked into the building. He came to a large desk with a secretary sitting at it and before the secretary could speak to him, he said "I'd like to speak with Miss. Dawn Marsh please."

The secretary glanced up at him, then looked back at her computer and said "Have a seat."

Willy looked around, he saw some chairs up against the wall near the desk. So he went over to them and sat down impatiently waited. A few minutes have passed and the secretary called him over "Sir."

Willy got up and walked over in excitement, thinking he was about to see Dawn. The secretary at the desk said "I'm sorry, but Miss. Marsh has the day off today."

Willy's gasped and his smile sank. He looked at the secretary confused and said "Oh, I see…." Then he put his head down to think and asked ".Do you happen to know where she is?"

The secretary glanced at him, she shook her head and said "No. Sorry sir. Try tomorrow."

He nodded his head with a confused look on his face and said "Oh…Okay then." After he had said that, he turned around and left. He got in the craft, rolled the carpet panel down and told the oompa loompa " She's not there." Then he sighed, shrugged his shoulders and said "Well, I am a bit hungry. So lets stop at a restaurant before we go home." Willy just thought that they would try again tomorrow, like the secretary had said to do.

The oompa loompa nodded and did. He drove around until Willy saw a restraint that caught his eye and said "Oh stop!" They stopped at a restaurant called **Revolution**.

Willy went into the restaurant and was seated in a booth. He sat down, he looked around and picked up the menu to look at it. While reading the menu, he heard a familiar voice at his table that said "Hello Sir. My name is Dawn. I will be your waitress for today. May I start you off with a cold beverage?"

She couldn't see him because of the menu being in his face and he said trying to disguise his voice" I've got a question."

She looked at this man holding up the menu and asked "What's that?"

Willy glanced at the menu quick, to find something to ask about. Then he saw a desert and asked " This fudge over board, is it made with Wonka chocolate?"

Dawn shook her head, not thinking anything of it and said "No sorry sir. It's made with Hershey."

Willy sighed and said disguising his voice again "Oh, that's to bad. I really like Wonka chocolate."

Dawn nodded to agree, with a smirk on her face and said "Yeah, me too. But who doesn't?"

Willy raised his eye brows up, with the menu still hiding his face and said "That Wonka sure is a genius. "

Dawn, was now looking at him with suspicion, she thought this was odd so she said "Yeah. I just met him the other day you know."

Willy still kept the menu up in front of his face and asked "Oh really? What was he like?"

Dawn was looking at him funny and said "Uh-huh. I would give anything to see that amazing factory again. He is a pure genius."

Willy still had the menu up. Dawn peaked over the top of menu and she knew right off the bat who he was. He didn't know she was peaking. She recognized his face, even with his hair up under the cap and six flags glasses on. His face structure and pale skin was hard for her to forget.

Willy looked up above the menu to peak, but seen her face there and he jumped back a little startled. Dawn giggled, shook her head and asked "What are you doing here?"

Willy finally put the menu down, looked at her funny and asked " Hey! How do you know who I am?"

She closed her eyes, giggled again and said "Nice disguise. But how can I forget your face. Hair up or not."

Willy looked at her with a smirk on his face from what she just said. Then Willy told her "I want to show you something."

Dawn looked at him confused and asked "You came all this way, just to show me something?"

Willy shook his head up and down while saying "Uh-huh." He then reached in his pocket and pulled out the small tape recorder.

Dawn looked at it in his hand and then looked at him confused. Willy looked at it too, then back up at her and he said to her 'Sit down."

Dawn looked around to make sure her boss, or no other co-workers were watching, then she sat down asking "What's that?"

Willy slid the tape recorder across the table to her and said "Listen to it! This will prove I did not push you down the chute. No-way!"

Dawn sighed, she looked at him with a straight face and said "You know Mr. Wonka I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I was confused. I didn't know who to believe."

Willy warmly smiled at her, then he looked at the tape recorder and said "Listen to it."

Dawn looked at the recorder. Picked it up still looking at it. She inspected it and asked "What is it?"

Willy smiled, he reached over, pushed the play button on it and said "It's a Wonka Recorder. Now listen."

Dawn sat there silent, put the recorder to her ear and did as he said. While listing her eyes lit up in shock. She stopped the recorder, looked at him like she was really sorry and said "Oh wow. I wasn't sure who was telling the truth, until now. Now I feel worse for accusing you. Oh my.." She was lost for words.

Willy warmly smiled at her again and said "Oh stop. It's okay."

Dawn looked at him still embarrassed and asked "Why on earth did you come all this way to show me this?"

Willy shrugged his shoulders, shifted his head slightly to the side and said "To prove to you that I didn't do it." Then he smiled at her and said "Because, I would like to friends with you." He then thought for a moment and looked at her with a confused look on his face and asked "Hey! Why are you working here and not at the art studio?"

Dawn blushed at him and asked "Really? You want to be friends with me?" Willy nodded his head yes when she asked this. Then she continued to say "Oh. This is my second job. I gotta make a living."

Willy looked at her with pity and said "Wow… Have you got it rough."

Dawn nodded a little embarrassed again, she looked at him with a straight face and said "Yeah. I know."

Willy thought for a moment in silence. At this moment a waitress had spotted Dawn sitting down on the job, talking with a customer. The waitress got their boss Ricky.

Ricky was a scruffy looking man, he had black hair that was frizzy. He had bushy eye brows, brown eyes, he was short and pudgy. He walked over to them and shouted "Dawn! Get back to work!"

Willy glanced at Ricky. Ricky was now standing near the table they were at, with his arms folded. Willy turned his head the opposite way, with a disgusted look on his face and said "Ew.."

Dawn stood up quick, nodded her head and said "Yes, Sir."

Ricky nodded at her, turned to look at Willy, then snapped "You! Don't come in here bothering my waitresses again."

Willy stood up. Gave Ricky a dirty look and rudely said "Oh. Well. I'm sorry, but Dawn quits."

Dawn's eyes lit up in shock and she shook her head no while looking at Ricky. She was wondering why in the heck he was trying to get her fired.

Willy glanced at her and shook his head yes. Ricky got in Willy's face and said "Look bum, get out of here. Who are you to tell me she quits!"

Willy shook his head walked over next to Dawn. Then he looked at Ricky with a dirty look and said "Uh, for your information. Dawn quits. You have no idea who you are talking to. So if I were you, I would stop while I was ahead. Kay? Oh, by the way, you should really try one of my new products. It's called Fizzy Pop Mints. It would help clear your awful breath." Then Willy waved his hand in front of his nose.

Ricky looked at Willy in outrage. Dawn stood there in shock. Willy grabbed Dawn by the arm gently and pulled her along with him outside the restaurant. On their way out, Ricky watched them head for the door and shouted "Good get out of here! Dawn! Your fired!"

When they were out side, on the side walk Dawn was still in shock from what just happened, so she asked him nicely " What did you do that for?"

Willy turned his head to smile at her and said "All in good time."

Dawn looked at him confused and said "Oookay."

Willy led her over to the **Wonka Craft**. Opened the door and told her "Get in."

Dawn looked at him confused still, but did what he said and got in. She sat in the back row of seats and Willy sat next to her. Willy looked at the oompa loompa and said "Drive around a bit. Kay?" The oompa loompa nodded and did. Willy then pushed the button for the carpet privacy panel to close.

Once the panel closed. Willy turned to face Dawn and asked "So, Where do you want to go?"

Dawn turned her head to look at him, she was still confused and asked "What do you mean?"

Willy warmly smiled at her and asked "Uh-Well, Are you hungry? Do you want to catch a movie? You know, I wanna do something friends would go do to have fun. So we can get to know each other."

Dawn's face lit up, she was still in sock, she smiled a little from being a little shy and said "Oh, I don't know."

Willy smiled back at her and said "It's okay. If we pass something that catches your eye, just say stop. That's if I don't beat you to it."

Dawn giggled and shook her head, she said in a shy way but to be playful "Oh no you wont."

Willy was enjoying this and he said "Uh-huh. Will too."

Dawn shook her head at him again and said " Will not."

They both looked at each other and giggled. Willy then thought he would tell her why he just got her fired and said "Oh! When I was looking for you. I stopped at your apparent. Some women, let me in. I seen some of your art work."

Dawn looked at him funny, because he just told her that her friend just let him in like that. That's how he made it sound anyways, then she blushed and asked "Oh, really? What did you think of my drawings?"

Willy turned his head slightly and said "I like them." Then he smiled at her and asked " I was wondering, can you do computer art too?"

Dawn shook her head yes, she looked at him confused and answered "Uh-huh, Yeah I can. Why?"

Willy then took a deep breath and said "The reason I got you fired back there. Is because I was wondering, if you would like to come live at my factory and work for me. I want you to re-design my website I have set up for company's to order candy from. Oh, and I want you to design new candy labels for me."

Dawn's eyes lit up in surprise. She was very excited and asked "Are you serious?"

Willy shook his head yes, with a serious look on his face and said "Oh-yeah. I'm very serious."

Dawn smiled, gave him a hug, out of excitement and said "Oh my god! Yes I would love to come work for you! Thank you Mr. Wonka, you wont regret it!"

Willy did not jump when she hugged him. She did not make him freak out and she did not make him feel startled. He really liked it. She did this out of excitement and to thank him. Dawn let him go quick then said "Oh sorry."

Willy had a half dazed smirk on his face and said "Uh-huh."

Dawn then smiled at him said "I know where I want to go."

Willy looked at her, wondering where she wanted to go, so he asked "Where?"

Dawn looked down at her cloths and said "I want to go home.'

Willy took this wrong. He didn't know why she wanted to go home. He looked at her confused and asked in a low tone of voice "Why?"

Dawn giggled, lifted up her restaurant apron and said "I need to change my cloths, silly. That's if you still want to hang out. I cant be dressed in my work cloths."

Willy turned his head away from her and sighed in relief. He understood what she meant. So he smiled at her and said "Oh!"

He then reached for the button for the privacy panel, to roll it down. He told the oompa loompa "Head for Dawn's house, Kay?"

The oompa loompa nodded yes, Willy nodded back and rolled the panel back up.

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 13: ****The Big Apple**

Well, in no time they have arrived at Dawn's apartment complex. When Dawn went to her apartment, Willy went in with her. Luckily Becky had left when they got there. Willy was in the living room looking around at her art work again, while Dawn went to change.

Dawn went to her small bed room, got a sleeveless white tank top, black ripped jeans, a black belt and black puma sneakers. She walked out of her room with these things, she walked past Willy, to go to the bathroom and said "I'll be a minute, make your self at home."

Willy glanced at her with a smile and said "Kay."

Dawn took a shower. While she was in the shower, Willy sat down on her couch. Dawn's cat Drake came over to Willy on the couch rubbing against him.

Drake is a grey tiger cat. He looks like he has a little main coon in him. He is a very big cat, he was as big as a small dog. With a pudgy face and very loveable .

Willy noticed the cat rubbing against his leg, he looked at Drake funny and said " What do you want?"

Drake looked at him with his big bright eyes. Willy sighed, he gave in and smiled at the cat. Then he picked him up, held him on his lap and started petting him.

After a few minutes, Dawn came out all dressed and she smelt real good. She had her hair up in a hair tie, with a few curls down the side of her face and forehead. She walked over to Willy and asked "Ready to go?"

Willy turned to look at her, his eyes widened. He kept staring at her like he was drooling. He slowly nodded his head and said "Uh-huh."

Dawn noticed that Willy was holding Drake and said "That's Drake, he's my little buddy." Then she smiled down at Drake.

Willy blinked his eyes a few times, he got a hold of him self and said "Oh! He sure is friendly."

Dawn nodded her head, pat Drake on the head and said "Yeah. He's a good boy. Most of the time. He can be a brat too."

Willy picked up Drake and set him down on the couch cushion next to him. Then he stood up, turned to her and Dawn started laughing. He looked at her confused and asked "Hey! What's so funny?"

Dawn pointed to his black shorts and said "It looks like Drake liked you so much, he decided to share his fur with you."

Willy looked down at himself and could see his shorts had cat hair on them. He looked up at Dawn nervously and said "Oh, heh." Then he made a gulping sound and said " I can see that."

Dawn shook her head, she then went to her bed room quick, came back out with a small sticky roller on a stick. She handed it to Willy and said "Here, you see this? Roll it on your cloths and it'll take the fur off."

Willy took it quickly and said "Thanks." Then he turned around, away from her to do what she said.

When the cat hair was all off, he set the roller down on a end table next to the couch, then he went over to the door and said "Come on, Let's boogie!"

Dawn giggled at what he just said, because of the way he said it and walked over to the door next to him. Willy opened the door and they walked out. Before they left, Dawn had made sure her door was locked. Once it was locked, they headed out, down a hall, out of the lobby and to the craft.

Once they were in the craft, the oompa loompa started driving around again. Dawn was sitting in the same seat she was and Willy, once again, was sitting next to her. They got quiet. Dawn was checking out the inside of the **Wonka Craft**. Willy was looking out the window, checking out the city. Dawn didn't she lived there. So it was nothing new to her.

After a few minutes went by, she tapped Willy on the shoulder and asked "Can I ask you something?"

Willy slightly nodded his head with a smile and said "Go ahead."

Dawn asked 'What's this do?" She pointed to the little computer that was on the row of seats in front of them.

Willy looked at what she was pointing at and he said "Oh! That lets you pick music and movies to play."

Dawn smiled at him and said "Oh cool."

They got quiet again. Willy decided to brake the silence and asked "So! What's your favorite flavor candy?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders and said " I don't know. Caramel I guess."

Willy smiled at her and said "Oh! caramel sure is good."

Dawn nodded her head and said "Uh-huh."

Willy then Warmly smiled at her and asked "So where do you want to go?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders and said " I don't know. You pick, since it's your first time in New York."

Willy smiled at her and said "Kay." He then looked out the window and noticed a building and asked 'What's that?"

Dawn turned to look where he was looking and answered "Oh, that's Broadway, that's where they have play's and shows."

Willy smiled while still looking out the window and asked "Oh Really?"

Meanwhile, at the factory. Due to the time difference, the new day came. Charlie was up looking for Willy that morning and he was no where in sight. Charlie was starting to worry a little. But again not to much, because he knew Willy was an adult and could handle him self. He figured that he would turn up again when he wanted too.

Well back to the city. Since it was Willy's first time in the city, Willy had no idea what he wanted to do first. So Dawn had an idea and said "Why don't we go to Forty Second Street and walk around Manhattan. Maybe walking around will help you decide."

Willy wasn't sure about this idea. He didn't want to get noticed. But he nodded is head and agreed with this. So he rolled down the privacy panel again and said to the oompa loompa "I need you to go to Forty Second Street. Were going to walk around a bit, Kay? Then we'll meet you back at Forty Second Street, When were done, Kay?"

The oompa loompa nodded and drove them to Forty Second Street. The oompaloompa let them out at Forty Second Street, this was also known by Time Square. They got out in front of the MTV building and started walking down the street. Willy walked next to Dawn .

While they were walking and looking around Willy asked "So when do you want to move into the factory?"

Dawn turned her head to look at him with a confused look on her face and she asked "What do you mean?"

Willy stopped walking and said "Well, you said you'd like to come work for me. When I asked if you would like to come work for me. I also asked you if would like to move in the factory."

Dawn stopped walking too when he did. Dawn missed that part when he asked her to come work for him. She looked at him confused and asked "Oh, What about my other job? What about my friend?"

Willy shrugged his shoulders, hoping that she would say yes and said "You'll be working for me. You wont need that other job." Then he smiled at her and said " Think about it, you'll get to live in that gosh darn amazing factory." Then he raised one eyebrow up at her and said " You said you would give anything to see it again. Well I'm giving you the opportunity to come live in it."

Dawn stood there thinking. She had to agree, this was generous offer and thought she would be stupid to pass it up. This kind of offer only comes once in a life time, she figured. Also something deep down inside was telling her to say yes. So she did and said " Okay."

Willy's face lit up in excitement and asked "Oh good!" Then he happily smiled at her and asked "So you'll be coming there tonight?"

Dawn's eyes lit up, thinking that was a bit fast, she giggled at him and asked "Wow, your not giving much time to say goodbye to my friends or family are you?"

Willy rolled his eyes, he knew that was a bit fast too, but he didn't care, he was more interested in getting her there, so he said " Well of course we can come here to visit your other friends and F…" He puffed out his cheeks, choking on the word. "F… Well you know."

Dawn giggled at him when he did that and she asked "Really?"

Willy nodded his head, smiled at her and said "Uh-huh. Of course we can."

Dawn caught something he said and suspiciously asked with a smile "We?"

Willy gasped when she asked that. He realized she caught what he had said, then he answered "Y-y-yeah. I need to get out more. So I'll go with you. Heh."

Dawn was smart. So she caught on to this quick but she did not let him know that she did and said "Well since you put it that way. I'll come tonight."

Dawn now had a hunch. It all made sense to her now. He came all that way determined, just to show someone he wanted to be _**"Friends"**_ with, that he didn't push them down the chute. She had a feeling that maybe he liked her a little more then she thought. But she did not let him know she caught on. She decided to play dumb. She wasn't to sure either, so she thought she would observe him more, before she drew her conclusion. Luckily for Willy, She liked him too, just as much as he liked her and now she was starting to like him more. She didn't want him to know though. Not yet. She too had been hit like a snow ball rolling down a hill that grew bigger, as it rolled down and it had hit her the first moment she saw him too. She kept it to her self though, this whole time. She thought this was crazy though because she had just met him the other day, she couldn't understand why she quickly got these feelings either. So she just went with the flow to see where this was going.

Willy smiled at her, he got excited and said "Wonderful!"

They then turned to start walking again. While they walked some more, they came to Broadway again. Dawn glanced up at the sign they were approaching. She stopped and looked up to read it. Her eyes lit up and she said "Oh wow." It was a play she's been wanting to see. The sign said : **How To Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular! **With the time it starts underneath.

Willy looked up at what she was looking at. He then pulled out his pocket watch he had in his pocket. Before he had gotten to New York, he had set his watch to the time there. Then he looked up at the sign again. Then he looked at her smiling and said "Looks like it'll be starting in a half hour, you wanna see it?"

Dawns smiled at Willy, with a very excited smile and said "Uh-Yeah!" She then took a deep breath to calm down and asked "What about you though, do you want to see it ?"

Willy smiled at her he didn't answer. He just gently grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the line at ticket window.

Dawn was spazing out and said "Oh my god! This is so cool!"

Willy smiled when she got excited. Then he looked around at the people in line a little nervous and said "This city sure is big. Eh-heh."

Dawn nodded and said "Yeah it is. It's like a zoo."

Willy was then staring at people walking by and someone looking to make trouble said "Yo, what's a pretty boy like you doing with a women like that? She's a bit out of your league isn't she pretty boy?"

Willy turned his head quick to look away. The guy came over to him and said "Hey! I'm talking to you, pretty boy."

Willy ignored him again. He didn't know what to say.

The man got near Dawn and said "Hey baby wanna come with me and ditch this looser."

Dawn looked at the man funny like yeah right. Willy giggled to him self and blurted out. "You-wish!"

The man looked at Willy and asked "What did you just say?" Willy shook his head, like he said nothing.

The man, ignored him, now he was gawking at Dawn and said " Come on baby, I've got something to show you."

Dawn laughed at him and rudely said "No thank you! I've had better offers! Get out of here. Before I call the cops!" After saying that she pulled out a cell phone from her pocket, making it look like she was about to dial.

The man shook his head, turned around and walked off.

Willy shook his head at what he just witnessed and said to her " I feel sorry for you."

Dawn looked at him and asked "Why?"

Willy shuttered, he raised his eye brows and said "Well, because you have to deal with wangdoodle's like that here. It's a good thing your coming to the factory. You wont have to deal with that anymore."

Dawn laughed at what he had said. She shook her head and said "Oh Mr. Wonka. It's okay, I'm used to wangdoodles like that. Just don't stair at people though, some people here have coco beans for brains and try to stir trouble."

Willy smirked when she said this. He thought that was funny.

They had finally got up to the ticket window and the guy behind the booth said " Hi, Welcome to the theater, What'll it be?"

Dawn went to answer, but Willy cut her off and said "We will have, Two for How To Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular." Then he looked at the man funny and asked " Uh, well, what's the best seats you got?"

The guy checked his computer screen and said "Your in luck sir. We've got two for front row, or two for balcony."

Willy turned his head to look at Dawn and asked "What would you like?"

Dawn looked at the clerk and back at Willy shaking her head. She said "Oh no, I cant afford that, we'll need something cheap-"

Willy cut her off, looked at her with a straight face and said "Oh poppycock." He then turned to the clerk and said in a low tone of voice "We'll have front row."

Dawn shook her head, she took her money out to count it, to see if she could afford that. She was nervous and couldn't understand why he just did that. Willy looked at her, noticed what she was doing. He raised his eyebrows and said "Uh-no. Put it away. It's on me!"

Dawn stopped counting, she looked at him surprised and asked "Really?"

Willy nodded his head and said "Uh-huh."

He remember how she said she loves dragons, he knew this would get him brownie points if he did this for her.

Dawn put her money away, smiled at him and said "Oh wow! Thank you so much Mr. Wonka! I owe you big time!"

Willy paid the clerk and got the tickets. He looked at Dawn and said "Consider it as a thank you, for agreeing to come work for me."

They walked out of the line, in front of the doors and stood there talking while they were waiting for the show to start. Dawn looked at Willy and said "Thanks again Mr. Wonka. You're the best."

Willy warmly smiled at her and said "No problem." Then he looked at her funny and said " Oh by the way, stop calling me Mr. Wonka all of the time. You can call me by my first name. It's just so weird having a friend call me by my last name."

Dawn smiled at him and said "Oh, okay Willy. You got it."

Willy warmly smiled at her, he shifted his head slightly to the side, raised his eye brows and asked "There, Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Dawn giggled and playfully said "Oh man. That was the hardest thing I've ever done!"

This made Willy look at her with a half dazed smirk on his face. He liked how witty she was.

Well it was time for them to go in. So they did. After the show was over. They came out and Dawn had a very satisfied, very amazed look on her face. She smiled and said while walking "That…Was…Awesome!" She glanced up at Willy and asked " What did you think?"

Willy excitedly smiled, shaking his head, nearly bouncing in place and said "I liked it! It was, It was, Eh-heh-WOW!"

Dawn laughed when he said this. She had to agree with him and said "Yeah. I loved it! Thanks again Willy."

Willy turned his head slightly to the side, he warmly smiled at her, with his eyes half shut and said "No problem."

They walked a bit more and looked around at the city. Willy had a smirk on his face and asked "Are you hungry?" Then he patted his stomach and said " I sure am. I haven't eaten all day. I feel like I've been starved to death."

Dawn laughed at him and said "Well there's a cure for that. It's called eating."

Willy smiled at this comment and asked "Oh really?"

Dawn giggled, with a big smile on her face and said "Yeah. Come on, Willy. Let's go to a restaurant."

Willy smiled and playfully said "Hey! That was my idea!"

This made her laugh and she playfully said "Uh-huh. Sure it was."

Willy just shook his head with a smile on his face. They continued to walk and Willy spotted **Hard Rock Café**. He gently grabbed Dawn by the arm, pulled her towards it and said "Come on, let's go here."

Dawn was smiling ear to ear, she agreed and they went in. While inside, they got seated, talked, ate and once again, Willy would not let Dawn pay. He paid the bill, then they left when they were done. They went to a few more places, seen more sites and again places they went, Willy would not let Dawn pay for herself. This went on the rest of that day. Towards the end of the day Willy said "Oh boy am I tired. I'm running on empty." Then he yawned and said " When I left it was night time, when I came here it was afternoon. I haven't slept yet. I think we should get going to the factory."

Dawn looked at him smiling and said "Oh okay. Well If it's okay." Then she asked " Can we stop at my apartment quick, so I can grab my stuff?"

Willy nodded yes. Willy was so tired on the way back to Forty Second Street, where Willy said they would meet the oompa loompa driving the **Wonka Craft**. Willy was not watching where he was going and

…**Bang…**

He had walked right into a street light. Dawn saw this, her eyes lit up in shock, she looked at him concerned and helped him up asking "Are you alright?"

Willy nodded and said "Yeah." While trying to stand up and then he fell back down. Dawn helped him up again. He finally stood up and got his balance, he felt a little embarrassed. He then looked around and made a sound **"Lulah-lulah-lulah" **

That sound made Dawn burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. The **Wonka Craft **showed up by the sidewalk they were standing on. The two of them got in. Willy then told the oomph loompa " We need to stop by Dawn's apartment quick, Kay? Then we'll be heading back to the factory, Kay?" The oompa loompa nodded and headed for her apartment.

They got to her apartment and Willy went in with her. Dawn grabbed a suitcase. Packed some of her things in it, grabbed her cat put him in a cat carrier and wrote a quick note for Becky to maintain the place for her while she was gone. She asked Willy while writing "You don't mind if I bring Drake do you? I couldn't just leave him here. Here's my-"

Willy cut her off and said "Yeah! Sure!"

Dawn smiled. She picked up her stuff and headed for the door. Willy offered to help her carry something and grabbed her suit case. She let him and smiled when he did. They walked out to the **Wonka Craft**. Put her things in the front row seats. Then they got in and sat in the back row again. When Willy closed the door once they were in, they started driving.

Dawn looked at Willy confused and asked "So how are we getting to the factory?"

Willy smiled at her and said "In this silly. "

Dawn looked at him confused and asked "How?"

Willy shook his head with a smirk on his face and said "This is what took you home the other day. This is the **Wonka Craft**. It can fly, float, drive, disguise its self, go long ways, slant ways and any way you can think of."

Dawns eyes lit up and said "Oh wow. It can do all of that?"

Willy nodded at her and said "Uh-huh. Go ahead, take a look." He then nodded his head towards the window for her to look out.

Dawn looked out the window and could see they were no longer on the ground, they were flying. She got excited and said "Oh, wow! Heh. This is so cool!"

Willy nodded, he then turned his head to the side, closed his eyes half way and said "So tell me more about your self."

Dawn turned to look at him blushing a little and asked "Well what do you want to know?"

Willy not realizing he's about to slip again said "Everything!"

Dawn looked down a moment to think. Now, before she wasn't to sure if he liked her that much earlier. Well now she was positive he did. She still did not want to let on that she knew . So she still played dumb. She smiled at him and answered "Well, I'm an artist, but you know that. I love Dragons. I like to create my own creatures and things with art. I like your candy, its my favorite. I like all kinds of music, movies and I live alone. Oh and I'm single."

Willy had a big smile come upon his face and he said "Oh good!"

Dawn looked at him funny and asked "What's good?"

Willy not realizing again said "That your single." He now realized what he said and his eyes lit up, like ops.

Dawn raised one eye brow up, with a smirk on her face and asked "Why's that?"

Willy looked to the side. He smiled at her shrugging his shoulders. Then looked to the side again. He looked at her again with a smirk on his face and said "Because…..If your going to work for me, you need to be free and solo, eh-heh, like me. It's better that you don't have anyone around you to interfere with your creativity."

Dawn looked at him with her eye brow still raised not believing what he just said. So she played along. So she gave him a fake lonely look on her face and in a fake down tone of voice "Yeah. I guess. I sure do get lonely though, being solo." She then turned her head away from him, looking at the window smiling, waiting for a response. She was testing the waters.

Willy looked at her with concern, when he saw the look on her face and how she said that. He looked ahead of him thinking. He looked at her with a smile and said "Oh no, It's great! You'll be amongst friends, so you wont feel lonely, not one bit."

Dawn shrugged her shoulders and said "Yeah, but its not the same." Still playing dumb and trying, testing the waters again.

Willy just sat there thinking again. He didn't know what to say. He knew she was right, but he did not want to admit to it. He then asked changing the subject "Wanna watch a move? Or listen to some music or something?"

Dawn knew he wasn't going to give in just yet. So she turned to look at him with a smirk on her face and said sure. Willy turned on the little computer attached to the back of the row of seats in front of them. He turned to her and said "You pick something."

Dawn browsed through some songs and found a song. She picked this song for a reason. She picked this song because she was falling for Willy even more. That day with him was just magical. Just as quick as he was falling for her. Yeah she picked a love song. So she said "Oh I love this song. Can we listen to it?"

Willy nodded with a smile and said "Sure."

Dawn had picked a song called: **Sweet Dream by Beyonce**

While waiting for the song to come on. Dawn gazed out the window looking at the stars. She had started to daydream and with out realizing it, she had started singing along with the song when it started. But in a low tone of voice, so it wasn't that loud. She was singing while in a daydream, looking out the window.

Willy's slowly turned his head to look at her, his eyes lit up with a smirk on his face. He was listing to her and he loved what he was hearing. He did not disturb her, because he wanted to hear this. He had no idea that she was daydreaming about him, while unknowingly singing this. He had his mouth half open like he was in a love struck daze. This made it really difficult for him. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling even stronger then before just by hearing her sing. To him she sang like an angel. He had butterflies now in his stomach turning.

Dawn did like to sing. She did sing good too. She harmonized perfectly to songs. She was shy but not afraid to sing when she felt like it. This time though she did not realize it, cause she was off in another world.

When the song ended she deeply sighed, but was still in a daydream, looking out the window. She had her head leaning against the window. Well, she ended up falling asleep. Willy looked over at her and noticed this. He got brave, he warmly smiled at her and carefully put his arm behind her back. With his free hand, he pushed the button for the privacy panel, to make it slide up. While the panel went up, Willy looked at the oompa loompa, raising his eye brows up and down with a smirk on his face. Once the panel was up. He carefully leaned his head on her shoulder, with his arm still around her, he then carefully put his other arm around her stomach, he was now holding her. He had a big smirk on his face and fell asleep himself. He did not feel afraid doing this at all either. The more he fell for her, the less nervous he got.

When they arrived at the factory, they were both still asleep. The oompa loompa quietly opened the door, then gently tapped Willy on the shoulder. Willy looked up and looked around. He sat up and he realized they were at the factory. So he very carefully removed his arms around Dawn. He gently nudged her shoulder to wake her up and said in a whisper "Hey, wakey wakey."

Dawn slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She yawned and asked "huh?" Willy warmly smiled at her and said in a whisper "Were at the factory."

Dawn sat her self up and looked around. She looked at Willy half asleep and said "Oh." Then she yawned.

Now at the factory it's afternoon time. Since they left New York at night.

They both got out of the craft. Willy helped Dawn with her suit case and Dawn grabbed her cat carrier. Willy then led her over to the doors for the great glass elevator. Once the elevator came, he pushed the button for the doors to open. They got on the elevator in silence. Willy was still love struck from what just happened, oh but he liked it. He reached to push the button for the hallway that lead to his bedroom.

When they got to the hallway, Dawn yawned and asked "So where will I be staying in the factory?"

Willy led her down the hallway and he answered still a bit dazed "Oh. Well. In the guest room. It can be yours."

He opened a door that was right next to his room door. They walked in and Dawns jaw dropped when she seen this room. It was bigger then her apartment put together. It was exactly the same as Willy's bedroom, with a master bathroom, computer desk and everything. It was identical. Dawn set her stuff down and let Drake loose in her room.

Willy walked up behind her, with a dazed smile and said "Before we go to sleep. I'm going to Charlie's house real quick." Then he turned and asked "Would you like to join me?"

Dawn shook her head yes then she said "Sure. I'm not tired yet." She just had a nap so she wasn't that tired now. Willy smiled, he walked towards the bed room door and said "Oh good!" She turned around and followed him.

They went out the door. Got on the elevator and went to the **Candy Room**. Once they were there. They got out of the elevator and walked to Charlie's house door. Willy knocked and Charlie answered. Charlie smiled in excitement glad that Willy was alright. He did not notice who was with Willy. Charlie then said "Oh, I'm glad your alright. Where have you been all day ?"

Willy walked in and said "Well.." Dawn walked in with him and everyone was looking at him surprised.

Dawn looked around at everyone who was staring at her, she waved in a shy way and said "Hello."

Willy looked around with a big smile on his face and said "This is Dawn. I was with her the whole time. She will be living at the factory now. To work here. She'll be designing new labels."

They all said hello to Dawn and introduced their selves.

Grandpa George was at the table and he said under his breath "Sly dog."

Willy caught this and glanced at him with a look on his face, as if to say quiet.

Mrs. Bucket smiled at Willy and said "I can see you changed your mind about having a women around."

Willy's eyes lit up, he shifted his head slightly and said "Maybe." Then he shook his head trying to deny it and said "She just agreed to work here. She's just a friend."

Grandpa George who was still at the table said "Yeah, A close friend. Just say it. Be a man. You like her don't you?"

Willy glanced with his eyes lit up, thinking shut up, he then smiled and said "I don't know what your talking about."

Charlie looked at his mom smiling, his mom was smiling at Charlie like they were reading each other's minds.

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was blushing. Willy looked at her quick. Then looked around at everyone else. Then he looked at her again. Then he turned his head away blushing a little. He looked up at them and said ignoring the question "Well, we had a long day. I'm going to get some sleep. Dawn said she's not tired yet." Then he looked at Charlie and asked "Charlie can you show Dawn around the factory and show her how the elevator works?"

Charlie smiled and said "Sure. You get some sleep."

Willy turned around and said "Oh good." Then he walked out the door. He walked to the elevator still blushing a bit and left.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 14: ****Dawns First Day**

When Willy was laying in his bed, about to go to sleep. He had that ride home re-playing, over and over, in his head. He had the whole day he spent with her re-playing over and over in his head. He turned over, grabbed the other pillow on his bed and hugged it falling asleep.

Dawn was still at Charlie's house. She was now sitting at the table waiting for Charlie to finish eating lunch.

While Charlie was eating. Mrs. Bucket was sitting next to Charlie, she smiled at Dawn and said "I think it's good you agreed to stay here in the factory. You might just change Willy's view on women. If you already haven't. That man looked love struck."

Dawn's eye's lit up. She blushed and asked "Oh. Really? You think so? What do you mean about his views on women?"

Mrs. Bucket looked at her and went to answer, but Charlie answered and said "Yeah, we do. Well. You see. I sent out those tickets for women to find. Willy had no idea about it. I mean, I was going to tell him, to surprise him. When he found out. He didn't seem to happy. I just thought he could use a girlfriend. Or friend. So I sent them out so he would be the grand prize. But, he said he didn't need one. So he changed the prize. For some odd reason he thinks women are nothing but trouble. I'm a bit surprised he asked you to be his friend. You know. Cause you're a women. I think you may have changed his mind on women already."

Dawn looked at Charlie confused and said "Oh, really. Well. I guess he just needed a friend. A friend is quite different then what your intentions were."

Charlie nodded his head, he looked at her with a straight face and said "Yeah. I know."

Charlie began to eat again. Mrs. Bucket smiled at Dawn and asked "Dawn dear, are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

Dawn shook her head smiling and said "Oh no. Thank you though. Before we came back to the factory, Willy was so nice enough to treat us out to eat." Then blushed and said "In fact, Willy paid for everything we did in New York. He wouldn't let me pay for myself at all."

Mrs. Bucket and Charlie looked at each other when she said that. Dawn was still blushing. She tried to change the subject and said "Well, now that I'm staying here. If you'd like Mrs. Bucket. I could help you out with the cooking. I sure can cook good."

Mrs. Bucker smiled, she was flattered and said "Why thank you Dawn. But you really don't-"

Charlie elbowed his mom gently. She looked at him and whispered _"What did you do that for?"_

Charlie leaned over to whisper in her ear and said _"Mom, let her cook a few times. You know. For Willy."_

Mrs. Bucket caught his drift and said _"Ah!" _

Dawn was looking at them confused. Mrs. Bucket then said "Oh, well I guess I could use help here and there. Your welcome to use the kitchen any time dear."

Dawn smiled at her and said "Great."

Charlie was finished eating, he got up smiling at Dawn and said "Come on, we best be off."

Dawn got up nodding her head to agree and went over to the door. Dawn opened the door for Charlie and said "After you little man."

Charlie smiled, he liked what she called him. He then walked out and she followed. When they were out side of the house, Charlie looked around. He noticed that the great glass elevator was gone. He looked at Dawn and said "We'll have to take the boat. Willy must have taken the elevator. It can come here, but we cant call it to this room."

Dawn smiled at him and said "That's fine. I like the boat."

Charlie smiled at her and said "Good." He then looked around and saw an oompa loompa. He looked up at Dawn and said "Wait here."

Dawn nodded her head okay and Charlie ran over to the oompa loompa. He asked the oompa loompa to bring the boat around and the oompa loompa nodded then took off. Charlie then walked back over to Dawn. Dawn looked at him confused and asked "What did you say to him?"

Charlie looked up at Dawn and said "I asked him to bring the boat around."

Dawn looked at Charlie confused and asked "So why didn't you make that sound Willy does when he calls for a oompa loompa? "

Charlie looked at her funny and asked"What sound?"

Dawn smiled and said "You know that "**Lulah-Lulah-Lulah" **sound."

When Dawn made that sound. Charlie busted out laughing. It sounded so funny when she did it and he said while giggling "Oh. That sound. I'd be to embarrassed to do it."

Well, when she did that sound, a oompa loompa came to her. He tapped on her leg and she looked down. When she realized a oompa loompa had came to her after she made that sound. She kneeled down and said "I'm terribly sorry to have bothered you. I didn't mean too. I was just showing Charlie here how to make that sound. I'm sorry."

The oompa loompa nodded at her and smiled. Then he crossed his arms and beat his chest. She thought maybe this was something they did. So she stood straight up, crossed her arms and beat her chest in return. The oompa loompa nodded his head forward and then ran off.

The boat finally came around. Dawn and Charlie got on once it came to a complete stop. Once they were seated, Charlie looked at the oompa loompa behind the drum and said "Take us to the inventing room. Please."

Dawn shifted her head back a little looking at Charlie confused and asked "Why the inventing room?"

Charlie turned his head to look at her and said "Well, Willy said to show you around. So I'm going to explain everything in the rooms to you."

Dawn smiled, she seen what he meant and said "Ah okay, got it."

Charlie smiled at her when she said that. Not to long after, they arrived at the inventing room. Charlie showed her around, he explained how everything worked and what they were for. After that he took her around to some other rooms in the factory with the great glass elevator.

Night fell and Dawn was now tired. She yawned and said "I'm sleepy. I think I'm going to go sleep now. If that's okay."

Charlie smiled at her and said "Sure. That's fine. I'm tired too. I can show you the rest tomorrow."

Charlie then thought for a moment and asked "What about dinner. Do you want to eat first?"

Dawn put her hand to cover her mouth, then yawned and said she while stretching "Naw, I'm good. Thanks though. I'm too tired."

Dawn pushed the button in the elevator that took them to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and said "Oh. Alright then."

When they reached the hallway, Dawn walked out of the elevator, turned around to look at Charlie and said "See yah later little man, goodnight."

Charlie smiled at her, he then pushed the button for the **Candy Room **and said "Goodnight."

Dawn smiled back at him, then she turned around and walked down the hall to her door. When she got in her room, she turned the lights on, took out a silk night gown. It was a sleeveless night gown, With shorts. After she took out these clothes, she took them into the bathroom. She took a nice long whirl pool bath. After she was done, dressed and ready for bed. She gave her cat Drake a hug goodnight. She then shut the lights off, got into her new bed, she grabbed the other pillow hugged it and fell asleep.

Willy was still asleep. He was that exhausted.

The next morning, Willy woke up to his alarm clock, set for 11:00 AM. He got up, took a shower, got dressed and walked out of his room. He went to the door next to his and knocked. No one answered. He then knocked again and asked "Dawn?"

No one answered again. So he opened her door and could see Dawn fast asleep in her bed. A warm smile came on his face when he seen her sleeping. He then walked over to the side of her bed. He shook her shoulder gently and said "Wakey, wakey, starshine."

Dawn turned over, away from Willy and mumbled something in a winy tone of voice "Mmnoo, wakey, wakey, mnnooo, sleepy, sleepy."

Willy put his hand up to his mouth and giggled when he heard that. Willy shook his head looking at her with a smile on his face. He then sat down on the bed, reached over, gently shook her shoulder again and said "Wakey, Wakey, time for starshine to get up and greet the new day."

Dawn slowly opened her eyes, she turned to over to look at Willy, with her eye's half shut and yawned.

Willy warmly smiled at her and said "Good morning starshine, the ear say's Hello!"

Dawn sighed with a smirk on her face. She closed her eyes, grabbed his arm and hugged it, thinking it was a pillow. Then she mumbled again and said "Mmnnoo..Starshine says earth should let her sleep."

Willy had a dazed smirk on his face when she did this. Willy then shook his head and playfully said "MmnNo-Way!"

Dawn let go of his arm, she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile. She stretched and said "come on, please."

Willy warmly smiled at her again and said "Oh no. I'm afraid earth can't do that. Come on sleepy head, wakey wakey."

Dawn giggled, she slowly sat up while rubbing her eyes and said "But-but, It's early."

After she said that, she fell back down to pretend she went back to sleep.

Willy giggled, then he shook his head smiling. He thought this was funny. He thought for a moment in silence. Then he said "Come on starshine, don't be such a sleepy head."

She stretched again and said "but, whhhhhyyyy?"

Willy laughed, he now knew she was playing around and he said "Oh. Okay then. I guess I could go get a cup of cold water."

Dawns laughed at him and said "You wouldn't do that to me."

Willy rolled his eyes. He knew she was right. But he played along and asked "how do you know?"

She sat up, looked at him and asked while batting her eyes "Would you really ?"

Willy turned his head quick, he blushed a little bit while giggling. He shook his head at her and said "I.. u.. Well!" Then he made a gulping sound and said "MmnNo. I just said that to wake you up."

Dawn smiled and said while yawning "Oh. Okay." She then stretched again. She slowly moved towards the edge of the bed. Willy stood up and backed up, so she could get up. She slowly got up. Went to her suit case and got some cloths out. She got out another a white T-shirt and blue jeans. She walked over to the bathroom and said "I'll be right out."

Willy's eyes followed her. Then he nodded his head and said "Kay. I'll wait here."

Then Willy sat down waiting at the edge of the bed.

Dawn took a shower, got her self dressed, put her hair up then walked out of the bathroom and said "Okay. I'm ready."

Willy smiled at her, then he stood up, turned around to head to the door and said "Come on, let's go to Charlie's house for breakfast."

Dawn walked up next to him and said "Okay."

They both reached for the door knob and they both grabbed it. She grabbed it first, then Willy put his hand on hers, meaning to grab the door knob. Dawn's face turned red from blushing. Willy gasped, he smiled at her and said "Oh. heh. sorry." He then quickly moved his hand.

Dawn was still blushing, she opened the door and said "heh. No problem."

Willy nodded his towards the doorway and said "Ladies first. eh-heh."

Dawn blushed some more, she walked out and said "Oh. heh. Thank you."

Willy smiled at her and quickly said "Uh-huh."

They walked down the hall to the great glass elevator doors. Willy pressed the button. They stood there in silence when the elevator came, he pushed the button for the doors to open and they got in. They were so infatuated with each other, the didn't know what to say to each other.

On the way to the **Candy Room**, in the elevator. Dawn had a thought come across her mined and asked "Willy, Can I ask you something?"

Willy smiled at her, he nodded his head slightly and said "Go ahead."

Dawn looked at him confused and asked "Well, If you don't mind me asking. Why do you have a problem with women?"

Willy's eyes lit up. He did not want her to find this out. He hesitated and asked "What do you mean?"

Dawn looked at him confused. She knew, that he knew, what she was talking about. So she said "Well, Charlie and his mother told me the real reason the tickets were sent out. They also said you don't want a women, that their nothing but trouble. So I wanted to know, well, why do you think there nothing but trouble?"

Willy sighed, he didn't know how to answer this so he said "I rather not talk about that."

Dawn looked at him confused still and said "Oh. Okay. Well, if you ever need a someone to talk to about it. I'm here for you. You can trust me, I'll keep what ever you tell me a secret."

This put a big smile on Willy's face when she said that. He thought that was sweet. Then he looked away from her. He then decided to give a hint, in a shy tone of voice he said "If it helps. That was before I met you."

Dawn quickly looked at him when he said that. She was blushing again. Oh she caught that. She looked at him and asked "Really?"

Willy warmly smiled at her and quickly said "Uh-huh." Then he changed the subject and said "Oh, by the way, if you ever got anything you need to talk about too. I'll do the same for you.'

Dawn's face was almost as red as a lobster from blushing. She couldn't believe what he had just said. But before she could say anything. They have arrived at the **Candy Room**. They walked out in silence. Dawn was re-playing in her head, what he had just said. Willy knew what he said and meant to say it, he was now slipping on purpose and getting more brave. The more he was around her, the less afraid he was getting. They walked over to Charlie's house together in silence still. Willy knocked on the door. Charlie opened the door. He looked at the both of them and said "Good morning, Willy and Dawn."

Willy and Dawn both said good morning in return. At the doorway, Willy stood to the side with his hand out, looked at Dawn and said "Heh. After you. Heh."

Dawn smiled, she nodded her head at him, still blushing and said "Oh. Thank you."

Mrs. Bucket and Mr. Bucket looked at each other when he did this. Dawn walked in and sat down. Willy sat down next to her and scooted his chair closer to her. Mrs. Bucket was at the stove. Mr. Bucket was at the table.

Charlie saw this and was smiling ear to ear. He shut the door and sat down on the opposite side of them.

Mrs. Bucket was making pancakes and bacon. Mrs. Bucket smiled and said "You know, Willy. Dawn here has offered to help cook for us once in a while. Isn't that nice of her?"

Willy looked at Mrs. Bucket with a smirk on his face and asked "Oh really?"

Dawn turned her head to look at Willy, she gave him with a warm smile and said "Uh-huh."

When she smiled at him like that, Willy smiled right back at her, that smile she gave him, made him gaze into her eyes and he said "That's wonderful! Thank you Dawn. Heh." Then he looked away, because everyone was staring at them.

Dawn looked away too, blushing, she smiled and said "No problem." Breakfast was now done. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket served everyone and everyone began to eat. They then sat down their selves to eat.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I have written most of this story ahead of time to get the ball rolling. I worked on it all last week before I submitted it. I took my time with it. That is why it is being updated so quick. Before I submit it, I've been reading it over, adjusting it. I thank you for the reviews and glad your enjoying it.**

**The Six Golden Tickets **

**Chapter 15: ****A Big Secret**

Willy look at everyone, even though his heart was racing. Dawn's did too, she had all sort of wonder running in her head. Everyone was looking at them with a big smile on their face. Willy looked at Charlie and to break the silence he asked "So, Did you show Dawn around the whole factory? Did you show her how everything works?"

Charlie, looked at him, with a big smile on his face still, answered "Yeah. Well some of it. I didn't get to show her all of it."

Willy looked at Charlie confused and asked "Why not?"

Dawn was now chewing her food. She tapped Willy on the shoulder lightly. She put her finger up, as if to say hold on. Willy turned to look at her with a smirk on his face and waited. Dawn then finished chewing, she swallowed her food, raised her eye brows and answered "I didn't get to see the rest of the factory because I got to tired. I just figured I could see what I missed today. It was my fault. I'm sorry."

Willy's smile went to a blank face, he then turned his head and didn't answer. Dawn noticed this, she looked at him with concern and said "I'm really sorry. I hope your not mad."

Willy shifted his eyes to look at her with a smirk on his face. After a few minutes, he said "I'm sorry, I was deep in though."

Dawn looked at him concerned and asked "Anything you wish to talk about?"

Willy shook his head quickly and said "MmNo."

Willy then gave Dawn a serious love struck look and said "It's okay. I can understand that you felt tired. I'll show you around the rest of the factory." Then he glanced at the table with a smirk and said "Myself."

Dawn smiled at him, she looked around to try to see his face and said "Thanks. But I am truly sorry about that."

Willy shifted his eyes to look at her, he gently put his hand on her shoulder and said "Uh, I already told you. It's okay. I rather show you the rest of the factory myself anyways."

Dawn looked at him with a smirk on her face. Willy then took his hand off her shoulder and smiled at her. Then Willy turned his head to look at Charlie. Charlie was giggling to himself, he tried to hide it. He could clearly see now that Willy liked her. When Willy turned to look at him, Charlie smiled at him. Willy then said to him "Charlie, after we eat. I will show Dawn here around the rest of factory. While I do so, I want you. To go straight to the inventing room and get right to work. So that way we wont be behind schedule. Kay?"

Charlie was still smiling , he nodded his head to agree and said "Alright. I'll get right on it, after breakfast."

Dawn looked at Charlie confused, she turned to look at Willy and asked "Are you sure Charlie can handle working by him self ? He's just a kid."

Willy shook his head up and down to say yes. He glanced at Dawn with a smirk and said "Oh course he can! He's very smart. Like me. Eh-heh. He knows the ropes, so he knows what to do, what not to do, he'll be fine."

Dawn looked at Charlie impressed, Charlie smiled at her and said "That's right. I can handle it. Thanks for your concern though."

Willy nodded his head to agree and said "Uh-huh." Then he turned his head to look at Dawn again and said " By the way, he'll have oompa loompa's there to assist him if he needs any help. So he wont be entirely alone. So don't you worry your pretty little head, Kay?"

Charlie's parents looked at each other again when he said that but kept their mouths shut.

Dawn smiled, she looked at the table then back at Willy shaking her head to confirm.

They finished eating and then went outside. On their way out grandpa George called Willy quick. Willy turned to the other two and said "You two wait out here, I'll be right back." Then he turned around, closing the door behind him and sat back down at the table asking "Yeah?"

Grandpa George asked "So. Did you tell her?"

Willy looked at him confused, trying to hide it and asked "What are you talking about?"

Grandpa George leaned his head forward a bit and sighed saying "Dawn. Did you tell that you her you like her."

Willy shook his head, his eyes lit up and he said "I do not."

Grandpa George shook his head and said "I think you do. And you should. I can see it clear as day. You shouldn't play games with her."

Willy shifted his eyes to the side annoyed and said "Well I do not. She's just a friend."

Grandpa George looked at him with disbelief and said "Come here."

Willy got up, he went over him looking at him funny and asked "Yeah?"

Grandpa George said "We can all see that you like her. It shows. Women are smarter then you think. She probably already knows. She's probably waiting for you to tell her. If you don't tell her then you might break her heart from playing silly little games with her. Then you might loose your chance. A women like that is very hard to find. I can tell by looking at her and how she acts. A lot of men would give their right arm for a women like that. So be a man and stop denying it. Only a dummy would keep deny it. Are you a dummy?"

Grandpa George said this to help Willy out a bit. He could see he was being shy. He could also clearly see how Willy was acting. He also thought Willy was being foolish from how he was acting then denying it.

"No." Willy said to respond. Then Willy thought about what he had said. He thought maybe he knew what he was talking about. Willy slowly turned around while thinking, but not wanting to admit to it and said " Anyways, She is just a friend. Again I do not know what you are talking about. "

Willy then headed for the door and grandpa George shook his head and said under his breath " Stupid Jerk."

Willy shifted his eyes to the side with a offended look on his face. He caught that. Then he just walked out thinking. He was still thinking about what grandpa George had just said to him. When he was out side he could see the two looking at him and he said "Come on. Let's boogie."

Willy then lead them to the great glass elevator. Willy was still thinking about what grandpa George said…**Bam…**With out watching where he was going, because he was so deep in thought, he had slammed into the great glass elevator. Charlie giggled a bit. Dawn's eyes lit up. She ran over to him to help him up and asked "Are you okay?"

While she was helping him up, his hat fell off when he fell. She noticed this and looked around on the ground after helping him up. Willy was adjusting his jacket and said "Y-yeah, I'll be okay."

Dawn spotted his hat on the ground, walked over to it and picked it up. Willy shifted his eyes watching her. When she got his hat, she turned around and walked up to him. She smiled at him and said "Here, you dropped this."

Willy went to say thank you and take his hat from her. But she lifted the hat up, placed it on his head for him and adjusted it. When she did this had a smirk on his face and aloud her to do this. His feelings were rushing through his body, this made him squeeze his hand around the ball of his cane, they could hear the gloves squeaking. When she was finished adjusting his hat she said "There, all better."

Willy was staring at her with a half smirk on his face and he said " Oh. Heh. Thanks."

Dawn was still standing in front of him, she smiled at him and said "You're Welcome." She was between him and the great glass elevator. Willy reached around her and pressed the button for the elevator doors to open.

Charlie stood there watching all of this with a big smile on his face.

When the doors opened he said to Dawn in a soft tone of voice "Go ahead."

Dawn turned around and walked into the elevator. Then Willy got on next to her and Charlie got in in front of them. Charlie was taken to the **Inventing Room **in silence, no one said a word on the way to the **Inventing Room**. Willy kept glancing at Dawn with a smirk on his face, he was still thinking about what grandpa George said to him. Dawn was looking through the glass at the passing sights, she was thinking too. When they reached the **Inventing Room**, Charlie got out of the elevator and said "See you two later, have fun."

Willy nodded his head, to say okay . Then Dawn smiled at him and said "We will, see you later little man."

Willy glanced at Dawn funny when she said that. He then pushed the button for the doors to close and the elevator took off.

While in the elevator, Willy put his hands behind his back, he glanced at Dawn and asked "Charlie showed you how the elevator works at least, right?"

Dawn turned her head to look at Willy with a dazed look on her face like she was only half paying attention. She blinked her eyes to snap out of it and said "Oh. Yeah he did."

Willy smiled pleased to hear this and said "Oh good! In that case, I'll allow you to push the buttons then. Push the buttons to the rooms you haven't seen yet. When we stop in them, I'll explain them."

Dawn turned her head to look at the buttons. She looked and looked to figure out which one first. She then finally picked one. The room she picked was the **TV Room**. She hasn't been in this room yet. She turned to glance at Willy and said "I picked the TV Room."

Willy smiled at her and said "I can see that."

Dawn nodded her head and said "Oh." She looked at him with a smirk, then turned her head to look around at the passing rooms.

When they reached the **TV Room**, they walked out. Dawn was amazed by the light. She kept staring at it and walked towards it.

Willy turned to get two pairs of glasses. He didn't know she was staring at the light. He turned to glance at her and he gasped. He put his glasses on quickly. Then quickly walked over to her, he grabbed her shoulders to pull her back, from behind. He quickly turned her around to face him and said "Oh, no, no, no, your not supposed to look at the light! It can harm your eyes!"

Dawn did not respond. She looked at the light so much it put her in a daze. Like a dear locked in a trance when staring at head lights. Willy waved his hand in front of her face, she didn't respond and he gasped. He then put the extra pair of glasses he had gently on her. He then shook her gently, he was worried and asked "Are you okay ?"

Dawn looked around, she closed her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked at Willy and said "Huh. Oh yeah. I'm alright." Once she got a hold of her self she asked him Why?"

Willy sighed in relief . He turned her around, now that she had the glasses on, got next to her and pointed up at the light saying "That light! Can burn your eyes right out of your little sockets. So please, leave those glasses on while were in here! Do not take them off, whatever you do!"

Dawns eye brows raised and she made a gulping sound at what he said the light could do. She looked at Willy and said "Okay. Thank you for putting the glasses on me and snapping me out of it."

Willy smiled at her because she understood and said "Oh Good! No problem!"

Willy walked over to a big red button on a desk in front of the big glass tube in the air, he turned and waved her over to come over to where he was. When she went over to him he said "This is the TV Room. This is where I'm experimenting with transferring a bar of chocolate from the factory, to a television screen. So that people can just reach in the television and take it. Just like that!"

Dawn was impressed, she looked at him like he was a genius and asked "So it's a teleporter and what your saying is that it can transfer a real bar of chocolate, or candy like magic to a television screen. Then people can actually reach in the screen and take it?"

Willy smiled at her like she was smart, he shook his head and said "Precisely!"

Dawn looked at him confused, then she giggled and said "No way!"

Willy shook his head up and down, with a smile on his face then said "Yes way! Watch!"

Willy looked around the room and said "Bring out the chocolate!"

A few oompa loompa's came out carrying an extremely large Wonka Bar.

Dawns eyes lit up at the size of the bar, she gasped and asked "Oh my, that's a very big Wonka bar. Why is it so big?"

Willy was watching the oompa loompa's carrying the bar in and said "Well, you know how they film a life sized man and on the TV he appears smaller. Same basic principle!"

Dawn looked at him amazed and said "Oh wow."

Once the bar was placed on a platform under the big glass tube above it. Willy turned to Dawn with a smile and pointed saying "Push this big red button." He pointed to it.

Dawn smiled at him and did what he said. They then backed up a little bit and watched.

Once the button was pushed, the platform the chocolate bar was sitting on began to raise a little, the glass tube came down sealing it in. The bar of chocolate began to levitate, then it disappeared in a flash of the big white light.

Willy gasped excitedly, he grabbed Dawn by the arm and pulled her over to a television. At the television Willy let go of her arm, grabbed the remote off a small chair in front of it and turned on the TV. Dawn looked at him funny, then Willy pointed at the TV and said "Look! Look! You don't want to miss this! The chocolate is now floating over our heads in millions of pieces."

Dawn turned to look at the TV when he said that. Willy got a little anxious and started to change the channel's. Then he stopped on one channel, because the screen got all discolored and fuzzy. He got a little closer to the TV gazing into it.

Dawn watched and to her surprise the chocolate bar started to appear in see through, then to solid. Willy nudged Dawn in the arm and said "Take it!"

Dawn looked at him funny, with a little disbelief, unsure if she should and asked "How? That's just a picture, that's not possible."

Willy rolled his eyes when she said that, he glanced at her and said "Just take it. Trust me!"

Dawn did as he asked. She reached towards the TV. She hesitated at first, then got her nerve up and reached into the TV. When her hand went right through, she gasped in excitement and giggled saying "My arms in the TV! This is so cool!"

Willy smiled at her and looked at her like, I told you so. Then he said "See! Now take it!"

Dawn, was fascinated with this. She now stuck her other hand in the TV. She kept putting her hand in and out of the TV screen, in amazement. She kept messing around with it, thinking it was fun. Willy watched this, he stood there watched her with one eye brow up with a silly look on his face. Dawn noticed this, she thought maybe he was annoyed so she gasped, she then took the bar like he said and told him "I'm sorry. I was having fun."

Willy smiled at her with a smirk on his face and said "Oh I know. I don't care. Now that you have the bar, eat it."

Dawn held the bar in front of her. She looked at Willy unsure and Willy said to her "Go on, it wont bite!"

Dawn smiled at him, then she opened the wrapper part way. She broke a small piece off of it and ate it.

Willy was right, it still had the same great taste. She looked at him very impressed with this invention he has made and she said "This is amazing!"

Willy smiled at her with a proud, smart smirk on his face and said "I know!" Then he turned around to head to the elevator door and said "Well, that's basically all you need to know about this room. So come on! Lets go to another room."

Dawn turned, then she followed him and asked "Well, what should I do with the rest of this chocolate bar?"

Willy stopped walking, turned to her and asked "Well, dose it taste any good?"

Dawn nodded, then she held the bar out and asked "Yeah. You want some?"

Dawn then broke the bar in half and handed half of it to him. He took it looking at her funny. She giggled and said "Come on. You know you do. Go on take it. I cant finish this whole bar my self."

Willy smiled at her with a smirk on his face and he took it saying "Oh, heh, Kay."

Willy took the other half. After he took it, he turned around to face the elevator. He pushed the button for the doors to open with a smile on his face. They took their glasses off, got in the elevator and ate the chocolate together. Once they were done eating it, Willy shoved the chocolate bar wrapper in his coat pocket. Willy aloud Dawn to push a button again. Dawn looked around at the buttons again and pushed a button for the **Hair Cream Room**.

Willy noticed this, he looked at her confused and said "Oh! The hair cream room." Then he looked down still confused and asked " You saw that room on the tour, why are you choosing that one?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders with a smile and said "Well, We passed by It on the tour. I didn't actually go into the room."

Willy looked up her, with a smile. Now that he knew why she picked that room and said "Oh! Okay."

When Dawn wasn't looking. Willy kept staring at Dawn. Willy was deep in thought. He then thought about Dawn asking him why he had such a issue with women. He didn't any more. But this made him think about weather he should tell her how he feels or not. Then he remembered what happened the last time he told a girl how he felt and this sent him to a flash back.

**Flash Back….**

_(The day after young Willy sat in his room crying. It was time to go to school. Young Willy thought that he would tell Allison how he felt. So he got up, got ready for school and headed out the door. When he got to school he went around looking for Allison. He found Allison standing by a locker, by herself and young Willy walked up to her. With a shy tone of voice he said "Um. Allison."_

_Allison turned to look at him, she rolled her eyes at him and asked in a snobby way "What do you want?"_

_Young Willy said "I wanted to tell you. I still like you. I never had feelings this way before for anyone else. I think your very pretty."_

_Allison faked a smile on her face and said "Oh, Willy. I still like you too."_

_Willy smiled at her and asked "Really?"_

_Allison laughed in his face and said "Ew! No. Looser."_

_Young Willy's heart sank. He put his head down and went to class. In the classroom the teacher had stepped out for a moment. Jack got up, he walked over to Willy's desk and said "I told you to leave my girlfriend alone!"_

_Willy looked at him confused and said "I didn't do anything to her."_

_Jack grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, dragged him over to the window and shoved his head out of it. Making it look like he was going to shove him out the window and said "Freak! Don't lie. She said you talked to her today."_

_Allison saw this and was laughing saying "Do it! Do it! Push him! One less looser in the world."_

_Young Willy was screaming "No! Let me go! Stop! Stop!"_

_The teacher had come back in the room and seen this. She ran over to them and shouted "Jack! Knock it off. Leave him alone!"_

_She got a hold of the boys. She asked young Willy if he was alright. He stood there crying. She turned to Jack and sent him straight to the principles office. _

_Two days after that it was the day after Halloween. This is when young Willy had found his new love. When his father wasn't home. He was cleaning out the fire place. He had found a piece of chocolate from his father throwing his candy away into it, the night before. He ate that piece of chocolate and fell in love with it. That day he also vowed never to love again. He did not want to experience that pain ever again…..So much for his vow.)_

**Back to reality….**

While Willy was having his flash back, they have arrived at the **Hair Cream Room**. Dawn smiled up at Willy and said "We're here."

Willy didn't respond, he didn't say a thing, he did not move. Dawn looked at him funny and noticed he looked zoned out. She was next to him in the elevator. So she shifted her self around in the elevator, so she could face him. She then tapped him on the shoulder and said "Willy, snap out of it. We're here."

Willy still didn't respond, she gently grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly.

Willy gasped in fright. He freaked out. He unknowingly grabbed her by the arms hard and rough shouting "No! Let Me Go! Stop! Stop!"

This scared Dawn. She didn't think nothing of it when he grabbed her arms like that. She realized she accidentally scared him. Willy then stopped shouting. He shoved her away,. He leaned against the glass in the elevator, shut his eyes and passed out.

This scared the wits out of Dawn. She didn't know what to do. She gasped, she tapped him gently, she was panicking and saying "Willy, Wake up! Are you okay? Please Wake Up!"

Willy was shaking his head freaking out saying in a low tone of voice "No! No! Stop!"

Dawn felt bad. She didn't know what to do. So she gave him a big hug, rubbed his back and said "Shhh. It's okay. It'll be okay. I'm here for you."

Willy slowly opened his eyes, he jumped a little startled, then he noticed Dawn had her arm around him and he smiled not realizing what had just happened, he thought he was just un-responsive. He did not know he did all of that. She backed off of him once she realized he had opened his eyes, then he looked at her a little embarrassed and said "I'm sorry. I was having a flash back."

Dawn looked at him with concern and she was very worried. She then with concern said "Uh. You seriously need to talk about it. You were spazing out! You scared me to death!"

Willy looked at her confused and asked "I did?"

Dawn nodded her head yes. Willy then looked around the elevator. He noticed a small bruise on Dawns arm and he asked trying to change the subject "Where did you get that?"

Dawn looked down at her self, she gasped and said "I guess from you. When you grabbed me. Then you shoved me away shouting " No. No. Let me go. Stop." Don't worry about it thought. I'm more concerned with, what the heck was going on."

Willy's eyes lit up. He was surprised he did this. He would never do anything to hurt her. He felt terrible and said "I'm terribly sorry."

He then pressed a button in silence on the elevator that read **Recipe Room. **On the way there, it was silent. Once they arrived. They walked to a door with a small computer on the side of it. Willy touched the computer screen and made a sound "**Lulah,lulah,lulah"**

The computer made a noise, a green light came on and said **"Access accepted."**

The door then opened. He gently grabbed Dawn by the hand and pulled her along inside the room.

This room was filled with books. It had a desk in the center of the room. Willy pulled her over to the desk then let go of her hand. Willy opened a drawer on the desk and pressed a button hidden inside. Then he grabbed her hand gently again and pulled her over to a bare wall between two cabinets. The wall slid open like a invisible sliding door.

Willy pulled Dawn along down a stair case into a dark tunnel.

Well Dawn was confused, she wondered what he was up to. She couldn't see where she was going and banged into the tunnel wall. Willy stopped, let go of her hand, turned to her and asked "Are you okay?"

Dawn rubbed her head and said "Yeah I'm ok."

Willy nodded his head, then turned around and continued walking. They came to another stair case that lead down to a door. Willy pulled his keys out, unlocked the door and opened it. They walked in and Dawn looked around .She noticed the room was like a cave and was made out of chocolate.

Willy locked the door behind them. He then walked over to the couch he had in the room, sat down and said "This is my secret room. No one must know about it! I come here to be alone. Or to think. It's behind the waterfall, in the candy room. But the way we just came. Is the only way to get to it and no one else must find out about this room, Kay?"

Dawn looked at him and nodded her head yes. Willy smiled at her then tapped the couch seat next to him and said "Sit down."

Dawn smiled at him and sat down next to him like he said. She then asked "Why did you bring me here?"

Willy sighed while closing his eyes, he then looked at her and said " I need to get off my chest!"

Dawn looked at him with a serious look and said "Okay. Go for it."

Willy then told her everything about Allison. He told her what she did to him. He explained what went on in his flash backs. Even though Willy vowed in his flash back that he would never date again, he had quickly changed his mind about that when he met Dawn. But he didn't tell her that part.

Dawn just shook her head in shock. She was not happy with what she had heard at all. She was very mad at Allison now. She looked at Willy, carefully put her hand on his back, then rubbed it. He aloud her to do this and she said "Oh wow. That aint right." She then put her head down and said feeling sorry for him "I wouldn't blame you if you still had a problem with women. Not all women are like that you know."

Willy gently lifted her head up with his hand, looked her in the eyes and said "I do not ! Besides it was puppy love."

Dawn smiled at him. They sat there looking into each others eyes and Willy said in a low tone of voice "I've got something else to tell you."

Dawn smiled at him and said "Okay."

Willy then looked to the side. He puffed out his cheeks. Then smiled up at her with a shy smile. Then he turned his head away again puffing out his cheeks again. He was choking on what he wanted to tell her. He tried so hard, but just couldn't. Then he just pulled out his set of keys and looked through them. He found a spare key for that room, he took it off his key ring and handed it to her. He then said "Here! It's a spare key. You can use this room if you'd like to have time alone too! Just don't tell anyone about this room. Kay?"

Dawn took the key, stuck it in her pocket, smiled at him and said "Thanks."

Then she looked down, she still felt sorry for him and she said "I really am sorry to hear what had happened to you. I know how you feel though."

Willy looked at her confused and asked "What do you mean ?"

Dawn just shook her head and said "Well, through out the years. I haven't had much luck with men. They sure do like to chase me. But they never treated me right…. In school I had a similar thing happen to me too. They made fun of me for my glasses. I used to wear glasses, but now I wear contacts."

Willy looked at her with a smile and said "Oh. Wow." Then he looked down and said "Well, if you ever need to talk about it. I'll listen!"

Dawn looked at him with a semi smile and said "Thanks. But I don't let it get to me anymore."

Willy's face lit up, he smiled at her and said "Oh good!"

Willy felt better having this conversation with Dawn. He felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. He also liked that Dawn was being so caring, understanding and open with him. This made him feel closer to her. Willy stood up and said "We should get going."

Dawn stood up and agreed with him. They left the room. Willy locked the door behind him. Then they headed back up to the recipe room. While in the room Dawn looked around and asked "Why do you keep them in books, why not in a computer?"

Willy was at the door pushing buttons, on the small computer to open the door and he asked "Huh?" Then the door opened and he said "Oh! Cause, I wouldn't want anyone hacking into a computer steeling my life's work now would I!"

Dawn thought that was a very good idea and said "Oooh, I see."

Willy then waved her over to the door and said "Come on."

They left the room and got back on the great glass elevator. Willy then showed her around the factory some more, explaining each room. Even the computer room where she would be working. It started to get late and he said "We should really get ready for bed."

Dawn yawned and agreed with him. So they went to the hall way that led to their bedrooms. When Dawn went to go into her room, Willy stopped her and said "Wait! I just had a great idea!"

Dawn looked at him wondering what he meant and asked "What's that?"

Willy thought for a moment and smiled at her with a smirk, then he asked "Uh-How do you feel about a sleep over?"

Dawn looked at him funny and asked "What do you mean?"

Willy then looked to the ground and said "I mean, like what friends have! I could get us some sleeping bags and you can come sleep in my room. We can talk all night, tell stories and sleep on the floor! Heh."

Dawn raised her eye brow up, thinking that's kind of odd. But she went with it and said "I guess that would be cool."

Willy looked at her wit ha smirk on his face and said "Wonderful."

Dawn giggled thinking this was funny. She thought it was kind of childish but thought maybe he was going some where with this. So she said "Well let me go get my night gown on, then I'll come over."

Willy smiled at her and said "Kay. I'll wait here."

Dawn smiled at him again, she was still giggling and then she went into her room to change. She put on a sky blue silk pajamas that had long sleeves and it had sky blue pants. Once she had these on, she walked out and said "Ready."

Willy's eyes lit up. His mouth was slightly open and his eye brows were raised. He then turned slowly and said in a shy tone of voice "Heh, okay then."

Then he led her to his room with a blank look on his face. He opened the door to his room and let her walk in first. He walked in behind her and went to his dresser to get out some pajamas for himself. They were silky like his red ones he had on the one night, but these were black. He then went towards his bathroom door and said "I'll be right out."

Dawn smiled at him, sat down on his bed and said "Okay. I'll be right here."

Willy smiled when she said that, then he walked into his bathroom, closed the door and got changed. When he was dressed, he came out, he set his cane, gloves and hat down on the bed. He then turned around and went to his walk in closet. He dug around in his closet and pulled out two adult sized sleeping bags. Each one of them were the same color as his the bed spread. They were the color of dark chocolate, with light chocolate and white chocolate swirling around it. The white chocolate spelt out the name Wonka on them. He went to an empty spot on the floor, laid them out next to each other but with a gap between them. He then went over to his bed, grabbed two pillows and set them down at the open end of the sleeping bags. He then turned to her and said "Kay, all set."

Then he opened one up and laid down in one. Then he looked up at her and waved her over. She smiled and went to the other sleeping bag and laid down on it. They laid there a few minutes, then Willy leaned up on his elbow to look at her and said "So tell me more about your self."

Dawn was looking up at the ceiling and asked "What do you want to know?"

Willy shifted his eyes to the side to think and then asked "Well, What were you like when you were a kid?"

Dawn smiled and said "Well, I was a wild one. I had the same hair, same eyes. But I wore glasses. I got picked on for those. I was smart. Creative. Pretty much the same as I am now. Just older."

Willy looked at her funny and asked "You, wild?"

Dawn giggled and nodded her head "Yeah, I have a wild side." Then she shrugged her shoulders and asked "Who doesn't? "

Willy's eyes lit up ,he made a gulping sound and had some thoughts running in his head. Then he asked changing the subject "Well, what else do you do?"

Dawn shrugged and said "Oh I don't know. Well Draw. But you know that already. I like to sing, sometimes. It just depends on my mood. I can play piano and guitar. I like to go to clubs. I like to dance. Play video games. Stuff like that."

Willy smiled and asked "Oh! You can sing?" Pretending he didn't know.

Dawn blushed a bit, she put her hands behind her head and said "Uh-huh. But I don't think I'm very good."

Willy looked at her funny and said "Oh poppycock!" Then he smiled at her and said "I sure would love to hear you sing sometime."

Dawn's eyes lit up, her face turned a little red and said "We'll see."

Willy nodded to what she said then he asked "What's your favorite color?"

Dawn thought for a moment and said "Blue."

Willy smiled again and asked " When is your birthday?"

Dawn turned her head to look at him with a smile and said "October 9th."

Willy then asked "What's your favorite holiday?"

Dawn giggled because of all these questions and said "I have to say Halloween."

Willy giggled too and said "Oh! Me too!"

They talked some more and he kept asking her questions all night. They eventually fell asleep. But Willy was laying there thinking with his hands behind his head. Waiting for her to fall asleep. When she was sound asleep, he sat up and looked at her. He then scooted him self a little closer to her, laid down facing her, put his arm around her and fell asleep himself. He knew she was not a morning person. So he knew he would wake up before her. That she wouldn't know he had his arm around her, again. He was warming up to tell her, so he thought this was his way of warming up to it.

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 16: ****Dawn's First Day At Work**

Morning came fast. Like Willy hoped, he had waken up before her. He sat up and stretched. He looked over at Dawn sleeping next to him and a big smile came on his face. Willy scooted him self over, quietly. Then he gently reached over, nudge her shoulder and said "Good morning starshine, the earth says Hello!"

Dawn didn't wake up. She just turned over to face him and was still sleeping. So he lightly shook her shoulder and said "Wakey, Wakey!"

Dawn slowly opened her eyes and said "Mmmnnooo wakey wakey.."

Willy put his hand to his mouth giggling. He reached over to shake her again and said "Come on! Don't start that again."

Dawn giggled when he said that, she smiled at him with her eyes half open , she yawned and said "Alright."

They both got up. Willy went to his closet to get cloths out. Then Dawn walked over to the door sluggishly and said "I'll be back. I gotta change and get a shower."

Willy popped his head out of the closet, to look at her and said "Kay."

Dawn left his room and went into her room. She got some cloths out,. She got a black looney toons T-shirt with a little evil looking cat on it and it said on the shirt under the cat "Kitty Got Claws," with fake ripped claw marks on the shirt. Then she got light blue jeans, a black belt and her sneakers. She went into her bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. This time she put her hair up in a bun with a few curls draping down the top. When she was done. She walked out of her room **..Bam..** She smacked right into Willy, this made her fall down in the doorway. Willy didn't fall she had hit his chest. When he saw this he gasped and bent down to help her up asking "Are you okay?"

Dawn stood up rubbing her head and said "Yeah, sorry about that."

Willy looked at her funny, like it was no big deal and said "No problem!"

Then Willy backed up a bit so she could walk out the door. Then they both headed for the great glass elevator to Charlie's house for breakfast.

When they got to Charlie's house. Willy knocked on the door. Charlie answered and said "Good morning Willy and Dawn."

Willy and Dawn both said good morning to Charlie at the same time. They both then giggled finding this funny. They both walked in and Willy pulled out the seat for Dawn. Dawn looked at him blushing, he just looked at her with a big smile and said "Sit!"

She did and then he sat down next to her. Charlie sat down on the opposite side of them and asked "So Willy. Did you show Dawn the rest of the factory?"

Willy nodded his head at Charlie and said "Yeah."

Mrs. Bucket had just finished cooking. She set a plate in front of them both, then asked Dawn "Dawn dear, what would you like to drink?"

Dawn thought for a moment and said "Chocolate milk, Please."

This made Willy smile brightly to hear she liked the same thing he did in the morning.

Mrs. Bucket got her and Willy a glass of chocolate milk. She already knew what Willy was going to want to drink, so she didn't bother to ask him. Then she, her self sat down to eat. When they finished eating. Willy stood up, he stretched and said "We should get going. We've got much work to do."

Charlie and Dawn agreed, then they both got up too. Willy got his hat and cane by the door. He opened the door, then let Dawn and Charlie walk out first. Once out of the house, they went over to the great glass elevator and got in. Willy pushed the button for the **Inventing Room **and said "Charlie we're going to take you to the inventing room. I want you to start working, while I take Dawn. To the computer room where she'll be working. I'm going to show Dawn how to work the computers so she can get to work, then I'll come join you, Kay?"

Charlie shook his head, smiled and said "Alright."

When they got to the **Inventing Room, **Charlie got out of the elevator and said " See you in a bit Willy." Willy nodded his head and said "Kay." After saying that, Willy pushed the button for the **Computer Room **and the elevator took off.

On the way to the computer room, Dawn smiled up at Willy and said "That was fun last night."

Willy's eyes lit up and a smirk came on his face. He said "It sure was! I never had a sleep over."

Dawn looked at him confused and asked "Really?"

Willy shook his head up and down, then said "Uh-huh. My fa-…" he puffed his cheeks choking on the word then said " F…." He puffed up his cheeks again.

Dawn looked at him funny and asked "Father?"

Willy shook his head with a blank look on his face and said "Yeah…That."

Dawn giggled when he did that, she smiled at him and said "Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that. I'm glad you got to finally have one."

Willy looked at her with a smirk on his face and he said "Uh-huh."

Willy then acted a little paranoid and asked "So, you didn't tell anyone about what I told you yesterday, right?"

Dawn looked at him a little insulted and asked "Nooo. How could I if I was with you all day?"

Then she folded her arms and said "I wouldn't do that to you, Willy."

Willy looked at her with a straight face and said "No need to snap. It was just a question."

Dawn rolled her eyes and politely asked "Then why ask such a question, if you didn't mean to ask it, or have a reason to?"

Willy glanced at her with a smirk on his face and said "My, aren't we smart!"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders shaking her head and seriously said "I promise you, I did not say anything to anyone. I'm not like that."

Willy acted to be paranoid still and said "Uh-huh, sure."

Then he pretended to give her one of his evil glares. She looked at him confused and said "Why are you looking at me like that. I didn't do anything wrong to you."

Willy had a smirk come on his face and said "I just wanted to be sure is all."

Dawn shook her head, she didn't think this was very nice of him so she said defending her self. "You know darn well I was with you all day, yesterday. How on earth could I tell anyone your secret. Like I said I would never do that to you! If you don't want to believe me and get so paranoid, then I guess I should leave."

Willy now felt stupid, he shook his head no, then warmly smiled at her and said " MmnNO!" Then he leaned his head over to hers and said "You know! Your kind of cute when you get mad."

Well that made Dawn change her attitude quick and blush. She turned her head away and wondered what the heck was that. She stood silent the rest of the way. She was wondering if he said what she thought he said. She had had forgot all the rest of that. She was more fixated on what he just said.

Willy was testing her, to see how she would react if he pushed her buttons a little. He wanted to see how far he could push. He wanted to know everything about her, even how she would react if she got mad at him. He did not know this was not very nice of him to do, until now, he didn't think it through before he started it. Even though he learned if he pushes her buttons, then complements her after, he thought he could get away with it. Like he just did.

They now arrived at the **Computer Room**. Dawn was still re-playing what he said to her. Willy then tapped her on the shoulder and said "We're here!"

Dawn smiled and followed Willy out of the elevator. He took her over to the computer and showed her how it worked.

This room, was a big room. It was all white. Like the TV room. The computer desk and monitors matched. The desk was big. It had one computer at the desk, with four flat screen monitors hooked up to it.

On the desk was a electronic pen and pad built into the desk, for drawing. It also had, a mouse, keyboard and speakers. There was a spare chair up against the right side of the wall too.

After he showed her how to work the computer she caught on real quick. Once she got the hang of it Willy said "Oh Good! You got it! I'm going to go join Charlie now. I'll be back to check on you."

Dawn nodded then got right to work on the labels and logos. Willy walked to the door, then he turned around and said "Oh by the way! On the labels I want you to put your name on them, to show you illustrated them, Kay?"

Dawn turned from the computer chair, to look at him, with a smile on her face and asked "Really? Are you sure?"

Willy smiled, he shook his head up and down then said "Yeah, of course I am! I'm not making the labels, you are. So! Put your name in the back. It should say "Dist. By Wonka then under that, Illustrated by: Dawn Marsh, Then the address", Kay?"

Dawn had a big smile on her face, she got excited and said "Okay. Thank you so much, Willy." She thought that was awfully nice of him.

Willy warmly smiled at her and said "You're Welcome!" Then he turned around, got in the elevator and left.

Charlie was in the **Inventing Room**, sitting at the table trying to figure out a mixture. Willy, had just arrived, he walked over to Charlie, tapped him on the shoulder and said "Boo!"

Charlie was deep in thought. This startled him so he jumped a little. He didn't expect that. When Charlie realized who it was Charlie started to laugh and said "That was a good one, Willy."

Willy smiled with his eyes half shut and said "I know!" Then he looked over Charlie's shoulder and ask "So tell me, how's the Transform Taffy coming along?"

This taffy. Looked like laffy taffy. But half of it was green, the other half was red. If you eat the green half, you think of a person you would like to change into, then it would transform you into a completely different person. Then when you ate the red half it turned you back into your normal self. The mixture was not quiet right yet though. There was some flaws to it.

Charlie picked up a test tube full of candy liquid and poured some into another test tube, then said "It's getting there." Then he set the tube down, backed up and said " You take a look at it."

Charlie got up and let Willy sit down. Willy sat down and checked the configurations. Charlie then said "I'm glad you asked Dawn to come here to the factory, you know, you needed a friend."

Willy raised one eye brow, while looking at the configurations and asked "What do you mean?"

Charlie smiled and said "Oh, nothing. I just think she seems nice."

Willy got deep in thought about the mixture he was going over and said "Oh-Yeah, She's very nice." Then he started mixing some things.

Charlie walked around the room, then he walked over to Willy and said "It's to bad you don't want a girlfriend, I think she's good for you."

Willy sighed, he rolled his eyes surprised at what Charlie had said. He glanced at Charlie and said "Now don't start that again Mr. Smarty-pants! Yes she is nice, but she is just a friend. Don't think you can change my mind. No-way!"

Charlie shook his head, because he was still denying it, So Charlie had a thought come to mind and asked "Is it because of that girl, Allison, is it?"

Willy's eyes lit up. He looked at Charlie in shock and asked "Where did you hear that?"

Charlie, not thinking before he spoke, said "Well, when she came on the tour. Allison accidentally got pushed into the river and you told her to have Jack come save her, like she deserved it. Also how you reacted when I told you that she won a ticket. I just figured she was why you had a problem with women. Like maybe she did something to you."

Willy didn't like this conversation and he said in a low tone of voice "My aren't we smart." Then he shook his head at Charlie and said "MUMBLER! You really shouldn't mumble. It's really starting to bum me out."

Charlie now realizing he may have said something he shouldn't said "Right. I'm sorry, Willy. I wasn't thinking."

Willy stood up with a blank look on his face, he turned to Charlie and said "I don't feel so hot. I'm going to go check on Dawn."

Charlie nodded his head ok and understood. Charlie felt bad for what he said. He didn't know what came over him.

Willy walked over to the elevator, pushed the button for the door's to open, got in and went striaght to the **Computer Room**. Once he got there. Willy entered the **Computer Room **and looked at Dawn. Dawn turned around to see who it was, because she heard the doors open and the elevator _**"Dinged"**__. _To her surprise it was Willy. She smiled at him and said "Wow. That was quick. Checking up on me already?"

Willy walked over to her with a blank look on his face and slowly said "Y-e-a-h."

Dawn noticed this so she asked in concern "Are you alright?"

Willy shook his head no and said "Charlie figured out what I told you the other day. But not the whole thing. He's very smart. He figured it out all by him self. He just mentioned it to me and it made me feel terrible."

Dawn looked down at the keyboard, she looked up at Willy then and said "I'm sorry. Well, if it makes you feel better, I got something almost finished I want to show you. Maybe it'll take your mind off of it."

Willy looked at Dawn to say something. But Dawn had a warm smile on her face and this helped him feel better. He grabbed the spare chair against the wall in the room, put it next to Dawn and sat down. He warmly smiled back at her and asked "What did you want to show me?" She took his mind off of it, not the idea of looking at a label.

Dawn turned to the computer and said "Look, what do you think so far?" She then nodded her head slightly towards the screen for him to look.

Willy sat next to her and looked at her. This put a big smile on his face. He was not looking at the computer though. He was looking at her. While he was looking at her. Dawn didn't noticed, she scrolled the mouse to show him the label she made for Fizzy Pop Mints. It had Fizzy bubbles all over it in different cool mint colors. With the letters Fizzy Pop Mints popping in three dimensional letters, with little fire works bursting to the sides of the letters in different colors.

Then when she stopped looking at the screen and looked at him. He quickly looked at her with a smirk on his face. To make it look like he was paying attention. She then looked at the computer again and could see his reflection. He was still looking at her with a smirk on his face and Dawn asked "What do you think?"

Willy then looked over her shoulder and said "I'm sorry. I was thinking."

Then he glanced at the label and said "Eh-heh-WOW! You're very good."

Dawn blushed a bit at the complement and said "Thank you."

Willy nodded, he glanced at her with a smile, then looked at the screen to watch some more.

He watched her work on some other labels. Willy kept looking at her, then at the computer, then back at her. She noticed this and asked "What are you thinking?"

Willy sat back, looked at her smiling and asked "What makes you ask that?"

Dawn looked at him confused and said "I can see your reflection in the computer screen. You look like your thinking. Or trying to say something."

Willy felt a little shy, because he knew she watched him that whole time now. He had a big shy smile on his face. With a blank face he said "Oh….Heh….Well…..I …..Heh" Then he smiled again and said "Heh." Then he took a deep breath to relax a bit and said "I was thinking, we should go do something today. You know something in New York again. I sure did have fun last time. Eh-heh."

Dawn looked at him confused and said "But I need to finish the labels."

Willy smiled and shrugged his shoulders at the same time, then said "Work on them later."

Dawn thought for a moment. She had to agree, they did have a lot of fun last time.

Willy was sitting there hoping she would say yes. He really did enjoy it when they hung out last time.

Dawn then looked up at him smiling and said "Alright." Then she got up and said "Lets go."

Willy stood up too, he was happy she said yes, so in a excited tone of voice he said "Let's Boogie!"

That made Dawn laugh, how he said that. When she laughed, Willy looked at her with a smirk on his face and blurted "Heh" Then they both walked out of the room and got on the elevator. He pressed the button for the **Inventing Room **and said "Better tell Charlie first, so he don't worry."

Dawn smiled at him and agreed that may be a good idea.

They arrived at the **Inventing Room **and the doors opened. Charlie looked at the elevator and saw the two of them standing in the elevator. Willy said while still standing in the elevator " Me and Dawn are going to hang out again. You can take the rest of the day off if you want. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't worry this time. Kay?"

Charlie smiled at him, happy to hear that and said "Okay, Thanks. You two have fun."

Willy nodded his head, then pressed the button for the **Air Room.**

On the way to the **Air Room **Dawn asked "So where do you want to go?"

Willy shrugged his shoulders and said "Why not New York again. You seem to know it well and I sure did have fun there last time."

Dawn smiled, then she looked at him giggling. Willy noticed this he looked at her funny and asked "Hey! What's so funny?"

Dawn pointed to his cloths and said "I think we should stop and get you a new set of cloths though. So you don't get noticed."

Willy looked down at himself, he smiled and said "Hey! That's a great idea! You can help me pick something out! We'll stop at a store or something." Then he shifted his eyes to look at her and said "Your so smart."

Dawn smiled at him, like she knew she was smart and said "Okay."

So they both arrived in the **Air Room. **They got out of the elevator. Willy called an oompa loompa by making that sound **"Lulah-lulah-lulah" **This made Dawn burst out laughing when he made that sound again. When ever he made that sound, she thought that was the funniest thing she has ever heard. Every time he did that, she could not help but laugh.

A oompa loompa came to him and tugged on his coat. He kneeled down to the oompa loompa and said "I need you to bring out the Wonka Craft, Kay? We'll be going to New York, Kay?"

The oompa loompa nodded then took off to get the **Wonka Craft**. Once it was ready, they both got in and headed for New York.

**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 17 ****New York City Again**

On the way to New York. They sat in the back in silence for a bit. Then Dawn looked at Willy, to break the silence and asked "Can we watch a movie?"

Willy shrugged is shoulders and said "Kay!"

He then typed something into the little computer attached to the back of the row of seats in front of them. Then he quickly turned his head to her and said "You pick."

Dawn browsed through the movies and said "Oh! I wanna watch this." So she press the button for it to play. The big 29 inch flat screen HD TV came down that was folded up in front of the front row of seats. Then it started to play. She picked the movie **Sleepy Hollow**.

They both started to watch the movie and Willy said "By the way. Do you know who plays Ichabod Crane?"

Dawn brightly smiled nodding her head and said "Uh-huh. I used to think he's hot."

Willy rolled his eyes and jokingly said " Oh poppycock." Then he glanced at the TV and asked " What's so good about him?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders and asked "He's a good actor. I just think he's good looking is all."

Willy's shifted his head up slightly to the side and said "If you say so."

Dawn smiled, she went on about it to see how he would react and cleverly said "Well, that's the advantage of being free and solo. You can dream about anyone you want."

Willy shifted his eyes to look at her with a blank look on his face and said "Yeah.." Then he looked at the screen and said "I guess." He just had a smirk on his face, while looking at the TV like he was thinking, yeah not for long. That was clever of her to say but didn't work on him. He knew where she was heading with that.

Dawn had a smirk on her face too and continued to watch. Well they reached New York. They left the factory around afternoon, so they arrived in New York at night. The oompa loompa pushed a button for a invisibility shield to cover the craft. Once it was invisible, he then landed it, pressed the button and drove. They stopped at a store along the way, like they planned. They both went into the store and Dawn helped him pick something out. She found a black t-shirt that had buttons, dark blue jeans, and a black belt. She held each thing up to him to see how it would look on him. Then she handed the things to him and said "Go put these on, then come out and let me see."

Willy looked at the cloths with a disgusted look on his face, then he looked up at her with a smirk and said "Eh-heh, Kay."

She followed him to the men's dressing room and waited out side for him. He went in and put the stuff on and then came out. She liked what he was wearing and said "It's perfect."

Willy didn't think so. That just wasn't his style. She knew this too. But she did it, to help him disguise himself and he knew this. So he forced a smirk on his face and said "Kay."

Then he went back in the dressing room and took the stuff off. When he was dressed in his normal cloths, he came out. They went over to the register and he grabbed a pair of sunglasses along the way. While the clerk was ringing him up, Willy asked "Would it be alright if I change into these cloths now, in the dressing room?"

The clerk nodded his head at him and said "Sure." Then the clerk told him the total. He paid the clerk for the cloths. The clerk then handed him the bag with the new cloths. They both went back over to the dressing room and he changed his cloths again. He came out and forgot to take his hat off. Dawn reached up on his head took his hat off and said "Here, you wont need this. No one will notice you. I promise."

Willy nodded then put his hat in the bag. She then reached out to his shirt and opened the first two buttons on it. She stood back to look at him and said "There, that looks real good on you. Now you'll blend in."

Willy looked at her with a blank face, he blushed a little and said "Kay."

Then they left the store and went back out to the craft. Once they got in Willy looked at her asked "So where do you want to go?"

Dawn giggled at him. He looked at her funny and asked "Hey! What's so funny?"

She took off his sunglasses, set them on seat in front of them and said "You won't need those either. It's dark out, so no one will notice who you are."

Willy wasn't to sure about this, but he went along with it and said "Kay."

Dawn smiled at him, she had just got an idea where they could go, so she asked "Have you ever played pool?"

Willy looked at her funny and asked "What's that?"

Dawn looked at him with a smile and said "You know, Pool. There's a table, with balls, one white, the rest are stripes and sol-"

Willy cut her off, put his finger up, to point in the air and said "Oh!" Then he shook his head yes and said "Oh-yeah! I have one of those at the factory."

Dawn smiled, she didn't know this. This was her favorite game. So she liked that he said he had a pool table at the factory, so she said while asking "Oh cool! I didn't know that, I love the game, you wanna play?"

Willy warmly smiled at her, after she said she loved the game, of course he would want to play and so he said "Sure we can!"

So Willy had the oompa loompa stop at a pool hall. They found one, stopped and got out. They walked in and got set up at a table. Willy racked the balls in the triangle, he let Dawn shoot first. While racking the balls he said "I must warn you, I am quite good at this game."

Dawn smiled at him and she playfully said " Oh really, I'm good too. So this should be interesting."

Willy looked at her with a smirk, while centering the triangle at the end of the table said "Don't be so confident. I'm gonna win!" Then he removed the triangle and the game was on.

Dawn leaned down to break, she looked up at him and said "Will not."

Willy nodded his head quickly, with his eye brows raised and said "Will too!"

Dawn shook her head giggling and said "Will not!" After saying that, she hit the cue ball, she stood up to watch, she got two solids in and said "Oh looks like I'm solid."

Willy looked at her with one eye brow raised, he was impressed and said "Lucky break."

Dawn smirked at him, she took her turn again but this time she didn't get anything in.

Willy put his hand to his mouth to giggle, when she missed, he looked at her with a smart alec smile and said joking around "It looks like your luck has changed."

Dawn shook her head with a confident smirk on her face and said "Oh I'm just warming up."

Willy then aimed to hit, he shot the cue ball and got a stripe in. He stood up and said "Oh, sure you are."

Dawn giggled again, she found this funny.

Willy shot again, once again he got another ball in. He shot again, then again. Dawn found out he wasn't kidding, he was good. She was impressed. Dawn just stood there watching.

Willy shot again, but this time he scratched, he accidentally got her solid ball in this time. He glanced at her while standing up and said "Oh! Looks like it's your turn."

Dawn smiled at him and playfully said "Gee Thanks. You're actually going to give me a turn."

Willy smiled at her, he thought that was witty. Dawn then aimed the stick at the cue ball, She did a trick shot. She shot from behind her back, she took her shot and got four solids in.

Willy's eyes lit up when she did that, he thought that was cool and he said "Eh-heh-WOW! That was very good!"

Dawn smiled at him nodding, acting like she was a pool shark. She shot again and again. This time she kept getting hers in. One after another, some times more then one in a shot. Willy watched her in amazement.

Dawn was getting ready to shoot again and she asked "So how long did you have the factory?"

Willy thought for a moment, then looked at her and said "Oh, for as long as I can remember. Heh."

Dawn went to shoot and she missed. It was now Willy's turn. He aimed at the cue ball, while he did this he asked "So! How long were you in New York?"

Dawn smiled at him, she held onto the pool stick like a cane and said "I've been in New York all my life. I mean I've visited other states, but been here all my life. Until now that is. I used to live upstate New York. When I got a promising art job, I moved down here in the city."

Willy took his shot after she answered him, he got his last ball in. He was now down to the eight ball and two of Dawn's solids were left.

When he seen he was down to the eight ball, he smiled at her. Then he looked at the table to figure out his shot and asked "Did you have many friends here in New York?"

Dawn watched him figure out how he was going to shoot the ball in, she smiled at him and answered "Yeah, but we don't stay in touch anymore. We used to hang out once in a while."

Willy carefully examined the table again, he called his pocket, leaned down and shot. He got the eight ball in. He stood straight up after shooting, looked at the table proudly, then smiled at her and said "Hah! Told you I would win."

Dawn rolled her eyes, like don't rub it in. She did that with a smile on her face and said "Yeah, you sure did."

Willy smiled at her, then he looked down at the table and said "I know!"

Willy was still smiling, he looked up at her then asked "So! Do you want to play again?"

Dawn nodded, she went over to the table and racked the balls. Since she lost, she got to rack, he got to break. When she was done, Willy broke and got two solids in. He looked up at Dawn when he got them in and smirked. Dawn smiled back at him. Willy then shot again and missed. It was Dawns turn, so she walked to the table leaned down and aimed. When she had just went to shoot. Willy came up behind her, looked over her shoulder and asked "Have any brothers or sister?"

Dawn didn't expect Willy to do that. She got a little startled and messed up her shot. When she hit the cue ball, she accidentally got the eight ball in. She stood up,Wwilly backed up when she stood up. She turned to look at him and nicely said "No. I'm an only child." Then she looked at the pool table and said "Well, looks like you win again. I scratched."

Willy walked over to the other side of the table, he picked up the eight ball, set it back on the table. Then he grabbed the white ball and placed it back where she had it. After doing all that, he turned his head to smile at her and said "What are you talking about, you didn't scratch."

Dawn blushed a little, she thought that was nice of him and she said "But that would be unfair."

Willy shook his head, he warmly smiled at her and said "Well, I didn't see you scratch! So go on, shoot! By the way, I'm an only child too."

Dawn blushed a little more, she nodded and took her shot. She got two balls in. Willy smiled while watching her shoot and then he asked "What about your, your P…" He puffed his cheeks choking on the word "P…" He looked at her "Eh-heh."

Dawn giggled when stumbled on the word and asked "Parents?"

Willy looked at her with a blank face and said "Yeah, that."

Dawn shot again and missed. She stood up and said " My mom owns a liquor store. My dad is a D.J. I get along with my mom more then my dad. Me and my dad do not get along good at all. What about you?"

Willy took his turn and said "I have a F…." He choked on the word puffing his cheeks out. "F…well you know. He's a dentist and he is very strict."

When he shot he accidentally got Dawns ball in. He scratched so now it was her turn. They played the rest of the game talking some more. This time Dawn won and he let her win. She didn't know that though.

Willy acted like he was impressed that she beat him. He smiled at her and randomly asked "Hungry?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders with a smile and said "Yeah. A little."

Willy went to the counter and paid for the game, then they left. They walked outside then got back in the **Wonka Craft**. They drove around a bit, until Willy spotted **Planet Hollywood**. He wanted to go there. So they stopped there, got out and went in. After they ate and talked a bit, Willy paid again. When they were done, they left the restaurant and got back in the **Wonka Craft**.

They drove around again, Willy turned to face her and asked "Where to next?"

Dawn thought for a moment and she asked "How about a karaoke bar?"

Willy looked at her funny, he didn't know what that was and asked "A what?"

Dawn giggled and said "Karaoke bar. Well it's a club, that has a D.J. Where people can sing songs, or just dance to songs. You said you wanted to hear me sing some time. So why not."

Willy had a big smile on his face after she said that and he said "Okay! Yeah!" Willy then looked at the oompa loompa driving and told him to find a club.

They found a club with karaoke called **The** **Temple**. Here they played regular songs and had karaoke in-between.

When they got there. They got out of the craft and they walked in, Willy's eyes lit up in excitement. It was all lit up in fluorescent lights, the dance floor lit up when you stepped on it. It was packed with people. It had round bar tables on the out side of the dance floor.

Willy got excited because of the colors and said "Eh-heh WOW!"

Dawn giggled, she looked at him smiling and then spotted a vacant round table by the dance floor. She gently grabbed his arm and pulled him along to it. Willy sat down and Dawn said "I'll be right back."

Willy smiled at her and said "Kay." Then he watched her walk over to the bar. She order her self a zombie and Willy a soda. She did this so she could pay for something for once. When she was at the bar her friend Becky happened to be there. Becky spotted Dawn and walked over to her. Becky was drunk and asked "Yo, wh-what are you doing here?"

Dawn turned to see who it was, he eyes lit up, happy to see her friend and she said "Hey Becky, I'm here with a friend. How bout you?"

Becky was pretty drunk, she stumbled a bit trying to sit at the bar and said "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I'm here to Paaarrrrtty! Wooo!'

Dawn rolled her eyes. She could tell she was drunk. She could smell the alcohol a mile away from her. So Dawn shook her head and said "Oh."

Becky then laughed for no reason and asked "So who y-you hear *hiccup* hear with?"

Dawn turned around and pointed at the table where Willy was sitting.

Becky squinted her eyes, hiccupped and said "Ohhhhh, *hiccup*Who's he? *hiccup*" Then she raised her eye brows up and down at her, like she thought he was a date, not a friend. She was too drunk to remember who he was.

Dawn got the drinks and paid for them. She turned to Becky and said "Oh, heh. He's just a friend."

Dawn then walked away from her, headed to the table and said to her on the way "I'll catch you later."

Well, Becky being drunk. She followed her. Dawn got to the table, sat down next to Willy and handed him a drink. Willy looked at the drink funny and asked "What is it?"

Dawn smiled at him and said "I got you a soda. Don't worry."

Willy sighed in relief, smiled at her and said "Why thank you!"

Becky was standing there, at their table looking at them. Willy noticed this and he gasped when he realized it was Becky. Becky then looked at Dawn and said "D-o-n't be so rude. Introduce me to your friend. *hiccup*"

Dawn looked at Becky, then she shifted her eyes to look at Willy. Willy shifted his eyes to look at Dawn. Dawn answered her "His name is Will." Trying to cover up his name.

Becky smiled at him, then she looked at Dawn and said "*hiccup* He'ssss kina cute. *hiccup*"

Willy's eyes lit up when she said that, he turned his head away from her to puff out his cheeks. Dawn nodded her head to agree and said "Yeah."

Willy caught that, he looked at her with a blank look on his face. He then turned his head away again and with a smirk on his face. Well that just made him think that she may like him too.

Becky stood there silent. She was far gone, out of her mind.

Dawn looked down at her drink and took a sip. Willy looked at her drink while she took a sip from the straw. It looked like tropical juice. He thought it looked good, so he asked "What do you call that?" Then he pointed to her drink.

Dawn smiled at him, she looked at her drink and asked "Oh that?" Then she looked at Willy.

Willy shook his head yes. Then Dawn looked at her drink again and answered "It's called a Zombie."

Willy smiled, he grabbed her drink to smell it, he liked how it smelled, it smelled like pineapple. So he looked at Dawn and asked "Can I try it?"

Dawn's eyes lit up. She went to take the drink away from him and said "Oh I don't think you should. That drink has so much alcohol in it, that if you throw it against a wall, it will explode."

Willy held the drink out in his opposite hand, away from her, when she tried to grab it. He was slightly taller then her, so he had an advantage there. She couldn't reach that high up. He thought this was funny. He didn't care what it had in it, he wanted what she had. He was giggling and said "No-Way!"

Dawn giggled too, she found it funny too. But she still tried to get it from him, but it was to late. He turned away the opposite way from her and took a sip. After he took a sip, he turned back around and he handed it back to her. Then sat there thinking what he thought about how it tasted. Then he said "Eh-heh WOW! I want one." It tasted like pineapple juice to him.

Dawn was still laughing from what just happened. When he said that though, she looked a him funny, she didn't know if that would be a good idea and she asked "Are you sure?"

Willy nodded his head rapidly and asked "Why not?"

Dawn looked at him with a serious look on her face and said "Well it's got nine shots of alcohol in it. I'm used to them. Your not." She looked down to think. Then she looked up at him and asked " Are you sure you can handle it? Would it be your first drink?"

Willy shook his head with a smirk on his face and said "Uh-Yeah. If you can handle it. Then I don't see why I cant."

Dawn looked at him with a smile on her face, she knew she wasn't going to win and he was going to do what he wanted anyways. So she said "Oh, okay."

"Oh-Good!" He said while getting up. Like he was going to listen to her anyways. After he got up, he went to the bar and got him self a zombie.

This zombie has 9 shots of alcohol in it. It taste like a pineapple, It is garnished with a pineapple slice and little umbrella. The glass that it's in is called a hurricane glass. So it was a pretty decent size drink, that packed a punch. This may not be such a good idea for a "First Drink." It just depends on the person and how they handle. But there was only one way for him to find out.

When he came back to the table, he noticed Becky was still standing there, zoned out. He glanced at Becky and said "Oh! You'er still here?"

Becky looked at Dawn then she looked at Willy. Dawn giggled, then glanced at Becky. Becky smiled and said "Ohhhhhh. I can take a hint." Then she left them alone.

After a while. Another friend of Dawns, came up to the table. There was a fast dance song on. This friends name was David. He was just a old friend. He was already married and had his own family. But, Willy did not know this. David came over to the table and said "Hey! What's up girl?"

Dawns eyes lit up when she saw David. She hasn't seen him in a long time. So she answered "Long time no see! Not much, how about you?"

Willy glanced at her, then looked at David. David looked at Willy and said "What's up, my name is David."

Willy nodded at him, as if to say he didn't care. Dawn looked at Willy, then she looked at David and said "This is my friend Will."

David smiled at her and said "Oh cool. Cool." Then he asked her "You wanna come dance?"

Well Dawn didn't see a problem with this, because David was a married man. He just wanted to dance in a friendly way. So she said "Okay sure."

Willy's eyes lit up, he looked at her confused.

Dawn smiled at Willy and said "I'll be back. I could use a dance."

Willy forced a smile on his face and said "Oh. Okay then."

Dawn got up and walked with David to the dance floor. The song they were dancing too is called: **Four Minutes by Madonna fet. Justin Timberlake.**

Willy watched them dancing. Dawn was very good at it too. He liked how she danced just watched and it made him think. It made him think that maybe he should make a move on her, before someone does beat him to her. Because he couldn't tell her not to dance with this other guy, she was still "Free and solo." So he thought how he would do this. He didn't know. He got a bit brave and had an idea in mind. So he waited.

While Dawn and David were dancing. Dawn would glance at Willy. Willy, well. While he was thinking.

He liked the beat to this song, so he was bopping in his seat in a funny way, to the beat. This made Dawn put her hand to her mouth, to giggle. After the song ended. Dawn and David danced to another one. After that song was done, David said to Dawn." Thank you again for the dance." Dawn smiled at him and said "No problem." Then she went back to the table and sat down.

Willy smiled at her, when she came back. Once she sat down, he turned to look at her and said "Boy, you sure can dance."

Dawn looked down at the table blushing, when he said that and said "Oh. Heh. Thank you."

Willy warmly smiled at her and randomly asked "So when are you going to sing?"

Dawn looked at him blushing, feeling a little shy and said "Oh, I don't know."

Willy raised one eye brow up at her and said "Hey! You said you would!"

Dawn giggled at how he said this, she gave in and said "Alright." She thought for a moment and she had a idea. So she got up and she went up to the D.J. to put in a song. On her way back, She went back to her seat and said "There I put in a song."

Willy watched her sit down with a smile on his face and said "Oh good!"

Willy now had finished his first drink. He got up and said "I'll be right back."

Dawn looked at him funny and said "Oh, okay."

Then he turned around, looking at her with a silly smirk on his face and went to the bar to get another one. Then he came back with two of them and gave her one. She smiled and said "Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

Willy sat down next to her, smiled at her and said "Oh, but I wanted too."

Dawn blushed a little bit while smiling at him. He smiled back at her. Then they started to sip their drinks.

After a bout a half hour. The D.J. Had called Dawn up to sing. Dawn glanced at Willy nervous.

Willy smiled at her and said "Go ahead."

Little did he know the song she put in, she was going to sing was meant for him. She got up, went up to the D.J. and took the microphone. Stood there nervously and said "This goes out to you Willy." Oh yes, she was making it known to him, that it was for him.

The song she sang for him is called : **Crazy For You by Madonna**

When she finished singing. Everyone whistled and clapped, they loved it. This made Willy's heart melt. He caught that was for him, he was very clever. He was shocked that she sang that for him. Willy sat there with his mouth half open. She pretty much told him how she felt with that song.

When she sat down back at the table, her face was red from blushing. Willy turned his head to look at her, with his eyes lit up in shock still, he was lost for words, then he blurted out "Eh-heh-WOW!"

Willy then quickly grabbed his drink, with his eyes lit up in shock still and sipped it down, with that re-playing in his head. He drank it down quick too. He had all sorts of feelings running through him now. He was stunned. While they were sitting there, guys kept coming up to her asking her to dance. She kept turning them down now.

Dawn was still blushing. She was planning that. She knew what she was doing and did it well.

While they were sitting there another fast song came on. Willy finally got a hold of himself. Some girl named Kelly noticed Dawn. Kelly was jealous of Dawn because of her looks. Kelly was an old co-worker of hers. They did not get along. So she walked over to them and asked "Who's your friend?"

Dawn looked up at her, she rolled her eyes when she seen who it was and asked "What do you want?"

Kelly ignored her and asked Willy "Want to dance?"

Willy shook his head, he looked up her and said "MmnNo."

Kelly got closer to him, she tired to look him in the face and said "Oh come on, come dance with me instead of sitting with this tramp."

Willy shook his head again and said "Uh-Ew!"

Kelly laughed at him and said "Come on, dance with me."

Dawn got annoyed, she didn't like how Kelly kept pushing him, after he had repeatedly told her no. Dawn stood up and said "Uh, for your information. He asked me to dance before you got here, so he wont be dancing with you anytime soon."

Dawn then gently pulled Willy by the arm and led him to the dance floor. Willy looked at Dawn funny and said "Uh."

Dawn giggled, she knew what he was going to say, so she said "Just make it look like your dancing."

Willy caught her drift so he started bopping in one place. Like he did during the oompa loompa songs. The way he was bopping made Dawn laugh. Kelly looked at them all jealous, turned around and walked off.

Dawn glanced over at the table and saw that Kelly left. She then pulled Willy back over to the table and said "There, she's gone." Then she sat down.

Willy sat down, shifted his head up slightly and said "Thanks!"

Becky now came back over to the table with a drink in her hand and said "Ohhhh, there you are *hiccup* I was wondering where you two went."

Willy's face went to a disappointed look because she had come back. So he grabbed his drink and drank it some more. Dawn shook her head at Willy and said "I don't think you should drink that down that fast."

Willy shifted his eyes to look at Dawn, he shrugged his shoulders and said "I can handle it." Then he winked at her.

After a hour went by, Willy was half way done with his drink. A slow song came on.

The song was **Red Light Special by TLC.**

Willy noticed this was a slow song, but he didn't know how the song went, he didn't care. He was going to go in for the kill. A slow song is what he was waiting for. Willy looked at Dawn. Then he looked down for a moment and said "Uh, Dawn?" Then he looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

Dawn looked at him with a smile and asked "Yeah?"

Willy stood up, held out his hand and said "Would you like to dance?"

Dawn looked around the table, she couldn't believe this. She looked up at him, nodded her head, she took his hand, stood up and asked "Are you sure?"

Willy nodded his head, while leading her to the dance floor and said "Oh-yeah, I'm sure."

When they were on the dance floor, Dawn looked at him and said "But this is a slow song."

Willy warmly smiled at her and said "Uh-huh."

Then he pulled her closer to him, picked up her hands and put them around his neck. He then put his hands around her waist and they slowly danced.

Dawn gasped when he did that, she was in shock, she couldn't help but smile and blush.

Willy then leaned his head over to her shoulder and said "Sing along to it!"

Dawn was now really blushing. Willy was blushing too, now realizing the way the song went. But he didn't care. He just liked hearing her voice. He also didn't care because he wanted to dance with her and make his move. She nodded her head ok and did low so he could hear it, but no one else could. But she harmonized with it perfectly. While she did that for him, he pulled her closer to him, leaned his head against the side of hers, closed his eyes and continued to slowly dance with her listening. In the middle of the song. He shifted his head back and looked into her eyes. When the song ended Willy leaned his head closer to hers, closed his eyes, hesitated a little and gave her a quick kiss. Then he leaned his head up against hers, to whispered in her ear _"Thank you." _Then he lightly kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

Dawn back her head away after he did that and looked at him like she was love struck. She could not believe what he just did. She felt as if he had just answered her prayers. Willy warmly smiled at her while looking into her eyes again and then he lead her back to the table with a satisfied smirk on his face. Willy sat down, continued to drink his Zombie with a smile on his face. He knew what he did and he meant to do that. No it was not the drink doing it for him either. He got braver and made his move. After he did that though, that made him feel good and he liked what he did.

Dawn sighed in love struck way, so many things were now really racing in her head. Her heart has been melted, like a ice pop on a hot day. She did not expect Willy to do that. She sat down between Willy and Becky who was now sitting at the table. Becky leaned over to whisper to Dawn asking _"What was that? *hiccup*"_

Dawn shook her head still in shock, she whispered in Becky's ear and said _"I don't know."_

Willy finished his drink. He got up and went to get himself another one. He did not say a word when he did. He knew she would be in shock. He planned that out very carefully. He meant to surprise her. When he went to the bar. They no longer had to whisper.

Becky laughed and said "Are you sure he's just your friend?"

Dawn's face was still dazed and she said "I don't know now."

Becky looked up at him at the bar and asked "D-do you *hiccup* like him more then a friend?"

Dawn nodded her head at Becky and said "Uh-huh." Then she looked at him over at the bar, still in shock.

Willy came back and noticed them whispering when he was at the bar. He came back, sat down and asked "So! What are we whispering about?"

Becky giggled, looked at him and said "It's called Girl Talk..*hiccup*"

Willy looked at her like he understood and said "Oh! I see."

Becky got up and said "Well I'll leave you two alone." She looked at Dawn raising her eye brows up and down. Turned around and then left.

Dawn was still in shock. Dawn had her hand on the table. Willy noticed this. So Willy put his hand on hers, when he started to drink his new drink. After he got over that mountain, he was not afraid now. Dawn was puzzled. She thought maybe it was the zombie doing it. She didn't know. She thought what if it wasn't? She thought, what if he purposely did that.

Oh, what he did worked well. He was planning on telling her how he felt about her on the way to the factory.

After about an hour went by, they watched some more people sing. Listened to some more music. Willy now was getting drunk. This was making him act odd. He looked at Dawn with his eyes half open and asked Dawn "So what did you two talk about?"

Dawn smiled at him, still replaying what happened in her head and said "Oh. Nothing important, Why?"

Willy glanced at her and said "Just curious."

Dawn looked at the table, her face went blank and she said "I just told her why Kelly came over because she asked." She didn't want to tell him, that she told Becky she likes him more then a friend. She wanted him to say it first, specially after what he just pulled.

Willy looked at her and stupidly said "Oh! I don't so. I think you told her my secret."

Dawn's face lit up, she was confused and said "What!"

Willy shook his head and said "Uh-huh. I saw her pointing up at me then giggling."

Dawn shook her head, trying to defend her self and said "But I didn't!"

Willy gave her a dirty look and rudely asked "Oh really?"

Dawn looked at him like what the heck was wrong with him, so she said "I swear to you. I did not."

Willy got up, looked at her and said "Come with me."

Dawn got up and followed him out of the club. They got into the **Wonka Craft**. Dawn got in and sat in the back with a worried look on her face.

Willy got in , he sat in the row of seats in front of her and told the oompa loompa "We'll *hiccup* be going to Dawn's apartment, Kay?"

The oompa loompa nodded and drove.

Dawn looked at him confused and asked " Why are we going to my apartment?"

Willy turned around to glare at her like he was paranoid and said "Uh-Well, *hiccup* It's time to leave and you'll be going back to your ap-ap-apartment."

Dawn put her head down. This was breaking her heart. She looked up at him and asked "But why? I thought I was staying at the factory?"

Willy shook his head, gave her an evil look and said "Uh, Not anymore."

Dawn took a deep breath, she was about to cry and asked in a sad tone of voice "Why?"

Willy rolled his eyes, he sighed and said "B-B-Because. I cant have you working at the factory if your *hiccups* going to go around telling people my secret."

Dawns mouth opened in shock. She looked at him with a tear running down her face and sincerely said "But I didn't…..I would never do that to you."

Willy just ignored her the rest of the way, feeling dizzy. They arrived at her apartment complex. Willy opened the door for her to get out. Dawn was now crying. She was so heart broken and did not understand why he just toyed with her heart like that , then stabbed it. On her way out she asked "Do you really want to know what me and Becky were talking about?"

Willy shook his head, still not looking at her and said "I don't see why it would matter."

Dawn slid to the end of the seat and she told him "Becky asked me why you asked me to dance. Then she asked me if I liked you more then a friend. I told her I do. But I guess that don't matter now." Then she got out of the craft and slammed the door on it. Then she went to her apartment, laid on her bed hugging her pillow, she had left there and cried.

Willy's eyes lit up when she said that. He already knew she liked him. He didn't know she was going to tell him though.

On the way back to the factory. Willy sat there silent. He already knew what she told him was true. But he didn't realize his actions because of the alcohol. Thanks to the alcohol making him paranoid and a jerk, that just killed his chance to tell her that night. This was a lesson to be learned for Willy.

**End of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Six Golden Tickets **

**Chapter 18:**** Guilt**

When Willy went back to the factory. He went to his room and went to sleep. When he left New York it was almost morning, it was now late afternoon at the Factory. His head was spinning from the alcohol. He slept about two hours and woke up. The alcohol wore off and he now had a slight hangover. He sat up holding his head. He now realized how he had treated her. He then figured out that it was because of the alcohol. He remembered everything. He remembered he said things and acted in a ways that he shouldn't have. It just wasn't him to do that. He felt terrible. He felt so guilty, he thought he had just killed their night together. He sat there wondering what in the world could he do to get her back.

He then slowly got up, got some cloths, went to his bathroom and took a warm shower. When he was done, he left his room sluggishly. He went to the elevator, pressed the button and got in. He went to the **Candy Room**, got out of the elevator slowly. He was deep in thought. He was trying to figure out how he could make things right again. He slowly went up to Charlie's house and knocked.

Charlie answered the door smiling and said "Good morning Willy and…"

He looked around Willy, then Charlie asked "Where's Dawn?"

Willy looked very tired, he closed his eyes and sighed when Charlie asked that. He looked at Charlie with a guilty look on his face and said "Oh. Heh. She's not here. Heh."

Charlie looked at Willy confused then let Willy in. Willy walked in and sat down at the table. Charlie sat down across from him and looked at Willy. Willy had a look on his face like he seen a ghost.

Charlie looked at him with concern and asked "Are you alright, Willy?"

Willy shook his head no slowly and said "I don't feel so hot."

Mrs. Bucket was sitting at the table, she caught this and asked "Are you hungry, Willy?"

Willy shook his head slowly and said "MmnNo."

Charlie looked at him concerned again and asked "Do you know where she is? Is she missing?"

Willy shook his head slowly and said "It's just w-weird."

Charlie looked at Willy confused and asked "You didn't say anything to her to make her disappear?"

Willy not wanting to tell anyone how he acted towards her, due to alcohol, he shook his head and said "No-Way."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, he looked at Willy and said "Well, she'll turn up when she wants to, Willy."

Willy nodded with a sad look on his face, this was making him feel worse then he did and said "Y-yeah. I guess."

Willy got up, went to the door and said "I'm sorry. I think I need to go back to bed."

Charlie looked at him concerned again and said "Oh okay. I hope you feel better. I hope you find her."

Willy slightly nodded then left.

Meanwhile, Dawn was in her apartment in New York. It was now morning. She was sitting there thinking, wondering why he did that to her still. Then she realized maybe it was because he had so many Zombie's to drink. Because he was hiccupping. This now made sense to her. She warned him not to drink it that fast or so many, but he didn't listen. She knew alcohol could bring the best out of people and the bad out of people. It could make people do and say funny things, that they normally wouldn't do or say. She sighed and didn't know what to think. She did miss him very much. So she got her lap top and went online. She was on instant messenger with a friend. Dawn screen name is SolarVision2001, her friends is CrazyLover2005. This is how the conversation went:

**CrazyLover2005: Hey, how are you?**

**SolarVision2001: Eh, could be better, you?**

**CrazyLover2005: I'm fine thanks. Why aren't you at work?**

**SolarVision2001: I got laid off.**

**CrazyLover2005: What a shame, what are you going to do for a job?**

**SolarVision2001: I don't know. **

**CrazyLover2005: Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what did you do to get laid off at the factory?**

**SolarVision2001: I rather not talk about it.**

**CrazyLover2005: Oh okay, sorry. If you need someone to talk about it, I'm here for you.**

**SolarVision2001: Thanks. So what's new?**

**CrazyLover2005: Oh you know, same stuff different day.**

**SolarVision2001: Oh, well I'm not feeling to well, so I'm gonna go, ttyl.**

**CrazyLover2005: Wait! I forgot to tell you. I got that David Bowie CD you were trying to find. Give me your address so I can send it to you.**

**SolarVision2001: Really? Oh cool. Okay, it's Dawn Marsh, 330 East Main Street, Manhattan, New York 10940**

**CrazyLover2005: Okay, I'll send it right away. Hope you feel better.**

**SolarVision2001:Thanks, I'll send you the money for it once it gets here. TTYL**

**CrazyLover2005: Okay, bye.**

After there little conversation. Dawn shut down her lap top and went to her bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she got dressed and decided to go for a walk.

The next day. Dawn received a letter in the mail with no return address early in the morning. She was actually up in the morning, she had trouble sleeping after that night. This letter was shipped over night. She opened the envelope and there was a plane ticket inside with a note. She unfolded the note and read it.

**The note:**

_Miss. Dawn Marsh,_

_I am really sorry for what had happened. I would like you to come see me at the at the factory 10:00PM Saturday, at once. Come to the main doors and knock. I would like to give you, your job back. Please don't turn me down. This is very urgent. I have sent a plain ticket in the letter so you can get here._

_Sincerely, Willy Wonka_

After she read that, she thought for a moment. She wondered why he didn't just come get her. Why did he send her plane a ticket. Then she thought maybe he wanted to apologize. She was thinking should she, or shouldn't she go. This all looked a bit suspicious. She looked at the ticket and read it. Then realized she had two hours to get to the air port if she was going to go.

She thought about it, but quick. Got up, grabbed the letter, with the envelope and the plane ticket then left. She decided to go to the factory.

Hours later she got to Switzerland and arrived in the town the factory was located. It was now almost 10:00 PM in Switzerland, so she walked to the factory gates. The doors would not open. She stood there wondering how she was going to get in. She was now stranded in Switzerland, she had no where else to go, or enough money to pay for a plane ticket for a ride home. The ticket she got was a one way trip.

She walked around the brick wall to see if there was an opening, but there wasn't. She found some crates up against one part of the wall. So she dragged them over to the front entrance. She pulled them near a low part in the wall near the front. Climbed up them, then sat on top of the brick wall, carefully lowered her self down from the top of the wall and jumped down the rest of the way.

She was now inside the wall and headed for the factory doors. On her way to the doors, a alarm sounded and spotlights flashed around the factory grounds.

She stopped walking and got scared. A group of oompa loompa's came towards her. They were dressed in mini police uniforms and surrounded her. A oompa loompa said in a raspy voice "Stop! Put your hands behind your back and kneel down to the ground slowly, or we shall resort to using force!"

She did as he said. She slowly kneeled down, put her hands behind her back and said "I'm sorry. But I got a letter and plane ticket in the mail from Willy Wonka, it said to meet him here tonight."

Another oompa loompa said in a deep tone of voice "Show us the letter!"

Dawn slowly took the letter and air plane ticket stub out of her pocket. Then she held the stub up and opened the letter for him to read it. The oompa loompa read it then looked at the plane ticket stub, then he said "Fold it up."

She did as he asked, then the oompa loompa said "Confiscate them!"

Four oompa loompa's went up to her. Two took the letter, two took the ticket stub.

Then the oompa loompa who gave the order said "Hold your hands out together in front of you."

She did what he said, then he nodded to a few other oompa loompa's. Three other oompa loompa's put a pair of hand cuffs on her. These cuffs had a chain attached to them in the middle. Then the oompa loompa who was giving the orders said "Hook her, book her and take her in."

Dawns eyes lit up in fear. She gasped and said "But I didn't do anything wrong!"

Then a few oompa loompa's grabbed the chain. Pulled her along and the one giving order said "The chief will decide weather your innocent or not." Then he waved his arms. The oompa loompa's pulling her along pulled her a little quicker. They took her inside the factory. They took her to the **Fudge Mountain Room**. They lead her down a tunnel in the side of fudge mountain. The tunnel lead to a door with a empty small room. They took the cuffs off her then shut the door and locked her in.

Dawn was in there for a while, she was nervous and very cold. This room was kept at a very cold climate and she just hat a T-shirt on. She forgot to bring her coat before she left for Switzerland. The oompa loompa's working in this room had to wear special suits to keep their body's hot. So the oompa loompa's that took her there left in a hurry. They just cant stand the cold. She stood there waiting, while shivering. She put her arms around her to keep warm while she waited.

The oompa loompa's who had the letter and airplane ticket stub, took them to Willy. Willy, who was working in the **Inventing Room, **was sitting at the table still thinking about how he could make things right with Dawn. He had no idea that she was at the factory.

The oompa loompa's tugged on his pant leg, he looked down and said "Yeah."

The oompa loompa's told him that Dawn was caught on the factory grounds, that she claimed she had permission to be there and why. Willy's looked at the oompa loompa's confused and said "Oh really! Let me see the letter and ticket stub."

The oompa loompa's lifted the letter and stub up for him to grab. He picked them up, read it and gasped. He looked at the stub and looked at it confused. He then got up, looked down at the oompa loompa's and said "I didn't write this! Take me to her at once!"

They led Willy to where they had her locked up. Willy opened the door with a big smile on his face. Dawn was in the corner of the room shivering cold. She was so cold she could not think straight or see straight. She was very cold. Willy's smile went to a worried look. He walked over to her, took his jacket off and put it around her saying "Here put this on!"

Then he turned to the oompa loompa's, who were about to leave and he said "Don't ever, put her in this room again, Kay? She is always welcome here at the factory, Kay? If this happens again, I want you to bring her straight to me, Kay?"

They nodded quick and took off.

Willy turned back around to look at her with concern.

She slowly put the jacket on and said in a low cold whisper "Thank you."

Willy looked down at her, wondering what to do and asked "Can you stand up?"

She shivered and shook her head no saying "T-t-to cold."

Willy got a bit more worried. He didn't know what to do. Then he decided to carefully pick her up. He had her put her arms around his neck and lean her head on his shoulder, to help keep her warm. He carefully, but quickly carried her out. He carried her to the elevator, he hit the button for the elevator doors to open. Then with his elbow hit the button for the hallway that lead to their bedrooms. When they got there, she had fallen asleep in his arms, in a little shock. He carefully carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. He then saw the envelope sticking out of her pocket, that the letter was in. He carefully took that. He then tucked her in, covering her up with the blanket to warm her up, brushed her hair back from her forehead, leaned down and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry." Then he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

He then left his room. Went to the **Computer Room **and went online. He tracked where the letter had came from and where the stub was bought from. It didn't give him a name, but it gave him the city and state it was sent from. When he found out, he had a disgusted look on his face. He quickly rushed out of the room. He got in the great glass elevator, headed for the **Candy Room **and was brewing.

When he reached the **Candy Room**, he rushed out to Charlie's house and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Bucket opened the door and was surprised to see Willy. She blinked her eyes and asked "A bit late isn't it?"

Willy nodded, he gave her a serious look and said "I need to speak with Charlie. It's very impotent!"

Mrs. Bucket nodded, to say okay and let him in. Willy went up stairs to Charlie's room. Charlie was fast asleep. Willy tapped Charlie on the shoulder saying "Charlie, wake up!"

Charlie yawned, slowly opened his eyes and asked "What is it?"

Willy looked at him and asked "You know that transform taffy we've been working on?"

Charlie nodded, sat up and asked "Yeah. What about it?"

Willy shifted his lip slightly, with a disappointed look on his face still and asked "Well! I wanted to know how it works again?"

Charlie looked at him confused. He was surprised Willy for got how the taffy worked. He opened his eyes fully and said "Well you eat the green half. Think about the person you want to turn into. Then it'll turn you into that person. Then eat the other half and it'll turn you back to normal."

Willy smiled with a evil look on his face, he turned around and said "Thanks!"

Charlie nodded, then he yawned and said"Uh-huh" After saying that, he laid back down and went back to sleep.

Willy walked out of his room, down the stairs and left the house.

Willy now knew who sent the letter, so he went to the elevator and stopped back into his room.

**End of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 19: ****Candy Gone Wrong**

When Willy got to his room. He checked to see if Dawn was still sleeping. She was, then he went to his desk drawer and got out his tape recorder, then stuck it in his pants pocket. Then he walked out the door, headed for the elevator and pressed the button. When the doors opened, he got in and went to the **Inventing Room**. When he got there, he quickly went to the machine for the Transform Taffy. He turned it on and it shook a little, then popped a strip of taffy out. He took the strip and ate the green half like Charlie said to. Then stuck the other half in his other pant pocket, the opposite one from the tape recorder.

A smile lit up on his face and knew who he wanted to change into. A few minutes after he ate it, he began to change. His cloths changed too. His skin turned tan, his eyes changed to a dark brown. He grew a neatly shaved mustache and goatee. His hair changed into a dirty blonde and got wavy. His cloths changed into a white T-shirt, blue jeans, a belt and his hat turned into a black fedora hat.

When the transformation was complete. He went to a machine that was silver and saw his reflection. He smiled very pleased that the taffy had worked and said "Oh good." When he spoke, he gasped. His voice had changed too. He was very happy that it worked. Then he headed for the elevator and pushed the buttons for the doors to open. Then once he got on he pushed the button for the hallway again. When he got there, he headed for his bedroom, he opened his he door quietly. He accidentally made a little nose and Dawn woke up. She sat up, he was over by the bed at the night stand. He turned his head to look quick. She took a look at Willy and said "Now I know I'm dreaming."

Willy giggled with a smirk on his face, he put his finger to his lip and said "Shhhh!" Then winked at her.

Dawn could not believe who she was looking at, so she said "Uh-huh" then passed out. Willy quickly took off his gloves and sat them down on the night stand by the bed. Then he turned to her, tucked her in again and smiled down at her. Then he walked over to the wall, placed his cane on a cane holder, that he had on the wall. When he was finished, he turned the lights out, left the room, locked the door and went to the elevator. When he reached the elevator. He pressed the button for the doors to open. Once they opened, he got in and he pushed the button for the **Air Room**.

When he got there, he got out of the elevator and looked around. He made a sound "**Lulah-lulah-lulah"**

A oompa loompahesitated a little, then walked over to him. He kneeled down and said "Don't worry. It's me. I'm just trying out a new candy. If you would, bring the Wonka craft around, kay?" Then he told him where they would be going.

The oompa loompanodded and did what he asked. When the craft was ready. Willy got in the back and closed the door. Once he was in, they left in a hurry.

They finally arrived at their destination. Willy told the oompa loompato park the craft down the street, that he didn't want it to be seen. Then he got out of the craft and walked to the house. While walking to the house, he reached in his pocket and turned on the tape recorder, for it to record. He was now at the door knocking and Violet answered. He was at Scarlett Beaureguarde's house. Violet looked at him funny and asked "Who are you?"

Willy tipped his hat slightly with a nod and said " Hello, I'm John. I'm sorry to bother you. But my car broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone, to call a tow truck?"

Violet looked at him while chewing gum, she scrunched her nose, she turned and shouted "Mom! Some guy is here!"

Scarlett walked over to the door and her eyes lit up in shock. She knew who he looked like and could not believe this. She smiled ear to ear and asked "Why hello, how can I help you?"

Willy looked at her with a smirk and said "My car broke down. I was hoping that you would be so kind, to allow me to use your phone. To call a tow truck."

Scarlett looked at him nearly drooling, she moved her eyes up and down at him then said "Oh, come on in. I'll call one for you." Then she turned her head to look at Violet. Violet rolled her eyes, she caught her drift and went to her room.

Willy walked in, tipped his hat slightly and said "Thank you."

Scarlett smiled at him, grabbed him by the arm and said "Oh, no problem. Are you thirsty?"

Willy nodded with a smirk, he put his hands behind his back and said "Why thank you. I could use a drink."

Scarlett lead him to the kitchen and had him sit down. She fixed him a glass of ice tea, then said "There, now I'll call the tow company for you."

Willy smiled at her with a smirk and slightly nodded his head.

Scarlett then walked over to the phone that is hanging up on the wall, in the kitchen and pretended to dial. She acted like she called the tow company, when she didn't. Then she waited a few minutes and hung up the phone.

Willy looked at her with a smirk on his face and asked "Why did you hang up?"

Scarlett turned to look at him smiling and said "I'm Sorry. But they had a answering machine on saying they had to leave for an emergency. So I'll just try back later. Your welcome to stay here if you'd like, until I can get a hold of them."

Willy smiled at her and said "That's very kind of you. But I couldn't."

Scarlett's sat down next to him and said "Oh, but I insist." Then she nodded her head with a creepy look on her face after saying that.

Willy looked at her with a smirk, tipped his hat slightly and said "That is very kind of you. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"

Scarlett's eyes lit up in joy, she had all sorts of things running in her head, she widely grinned in a kind of scary way and asked "Are you available tonight?"

Willy chuckled quick and said "I am now."

Scarlett got excited and asked "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Willy nodded is head at her slightly and said "Alright."

Scarlett then looked at him and said "You know, I find you very attractive."

Willy shrugged his shoulders and said "I hear that a lot."

Scarlett got up from her chair, looked at him with a bright eye creepy look and said "Come with me."

Willy then stood up, while glancing at her and asked "Where are we going?"

Scarlett smiled again with the same creepy smile and said "I want to show you something."

Willy nodded and followed her to the living room. On the way to the living room, when she wasn't looking, he puffed out his cheeks, like he was going to puke. This was hard for him to keep his cool and act different. Once in the living room, they stood there and she showed him the trophy's saying "This is my little Violet's trophy's. I have my own trophy's too. Mostly baton."

Willy looked at them with his hands behind his back and said "I see your name is Scarlett Tina Beaureguarde."

She nodded, with a smug look on her face and said ""Yeah."

Then Willy noticed a plaque on the wall, with her golden ticket in it. He walked over to it and made it look like he read it. Then he turned to her with a smirk and asked "What's this?"

Scarlett walked over to him and said "Oh, that silly thing is a golden ticket for Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. I got to go on a tour in that factory, twice."

Willy smiled at her and said "Cool..Cool... I seen that he has a new artist working for him. It was in a news paper."

Scarlett nodded her head, with out thinking she said "Oh, I talk to that girl. She used to work in the factory, but got fired. She was on the tour too, the second time I went. She was an interference with me getting to Willy, so I disposed of her. I really love that man. I talk to her online now. When I found out she got fired. I asked for her address online. She thought I was sending her a stupid CD. But I sent her a letter and plane ticket to set her up. I made it look like Willy wrote the letter. She's probably there now, out side the gates, stranded." Then she laughed a little like she was so clever and smiled at him with a creepy smile again.

Willy shook his head and asked " Does that girl know you were talking to her online?"

Scarlett smiled at him and said "Oh no. She doesn't have a clue it's me. My screen name is CrazyLover2005. She thinks my name is Melissa."

Willy turned his head away from her and his eyes lit up in shock. Then he turned to look at her with disgusted look on his face and asked "You know how much trouble you can get in for forgery?"

Scarlett smiled at him and said "Yes, but that's our little secret."

Willy walked towards the door and said "You Miss. Are a disgrace. That was a terrible thing you did to that poor girl. You did all of that out of jealousy and desperation. I'm sorry but I don't like people like you. I wish to leave. Good bye."

She stood there with a shocked look on her face, she thought her idea was brilliant.

Willy then opened the door and left the house. He then quickly walked to the craft down the street and got in. Before she could catch up to him. He then reached in his pocket and turned off the tape recorder. He told the oompa loompa to head back to the factory. The oompa loompa nodded and did as he said.

On the way back Willy just sat there shaking his head the whole ride. He knew Scarlett was crazy but not that crazy.

When he got back. He was tired so he headed for his bedroom. When he got to his bedroom he locked the door behind him. He looked over at Dawn and smiled at her. He pulled over his computer chair near the bed. Sat down in it and fell asleep in it.

The next morning came quick. Dawn woke up around the afternoon. She woke up, stretched and realized where she was. She got up, looked over at the chair and blinked her eyes like she was dreaming. Willy forgot to eat the other half of the taffy. So he still looked different. She gasped, she quietly went to the chair to inspect him, then poked him in the chest, to see if he was real. She could not believe her eyes. That woke Willy up, he stretched, looked at her with a smile and said "Hello."

Dawn looked at him funny and said "Am I dreaming? Are you who I think you are?"

Willy shook his head and said "Not exactly. More like a look alike."

Dawn looked at him funny and said "Well you sure do look like him. What are you doing here?"

Willy had an idea come to mind, he wanted to play a mean joke on her that he normally wouldn't do. We will find out why thought later. So he did not tell her who he really was and said "My, My, I dreamed of a beautiful women and my dream came true."

Dawn got a bit nervous when this strange man sitting in front of her said that. She looked around the room and saw Willy's cane hanging up on the cane holder. She backed up towards the cane on the wall and asked "Where's Willy?"

"Who?" Willy asked while getting up smiling at her.

Dawn gave him a dirty look and asked "Where is Willy?"

He walked towards her a little more and said "Why should you care where he is?"

Dawns eyes lit up a bit annoyed, she backed up slowly some more and said " I don't see what business that is of yours. Now tell me." Then she gave him a angry look and asked again " Where is Willy?"

Willy was still smiling at her, got a little closer and said "Hmmmm, Lets talk about me and you getting together some time." Then he turned is head slightly and asked "How about now?"

Dawn looked at him with a dirty look, she sarcastically laughed at him and said "In your dreams!"

Willy chuckled with a smirk on his face and said "Oh, but what if I was who you thought I was?"

Dawn sarcastically laughed at him again and said "Shut up. I highly doubt it. He wouldn't act like this." She sighed and asked "I'll ask you one more time. Where is Willy?"

Willy walked inches closer to her and asked "Why do you care to know where he is ?"

Dawn raised her eyebrow up in annoyance and said "Uh, Like I said, that's none of your concern!"

Willy got closer, he was inches from her and said "Ooo, Aren't we feisty. I like it when their feisty." Then he got up in her face and asked "You like him don't you?"

Dawn was a few inches from the cane on the wall. She glanced to the side, then looked at him again and said "Like I'm gonna tell you! Get out of here! I aint afraid of you!" Then she reached for the cane on the wall, she went to raise it to threaten him with it, but Willy grabbed a hold of it, while it was still in her hand. He tried to pull it away from her. They were playing tug-o-war with the cane. Willy pulled as hard as he could, she let go and she flew right into his chest. He tossed the cane on the ground, grabbed her by the arms and pinned her against the wall and said "Temper, tempter, can I have your number, baby?"

Dawn shook her head, laughing in a annoyed sarcastic way. She looked at him in disgust and asked " Yeah. You wish!"

Willy smiled at her and asked "Why not? Am I not good enough for you?" Then he backed up a little and looked down at himself.

Dawn laughed at him sarcastically again, got up in his face glaring at him and said "Nope! Take a number and get in line."

Willy shook his head with a smirk and asked "So what is your type? That pretty boy I disposed of earlier?"

Dawn's eyes lit up. She was mad at what he had just said. She gritted her teeth and rudely said "Get away from me jerk off!" Then she angrily asked him " What did you do to Willy?"

Willy chuckled, gave her a seductive smile and asked "Why so tense baby?"

Dawn was now breathing out of her nose out of anger. If it were possible, you could see smoke rising, she was that mad. She looked at him in the eye again and asked " Are you really that stupid? Seriously get your head examined! I want to know where is Willy?"

Willy went to say something but then stopped. He noticed Dawn was now looking at him funny. She was looking real close at his face structure. It now occurred to her that his face structure, looked familiar. Dawn looked closely, she looked into his eyes, she shifted her head to look at his neck and smelt a familiar smell. He was wearing cologne Willy happens to wear and she recognized it. He backed up a bit after she did this. She looked at him very ticked off and said "Oh, you know something. I will give you my number."

Willy backed up more and said "Okay." Then looked down thinking with his hands behind his back now. Dawn went to the computer desk to get a pen and paper. She wrote on the paper _"You are in a lot of trouble!" _Then folded it up, took it over to him, with the pen, she came up be hind him and ran the pen on his hand quick with out him noticing. He thought she just brushed against him with the paper. She marked his hand with a pen. He turned around to look at her and she handed him the note. He unfolded it and read it. His eyes lit up, looked up at her and headed for the door saying "I don't know what your talking about. I think I should go now."

Dawn folded her arms standing there tapping her foot. Willy went out the door, ate the other half of taffy then came walking back in when he changed into his normal self.

He walked in his room, Dawn was glaring at the door furious. Willy looked at her and said "Oh there you are. I was coming to check on you."

Dawn glared at him, with disbelief and said "Show me your hands."

Willy looked at her funny, with his eye brow raised and said " Kay." So he held out his hands.

She walked up to him. Looked at his hands, saw the pen mark on his hand and said "Uh-huh. Just as I thought."

Willy made a gulping sound nervously, because of how she said that and he asked "What do you mean?"

Dawn looked at him angry and said "How dare you do that to me!"

Willy backed up towards the door and said "Eh-heh, I don't know what your talking about."

Dawn walked up to him as he backed up and said "Don't play stupid Willy! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Willy gasped, he turned to the door and ran down the hall for the elevator. While running to the elevator, he turned his head quick to look back and **….Bam…..** he smacked into the elevator, then fell down on his back.

Dawn caught up to him before he could get up. She got on top of him, held his arms down and asked "What did I do to you to deserve what you just did to me?"

Willy gasped, he looked up at her and asked "What do you mean?"

Dawn tightened her grip a little, but not to tight, she wouldn't hurt him, she just wanted answers. So she said "Don't lie to me!" Then she shook her head, pulled up his hand with the pen mark to his face and asked "You see that? Where did you get that from then?"

Willy looked at his hand. He didn't know she had marked his hand with a pen. He now knew he was in hot water. He also felt guilty, because he did not know what had came over him. That was not like him to pull a mean trick like that, specially not on her. He just couldn't figure it out. Then he sincerely looked at her and said in a low tone of voice "I'm sorry."

Dawn let his arms go, got up and said "Just for get it! I'm leaving!"

Willy got up and looked at her with a very sorry look on his face. She stood there, with her arms folded and with tears running down her face.

Willy looked at her and felt terrible. He couldn't figure out why he just did that to her. As if he had no control over his thoughts and actions, but just was able to watch from the inside. He looked at her and said "I don't know what came over me. I really don't. It was like it was me, but it wasn't me. It's just so weird. I would never do something like that normally. …. I'm sorry." Then he put his head down and said" Don't go."

Dawn looked at him with a wet face, she was crying and asked "You expect me to stay, after what you just pulled?"

Willy looked down, trying to think and couldn't think of anything to say. He was now in more hot water then he was the other night, he realized. This tore him up inside. He really felt like kicking him self. He looked at her and asked "But…How are you getting back to New York?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders and asked "How should I know?" Then she looked down and realized she was stranded there.

Willy wanted to ask her not to go again, in the worst way. He also wanted to hug her in the worst way, he couldn't stand seeing her cry. It made him want to hold her tight, but he couldn't. But he didn't blame her either. He also thought maybe she should go, to cool off. He looked up at her and said "You can use the Wonka Craft. Just tell the oompa loompa I said you could. Tell him where to take you, then he will."

Then he turned to the elevator and said "I….I…..I need to be alone."

Dawn still stood there with her arms folded and stayed quiet. She didn't know what to think. She did not think though before she acted though. This was killing her. She liked him so much, she wanted to believe him when he said he didn't know what came over him, or why he did that. Part of her felt torn too. Deep down she knew that wasn't like him at all either, or how he treated her the other night. She just couldn't figure that out yet. She thought she would think about it, weather to believe him or not. But she knew she needed some time to cool down first, before she could think about it.

Then Willy got on the elevator and took off to his secret room. Dawn stood there crying for a few minutes. Then she thought she had no other option, but to take his offer for transportation. So she pushed the button for the elevator. When it got to the hallway, she pushed the button for the doors to open. Got in it still crying, went to the **Air Room** and left.

**End of Chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 20:**** The Strange Behavior**

The next day, Willy couldn't help but feel terrible still. He killed his chance the one night to tell her, after he made a move on her. He just acted like a complete jerk the other day, unable to control him self. Things were just not going well for him at all. He felt so heartbroken. He missed her a lot and he had it bad for her. He felt he had to do something to make things right again. But what could he do?

A few days went by, he felt so terrible he wasn't eating right, or sleeping right at all. He wanted to get her back to the factory and tell her in the worst way. No more beating around the bush. He was fixated on her, infatuated, he was going to try anything he could to get her now. He was not going to give up.

One morning, Willy went to the **Inventing Room **to try to take his mind off things and get right to work. His plan did not work, he could not stop thinking about her. He really didn't know what to do.

Charlie happened to arrive in the **Inventing Room** a hour later. Willy was sitting down at the table where he writes his candy equations. He wasn't moving, he was just staring into space.

Charlie noticed this. Charlie walked over to Willy, then walked around the table to face him. Charlie shook his head and knew Willy was zoned out. Charlie walked to the side of him , lightly tapped him on the shoulder and Charlie said "Willy."

Willy did not respond, so Charlie blinked his eyes, he tapped him on the shoulder again and asked "Willy, are you alright?"

Willy still didn't answer, he was really deep in thought. Charlie got a little worried. Charlie then shouted "Willy!"

Willy closed his eyes half way and slowly turned his head to look at Charlie. Willy sighed and asked "Huh?"

Charlie was relieved he was alright, Charlie looked at him with concern and said "You zoned out there for a bit."

Willy looked away from Charlie and said "Oh-yeah, I know."

Charlie patted him on the shoulder and asked "So did you find Dawn?"

Willy's looked up at Charlie with a sad look on his face and said "I…Uh…Well…Rather not talk about it. Kay?"

Charlie looked at Willy confused and asked "Willy, what did you do?"

Willy puffed his cheeks out, turned his head to look away and said "I don't know. It's just so weird."

Charlie looked at him funny wondering what he meant and asked "Are you sure?"

Willy sighed, looked up at Charlie and said "I don't know. I ate the Transform Taffy. To find some information out. Then when I came back. I fell asleep. I woke up and I was a wangdoodle to her. I feel so terrible. I just cant understand it. It was like I had no control over my actions or words."

Charlie's eyes lit up, he put his hand to his mouth and said "Um, Well, That may be partly my fault."

Willy looked up at Charlie confused and said "No-Way!" Then he shook his head in disbelief and asked " Why do you say such a silly thing like that?"

Charlie put his hands behind his back and said "Well, When you asked me how the Transform Taffy works. I forgot to tell you that you had to eat the red half to turn you back into your normal self with in six hours. If you eat it past the sixth hour, It would give you sort of like a split personality, but a mean one. It's very random when it occurs too. This is what I have been trying to fix in the taffy. So we better get to work on a antidote for you right away. Or it will eventually, fully take control of you and all you will be able to do is watch from the inside, feeling terrible."

Willy's eyes lit up on shock, he put his hand on his forehead and said "Oh…wow….I wish I would have known that before!" Then he thought for a moment and asked "Well, how do I know when it's going to strike?"

Charlie looked at him concerned and said "Well, you'll feel a strange feeling of rage come on. A wicked feeling. Then it strikes. That's the only warning it gives you." Charlie then patted Willy on the back and asked "Did you at least try to explain to Dawn, that it wasn't like you to do whatever you did?"

Willy nodded his head slowly and said " Oh-yeah. I tried to tell her I had no idea what came over me. But she was real mad and I don't blame her."

Charlie thought for a moment. He could clearly see Willy missed her. So he thought of an idea to help him. Charlie smiled at Willy and said "I've got an idea. Well, how about we go to Dawn's apartment. Then I'll explain everything to Dawn and ask her if she would let you talk to her. Then you tell her your sorry. You know. So she'll be your friend again."

That put a big smile on Willy's face. He thought that would be a great idea. Then he could apologize to her and hope she accepts. He smiled at Charlie and said "Hey! Yeah! That's a great idea!" Then he looked at Charlie impressed and said "Your very good."

Charlie giggled when he said that, he smiled at him and said "Thanks. Come on, lets go."

Willy nodded with a smile. Got up and they headed for the great glass elevator. They went straight to the **Air Room** and left for her apartment.

On the way to New York, Charlie looked at Willy and said "Um, Willy."

Willy turned his head, he smiled at Charlie and asked "Yeah?"

Charlie smiled at him and said "We should stop along the way. You should stop to get her a peace offering. To show her your sorry. Like flowers or something."

Willy's eyes lit up in excitement, a big smile lit up on his face and he said "That's a great idea! Eh-heh-WOW! Your really cooking today Mr. Smarty pants!"

Charlie smiled at him, like he knew this. Then Charlie told the oompa loompa driving up front to stop at a flower shop on the way to Dawns apartment. The oompa loompa nodded and smiled.

Charlie then turned to Willy and said "When we get there. Let me handle it first. After I explain what the taffy does. That you ate it. Then you tell her your sorry and whatever else you want to say."

Willy smiled at Charlie and excitedly said in a rush "Kay! Thank you so very much for helping me. I really appreciate it. I really do! You can have the whole rest of the week off for helping me. Heh! Consider it a vacation!"

Charlie smiled, he liked the sound of that. He was really now hoping his idea would work. So he could spend more time with his family. He smiled at Willy and said "That would be great! Thanks, Willy."

"No problem!" Willy said nodding his head happily at him.

They now arrived in New York. Once the oompa loompa landed the Wonka craft he started driving. Charlie was looking around in amazement out the window. The oompa loompa drove around and stopped at a floral shop. Before Willy got out. Charlie looked at Willy and asked "Oh wow. This is what New York City looks like?"

Willy scooted to the end of his seat and said "Yeah. It sure is big."

Charlie nodded and smiled, while looking up at the buildings from the window. Willy now had gotten out of the craft and went into the store. When he came back out, he had a big beautiful bouquet of red roses. He got red roses for a reason. They symbolize love. When he got back in the craft he asked Charlie "How's this?" While he said that, he held up the roses to show him.

Charlie looked at the roses with a smile. Then he smiled at Willy and said "That's perfect!"

They were now on their way to Dawn's apartment. Well, they arrived very quickly. When they arrived, they got out. Willy carefully got out because he didn't want to crush a single petal on those roses. After he was out, they stood there looking at the building. Willy looked at Charlie now nervous. He was hoping Dawn would accept his gift and apology. Willy nervously said to Charlie "I…I don't know about this. She was pretty mad."

Charlie nudged Willy in the arm gently and said "Come on, It'll be alright."

Willy nodded, then made a gulping sound and put a smirk on his face. They then walked into the building and into the main lobby. Charlie stopped in the main lobby and asked "Which apartment is hers?"

Willy looked at Charlie still nervous and answered "Oh, heh, apartment four."

Charlie smiled then they headed for her door. Out side the door Charlie said " You wait down the hall a little, so she don't see you. Wait here until she comes out to talk to you. Just to be on the safe side."

Willy nodded and nervously said "Kay." Then he walked down the hall quickly, so she would not see him.

Once Willy was good enough down the hall, Charlie knocked.

After a few minutes, Dawn answered the door and said "Can I help…..you…" Her face lit up and she asked "Charlie?"

Charlie smiled at her and said "Hello, Dawn."

Dawn backed up, opened the door more and said "Well, don't just stand there. Come in!"

Charlie walked in and looked around at what was left of her apartment. Dawn shut the door, turned to look at Charlie and she asked "So, what brings you in my neck of the woods?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, walked around and said "Well, I um, really need to talk to you. It's about Willy."

Dawn closed her eyes and sighed, when he mentioned his name. She sat down on her couch and asked "What's up?"

Charlie sat down next to her, looked at her and said "Well, you see, he didn't mean to be a jerk to you. He didn't lie to you either. It wasn't his fault."

Dawn looked at him a little suspicious and asked "Oh really? Did he put you up to this?"

Charlie shook his head no, gave her a serious look and said "No. He didn't. He really likes you. Even though he wont admit to it. I can see it. It shows. And he went missing for a day. He really misses you a lot. He has not been him self since you left." Then he sighed and said "The reason he was a, you know, jerk to you. Is because he came to me a few nights ago. To ask me how the Transform Taffy works. He said he needed to know, to find some information out. I told him how it worked. But, I forgot to tell him the side effect and consequences, if he did not eat the other half with in a certain amount of time. Sorry."

Dawn looked down, she believed Charlie. She felt bad too. She's been feeling terrible too since she left. She knew what Willy did was bad. But she had it bad for him too. She also had a few days to cool off. So she was able to think about it. So she looked at Charlie concerned and asked "What are the side effects and consequences?"

Charlie looked down feeling sorry for Willy. Then Charlie answered and said "Well. He had to eat the other half within six hours. If he didn't and ate it past the sixth hour. Then it would make him do and say bad things. Like a split personality. It's only when he says something or does something offensive or mean, is when the taffy is in effect. He normally is not mean at all. But this Taffy will make him have a mean side, with out being able to control it, alls he can do is watch in horror and feel terrible. If we don't make a new candy to counteract it, then it will start to take over permanently and it will make him forget. That's until we can make a candy to cure him. I'm sorry."

Dawn's mouth opened and eyes lit up in shock. Dawn gasped and thought that was terrible, she felt real bad. She shook her head and said "Oh my. That's terrible. You know. I've been feeling pretty bad myself. I over reacted with out giving him a chance to explain. I bet he hates me now."

Charlie shook his head and said "No he don't." He smiled at her and asked "Would you be willing to forgive him and be friends again?"

Dawn quickly nodded her head and said "Yes! Of course I will. That's if he wants to, too."

Charlie smiled, stood up and said "He does. He's here. He was afraid to come to the door with me. He was afraid you were going to still be mad at him. Let me go get him."

Dawns face lit up, she was so happy she was going to be able to see him again.

Charlie then walked out the door and closed the door behind him. Willy saw Charlie come out and Willy walked over to him. Willy looked at Charlie still nervous and asked "What took you so long?"

Charlie smiled, shook his head and said "Come on, she's waiting for you. I fixed everything. She want's to see you. Oh and keep the roses behind your back. Surprise her with them."

Willy sighed in relief, that she was no longer mad at him. He held the bouquet behind his back, went to the door to knock and Charlie went with him.

Before he could knock, Dawn opened the door. They looked at each other smiling in silence, then Dawn broke the silence and said "Good evening earth, starshine says Hello!"

Willy's face lit up, he was smiling ear to ear and he said "Good evening starshine, the earth says Hello!"

Then they just smiled at each other for a few minutes. Dawn finally backed up to let them in. Once they were in her apartment. Dawn closed the door behind them. Willy turned to look at her said "Please forgive me. I am very sorry."

Dawn smiled at him when he said that and "I forgive you."

Willy warmly smiled at her, that was music to his ears. Then he held out the roses and said "Oh good! These are for you!"

Dawns eyes lit up, she looked at him and asked "Really?"

Willy nodded his head and said "Uh-huh."

Dawn smiled, she took the roses, then gave him a hug and said "Thank you."

Willy liked this. It felt good to be hugged by her again. So he hugged her back.

Charlie giggled at this and said "Come on you two, don't make it gross."

They both glanced down at Charlie, they looked back up each other and giggled their selves. Then they let go of each other and stood there smiling.

Willy shifted his head slightly to the side and asked "So, when will you be coming back to the factory?"

Dawn shook her head with a smile on her face and said "wow that was fast."

Willy smirked, shook his head and said "Eh-heh. I know! I'll keep asking you too until you say yes. Please say yes. Please do."

Dawn looked at him, pretending to be confused and asked "Oh? Why is that?"

Willy closed his eyes half way, with a smirk on his face and said "If you come back, you just might find out."

Dawn smiled and playfully asked "Ooo is it a secret?"

Willy raised his eye brows up, turned his head a little. He looked at her with a straight face and said "I don't know. Only one way to find out."

Dawn smiled, she giggled again and asked "Oh, come on. What is it? A promotion?"

Willy looked at her with the same straight face, shrugged his shoulders and said "Depends! On how you look at it."

Dawn sighed, she gave in, she smiled at him and said "Alright. You win. I'll come back."

Willy's eyes lit up in excitement and asked in a excited tone of voice "Eh-Heh!-Really!"

Dawn looked at him with a straight face, she nodded her head a little and said "Uh-huh."

Willy was so happy to hear this. He warmly smiled at her and said "Oh Good!"

Well little did Willy know, Charlie stood there witnessing all of this. This pretty much told Charlie for sure, that Willy liked her. Willy did not realize that he had said all of that in front of him.

Dawn then grabbed a vase to put the roses in and she grabbed some other things, that she had left at her apartment. Then they left her apartment and headed to the factory.

**End of Chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 21: A Big Surprise****  
**

On the way back to the factory, Willy sat next to Dawn in the back row of seats in the **Wonka Craft**. Charlie sat in the second row.

Dawn looked at Willy and asked "Oh, Oh, can I pick a movie to watch, on the way back?"

Willy smiled at her, he pushed the button on the little computer attached to the row of seats in front of them. Then he brought the movie menu up, looked at her and said "Go ahead."

Dawn smiled at him, then looked at the list of movies. She found **Pirates Of The Caribbean** and clicked play.

When the TV screen folded down. They all looked at the screen to watch. Willy noticed she picked a movie with that actor in it again. He thought she was going to start drooling, while watching it and said "You must really like that actor."

Dawn smiled at him, she shrugged her shoulders and said "I think he's a good actor. Is all. Besides, I like someone else more."

Willy scrunched his eyebrows down trying to think what she meant by that, he looked at her confused and asked "Who?"

Charlie over heard that, he just sat there watching with a smile on his face. He caught on to that.

Dawn looked at him with a smirk on her face and said "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Willy sat there thinking what she meant by that. He was confused. So he looked up at the movie to watch. He kept glancing at her during the movie to see if she was drooling, or to see if she was gawking at the screen and she wasn't. So he shrugged his shoulders, thought nothing of it and continued to watch.

They have finally arrived at the factory. Willy helped Dawn carry her stuff and they went to the great glass elevator. Dawn pushed the button for the doors to open. Once they got in the elevator, Dawn pushed the button for the hallway that lead to their bedrooms. Once they arrived, Willy got out of the elevator with her, turned to Charlie and said "Uh, I am going to help Dawn take her things to her room. Wait here, we'll be right back, kay?"

Charlie nodded and did as he was told. Willy and Dawn then walked to her room. They went in and Willy set her things down on the floor, while she set the vase with the roses, on her dresser. Dawn turned to Willy once her hands were free and said "Thanks, I really appreciate the help. If its okay though. I would like to talk to you later."

Willy smiled at her and said "No problem!" Then he looked down wondering what she wanted to talk to him about and said "Sure." Then he stood there trying to figure it out.

She smiled at him, walked over to him, then said "Well, lets not keep Charlie waiting."

Willy smiled at her, got closer to her and gave her a big hug and said "Welcome back." Then he let go of her. Dawn was blushing. Then he went to the door, opened it and said "Come on, let's boogie!" Then he turned with a smirk on his face and walked out.

Dawn giggled when he said that. She liked how he said that. So she walked out following him. They walked down the hall, to the elevator where Charlie was waiting, got in the elevator and headed to the **Candy Room**. Charlie didn't say anything, he was deep in thought, thinking on what they could do to help Willy's problem. The two love birds, were just standing there smiling at each other, their feelings were rushing back, every second. This was no longer a snow ball hitting them, no, it was more like a snow plow now.

When they go to the **Candy Room**, they got out of the elevator and walked to Charlie's house. Charlie opened the door and they walked in. Willy set his hat and cane up by the door. Mrs. Bucket and Mr. Bucket were watching TV when they came in. Mrs. Bucket turned to look at them and asked "Where have you three been all this time?"

Willy raised his eye brows, put his finger in the air, about to answer. But Charlie cut him off and said "Oh, we were working, sorry mom." Willy shifted his eyes to look at Charlie for cutting him off.

Mrs. Bucket looked at them from the couch, she smiled and said "Oh alright." Then she asked "Did you three eat?"

Willy shook his head, he rubbed his stomach and said "MmnNo. But I sure am hungry."

Charlie shook his head too and said "No. I'm kind of hungry too."

Mrs. Bucket went to get up and said "Alright, I'll make something for you three."

Dawn's eye brows raised, she had an idea. Dawn smiled at Mrs. Bucker, made a hand gesture, for her to sit back down and said "Oh no, you sit down. I'll make something for us. You relax."

Willy liked this. He was going to try her cooking for the first time. Charlie thought this was a good idea too.

Willy and Charlie looked at her smiling, shaking their heads, hoping Mrs. Bucket would say okay.

Mrs. Bucket caught this, she smiled and said "Oh alright dear. You know how to work the stove, help yourself."

Dawn nodded her head smiling and got right to it. She went over to the fridge to dig around, to see what she could make. She stood back, put her hand on her hip and put her hand to her chin thinking. Then she went to grab something, then put it back shaking her head and said "MmnNope" Then she reached for something again, put it back and said "Not that." Then she finally found something and took it out.

Willy saw this, he smiled at her when she did that. He thought that was kind of funny. So he put his hand to his mouth and giggled to him self. Then he and Charlie both sat down at the table, when Dawn started to cook.

Mrs. Bucket was sitting down now again, she turned to look at Willy and said "I see that you've found Dawn."

Willy shook his head quickly and said " I sure did."

Mrs. Bucket looked at Dawn and asked "Where did you disappear to dear? We were all worried about you."

Dawn smiled, she turned to grab something out of the fridge and said "Oh, I had to go back to my apartment to grab some more things."

Willy nodded his head, going along with this and said "Uh-huh."

Mrs. Bucket bought it, she smiled at her and said "Oh, okay. Glad your back."

Dawn had finished cooking. She made Skillet Chicken with Apple-Dijon Sauce. This was something she thought of making for a quick fix, because they were so hungry and she made plenty of it.

She fixed Willy and Charlie a plate, then set it down in front of them. Then she got them something to drink and some silverware. Then she sat down her self to eat. She sat next to Willy.

Mrs. Bucket turned her head to look at Dawn and said "That sure does smell good."

Dawn looked down, blushing a little and said "Oh, heh. Thanks."

Willy looked at the plate, he's never had this before. He wasn't sure if he should eat it or not. Charlie looked at it too and wasn't to sure. Willy looked at Mrs. Bucket and said "Oh! I have given Charlie the week off. He's earned it."

Mrs. Bucket turned to smiled at Willy and said "That's lovely, Willy, he could use it."

Dawn turned her head to look at Willy a bit surprised and said "Oh, wow, that's very nice of you to do." Then she looked at him confused and asked "But who is going to help you in the Inventing Room?"

Willy shifted his lip slightly to the side, like he was thinking duh. He looked at her with a smirk on his face and said "You can."

Dawn looked at him surprised, she couldn't believe this and asked "Are you sure?"

Willy shook his head, closed his eyes half way and said "Oh-Yeah, I'm sure."

Dawn smiled at him excited and said "Oh wow, thank you! I wont let you down."

Willy looked at her with a warm smile and said "I know!" After he said that, Willy looked down at his plate. Charlie looked too. Dawn noticed this and was wondering why they weren't eating yet. Willy looked at Charlie, then back down to his plate. He poked it with the fork. Then he leaned down to smell it. It smelt good. So he tried it. His eyes lit up and he said "Eh-heh-WOW!" After he said that, Charlie felt a bit better trying it. So he did and he loved it. After they finished eating, Willy looked at Dawn and said "That was so gosh darn good! You should cook more often."

Dawn smiled at him blushing and said "Thanks."

Charlie nodded his head to agree with Willy and said "Yeah it was. Thank you Dawn."

Dawn couldn't' stop blushing from the complements. She smiled at Charlie and said "You're Welcome."

Willy then anxiously stood up and said "Well, me and Dawn should get cracking."

Dawn got up too, she put the dirty dishes in the sink. When he said that, she walked over to him, when she got finished putting the dishes in the sink and said "Okay."

Charlie and his parents said goodbye to them. They both said goodbye to them also. Willy got his hat and cane. When he opened the door, he held the door open for Dawn and let her walk out firt. They walked to the elevator in silence and Willy in a way was rushing her. Willy pushed the button for the doors to open, they got on and Willy asked "So, can you create thing's? Or be creative?"

Dawn shook her head smiling and said "Oh yes! I'm more talented then you think."

Willy looked at her with a smirk on his face and said "Oh good!"

Dawn then thought for a moment and asked him "Oh, but when do you want me to work on the labels again?"

Willy shrugged his shoulders, like he didn't care about that now and said "Anytime you feel like it."

Dawn looked at him a little confused and said "Okay."

Then Willy pushed the button for the **Recipe Room. **Dawn noticed this, she looked at him and asked "Why that room?"

Willy looked at her with a smirk on his face and said"You said you wanted to talk to me about something earlier. I thought we could go there and talk in private."

Dawn now understood, she smiled at him and said "Oooh, Okay."

They got to the recipe room and Willy went to the small computer on the side of the door. He touched the screen and made a sound "**Lulah-lulah-lulah." **Dawn giggled when he did that. The computer said **Access Accepted**. Then the door opened. Once they were in the room. Willy went to the desk to press the button for the secret door. When it opened, they walked through it, down the stairs, through the tunnel, down another set of stairs to the door. Willy was in a bit of a rush to get there too. After Willy unlocked the door, he let Dawn walk in first, then he walked in behind her and locked the door.

Once they were locked in. Willy walked over to the couch sat down, then patted the seat next to him and said "Sit down."

Dawn went over to the couch and sat down like he asked.

Willy, had an idea what she wanted to talk to him about, so he smiled at her and asked "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Dawn looked down, feeling a little nervous and said "Well." Then she took a deep breath and nicely asked "I wanted to know, why you got so mad at me at the bar the one night?"

Willy's smile went to a sorry face, this is not what he expected her to ask. He looked at her with a sincere look and he said "I'm sorry. It was the drink. It wasn't me." Then he shook his head and said "No-Way!"

Dawn looked at him in the eyes, she was confused and asked "Well, was that you dancing with me, or the drink?"

Willy shook his head quickly, he looked her in the eye and said "MmnNo. That was me."

Dawn looked at him a bit surprised and asked "Really?"

Willy humbly smiled at her, nodding his head said "Uh-huh!" Then he thought for a moment and said "Oh I wanted to tell you something too. But I'll tell you on one condition."

Dawn had a smirk on her face, like she knew what he wanted to tell her and she asked "What's that?"

Willy looked at her with a serious look and said "Please say you forgive me, Please do. I am very sorry."

Dawn thought about it for a moment. Then she looked at him with a serious look on her face and said "I will on one condition."

"Kay." He said with a straight face, wondering what that condition was.

Dawn looked at him with a serious look on her face and said "Don't ever! Ever! Drink alcohol around me again."

Willy rolled his eyes when she mentioned that word alcohol. He looked at her with a serious look right back and said "Oh-yeah. I promise. Once I realized how it effected me. I felt so terrible after. I already made up my mind to never drink something like that again."

Dawn smiled when he said that. Now that she knew he meant it. So she looked him in the eye and said "Okay, good. Then I promise I forgive you."

Willy then gave her a nervous look and nervously said "Kay. My turn."

She nodded her head ok, she looked at him and was listening.

Willy looked at her smiled, then looked down with a straight face. Then looked up at her again smiling, puffing his cheeks, he was very nervous to say this. He wasn't afraid to say it, no. He was just nervous on how she would react. He wasn't sure if she still liked him, after what he did.

"I wanted to tell you….that…I… Uh…Well!….I ..heh." He made a gulping sound. He then looked down again, then he got a hold of him self took a deep breath, and let it out " I, uh, well, I have fallen in love with you. Eh-heh." Then gulped again, he took a deep breath again and asked "And, I was wondering if we could be more then friends?"

Dawn could not believe he said it. This was a dream come true. She was now blushing a lot. She smiled at him and said "I have to tell you something too." He looked at her a bit worried on what she's going to say to what he just said. So she smiled at him, took a deep breath her self and said "I'm in love with you too." She felt she should tell him she still feels the same for him. This put a big smile on his face. Then Dawn looked at him blushing, she then went to answer his question and said "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Willy sighed in relief. He was so happy that she still liked him. So in a low tone of voice he responded to her "Then…Then…I'm yours."

Dawn's face lit up when he said that with a big love struck smile on her face. Willy now, he didn't feel so afraid now, so he put his hand on her hand, leaned in hesitated very little and then gave her a kiss. He kissed her long and good. He felt he owed it to her. This now made Dawn's heart race. She liked this a lot. They both did. After he kissed her, he said "Eh-heh-WOW!" He didn't think he'd have the nerve to do that, but he did. Being around her, did not make him that afraid at all. He was just more worried about her reaction. Then he put his arms around her, pulled her closer to him and held her tight with his eyes closed for a little while.

She put her arms around him and held onto him too. Dawn was dazed, that set off fireworks in her head. It took her a little bit, but she finally she said in a lovey dovey way "Oooh Wow…" Like she was looking at fireworks in her head and wowing at them in awe. That just gave her goosebumps. When she said that, he sighed in relief again.

Then Willy said while still holding onto her "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Dawn smiled when he said that and she said "This is a dream come true." A tear then ran down her face from being so happy.

That put a smile on Willy's face when she said that. That was music to his ears. They held each other for a little bit longer. Then Willy backed off, stood up and said " I could hold you forever! But, unfortunately we should go get to work and work on the candy to cure me. I don't ever want to hurt you again. If I do please know it's not me, it's the candy. Please do." Then he headed for the door.

Dawn smiled at him, with tears running down her face, she was wiping her eyes. He turned to look at her, he saw this, he looked at her concerned and asked "What's wrong?"

Dawn looked over at him, with a smile and said "Oh, their happy tears. I'm just so happy."

Willy warmly smiled at her when she said that, he went over to her and gave her a hug. Then he held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand, then got up too and they headed for the door. Willy unlocked the door, held it open for her and let her walk out first. Then he closed the door and locked it. They went back to the **Recipe Room**, went out its door and onto the great glass elevator. Willy pushed the button for the **Inventing Room, **once they were on the elevator. Then he grabbed her hand to hold it on the way there.

They both felt like a big weight had been lifted off their chest. They were both very happy that they finally told each other how they felt and now were in a relationship.

**End Of Chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 22: ****A Unexpected Visit**

The day after the two of them have finally come out and said how they felt about each other. Willy wanted to keep it on low key for a while. He did not want Dawn to tell anyone about them just yet, not even Charlie. Like Charlie didn't know already. But Willy didn't know that. Dawn went along with it, even though they both could hardly contain it. She wasn't to fond of the idea, of him wanting to keep it low key, but she figured he had a reason for it. They tried very hard. So far they thought, no one knew about them just yet.

About a month, has gone by now and everything was running smoothly, for the two love birds. They still were keeping it low key and it was getting harder to do this. They were getting closer to each other. That snow plow that had hit them before, has now turned into a avalanche hitting them, repeatedly. Their love was growing and quick. They did not care either, they just went right with it.

Willy had given Charlie some time off this week, once again. He was now giving Charlie more time off and vacations. So He and Dawn could spend time together, even though he did not let on to this, he just made it look like that since he had more help, that Charlie could have more time off now. Also, so Charlie could spend time with his family.

Poor Willy though, has not yet found a cure for the taffy, that was still in his system. They were still working on that. His out lashes were very random still, but it was slowly getting a little worse. Poor Dawn, she was trying so hard to ignore what the candy was doing to him, this was very hard on her.

One day, Dawn and Willy were in the **Inventing Room** working. They were working on two candies, that he called **Reverse Candy **and **Truth Candy. **The **Reverse Candy**, is like taffy, but it's not. It's like a chewy creamy chocolate, this was being made to fix Willy's problem. The **Truth Candy **was gum. It's purpose was to make people tell the truth. He had a reason for this. But we'll get to that later. While they were working, Willy had an idea come to mind to do something the next day. He wanted to surprise Dawn with something.

As the day went by, night fell and they left for Charlie's house to eat dinner. They got to the **Candy Room** and went to the house holding hands. When they got to Charlie's door, Willy let go of her hand and knocked.

Charlie opened the door, he smiled at them and said "Hello, Willy and Dawn."

Willy nodded with a smile and said "Hello!" Then he rubbed his stomach and said "Oh boy are we hungry. We've been working like stripes on a candy cane! For my cure and a new one I call, truth candy."

Dawn laughed at his comment, she nodded her head to agree and said "You can say that again."

Charlie laughed also, at how he said that. Then he opened the door to let them in. Willy set his hat and cane up by the door, while Dawn took a seat at the table. Willy then sat down next to her, but closer then he normally has.

Charlie shut the door, turned around and noticed this. Charlie brushed it off, because he already knew. So with out touching on the subject, he asked "Why would you make a candy to make people tell the truth?"

Willy turned around in his chair, to look at Charlie, like he should know and said "To make people tell the truth of course."

Charlie walked around the table and sat down still confused, then said "Oh, right. Of course." He was confused, but figured Willy had a reason for it.

Mrs. Bucket was at the stove cooking. She turned to look at them. She looked at Willy, she noticed he was pretty close to Dawn and asked "Willy dear, why are you so close to Dawn?" Then she looked at the stove and said "Poor thing hardly has any elbow room."

Willy gasped, he looked at Dawn nervously, he didn't realize he had done this and scooted away saying "Oh!….Heh." Then he looked at Dawn and said "I'm sorry."

Dawn smiled at him and said "Oh, I don't mind. No problem." She was trying hard to go along with it.

Willy nervously smiled at her and said "Oh good!" Apparently he could hardly contain himself and tried very hard too.

Charlie looked at them, Charlie smiled at Willy and asked teasing him a bit "Are you sure she's just a friend?"

Willy rolled his eyes, turned his head away to the opposite side of Dawn, thinking here we go . He didn't expect him to ask something like. He looked at Charlie, nodded his head and said "Uh yeah. I'm sure."

Dawn did not like hearing him deny it. It just didn't feel right. Although she told him she would try to keep it low key. So she just sat there silent.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face, he didn't believe that one bit and said "Oh Alright."

Charlie changed the subject and asked "Are you sure, you want me to take another week off? Are you able to handle things with out my help?"

Willy nodded his head with a smirk on his face and said "Course I can. I did last time." Then he thought for a moment and said "Hey! I wont be by myself. I'll have Dawn there to help me."

Charlie smiled at Willy and said "Oh yeah. I suppose your right."

Willy smiled at him proudly and said "I'm always right."

After he said that, dinner was now ready. They had turkey, mashed potato's, stuffing and corn. Everyone ate in silence. While eating Willy tried scooting close to Dawn again, while no one was looking. No one caught this either, they were too busy eating. Once everyone finished eating, Willy was tired. He stood up, stretched, yawned and said "Oh boy am I full!" Then he smiled at Dawn and said "I think we should go get our beauty sleep… We have far much more to do tomorrow."

Dawn stood up, put her hand to her mouth to laugh. Willy looked at her funny and asked "Hey! What's so funny?"

Dawn stopped laughing, then she smiled at him and said "You seam to say we got far much to do, but we never get that much done."

Willy squinted his eyes at her, looked her in the eye and said "I do not!"

Well that just mad her laugh again, she nodded her head and said "Uh-huh, do too!"

Willy turned his head away from her, with his eyes closed, folded his arms and playfully snapped "Do not!" Then he turned his head to look at her, with a straight face and he scrunched his eye brows. Making it look like he was offended, but he wasn't, he was just joking around with her. He got a kick out of this. She knew he was joking too. So she went right along with it and did it right back too him. Dawn nodded her head still giggling, she then looked him straight in the eyes with a loving look in her eyes then she said in a low soft of voice "Do too."

Wily blinked his eyes a few times, looked into her eyes, he was hooked. He had a blank look on his face and he said in a soft tone of voice "You win." When he said that, she smiled. She did that purposely to making him give in. Obviously, that worked. She put her hand to her mouth trying to cover her giggle. Willy caught that, he looked at her with his mouth slightly open and he said "Hey! You did that on purpose!"

Dawn looked at him with a smirk on her face, she nodded her head slowly and said "Uh-huh." Then looked at him like she was guilty.

Charlie and his family were looking at them funny, like who were they trying to fool that they are just friends. Apparently the two of them, did not watch their actions too well. Even though they were _"trying" _to deny it. Willy walked over to the door to get his hat and cane. He opened the door, turned to Dawn and asked "Coming?"

Dawn nodded at him with a big smile on her face, then she walked over to the door and walked out.

After she walked out, Willy followed her and closed the door behind him. They walked to the great glass elevator. At the elevator, Willy pushed the button for the doors to open and they got in. While standing in the great glass elevator, Willy pushed the button for the hallway that lead to their rooms. On the way there, he grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Dawn had thought to ask a question, that she has been wanting to ask. So Dawn looked at him, with a curious look on her face and nicely asked "Um, Willy?"

Willy shifted his eyes to look at her with a smirk on his face and asked "Uh yeah?"

Dawn was still looking at him, with the same curios look and she asked nicely "If you don't mind me asking. Why do you want to keep us on low key?"

Poor Willy, he felt the taffy kicking in, right at that moment. He felt rage rushing through him. He let go of her hand and covered his mouth. Before the taffy answered for him. The taffy was now at a stage where he can not control what he says, but can try to counter act the actions, for now. Eventually it would take over both, his actions and speech, with him just pretty much watching, from the inside. When it gets worse, it will start to make him forget what he had said and done. That will go on until it fully takes control. Once its in full control, well they better pray they have a reverse before then…. So they have been hastily working on a cure. How they know all of this, is because it has been tested out on an oompa loompa. However, Willy was a bit taller and bigger then an oompa loompa, it was taking a longer time for the effects of the taffy to kick in his system.

When Willy put his hands to his mouth, to cover it. Dawn looked at him funny and asked "What's wrong?"

Then unable to control it, Willy rudely said "Because I do! Unless you don't like keeping it on low key. Then we can just call it off." Then he shook his head no, still trying to cover his mouth.

Dawn looked at him in shock, she had a blank look on her face, with her eye brows raised and her mouth half open. She was in shock and then she nicely asked "You would honestly call it off, over me wanting to know that?"

Willy's eyes lit up, he was at war with himself, he tried to hold it in but said "Yes. Maybe. I don't know!"

Dawn's eyes lit up a bit worried and she said "Alright. I won't ask again." Then she turned her head away not wanting to argue with him. Then it hit her, he was shaking his head no, but said yes, that it was the taffy talking for him. She also knew that, that was just not like him. She just sighed, wishing there was something she could do to help him. So she just brushed off what he said, not taking it personal and looked out the glass window, not wanting set him off again.

The feeling of rage now left Willy. He put his head down a little embarrassed. He knew this was going to be a war, inside himself. He looked over at her, with a sorry look on his face and grabbed her hand again. With his free hand he turned her head to look at him and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Dawn smiled at him, she couldn't' be mad at him. It wasn't his fault, it was the taffy. She let go of his hand, gave him a quick hug and said "It's okay. Don't worry about it." Then she let him go. He sighed in relief, when she did that. He was thankful she is so understanding, for now. A person can only be pushed so much though. He smiled at her happily and grabbed her hand again.

They finally reached the hallway. When the elevator doors opened, they walked out and went to Dawn's room. In her room, Willy gave her a hug and kiss. Looked into her eyes and said "See you tomorrow starshine. The earth says goodnight." Then he hugged her again.

Dawn hugged him back gave him a kiss. Then she smiled at him and said "Okay earth, starshine says sleep well."

After that he let her go. He warmly smiled at her and said "You too." Then he headed to the door, before he walked out he turned to look at her and said "Good night."

She stood there watching him walk to the door. When he turned around she smiled at him, waved her hand slightly and said "Night."

Willy then walked out of her room and went to his room. After he got ready to go to bed. He laid on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was thinking about her. After a few minutes went by, he turned to grab his other pillow and hugged it. When Dawn went to bed, she pretty much did the same thing. She turned to grab her pillow and hugged it also.

The next day came quick. Dawn did not set her alarm clock. But Willy did, he woke up at 11:00 AM, as usual. He got up pretty quick. He was anxious to see her again. He went to his closet, to get a new set of cloths, went to his bathroom and took a shower. When he was dressed and ready to go. He left his room and went to Dawns door. But instead of knocking to go in, he just walked right in. He could see that Dawn was still asleep. Willy shook his head with a smirk on his face and said to him self "Here we go again." Yeah, waking Dawn up, was a on going thing with them two. He walked over to her side of the bed, tapped her on the shoulder and said "Good morning starshine! The earth say's wake up!"

Dawn shifted a little, waved her hand at him and said "Mmmnnooo… starshine doesn't want too." Then she turned over and said "To early for starshine."

Willy put his hand to his mouth to giggle, at how she was acting. Then he tapped her again and said "Come on starshine! Wakey! Wakey! Time to great the new day!" She didn't move. He thought for a moment and he had an idea. He pulled the blanket off of her and said "Ha!"

Dawn gasped when the cold air hit her. She turned around quick to face him, she grabbed the blanket to pull it back from him and said "Come on, give it back."

Willy shook his head no, pulled back and said "No! Starshine cant have the blanket back." So now they were playing tug-o-war with the blanket. She pulled, as hard as she could, but she couldn't pull the blanket away from him, She kept trying to pull it away though and said "Come on, please." Then she batted her eyes at him.

Willy shook his head with a smirk on his face and said "Uh no, that wont work this time."

Dawn giggled when he said that and asked "Oh, really?" She had another idea then. She pulled her self up, holding the blanket, got up in his face and gave him a kiss. His eyes lit up, he let go of the blanket quick, she fell back with the blanket and said "That worked."

Willy raised one eye brow up at her, opened his mouth part way and said "Hey! That's not fair!" Then he folded his arms and turned away, because she used that against him.

Dawn laughed, then she said "Oh, if your gonna be like that then." Then she laid back down and made it look like she was going back to sleep. She wrapped the blanket around her tight, so he couldn't pull it off her again, then she smiled while hugging the pillow and said "Oh, you know you liked it."

He went to say something back, by raising his eyebrows, turning to her, but he shut his mouth quick cause he knew she was right. Then he smiled at her with his head turned slightly to the side, he put his hands behind his back, he swayed a little and said "Okay then. I guess…. I'll just go get some cold water then."

She laughed at him and said "I dare you." Then she sat up a bit to look at him, with disbelief that he could do such a thing to her.

"Oh, okay then." He said, he turned around and went to the bathroom. He came out with a cup of cold water. Then he held it over her, like he was going to pour it on her and hesitated. She watched him, she was laughing and asked "What are you waiting for?"

"Eh-heh." He said, then pulled the cup back. Then he went to tip it again. Then pulled it back, he just couldn't do it. He sighed, went back to the bathroom and dumped the water down the sink.

When he went into the bathroom to dump the water, Dawn had gotten up. When he came out of the bathroom, she smiled at him said "I knew you couldn't do it."

Willy looked at her shifting his lip slightly to the side, like he knew she was right and don't rub it in. Then he walked up to her and said "I see you finally got up."

She stood there smiling at him and said "Uh-huh." While saying that she nodded her head.

Willy put his arms around her, gave her a hug and said "Oh good!" He gave her a quick kiss and said while still holding her "Come on starshine! Get dressed. I want to take you somewhere today."

Dawn smiled at him and asked "Where?"

Willy smiled at her and said "Well…It's a surprise!"

Dawn giggled when he said that, then she said "Okay then. I'll be a minute." Willy then let her go and let her get ready. She went to her dresser, got some cloths out then went to her bathroom, closed the door and took a shower. When she was done, she got dressed, walked out and said "Okay, I'm ready."

Willy was sitting on the bed waiting. When she came out, saying that, he stood up, with a smile on his face and said "Oh Good!"

They walked to the door and left the room. In the hallway, Willy grabbed her hand, to hold it. They went to the elevator. Well, Willy wasn't paying attention where he was walking, because he was looking at Dawn with a smile on his face and well**…Bam…. **He smacked into the elevator. Since he had Dawn's hand, he pulled her down with him. She stood up quick stumbling and asked "Are you alright?" Once she had her balance, she helped him up.

Willy stood up stumbling a bit too, holding on to his hat and her hand. After he was up, she picked up his cane and handed it to him. He took his cane and said "Thanks." Then Willy pushed the button for the elevator doors to open, with a embarrassed look on his face, from banging into the elevator doors once again. Once the door's opened, he looked at the elevator like it was it's fault again, while getting in it. Once they were both in the elevator, they headed for the **Air Room**.

When they got there, they walked out of the elevator, they stood there for a minute. Willy looked around and made that sound **"Lulah-lulah-lulah." **Dawn, giggled when he did that. She couldn't help it. A oompa loompa came to him and Willy squatted down to the oompa loompa, he whispered in the oompa loompa's ear, to say where they were going. After he told him. The oompa loompa nodded and got the **Wonka Craft**.

Willy stood there smiling after the oompa loompa ran off. Once the **Wonka Craft **was ready, They walked over to it. Then Willy and Dawn got in. Willy sat next to Dawn in the back and put his arm around her. Once they were in, the door shut and the craft took off. Dawn was sitting there, wondering where they were going, but didn't ask, because she liked surprises just as much as he did. When they had reached their destination. They came to a place covered in snow. The craft landed a distance away from a two story brick building. Dawn was still puzzled, she looked out the window and asked "Where are we?"

Willy opened the door, grabbed her hand to pull her out and said "Come on. I'll show you."

She got out with him and they walked to the house. On the way to the house, Dawn was shivering. It was cold there and she had a sleeveless shirt on. She didn't know to bring a jacket. Willy glanced at her and could see she was shivering. So he stopped to look at her, he pointed in the air and said "Oh!" Then he took off his jacket and put it around her, while saying "Here! Put this on."

Dawn smiled at him, she re-adjusted his jacket on her and said "Thank you."

Willy smiled at her and said "No problem!" Once she had his jacket on, they started to walk towards the door again. Willy started having second thoughts about this, but when they reached the door. Dawn knocked, before Willy could say anything. When she knocked, he cringed his face and said under his breath "Ew.."

The door opened. A man in a white dentist suit, rubber gloves, grey hair, beard and glasses opened the door. He looked at Dawn and said "Can I help you?" The man glanced at Willy, he recognized him and he asked "Willy?"

Willy looked up at him with a straight face and said "Hi, dad."

Dawn's eyes lit up. She thought that was sweet that he took her to meet his dad. Willy's father smiled, he opened the door more to let them in and said "Come in, come in." Once they were in the house. Dawn took off Willy's jacket and gave it back to him. It was warmer in the house, so she wouldn't need it. Willy took his jacket back and put it on. His dad shut the door behind them and said "What a pleasant surprise this is Willy." Then he turned around to look at them with a smile.

He shifted his head to looked directly at Dawn. He held out his hand and asked "And who might you be?"

Dawn smiled at him, she shook his hand and said "I'm Dawn."

Willy's father smiled at her, nodded his head and said "I'm Wilbur. Nice to meet you Dawn. I guess you have already figured out that I'm," he shifted his eyes to look at Willy and continued to say "his father."

Dawn nodded her head yes, she figured that out when Willy said hi to him. Willy on the other hand, rolled his eyes, he turned his head away with a sour look on his face. Then he looked at his father and quickly said "Well, that'll be all. I just wanted you to meet my friend." Then he turned to the door and said "We'll be going now." Then he tried to nudge Dawn, for her to come along with him.

Wilbur shook his head, for the way Willy was acting and said "Nonsense, come to the kitchen, I'll put on some tea."

Dawn noticed how Willy was acting too, so she gently nudged him back, for him to relax. She then smiled at his father and said "That would be great. Thank you Mr. Wonka." .

Willy just rolled his eyes again, when she did that and decided to stay a little bit, for her. He cringed his face at the sound of tea, on the way to the kitchen. When they were in the kitchen, they sat down at a round table. Willy sat down close to Dawn and put his arm around her. He looked up at his father, who was at the sink, filling up the teapot and asked "So! Anything new?"

After the teapot was full Wilbur set it on the stove, he turned to answer "Nothing you'd be interested in, Willy." " Then he turned to the stove, to turn the burner on. While waiting for the water to get hot, he turned to look at Willy again and asked "So tell me, is she your girlfriend?" Then he nodded his head once towards Dawn.

Willy puffed his cheeks up, like he was surprised his dad asked that. He shook his head no, quickly and asked "What makes you ask such a silly thing?"

Wilbur looked at him, with disbelief and said "Well, I couldn't help but notice, your arm is around her." Then he nodded his head once, towards his arm.

Willy gasped, he looked at his arm and realized this. He took his arm away quick, scooted away from her and said "Oh-heh, Well.. She's not."

"Right." Wilbur said in suspicion and shifting his eyes to look at the two. He smiled at Willy and said "I see, I was going to say, it's about time you found someone."

Dawn sat there confused after hearing all of that. She didn't understand why his father shouldn't know. Willy glanced at Dawn and seen the confused look on her face. He had a feeling this was bothering her. He gulped, then looked at his father and said "You said they're nothing but trouble."

Willy's father now served them tea, sat down and said "Willy, At your age. I would expect you to have found someone by now." Then he just shook his head, because of how Willy was acting.

Willy looked at his father confused and said "Oh, well then. She would be an interference to my work."

Wilbur took a sip of tea and closed his eyes. He knew where Willy got that from, So he looked at Willy with a stern look on his face and said "Willy, I only told you that because you were young. I didn't want one to interfere with your schoolwork. I only said it to protect you at such a young age." Then he shook his head and said "But now that your older, I'd expect it."

Willy smiled at Dawn, puffing his cheeks out. Then back at his dad. Dawn was just sitting there quiet, listing to this all. Willy looked at Dawn , puffing up his cheeks again, with a smile. He then looked at his father, with his eye brows raised and said "Oh, I see." Then he smiled at Dawn and he said " But I suppose, in that case, then, yes she is my girlfriend."

When Dawn heard him say that, she was blushing and surprised he said it. She didn't expect him to give in. Wilbur smiled at Willy and said "Then Wonderful! I'm happy for you, Willy." Then he took another sip of tea and asked "So, how is work coming along?"

Willy was still smiling at Dawn, he got closer to her, put his arm back around her and felt better. Then he smiled at his dad and said "Oh, very well. I'm creating new candy all of the time."

Wilbur smiled at Willy, while placing his cup down on the table and said "Good to hear." Then he took a sip of tea again and said "You know. I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you opened a chocolate factory."

Willy looked at his father confused, with one eye brow up and asked "Why would you say that? You hate candy."

Wilbur smiled with a big grin on his face and said "The more candy you sell, the more cavity's it creates, that means more business for me."

Willy looked at him a little insulted and said "I didn't open my chocolate factory to give you more business!" Willy then just shook his head and said " No way… I opened it because it was my dream."

"I was only kidding Willy. It's because, I am proud of you." Willy's father shaking his head, like Willy couldn't take a joke. When he said that, that made Willy smile, now he knew his father was proud of him. His father took another sip of tea, then he asked "So what new candy are you working on now?"

Willy looked at his dad with a smirk on his face and said "It's Truth Candy. It makes people tell the truth!" Then his smirk went to a straight face and said "Oh, but it don't last long… It only lasts about an hour."

Wilbur looked at him confused, he didn't know why Willy was making such a strange candy like that and so he asked "Why on earth would anyone want that?"

Willy went to answer, but Dawn cut him off. She smiled and said "Well one reason is, It'll help the law bring criminals to justice. It'll make them tell the truth under oath."

Willy shifted his eyes, to look at her for cutting him off, but in a way he didn't care when she did that. He just nodded his head, agreeing with a smile and said "Precisely!"

Wilbur raised his eyebrows still confused. He thought about it, shrugged his shoulders and said "I suppose so."

Willy nodded again, thinking oh good. Willy didn't finish his tea, he didn't care for it. Everyone else had finished their tea and Wilbur noticed this, so he asked "More tea?"

Willy turned his head to the side of the table, puffing out his cheeks, at the thought of tea. He looked up at his father shook his head and said "Oh no. We really must be going. We got far to much work to do."

Wilbur nodded his head at him and said "Oh, alright."

Willy got up, then he nudged Dawn to get up. Dawn looked at him, he kept nodding his head, as if he were saying come on. She caught this and got up. Willy's father walked them to the door and said "Goodbye, Willy." Then he turned to look at Dawn, he smiled at her and said "It was a pleasure to meet you Dawn."

Dawn smiled back at him and said "You too."

Willy's father nodded his head at her. Then he looked at Willy, with a serious look on his face and said "Willy, you really should come see me more often. I'm not getting any younger you know."

Willy rolled his eyes, when his father said that. He just looked at his father with his eye brows raised and said "Oh…heh…Okay. Bye."

Before they went out the door. Willy took off his jacket and put it around Dawn again. She looked at him smiling, when he put his jacket around her and she said "Thank you."

Willy warmly smiled at her and said in a low tone of voice "You're welcome."

Then he opened the door. He let Dawn walk out first, then he walked out himself. Once out side, hey walked to the **Wonka Craft**, got in and went back to the factory.

**End of Chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 23 ****The Rest Of The Day**

When they have returned to the factory. They got out of the **Wonka Craft **and headed for the elevator door and straight to the **Inventing Room.** On the way to the **Inventing Room**. Willy had another attack from the candy. He got a bit paranoid and asked Dawn "You didn't say anything to Charlie about us, did you?"

Dawn looked at him funny and asked "How could I if I been with you all this time? Why do you want to keep it on low key so bad?"

Willy gave her a dirty look, while trying to cover his mouth again and blurted out "Uh, because I do…Well, then why did Charlie ask us if we were sure, that we were just friends?"

Dawn shook her head, she knew this had to be the candy. So she sighed and said "I don't know. Charlie's smart. Maybe he figured it out when you sat so close to me."

Willy gasped, still had his hand to his mouth and said "Oh yeah. What a mistake." Then his eyes lit up and he shook his head no.

Dawn looked at him with disbelief, to what he had just said. She shook her head again and said "I know you don't mean that."

Willy was fighting with him self and he said "Uh yeah! I did." Then he shook his head no again.

Dawn just sighed, she folded her arms and said "Okay, whatever."

Willy then said "Uh Well! If you want to go around telling people about us, then I could send you back to New York." Willy then closed his eyes feeling stupid for that and wished he had a way to control it.

Dawn glanced at him, she was trying to keep her cool and she said "No."

Willy shook his head no and blurted out "Yes."

Then she looked him in the eye and said "Knock it off. I know you don't mean that."

Willy shook his head no, but blurted out "I just told you I did. Clean out your ears."

Dawn looked at him with disbelief again and asked "Oh, really?"

Willy shook his head no again, but his mouth said "Yeah! Really."

Dawn just rolled her eyes and said "I don't believe you."

Willy nodded then shook his head no. Then he nodded again and shook his head no. Then he said "Well, you should."

Dawn knew better to believe that, so she sarcastically said "Sure."

Willy's face went blank. The taffy had now worn off. He didn't know what to say to her. He felt bad. So he just said "I'm sorry."

Dawn sat there in silence thinking, the taffy effecting him, was slightly starting to get to her. When they arrived to the **Inventing Room**. They got out in silence. They went to work together and Dawn sighed. She walked over to the elevator by her self. Willy looked at her and asked "Where are you going?"

Dawn got on the elevator and said "To the computer room. I feel like working on the labels."

Willy looked at her confused and said "Oh!" Then he glanced down at the table and said "Well, don't you want to work here with me?"

Dawn closed her eyes and said "Course I do. But I just need a little time alone."

Before Willy could say anything in return, she had pressed the button for the **Computer Room**, the doors shut and she was gone.

Poor Willy, He didn't know what to think. He was worried. He was afraid she would be thinking about their conversation in the elevator. He didn't mean to tell her those things and she knows it. So he just went back to work giving her time to herself.

Well, when she got to the computer room. She sat down at the desk. She started up the computer and tired to work, but couldn't. So she got up, went back to the elevator and went to the **Recipe Room.** She got to the platform of the **Recipe Room **and went to open the door. The door wouldn't open and the computer next to the door said **"Access Denied! Please enter password!"**

She got a little startled when the computer spoke. She forgot she needed the password. So she turned to the computer, touched the screen for access and made the sound "**Lulah-lulah-lulah." **She remembered Willy doing this to enter that room. So she tried it. When she did that, luckily the computer accepted and opened the door to the **Recipe Room.**

Once she was in the room, she went to the desk and opened the drawer. She looked around inside of it and saw a button hidden inside. So she pushed the button. The door opened between the two file cabinets, she was pleased and then went through the door.

She went through the passage, to the stairs that lead to the room behind the waterfall. She thought for a moment as she approached the door. She reached in her back pocket, on her shorts and pulled out the spare key that Willy had given her to this room. She unlocked the door and went in locking the door behind her. She then went over to the couch to sit down and think. She was thinking about what she could do to help him with his problem. She was thinking if weather she can handle the mean side of him due to the taffy, anymore.

Meanwhile, about three hours went by and Willy was starting to wonder if he should go check on her. So he got up, went to the elevator door, pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Once it did he got in and went to the **Computer Room**. When he got to the **Computer Room**. He walked out with a big smile on his face. That smile sank once he realized, she was not there. His eyes lit up, he was wondering where she went and he got worried. He quickly started to search the other rooms. He went to every room looking for her. He went to the **Air Room **and asked a oompa loompa if she left. The oompa loompa shook his head no. He went to other rooms asking if she was seen and she wasn't. Then he went to the **Candy Room **and went to Charlie's house panicking. He went to the door and knocked while shouting "Charlie! Charlie!"

Charlie opened the door, he was wondering why Willy was shouting, so he asked "What is it?"

Willy was still standing out side the house and asked "Have you seen Dawn anywhere? I just cant find her, anywhere."

Dawn who was behind the waterfall heard him shouting for Charlie through the glass. She got up, walked over to the glass and could see him there. She said to her self "Ut-Oh." She thought that she was in trouble now. While she was in there thinking that whole time. She thought she would try harder to deal with his problem and had a few ideas to try to handle it better. She didn't want to give him up for nothing. Not for something as simple as candy, she decided. The bond they have is very strong. She just needed to cool off a bit. Before she said something to him she didn't mean, without thinking first. She was still looking out the glass trying to listen. But couldn't hear him. She could hear him very faint shouting, when he shouted, but not talking. So she just watched.

Charlie shook his head no, he was a bit confused and asked "Wasn't she with you?"

Willy shook his head no, while still looking at Charlie and said "She was. But she said she was going to the computer room. But wasn't there when I went to check on her."

Charlie figured he must have said something to her due to the taffy. So he sighed and said "She'll turn up when she want's too. Relax." Then he patted Willy on the shoulder.

Willy's eyes lit up. He looked down and gasped. Then he said "Yeah. I suppose your right." Then he went to turn around to and made it look like he was heading back to the great glass elevator. Charlie nodded, when Willy turned to leave Charlie shut the door.

Willy then turned to look at the waterfall, once Charlie had shut the door. He didn't check that room, he thought. He now remembered, he had given her a key to that room.

Dawn saw him looking at the waterfall, she got a bit nervous. She was afraid he was going to be a little mad at her for, forgetting to stop and tell him where she was going. Also for making him worry like that.

Willy quickly, walked over to the elevator. After looking at the waterfall a few minutes. He got to the elevator, hoping she was there. Once he was in the elevator, he pushed the button for the **Recipe Room.** He was wondering on the way there, how did she get in that room, with out his password. But, he was going to try the room anyways. He didn't know that she got the computer to open the door.

When he got to the **Recipe Room.** He quickly went to the computer, gave the computer his password and it accepted. The doors opened and he quickly went in. When he went over to the desk, he noticed the draw was left open. Now he knew, she was in that room. He pushed the button and headed for the door. He had a confused look on his face, he still couldn't get over how she had got in there with his password. He had forgot, that he pretty much, showed her his password. It didn't bother him to much though, he did say she could use that room. He was just hoping that she was in there.

Dawn knew he would be heading there, so she sat down on the couch and waited.

When he reached the door. He took out his set of keys and unlocked the door. Then he pushed the door open, walked in and saw her. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed in relief. She looked at him like she was caught, she got up, put her hands behind her back getting ready to apologize. Willy walked right up to her, before she could say anything he hugged her and said "Oh! Here you are! I was so worried… I'm glad your okay." Then he nodded his head.

Dawn sighed in relief that she was not in trouble. She hugged him back and said "I'm sorry. I came here to think."

After she said that, Willy let go of her. He went to the door to shut it and lock it. He walked over to the couch, once the door was locked and sat down. He looked up at her with concern and asked" But. Why? What's wrong?"

Dawn sat down next to him and said "Nothing. I was just trying to think on how I could help you, with your problem."

Willy thought that was kind of sweet, so he hugged her again and said "I sure am sorry for what I said in the elevator."

Dawn hugged him back and said "I know."

Then Willy let her go, he looked around the room and said "This sure don't look like the computer room."

Dawn's felt bad. It was kind of funny how he said that though. But she still felt a little guilty and said "I'm sorry…. I did go there. But I kept thinking about how I could try to help you. I forgot to stop by the inventing room to let you know I was coming here."

Willy then pulled her close to him, to hold her and said "Oh! It's okay. I'm just glad that your okay." Then he backed off a bit, to look at her. He gave her a serious look and said " We don't have to keep it low key if you don't want too. I just wanted too… To protect you."

Dawn put her arms around him, but was confused by this and asked "Why?"

Willy looked down a moment to think a moment. Then he looked at her with a straight face and said "Cause, If the news or media got wind of it. I wouldn't want no one trying to harm you out of jealousy." Then he gulped at a horrible thought he had and said "Like Mrs. Beauregarde!" Then he turned his face, away from Dawn. He puffed out his cheeks like he was going to puke, from the thought of that women. Then he looked back at Dawn with a smile and said "That women is crazy!"

Dawn now understood why he wanted to keep it low key. She smiled back at him and said "I see. Well we can keep it low key then, if you want too."

Willy shook his head no and said "No way!' Then he smiled at her and said "I can hardly contain it myself."

Dawn looked at him with a serious look on her face and asked "Are you sure?"

Willy nodded his head and said "Course I am."

She gave him a quick kiss and said "Okay then." Then he pulled her closer to him, put his head against her head and they sat there holding each other for a bit.

After about 20 minutes went by. Willy let go of her and asked "Are you okay now?"

Dawn nodded her head and said "Oh yeah. I have been. I just wanted to think a little."

Willy smiled at her and said "Then wonderful!" Then he looked her in the eyes and said "We should get back to work." Then he got up headed to the door and said "So we can get that taffy out of m-" **…Bam…** He slammed into the door, with out looking where he was walking. When he hit the door, he slid down the door and fell, like a rock.

She got up quick, when he fell. She rushed over to him, to help him up. She asked him "Are you alright?"

Willy stood up stumbling, holding on to her arm and said "I really should be more careful and watch where I'm walking."

She nodded her head to agree. Once she was sure he was up and stable. She picked up his hat and cane. She gave him his cane, but to make him feel better, about walking into the door. She put his hat on her head. But she fixed it a funny way, so part of it was covering her eyes and said "Okay, lets go."

He laughed when she did that. It did help him feel better. He just shook his head and said "You know. That really looks good on you. Heh." Then he leaned over to her, to whisper_ "You should keep it like that." _

She laughed when he said that, then she took it off her head and placed it up on his head. She re-adjust it for him and said "Naw, it looks way better on you." That made Willy blush a little bit. He liked that. So he just shook his head again, with a smirk on his face. He opened the door and they walked out, heading straight for the **Inventing Room**.

**End Of Chapter 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 24: ****Pay Back**

On the way back to the **Inventing Room**, Willy smiled at Dawn and asked "Uh, Dawn?"

Dawn smiled back at him and asked "Yeah?"

Wily looked at her and said "I sure am really sorry for what the taffy is doing to me." Poor Willy, he knew that she already said that it was okay. But he really did feel terrible for it still, so he was just reassuring her that he is sorry. Even though he had just said this to her not to long ago.

Dawn put her hand on his back, to rub his back and said "It's okay. I understand. "

He smiled at her and said "Oh, Okay then."

Dawn sighed, closed her eyes and said "I'm sorry I made you worry like that. Next time I will come tell you where I am going."

Willy warmly smiled at her, he hugged her and said "I sure would appreciate that. Thanks."

Dawn smiled at him and said "You're welcome."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Then Willy had an idea and said "Hey! Why don't we do something fun tomorrow?"

Dawn had her head against his shoulder and happily asked "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. Eh-heh." He said while thinking, then he had an idea and asked "How about an amusement park?" Even though he was already at one, this year. He wanted to take her to one. To see if she liked the same rides as him and stuff.

Dawn giggled and playfully asked "How do you know about amusement parks ? If you kept your self locked away all these years?"

Willy let go of her, looked her in eyes and said "Uh, It's called television. By the way, I have been to one. One time I was watching television in my office and I saw a commercial for one. I thought boy does that look fun. So I decided to try one out. When Charlie suggested it. He saw one on commercial too."

Dawn smiled at him and said while asking "Oooh, I see. Then what one would you like to go too?"

"Well," Willy said with a smirk on his face, trying to think, "Just not six flags, because I was already there this year."

Dawn nodded her head ok and jokingly asked "Well, what about Hershey Park?"

Willy shook his head quick, he looked at her confused and said "No way! That's like going into a lions den. They are my competitor's!: Then he looked at her with one eye brow raised and asked " Why would I want to support them?"

Dawn put her hand to her mouth to giggle and said "I know, I was just kidding."

Willy sighed in relief, hoping she didn't really want to go there and said "Oh!"

Then they stood there thinking for a few minutes and Dawn asked "What about Busch Gardens?"

Willy's face lit up, thinking this was a good idea he said "Hey! Yeah! That's a great idea!"

Dawn smiled at him and said "Uh-huh." She nodded her head while saying that.

Then Willy hugged her, with a smile on his face, like he was proud of her and said "Your so smart."

Dawn hugged him back and said "Thanks."

Willy let her go and winked at her. Then he had a random question pop in his head so he asked "Have you ever had any idea's to make any candies?"

Dawn thought for a moment and said "Yeah, but I don't think they are any good."

Willy rolled his eyes and said "Oh poppycock." Then he turned his head slightly to the side and said "Tell them to me."

Dawn shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't think of any at that moment and said "Okay, maybe later I need to think about it."

Willy nodded his head and said "Okay."

Then Dawn looked at him with curiosity and asked "So tell me why are you making a Truth Chew candy?"

Willy looked at her with a serious look on his face and said "Oh! I'm making it so we can get Scarlett to confess. I'm gonna try to get her for forgery. Also, just incase she try's to pull anything again. That should teach her! Also get her to show how crazy she is. Heh. To authorities." Then he turned his head away, puffing his cheeks out like he was about to gag, because of mentioning that women.

Dawn looked at him confused and asked "What do you mean by forgery ?"

Willy, gasped, he had forgot to tell her about that a while back, so he looked at her with a serious look and said "Well, She forged the letter she sent you and got you a one way ticket to the factory…. To get you stranded, because she's just so gosh darn jealous of you. That's why I ate the Transform candy. When you were sleeping in my bed the one day. I took the envelope out of your pocket and tracked the city it came from. Then I had an idea who sent it. So I ate the candy, took my tape recorder and got proof of it. This is what I meant by wanting to keep us low key. If she found out she'd have a cow. Ha-hah-hah. Boy wouldn't that be something." Then he closed his eyes, then he looked at her again and said "I forgot to tell you about that a while ago. I'm terribly sorry."

Dawn looked down surprised at what she just heard and said "Oh! Wow! Then maybe we should keep it on low key."

Willy shook his head no and said "No way! I wouldn't want to make you feel terrible again, I didn't mean too. You can try to hide it, but I could see it." Then he sighed with a smirk on his face and said "When you feel terrible, I feel terrible. It's just so weird."

Dawns blushed a little, she thought that was sweet of him to say. Then she smiled at him with a evil smile and said "Oh, well I could just go and kick her butt!"

Willy shook his head, put his hands up making a hand jester and said "Uh no. I wouldn't want you to do anything to get yourself in trouble…. I'll take care of her."

Dawn thought for a moment and realized something. She looked at him a little surprised and asked "So you took a risk eating that candy, for me?"

Willy shook his head, smiled at her and proudly said "Uh-huh, and I'd do it again."

Dawn blushed she now understood why he had ate that candy. No one in her life has ever done something like that for her. In a way, she felt that was very sweet of him and in a way she felt that he shouldn't have risked himself like that. Then Dawn smiled at him with a evil smirk and said "Well, why cant I kick her butt. I wouldn't get myself into to much trouble."

Willy shook his head again and said "Uh no. Please don't! I am afraid you will. So you just leave her to me." Then he tried to change the subject so she wouldn't get worked up and asked "So tell me the candy idea's you have?"

Dawn thought for a moment, she finally had a idea pop in her head for one so she told him. "Well, what about candy flavored soda. That doesn't go flat or loose it's fizz?"

Willy smiled at her, he thought that was a good idea, he got a little excited and said "Eh-heh-Wow! That's a good one! Any more?"

Dawn blushed, because how he reacted to her idea and asked "You really think so?"

Willy shook his head yes and said "Oh my dear Dawn, Of course I do."

She smiled at him while still blushing and asked "What about a Thirst Quencher candy?"

Willy looked at her confused, but with a smirk on his face and asked "What's it do?"

Dawn took a deep breath, trying to figure out how she would explain what it would do and said "Well, It quenches your thirst for hours on end. It's a liquid candy, but then when you spray it in your mouth it turns solid releasing juice that you can drink and it quenches your thirst. So you wouldn't go thirsty."

Willy thought for a moment about that one, then he decided he liked it and said "Eh-heh-WOW! That sound's great! We should make those, when we do, I want you to put your name on the label."

Dawn looked at him surprised and asked "Really?"

Willy shook his head and said "Yeah! It's your ideas."

Dawn raised one eyebrow, a little confused and said "But you'd be the one making them."

Willy smiled at her and said "I know! So we'll both put our name on the label. Together."

Dawn smiled when he said that. She liked the idea of that. After that, they now reached the **Inventing Room**. When they did they got out of the elevator and sat down next to each other, at a table to figure out how they would make Dawn's candy ideas, also to work on the cure for Willy. While working Dawn had a crazy idea for a candy. It was very crazy. But she asked "Um, Willy?"

Willy glanced up at her and asked "Yeah?"

Dawn smiled at him and said "I just had a very crazy idea for a candy."

Willy looked at her with a big smile and excitedly asked 'What is it?"

Dawn thought this may be a bit far fetched but she asked "Ever think of making a Immortality Candy."

Willy gasped, he thought for a moment and said "That would be very hard to make." Then he thought about it and said "It would be the biggest thing in the world! People could live forever and never age after they ate it." Then he thought about it some more and said "I think your on to something there Dawn."

Dawn nodded her head feeling proud of herself to think something up like that. Then Willy smiled at her, like he was very proud of her for thinking up something like that said "Your very good!"

Dawn blushed, then she jokingly asked "What about a lickable wallpaper?"

Willy shook his head and said "I already made it."

Dawn giggled at the next idea she had, she didn't know if she should ask this one but she did "What lickable tattoos."

Willy turned to look at her fun, like that sounded gross and said "Uh ew!"

Dawn smiled, she was laughing inside. She had another question, this was a bit daring of her to ask but she asked "What if I wore one?"

Willy's eyes lit up when she asked that. He could not believe she asked such a thing. He blushed with a smirk on his face, got nervous and said "Uh…heh…Well…I…uh...Heh." Then he made a gulping sound and said "Eh-heh That's different."

Dawn smiled at him and said "I know. I'm sorry. I was just joking around."

Willy smiled, still blushing and nervously said "Oh! Heh…Well…heh...Oh good!" Then he turned his head still blushing and could not believe what she just said. He just turned his head, to look at the candy configurations again and he sat there with a smirk on his face.

Then they worked some more for a little bit. Then Dawn had another idea and asked "What about candy fruit?"

Willy, looked at her, with his face still a little red and asked "Kinda like candy apple's in my candy room?"

Dawn shifted her lip slightly, while looking at him and said "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Willy smiled at her and said "Oh, but I only made candy apples. I could make many different varieties of candy fruit, like bananas , snozberriess, raspberry and all other sorts of fruit."

Dawn smiled at him, when he said that and asked "What about blueberries?"

Willy's eyes lit up quick when she asked that. He shook his head quick and said "Oh No…Heh. You should see what happens when ever I put blueberries into a candy."

Dawn looked at him confused and asked "What happens?"

Willy looked at her with a smirk on his face and said "Believe me, you don't wanna know."

Dawn nodded her head with a smile on her face and said "Uh huh, yes I do."

Willy was still looking at her with a smirk on his face and said "Eh-heh, Well. It makes people turn blue and blow up! Heh…Like a balloon, but in the shape of a blueberry."

Dawn laughed at what he had just said, she couldn't believe that and asked "Are you serious?"

Willy nodded his head, he smiled at her and said "Uh huh! I don't know what it is. But they always end up as a blueberry. It's just so weird."

Dawn finally got her laugh under control and they got back to work again. After a half hour went by Willy had a thought come to mind and asked her "Oh! Since I brought you to meet my F…" He puffed his cheeks out choking on the word. "F…"

Dawn smiled and asked "Father?"

Willy closed his eyes, gulped and said "Yeah, that. " Then he smiled and asked "Are you going to let me meet your's?"

Dawn thought for a moment. Then she thought why not, it was only fair. So she smiled at him and said "Of course you can meet my family, why not?"

Willy was still smiling at her when she said that and he said "Then Wonderful!"

They then went back to work and it was now about dinner time. They decided to head for Charlie's house in the **Candy Room**. They got to the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator took off, while the elevator was in motion Willy said "Now remember, we are not! Keeping it low key no more."

Dawn smiled at him, nodded her head and said "Right."

Willy was happy that they were not keeping it on low key no more. He felt why should they, over some very jealous women. It wasn't right that they would have to hide that, in fear of her. Then he thought, maybe if word did get out about it, that she would back off. So Willy stood there determined that he was going to tell everyone, weather they liked it or not.

They arrived in the **Candy Room,** Willy pushed the button for the elevator doors to open, grabbed her hand and said "Come on. Let's boogie!" While raising his eye brows up.

Dawn nodded her head and they walked to Charlie's house. When they reached Charlie's house, he let go of her hand and knocked on the door. Charlie opened the door and said "Hello, Willy" Then he looked at Dawn and said "Hello Dawn." Charlie was glad he found her, when he noticed Dawn was there.

They both said hello and walked in. Willy put his hat and cane up by the door. Then they sat down at the table, next to each other and Willy put his arm around her. Charlie closed the door turned around and saw this. Charlie's family who were sitting at the table looked at the two surprised. Charlie sat down, across from them, with a smile on his face and asked "You do like her, don't you?"

Willy gasped, he took his arm away from her and said "I don't know what your talking about."

Dawn looked at Willy confused, when he said that. Willy looked at her and winked for her to go along with it. She nodded and sat there silent.

Charlie shook his head, he smiled at them and said "Sure."

Willy sighed, he took a deep breath, looked at Charlie and said "Oh alright Mr. Smarty pants! You were right! Kay? So….So…Ha!"

Dawn giggled when he said that. Charlie started laughing how he said that too and said "I knew it."

Mrs. Bucket who was cooking overheard this, she turned to look at them and asked "So you two ar-"

Willy cut her off, nodded his head, put his arm back around Dawn and he said "Oh yeah. She's my girlfriend."

Charlie looked at his mom with a big smile. Mrs. Bucker smiled at Charlie. Then she looked at the stove and said "So, I see Dawn has proven you wrong about women."

Willy nodded his head and said "Uh-huh…Yeah." Then he looked at the table and said in a low tone of voice "Don't rub it in."

Mrs. Bucket turned to look at him, nodded and went back to cooking. Charlie smiled at Willy and said "Good, I'm happy for you."

Grandpa George who was sitting at the table said "Well it's about time you grew some B-"

"POP!" Mr. Bucket said, cutting him off from what he was about to say.

Grandpa George just folded his arms and did not finish what he was going to say.

Willy's eyes lit up at what he was about to say. His jaw dropped in shock.

Dawn blushed, she looked at Willy with a smirk on her face, then she said to change the subject "Oh. Willy's taking us to Busch Gardens tomorrow."

Charlie looked at her a bit confused and asked "What's that?"

Dawn smiled at Charlie and said "It's an amusement park."

"Oh." Charlie said, when she said that his face lit up and asked "Like six flags?"

Willy nodded his head and said "Precisely! You and your P.." He puffed out his cheeks. "P…" Still having trouble with that word. "are more then welcome to come."

Dawn giggled and asked "Parents?"

Willy nodded his head and said "Yeah, that."

Charlie looked at his mom smiling, hoping she would say yes. His mom now had finished cooking. She set the plates on the table and said "Sure. We'd love too."

Willy watched her set the table, he smiled at her and said "Oh good!"

After she had served them all, she sat down to eat. They all ate in silence. After eating, Willy looked around and said "Well, if were going to an amusement park tomorrow, We better get some sleep. So we can wake up." Then he looked at Dawn with a smirk on his face and said "With out any problems."

Dawn caught that. She laughed and said "That depends on weather I get a rude awakening or not."

Willy was still looking at her and said "Well, they will get one. If they don't wake up." Then he turned his head slightly to the side, with a smirk on his face and said " Just think cold water."

Dawn laughed at him and said "Oh I know you couldn't do that to me."

Willy smiled with a half smirk on his face and said "No, Maybe, I don't know. Maybe I can tomorrow."

Dawn didn't believe that one bit, she just laughed and said "Oh alright. We'll see."

Willy looked at her like he knew she was right. Then he got up and said "Right. I guess we should be going then." Dawn got up too and agreed.

Willy went to get his hat and cane. While he did this Mrs. Bucket said "Thanks Willy. That's very kind of you."

Willy nodded while grabbing his cane and said "No problem! It's the least I can do for you cooking for us all the time." Mrs. Bucker nodded her head to thank him again.

Willy was now ready, he opened the door and said to Dawn "After you."

Dawn smiled at him and said "Thank you." Then she walked out, while he held the door open for her.

Willy nodded, then walked out after her and shut the door.

They walked to the elevator. Well, Willy was staring at Dawn with a smile on his face, didn't watch where he was walking and Dawn grabbed him by the arm, to stop him. He stopped to look at her funny and asked "What?"

She pointed in front of him. He turned to look and he gasped in a slightly startled way, he was inches from the elevator door. He gave the door a evil look and he said "Oh!" She stopped him from walking into the elevator. He then looked at her thankful and said "Why, Thank you! I really do appreciate you doing that for me."

Dawn smiled at him and said "No problem."

Willy nodded, then pressed the button for the elevator doors to open. They got in and headed for the hallway that lead to their room. They arrived to the hallway that leads to their bedrooms. They both went to Dawn's room. When they walked in, Willy went to Dawn's bed, grabbed her alarm clock off the nightstand and set it for 11:00 AM. He then set it back down on the night stand, turned to her and said "There! Now don't give me a fuss when I come in here to wake you up."

Dawn rolled her eyes playfully, while giggling and said "Oh, you honestly think that's going to wake me up?"

Willy nodded his head with a smile on his face and said "Course I do."

Dawn stopped giggling and playfully said "Well I can sleep through anything when I get into a deep sleep."

Willy walked up to her with a smirk on his face and head shifted slightly to the side. He looked her right in the eyes and said "Oh really? Well, then I guess I will have to get the cold water and try again."

Dawn smiled at him and said "Go ahead, I dare you."

Willy smiled back at her and said "I will!"

Dawn then pretended to be surprised and playfully said "Oh but that would be very cruel of you to do."

Willy put his arms around her waste and said "Uh, Well then, don't give me a fuss tomorrow."

Dawn warmly smiled at him and said "We'll see."

Willy leaned in and gave her a kiss, then said "Oh Good!" Then he gave her a hug.

Dawn hugged him back and said "Goodnight Willy."

Willy leaned back to look at her and said "Goodnight Starshine." Then he hugged her one more time, kissed her on the forehead, then he let her go. He went to the door and left to go to his room.

A hour later, Dawn was still awake. She couldn't sleep. She was overly excited about Busch Gardens and missed Willy, even though he was right next door. So she got up, went to the desk in her room and went on the computer. She went online to look for information about Busch Gardens and directions. Well, she had her messenger on and someone decided to message her. You know when some, instant messengers have that BUZZ feature. Where it says… Buzz!….. That is what it's supposed to be.

This is how their little conversation went….

**CrazyLover2005: Hey**

**SolarVision2001: What's up?**

**CrazyLover2005: Not much, you?**

**SolarVision2001: I'm great!**

While Dawn was online, she still did not know who this was. Well, Willy woke up, he could hear noises coming from Dawn's room. She had music playing on the computer while she was online. So he got up, went out of his room and to Dawn's. He opened the door, he saw her on the computer and asked "Uh, why aren't you sleeping?"

She jumped a little. She got a little startled, she didn't know he had opened the door. She couldn't hear it open, because of the music playing. She turned look at him and said "Wow, you scared me. I was looking up directions for Busch Gardens."

Willy went over to her, kneeled down next to her and "I'm terribly sorry." Then he glanced at the computer screen, he saw the conversation she was having and recognized the name. Willy shook his head and said "Do you even know who that is?"

Dawn was confused by him asking that, she shook her head no and asked "Who?"

Willy got up, went to his room and got the tape recorder. He brought it back to her room and handed her the tape recorder. She took it and looked at him confused. He looked at her and said "Play it."

She nodded her head okay, then she pushed play on it and put it to her ear to listen. After she listened to it she said "Oh! My! God! Are you serious!"

Willy shook his head yes and said "I'm terribly sorry. I forgot to tell you that part."

She went to say something on the computer but Willy said "Wait!"

Dawn looked at him, confused and said "Okay."

Willy went back to his room, grabbed his computer chair and dragged it to her room. Then he pulled the chair up next to Dawn and said "Let me type." In a evil tone of voice.

Dawn giggled from the way he sounded and said "Alright." So she scooted over, to let him get to the keyboard.

This is how it went…

**CrazyLover2005: Hello? Are you still there?**

**CrazyLover2005: Hello!**

**CrazyLover2005:…Buzz!…..**

**SolarVision2001: Hello, Do I know you?**

**CrazyLover2005: LOL! Yeah.**

**SolarVision2001: Oh, really? **

**CrazyLover2005: Come on, don't play around.**

**SolarVision2001: Play? Why on earth would I want to do that. Seriously, who are you?**

**CrazyLover2005: Come on Dawn, you know who I am.**

**SolarVision2001: Dawn's not here right now. Please leave a message after the tone….**

**SolarVision2001:…..Buzz!…**

**CrazyLover2005: Who is this?**

**SolarVision2001: Hey! I asked you first!**

**CrazyLover2005: This is Melissa! Who are you?**

**SolarVision2001: Well, in that case, it doesn't matter who I am. Are you sure your name is not Scarlett?**

**CrazyLover2005: What?**

**SolarVision2001: I think your name is Scarlett. Hmmmm….Yup. Uh huh. I'm pretty sure it is.**

**CrazyLover2005: Why should I tell you if I don't even know who you are?**

**SolarVision2001: Oh, Well if you must know. I'm your worst nightmare.**

**CrazyLover2005: What? Come on, who is this?**

**SolarVision2001: Oh, my name is Ylwli.**

**CrazyLover2005: That's not even a name.**

**SolraVision2001: Oh, sorry, my mistake, it's Boo.**

**CrazyLover2005: Boo who?**

**SolarVision2001: Come on, don't cry because I wont tell you my name! Hahahahahaha! I got you!**

**CrazyLover2005: Who is this? Where is Dawn?**

**SolarVision2001: Dawn Who?**

**CrazyLover2005: Come on stop!**

**SolarVision2001: Hi this is Dawn**

**CrazyLover2005: What's going on, who's your friend?**

**SolarVision2001: The boogie man.**

**CrazyLover2005: Come on Dawn, you can tell me.**

**SolarVision2001: I'mmmmm Baaaaaccckkkk! Hahahahahahha!**

**SolarVision2001: …..BUZZ!….**

**CrazyLover2005: Well I want to talk to Dawn.**

**SolarVision2001: Well you cant! I don't want her talking to you Scarlett!**

**CrazyLover2005: What did you just call me?**

**SolarVision2001: I didn't call you anything. Your seeing things. You should really get that checked out!**

**CrazyLover2005: How do you know what my name is? Who is this?**

**SolarVision2001: Because I know all! My name is, well wouldn't you just like to know.**

**CrazyLover2005: Yeah I do. Well your wrong. I'm not who you think I am.**

**SolarVision2001: Oh but I believe you are! Oh don't worry though, Dawn's not looking.**

**CrazyLover2005: Well don't tell her my name!**

**SolarVision2001: Hi! This is Dawn. I should have known! Back Stabber!**

**CrazyLover2005: What! I thought you weren't looking!**

**SolarVision2001: Well! She's is! I lied! Your so gullible!**

**CrazyLover2005: Shut up! Who do you think you are!**

**SolarVision2001: Your worst nightmare!**

**CrazyLover2005: Well I cant help if Dawn is stupid!**

**SolarVision2001: Hey, This is Dawn! You wanna come say that to my face?**

**CrazyLover2005: Who's your friend, is it Willy?**

**SolarVision2001: Hahahahahhah! That's none of y our business! You Wangdoodle!**

**CrazyLover2005: Oh now I know its him.**

**SolarVision2001: No this is Dawn and I wrote that. If you pull anything like this again and if you don't get off my back! Your going to have to deal with me!**

**CrazyLover2005: Oooo! I'm so scared!**

**SolarVison2001: You should be!**

**SolarVision2001: So why did you forge that note?**

**CrazyLover2005: What are you talking about?**

**SolarVision2001: Don't lie! Your forged a note! My friend here told me so.**

**CrazyLover2005: Oh! So your friend is that guy that was here looking for a tow truck?**

**SolarVision2001: LMAO Uh….No!**

**SolarVision2001: No I'm not him! Don't worry about who I am! If I were you I'd keep away from Dawn!**

**CrazyLover2005: Who's going to stop me!**

**SolarVision2001: Uh, I will!**

**CrazyLover2005: You and what army!**

**SolarVision2001: Me and my oompa loompa Army!**

**CrazyLover2005: Now I know that's Willy for sure!**

**SolarVision2001: How do you know? Maybe He is, maybe he's not….hmmmmm… Wouldn't you just like to know. Maybe this is Dawn. Anyway you look at it. Stay away from Willy too!**

**CrazyLover2005: What?**

**SolarVision2001: You have eyes don't you? Read up above!**

**CrazyLover2005: Uh! Your not the boss of me! I cant help it if that man drives me crazy!**

**SolarVision2001: Uh Ew! You have no choice now. You don't stand a chance!**

**CrazyLover2001: Oh? Why is that?**

**SolarVision2001:Because He's mine now! So back off! Go find another poor soul to bother with your insane desperation attempts!**

**CrazyLover2005: WHAT!**

**SolarVision2001: Boy, you sure do need glasses!**

**CrazyLover2005:Now I know your friend has to be Willy!**

**SolarVision2001: No, maybe, I don't know! How can it be if I lost my job?**

**CrazyLover2005: But you just said he's yours! **

**SolarVision2001: hahahahahahaha! Your really weird!**

**CrazyLover2005: Knock it off!**

**SolarVision2001: Make me!**

**CrazyLover2005: Are you serious! Is he really your's now!**

**SolarVision2001: I do believe that's none of your concern!**

**CrazyLover2005: I demand to know! **

**SolarVision2001: Oh! Giving me orders now! Temper! Temper! What was the question again?**

**CrazyLover2005: Grrrrrr!**

**SolarVision2001: WOW! I can do that too! Grrrrrr! See, exactly the same!**

**CrazyLover2005: Answer me!**

**SolarVision2001: Oh yeah, he is mine alright. Hold on let me check. Uh huh, he still is!**

**CrazyLover2005: WHAT!**

**SolarVision2001: Who? What? Where? When? Why?**

**CrazyLover2005: Stop it!**

**SolarVision2001: Stop what? You really shouldn't mumble!**

**CrazyLover2005: You are really pushing my buttons!**

**SolarVision2001: PUSH! PUSH! PUSH! Hahahahahahhahah! Your point?**

**CrazyLover2005: Shut up!**

**SolarVision2001: NO! I don't have to!**

**CrazyLover2005: To heck with this! I'm going!**

**SolarVision2001: Oh good! Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

**SolarVision2001: Just remember! Stay away!**

**CrazyLover2005: No! I don't have too!**

**SolarVision2001: Uh! Yes You Do! That is called stalking! And it is most frowned upon, in most societies! Goodbye!**

…**..CrazyLover2005 has been blocked…..**

After Willy blocked her, he and Dawn were laughing. They couldn't help it. That whole time, Willy was typing, Dawn just sat there watching.

Willy looked at Dawn still giggling and asked "So! Where are those directions?"

Dawn was still laughing, she laughed so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes. She said "I don't know. But I think you just made things worse."

Willy smiled at her when she said that and giggled. He shrugged his shoulders and said "She had it coming to her!"

Dawn was still giggling. She nodded her head to agree. After a few minutes they calmed down. Then Willy went on the website for Busch Gardens, he found the directions and printed them out. Then he stood up and said "Well, off to bed now."

Dawn stood up too with a smile on her face and asked "But do I have too?"

Willy nodded his head yes and said "Uh-huh."

Dawn smiled at him and asked "What if I don't? You going to make me?"

Willy nodded his head and said "Uh yeah! I have my ways of doing anything!"

Dawn laughed at him and asked "Is that so?"

Willy shook his head and said "Uh huh! Don't make me create a sleeping candy, that will put people to sleep! I'll do it! I will!"

Dawn laughed, she shook her head and said "Oh alright, goodnight then."

Willy smiled, gave her a hug and said "Oh good!" Then he kissed her and said "Goodnight. Eh-heh. Again."

Dawn nodded her head okay. Then she went over to her bed, sat down and said "See you tomorrow earth."

Willy went to the door, turned around and said "See you tomorrow starshine. Now! Don't make me come back in here tonight."

Dawn smiled, got under the covers while looking at him and said "I'll try not too."

Willy smiled and said "Oh good!" Then he opened the door, turned out her lights and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Then he went back to his room with a smirk on his face and went back to sleep.

**End of Chapter 24**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 25: ****Busch Gardens**

Before Dawn had fallen asleep. She reached over and purposely un-set her alarm clock. She wanted Willy to come wake her up. She loved it when he did. She also got a kick out of it.

The next day came fast. Willy had his alarm set for 11:00 AM. When the alarm went off, he got up and was a bit groggy. He took a shower, got dressed and left his room. He went to Dawn's door and walked in. Willy saw Dawn was still sleeping. He was confused. He could have sworn he set her alarm. He walked over to her bed and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. He now realized that it had been un-set. He shook his head with a smirk on his face. He walked over to the side of the bed she was sleeping on, grabbed the covers and pulled them off shouting "Wakey, Wakey!"

Dawn made it look like she didn't hear him, she just rolled over the opposite way giggling to her self with her eyes open. Willy looked over her shoulder to see her face, she shut her eyes quick. Willy shook his head with a smirk on his face again and said "Come on starshine! You said you wouldn't give me a fuss."

Dawn still giggled to herself quietly so he would not notice. Then she pulled the sheets up over he head. Willy sighed, he walked away and went into the bathroom. He took a paper cup, filled it with cold water, came out and went over to her. He tipped the cup slightly, hesitating and said to himself "I couldn't do that, could I?"

Dawn had no idea he went to get cold water. Willy pulled the cup back and said "No." In a low tone of voice. Then he tipped the cup again and hesitated again, then he said to him self "Oh boy would she be surprised."

Then he sighed, he just couldn't do it. So he went back to the bathroom and dumped the water down the sink. Then he came out and had a better idea. He grabbed the pillow out from under he head, pulled it, then gently whacked her with the pillow and said "Wakey, Wakey starshine!"

Dawn's eyes lit up, she put her hand up, while trying to pull the sheet off and said "Hey!" She rolled off the bed, with her hand blocking the pillow. He kept gently hitting her with the pillow. She grabbed the other pillow next to her and said "My turn!" Then she swung the pillow and whacked him with it gently. Willy gasped, he dropped the other pillow and ran for the bedroom door. She chased him with the pillow but tripped on the blanket he pulled off the bed. He ran out the door, down the hall and hid behind a corner in the hall. She went down the hallway looking for him, but she couldn't find him. She slowly walked down the hall and said "Oh, Willy! Come out, Come out where ever you are!"

He was giggling to himself, when she passed where he was hiding. He quietly began to follow her with out her even knowing he was right behind her. She stopped to think where could he be. Then he put his hands on her eyes and said "Guess who?"

She laughed and said "Uh!" She tried to turn around to swat him gently with the pillow, but he grabbed her by the arms from behind, so she couldn't turn around. He had a smile on his face and he said "Drop the pillow."

Dawn struggled to get loose, while laughing and said "No. Let me go."

Willy wrapped his arms around her, holding her still from behind and said "I don't have too. Not until you drop the pillow."

She put her head up to laughed and said "Well since you put it that way. I think I'll hold on to the pillow for a little longer."

Willy shrugged his shoulders and said "Well if you insist."

So he stood here holding her, waiting for her to drop the pillow. She didn't want to drop the pillow, she wanted to stay in his arms. He knew this too. So he did what she wanted and held her a little bit. Then he leaned his head up against her head. After a few minutes, he turned his head to kiss her on the cheek. Her eyes lit up and she dropped the pillow when he did that. Then he let her go and said "Ha!" Then he smiled at her and said "Come on, lets get ready."

Dawn nodded her head okay. He turned around to head back down the hall. She grabbed the pillow and snuck up behind him**….WHAM!…..** She whacked him in the back with the pillow.

He smiled, turned around pretending to look mad and said "Uh!"

She gasped, dropped the pillow and ran back to her room ahead of him laughing. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Willy grabbed the pillow. Went to her door, knocked and said "Open up!"

She was laughing with her back against the door and she said "No way."

Willy shook his head with a smirk on his face and said "Oh. Okay then." Then he stood there quietly for a few minutes to see if she would open the door, thinking he was gone. Well she wasn't that dumb so she didn't unlock it yet. So he took out his set of keys quietly, he had a key to ever room even hers.

At the same time he unlocked the door, she unlocked it too, she could hear the keys rattling. She opened the door and pretended to gasp when she saw him there. As if she didn't know he was there.

Willy warmly smiled, he held up the pillow in his hand like a tray. He closed his eye's half way and said "Oh! Hello starshine." Then brushed the top of the pillow off with his other hand and said "I believe you forgot this."

Before she could say anything, he grabbed both ends of the pillow and swung the pillow at her. Her eyes lit up, she ducked quickly and said "Oh no you don't!" Then she ran over to where Willy dropped the other pillow and grabbed it. She swung it up and back at him. They swung pillows, hitting each other gently, they had a pillow fight.

After a few minutes, Willy stopped, he caught her pillow from her last swing and said "Come on starshine! Lets call a truce. We must get ready for Busch Gardens."

Dawn calmed her self down from giggling so much and said "Oh okay." Then she let go of the pillow and said "That was fun!"

Willy warmly smiled at her with his eyes half shut and said "I know!" Then he placed the pillows back on the bed, went back over to her, gave her a quick kiss and said "Go on, go get ready. I'll wait here for you, kay?" Then he went over to the bed and sat down to wait.

She smiled at him and nodded her head. She went to her dresser, got a fresh set of cloths out and went into the bathroom. She got a T-shirt, a pair of shorts and sneakers. She took a shower, got dressed and put her hair up, because she figured it would be hot there. When she was ready she came out and told him "I'm ready."

He smiled at her, stood up and said "Oh good!"

She walked up to him and said "Okay, you next."

Willy looked at her funny and asked "What do you mean?"

Dawn looked at him with a smile and said "Well you don't want to wear that do you?" Then she pointed to his cloths and said " You'll get noticed for sure."

Willy gasped, he looked down at his cloths, then back at her. He nodded his head and said "Oh! Right!"

Then he walked over to the door, turned around, waved his arm at Dawn and said "Come on! Come help me." Dawn smiled at him when he said that, she didn't expect him to want her to help. But she did what he said and went with him. When they were in his room now. Willy went to his closet and looked around. Dawn went into his dresser, opening the drawers. She found his six flags T-shirt. She held it up and asked "How about this?"

Willy turned to look, he puffed up his cheeks and said "Oh! Heh… I don't know."

She looked down at the T-shirt, she didn't see anything wrong with it. Then she looked back up at him with a smile and said "Come on, it wont look that bad."

Willy sighed, he closed his eyes and asked "How do you know?"

She shook her head, walked up to him with a smile and said "Hold it up to you please." Then she handed him the shirt.

He took the shirt and held it up like she asked. She stood back and smiled then said "Yeah, that'll work."

He looked down at the shirt, then back up at her and said "But, it says Six Flags on it. Were not going to Six Flags. It'll look silly." Then he turned his head to puff out his cheeks again. Because that was just not his style.

Dawn caught that, she giggled when he did that. Then she smiled at him, shrugged her shoulders and said "So, no one will care. People wear other park shirts to other parks. It's okay."

Willy sighed, he knew she was just trying to help. So he nodded his head, to go along with it and said "Okay then."

Dawn looked down for a moment to think. Then she looked up at him and asked "Got any shorts?"

Willy gasped, he shook his head quickly and said "Oh no, I don't like to wear those."

Dawn rolled her eyes, she giggled and turned to look in his closet. She searched around, she found a almost new pair of sneakers and his shorts. She held up the shorts and asked "What do you call these?"

Willy shrugged his shoulders with a smirk and said "Oh. How did those get in there."

She raised one eye brow up looking at him and said "Come on, there not so bad."

So she handed him the shorts and sneakers then told him "Here put these on."

At that moment, Willy had an attack from the taffy. He looked at her and blurted out "Fine, since your making me wear something I don't want to wear."

Dawn looked at him funny, when he said that and asked "What?"

Willy shook his head quick, but then said "Clean out your ears."

Dawn rolled her eyes and thought here we go again with the taffy. She pretended not to hear that and said "Just put them on."

Willy stood there trying to fight with him self. So she gently pushed him towards the bathroom, pushed him in and closed the door once he was in. She stood out side the door waiting. She figured if she did that, then maybe, when he came out the taffy would wear off.

Willy stood there in the bathroom waiting a few minutes, then luckily it worked and the taffy wore off. He quickly then took a shower, got dressed and opened the door. Dawn looked at him and said "You look great."

Willy smiled when she said that. Then he looked at her with a straight face and said "Why thank you! And I am sorry for-"

She cut him off, she knew what he was going to say and said "Don't worry about it." He sighed in relief and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and patted him on the back.

Then he let her go, went to his nightstand and got his sunglasses then put them on. He put his cane up on the wall, then, he went back over to the closet and got out his six flags baseball cap. He put it on, tucking his hair up under it. When he was ready he went over to Dawn and asked "Ready?"

Dawn giggled at him for something, she smiled at him and said "Hold out your arms."

Willy looked at her funny and asked "Why?"

Dawn smiled at him and said "Just do it."

So he did what she asked. She grabbed his shirt from his belly and pulled it up. He had it tucked in his shorts. So she pulled it out. She re-adjusted his shirt and said "There that's better." Then she pulled off his gloves and said "You wont be needing these at the park."

Willy smiled when she did that. He liked this and let her do this. When she was done, he warmly smiled and said "Thanks."

She smiled back at him and said "Your welcome." Then she went to his nightstand and laid his gloves on it.

He put his arm out for her to grab his arm and said "Lets Boogie!"

She walked back over to him, put her arm around his arm and said "Okay."

Willy smiled at her and said "Oh good! You caught my drift."

She turned her head to look at him, she laughed and asked "Well why else would you have your arm out ? To stand there and look pretty?"

Willy shook his head with a smirk on his face and said "MmnNo! Come on, lets go."

She nodded to agree and they left. They headed for the elevator and with his free hand pushed the button for the doors to open. They got on the elevator together. Then with his free hand he pushed the button for the **Candy Room**. When they got to the **Candy Room**. They walked to Charlie's house and Willy knocked. Charlie and his family were all ready to go and had already eaten. Charlie opened the door and excitingly asked "Ready Willy and Dawn?"

Willy nodded his head at Charlie, with a smile on his face and said "Course we are!"

Dawn smiled at Charlie and answered "Defiantly! How about you little man?"

Charlie shook his head quickly yes. Then Charlie, his mom and dad came out of the house ready to go. They all went to the elevator, got in and all went to the **Air Room. **They quickly arrived and walked out of the elevator. Willy looked around and made his sound **"Lulah-lulah-lulah." **A oompa loompa came to him, he kneeled down and told the oompa loompa where they were going and handed him the directions. The oompa loompa took the directions, nodded and ran off to get the **Wonka Craft**.

Once the oompa loompa got the **Wonka Craft **ready. Everyone walked up to it and got in. Willy sat in the back next to Dawn. Charlie sat in the front row and his parents sat in the second row, next to eachother. Once they were all in, the oompa loompa started the **Wonka Craft **and they took off. They were heading for Busch Gardens in Williamsburg, Virginia. Willy decided to pick that one, hoping that he wouldn't get noticed at this one.

On the way there. They sat in silence. Willy broke the silence by typing in the small computer that was attached to the row of seats in front of them. He purposely put on the Willy Wonka song. Once it came on he started bopping to it.

Dawn shook her head laughing. Charlie looked back at Willy and laughed too. So to be funny, Dawn joined in and bopped to it too. He turned his head to look at Dawn with a big smile on his face cause she did that.

Once the song was over. They had a good laugh. Then he turned on a move. He picked the movie **Edward Scissorhands**. He purposely put this on for Dawn. To see how she would react to this. To his surprise again, it didn't phase her.

Before they knew it, they had reached Busch Gardens. Before the oompa loompa landed the craft, he pushed a button for the invisibility shield to turn on. Once it was invisible, he landed it. Once it was on the ground. He pushed a button again, the invisibility shield turned off and it looked like a car from the out side. Well, it looked like a hummer limo from the outside. So of course a limo like that pulling up to Busch Gardens is going to attacked attention. In New York, it didn't because limos are more common in New York.

So Willy's worst fear happened, people saw this vehicle pulling up and were staring. Once it was in park, the one door slid open. Everyone but Dawn and Willy got out. Dawn was looking out the window. Willy leaned across Dawn, to look out too and said "Oh…heh…. There sure are a lot of people here." then he made a gulping sound.

Dawn tried to look at him, but she couldn't because he was partially on top of her, looking out the window, so she said "Well yeah. That's why I helped you find something to wear."

He now backed off her, with a nervous look on his face. she smiled at him, she tried to make him feel better and said "Come on, they wont know who you are."

Willy gulped again and nervously said "Kay." While looking at her with a nervous look on his face.

Then he looked out the window, puffed his cheeks, then he looked back at her and said "You first."

Dawn looked at him funny and asked "How? Your closer to the door then I am?"

Willy looked at her with a nervous look on his face and said "Oh." Then he moved to the row of seats in front of him, turned around to look at her with a smirk and said "Now you can."

She shook her head, she got out then grabbed his hand on the way out and said "Come on."

He went along with her when she pulled him out, he had a nervous look on his face still and gulped, while puffing his cheeks out, a few times. When he got out and looked around at the few people gawking. Dawn looked around at the people and said "Do I go to your house and stair in your window? No! Go on, get out of her."

The crowed did, when she said that and when they noticed it was no one special in the limo, but one asked "Who's limo is that?"

Dawn looked at them, smiled at them and said "It's mine. I'm a graphic designer."

The person who asked, shrugged their shoulders and walked off. Because that was no big deal to them.

Dawn looked at Willy with a smile, once the people were all gone and said "There, that takes care of that."

Willy warmly smiled at her, gave her a big hug and said "Why Thank You!"

Dawn smiled, she hugged him back, patted him on the back and said "Your Welcome."

He let her go, then he grabbed Dawn's hand smiling and said "Kay, let's go."

Everyone went to the ticket booth, Willy bought the tickets and handed everyone one. Then they went to the ticker taker, through security and the metal guest counters.

Once they were all in, Willy grabbed Dawns hand again, looked at Mrs. Bucket and asked "Kay, so are we going to split up again like we did at six flags?"

Mrs. Bucket shrugged her shoulders and said "That's up to you Willy."

Willy let go of Dawn's hand again. He reached in his pocket, got some money out and handed it to Mrs. Bucket. He smiled at her and said "Here, Dawn and I are going to go off on our own with Charlie, We'll meet." Then he unfolded his map to look, where they could meet, but couldn't find a place. Then he took out his pocket watch, that he set for the same time zone and said "Well, We'll meet back here at 2:00PM. Then we'll get lunch."

He did this so Mrs. And Mr. Bucket could have some time alone. Mrs. Bucket smiled while nodding and said "Thank you, Willy. Alright We'll see you three at 2:00PM."

Willy nodded, then he grabbed Dawn's hand again. He pulled her along and Charlie walked along side them.

**End of Chapter 25**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 26: ****Busch Gardens 2**

The three of them walked around a bit. They were trying to figure out where to go. Then Willy stopped walking. He let go of Dawns hand and held up the map to look for a location to go. Dawn, looked over his shoulder at the map too. Then she spotted something on the map, she pointed on the map and asked "Can we go on that?"

Willy looked at her funny and asked "Did you know, that is a rollercoaster?"

Dawn smiled in excitement and said "Ohhh Yes! I love rollercoaster's!"

Willy got excited, he turned quick, to look at her and said "Me too!"

So he folded up the map, grabbed her hand and pulled her along to it. Charlie did the best he could to keep up, but Dawn grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him along with them. They got in line for the **Loch Ness Monster**.

**Loch Ness Monster- Is a classic in every aspect! This popular interlocking double-looping rollercoaster gives you a peek at Scotland's most infamous "Monster." This "Monster" Stretches a monstrous 13 stories into the air with a 114-foot drop, this "creature" offers a spine-tingling, breathtaking ride at speeds up to 60 mph.**

Willy got a bit anxious from having to wait in a long line and said "This sure is taking long." Then he folded his arms, like he was annoyed.

Dawn grabbed his arm, while he still had them folded and said "I know, but it'll be worth it!"

Willy unfolded his arms and held her hand again. He sighed while nodding his head and said "I sure do hope so."

Charlie giggled at him, he turned to smile at him and said "Well, You know. You could say who you are."

Willy gasped, he shook his head and said "No way! I rather wait."

Dawn laughed at what Charlie said. She knew he was only teasing him. She thought that was funny. Willy just shifted his lip to the side slightly, while the two of them had their laugh. Charlie smiled at him and said "Right, Sorry."

Another person in line over heard them, it was a young women about 27. She tapped Willy on the shoulder. He got a little startled, he turned to look at who tapped him and she said "Hello, I over heard you talking, who are you?"

Willy went to answer, but Dawn turned to look at this girl, she caught this and answered "Mind your own business."

At this moment, Willy now could feel the taffy kick in. He felt rage rushing through him. He went to let go of her hand to cover his mouth. But now he could not control his actions either. He looked at Dawn and said "Hey! Don't cut me off!"

Dawn looked at him, she felt bad and said "I'm sorry."

Willy turned his head to the side with his eyes closed and said "You are not."

Dawn nodded her head and said nicely "Yeah I am."

Willy gave her a dirty look and rudely said "Next time, don't cut me off!"

Dawn shook her head, looked at him confused and asked " What's wrong with you?"

Willy folded his arms, turned his head up and said "I don't like getting cut off. That's what."

Dawn sighed, she put her hand on his arm and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

Willy shifted his arm out of her hand and said "Uh, yeah you did!"

Dawn now realized that the taffy may be kicking in. She sighed and said " Okay, think what you want."

Willy rolled his eyes, turned his head to the side with a disgusted look on his face and asked "Oh! Giving me orders?"

Dawn put her hand on her forehead, shaking her head and said "Please stop."

Willy then sarcastically asked "Why should I?"

Dawn sighed, she turned away from him and said "If your going to act like that, then don't talk to me till the Taffy wears off." She was trying so hard to keep her cool.

Willy then stupidly blurted out "Oh, Well we could always make a pit stop to New York then."

Dawn covered Charlie's ears, she was afraid he was going to say something Charlie didn't need to hear. She looked at Willy, still trying to keep her cool, but she slipped a little and said "You couldn't stand one day with me gone in New York, go ahead, I dare you to drop me off. I don't believe you would do such a thing."

Willy shook his head with disbelief and said "Can too! I don't need you!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, she sighed and said "Stop lying."

Willy shook his head no and said "Am not!"

Dawn shook her head to get a hold of her self. Then she took a deep breath, to try to calm her self down. Because he kept pushing her buttons. So she tried to nicely say. " Look, I know you don't mean it. So why don't you just stop."

Charlie looked up at Dawn. He could see it in her face that he was pushing her buttons. So he looked up at Willy, even though he couldn't hear anything, because Dawn had his ears covered, he said to Willy "Cut it out."

Willy looked at Charlie, with a annoyed look on his face and said "This doesn't concern you, so stay out of it!"

Dawn snapped, she did not like what he had just said. Without thinking, she snapped at him and said "Don't you dare! Take it out on him! He's just a child! You should know better!"

Willy then folded his arms and finally shut up, when she said that. After a few minutes in silence, Dawn then let go of Charlie's ears once it was safe. Well she didn't handle that well, that time. She tried to keep her cool but snapped back. She wasn't mad at him though, she was mad at the taffy. This was getting to her a bit more.

The taffy now wore off. Willy put his hand to his mouth shaking his head, feeling bad and they waited in line in silence. He didn't know what to say to her. They finally got on the rollercoaster. Willy sat on the right of Dawn, Dawn sat in the middle of him and Charlie.

On the rollercoaster, before it took off. Willy grabbed Dawn's hand and said "I'm sorry."

Dawn sighed, she knew he was. She looked at him with her eye brows raised and said "That was pretty mean what you said."

Willy closed his eyes, he shook his head and said "But, I didn't mean it. It was the taffy."

Dawn sighed again, she knew this. She was just a bit irritated with what it made him say. She took a deep breath and said "I know, It's alright."

Willy glanced at Charlie, but Charlie looked at him and just shook his head.

When the coaster started going, it hit the top of the hill, it rolled down quickly, through the loops, twists and turns. Dawn was screaming, this made her take her mind off what had happened, or in a way helped her cool down and she shouted "Woooo!'

Willy was bouncing in his seat, with his eyes lit up and shouted "EH-heh-Eh-heh! WOW!"

Charlie was screaming in excitement too.

When the ride was done, they got off and left. Willy found a bench to sit down on and said "Oh boy, did that shake me up." After saying that, he took out the park map. He looked at Dawn and asked "Where to next?" Dawn shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know. So she sat down next to him to look. Charlie looked over Willy's shoulder at the map too.

Charlie spotted something on the map and pointed to a coaster called **Alpengeist**. Charlie looked at Willy and asked "How about that?"

Willy looked it over, thought for a moment. A big smile lit up on his face and he said "Alright!" Him and Dawn got up from the bench. He folded the map back up and put it back in his short's pocket. They then took off heading for the ride.

**Alpengeist- Is the most twisted inverted rollercoaster. It reaches a height of 195 feet and speed of 67mph. Alpine "Skier's" are launched on the most chilling ride of their lives as this snow beast twists an innocent ski lift into staggering inversions and has a 170-foot drop. Alpengeist is a breathtaking avalanche of adventure, sending riders on a high-speed journey through the countless flips and spins.**

When they got on line for this one. They were in a long line again. Willy folded his arms again and said "Oh boy, another line!"

Dawn looked at him, like don't start this again and said "All in good time." Using his words against him.

Willy nodded, he caught her look and said "Right."

They stood in silence for a bit. Dawn was silent, she was afraid the taffy may set him off again. Willy found this odd so he asked her "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, acting like nothing was wrong. She smiled at him and said "Nothing."

Willy nodded his head at her, he didn't believe that, but went along with it and said "Oh, okay."

Charlie tugged on Willy's sleeve and Willy looked At Charlie. Charlie waved his hand for Willy to lean down and he did. Charlie then whispered to Willy _"I think she is afraid the Taffy is going to take over again. You weren't very nice to her last time it did."_

Willy now understood, he smiled and said _"Oh! Yeah! You think she's mad about that?"_

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know and said _" I don't know."_

Willy stood straight up again, tapped Dawn on the shoulder and said "I am really sorry. Please forgive me. Please do."

She turned to face him, she smiled at him and said "I do forgive you. I'm just afraid to say anything so I don't say anything to set it off again. Soon as we get back, we seriously need to work on the cure."

Willy nodded his head, to agree. Then he hugged her and whispered in her ear "_Kay. We will."_

She hugged him back, Willy leaned back to look into her eyes, he went to give her a kiss, but Charlie nudged Willy with his elbow and stopped him from what he was about to do. Willy looked at Charlie confused, wondering what was that for. Charlie shook his head smiling at Willy and said "Come on Willy, Don't make it gross."

Willy rolled his eyes when Charlie said that, with a smile on his face. Then he let go of Dawn. He looked at Charlie with a smirk on his face and shook his head, as if he was thinking okay fine. Dawn looked a Charlie too and giggled when he said that. Willy grabbed Dawn's hand and just waited in line. While still in line, Willy looked at Charlie and asked "Uh, Charlie?"

Charlie looked at Willy, with a confused look on his face and asked "Yeah?"

Willy looked at Charlie with a serious look on his face and said "I know your on a vacation and all. But I need your help to make me a cure. You worked on it mostly so you know it better then I do."

Charlie nodded his head, to agree. He smiled up at Willy and said "Of course I can help you."

Willy smiled at Charlie, pleased to hear he would help and said "Oh good!"

They finally got on the rollercoaster. There were four seats in each row of seats. This type of coaster it was floor-less. For this coaster, Willy took off his glasses and hat, then set them in the cubby hole they had for personal belongings. Then he went back over to the row of seats Charlie and Dawn were in, to sit down. Dawn was between Willy and Charlie. Well, there was a vacant seat next to Charlie and that girl who was listening in their conversation on the other ride, had sat next to Charlie. She glanced over to see everyone in the seats next to her and noticed Willy. She got excited and said "Get out! I know who you are now!"

Willy, Dawn and Charlie turned their heads to look at her, to see what she was going on about. The girl shouted "I can't believe it! I'm riding on a rollercoaster with Willy Wonka!"

Willy's eyes lit up in shock, Dawn's eyes lit up too, she turned to look at Willy. Charlie gasped when she said that and looked at Willy also. Luckily no one else on the ride heard her. Because of the noise from the hydraulic breaks stopping the train of cars pulling in from behind them. Before they took off. Once the other train behind them was stopped and in line, waiting for the one they were in to take off. The staff, went around and checked the seats. To make sure they were all down and locked in. Once everyone was strapped in and good to go, the coaster rolled off. While it was rolling, the girl looked over at Willy and asked "Mr. Wonka! Mr. Wonka! Can I have an autograph?" Willy shook his head no quickly. Dawn glanced at the girl and just rolled here eyes. Since this girl was being ignored, the girl asked "So, Mr. Wonka! Could I hang out with you in the park today?"

Willy shook his head and said "Uh, no!"

The girl looked ahead of her, then back at him and asked "Why not?"

The coaster was now slowly going up the big hill.

Dawn rolled her eyes and asked "Cant you just leave him alone?"

The girl shook her head at Dawn and said "No! I don't have too!" Then she looked at Willy again and asked "Can I have a picture of you?"

Willy turned his head to the side, the opposite way from everyone, to puff out his cheeks. Then he turned to look at the girl with a blank look on his face and said "No! Besides, I don't have a camera."

The girl smiled at him and said "But I do!"

Willy rolled his eyes, shook his head no again. Then he looked at Dawn and sighed. Dawn didn't like that this girl kept bothering him. She could see it on his face. So she turned to the girl and said "Shut up! He already told you no. So stop!"

The girl looked at Dawn like, who are you to tell me and said "Make me!"

Dawn raised one eyebrow up at her and said trying to keep her cool "It's bad enough you almost got him caught by everyone else on the ride! So cut it out!"

The girl shut her mouth and screamed cause they were now going down the drop.

Once the ride was over, Willy quickly got up, grabbed Dawn's hand and Dawn grabbed Charlie's hand. Willy rushed over to get his sunglasses and hat. He put them back on, grabbed her hand again and pulled them along quickly out of the exit. The girl followed them. She kept up with them shouting "Mr. Wonka! Mr. Wonka! Give me an autograph!"

When she shouted that, Willy freaked out. Willy then pulled them, while running to another ride in the park. This one was another one they had to wait in line for, but in the dark. They went on Curse of the DarKastle the ride.

**Cure Of The DarKastle- A castle frozen in time that will freeze you with fear. Buckle up and brave Curse of the DarKastle. This is a very intense thrill ride. In this castle, there are no "Happily ever-afters." Just an All-too-vivid afterlife, that's after you! Designed with the state of the art technology and eye-popping visuals, this bone-chilling chaser is a relentless assault of your senses. A test of just how much you can take before the Curse of the DarKastle takes you. **

**It's pretty much a hybrid ride. Combining roving motion-simulation vehicles and 3D video projected onto a screen. So it's a 3D movie, with moving seats. With special effects for sound, wind, water, fog and lightning.**

This line they were standing in wasn't as long as the rollercoaster lines. So they got in pretty quickly and lost that girl. While on the ride, the 3D effect made it look like ghosts were popping out at you and spells were being cast on you. Willy gasped a few times because of things popping out at him from the screen. Dawn got startled a few times, but she kind of did this on purpose. She wanted to hold onto Willy and saw this as a opportunity. So she pretended to jump and grabbed on to his arm.

Willy looked at her and saw her looking a little nervous. He put his arm around her and said "It's okay. It's just a ride."

Dawn looked at him and said "I know, It just spooked me a bit." Then she sat straight up again. Pretended to get spooked again and grabbed his sleeve and hid her face on his shoulder.

He got startled when she did this, cause of the taffy kicking in, and he said "Get off me. Don't be such a scaredy cat!"

She shook her head and said "No, not until its over."

Willy shook his head, he tired to nudge her off and said "Come on! Get off!"

She got off of him and sighed. Now she realized the taffy had kicked in. So she jumped a little again but this time covered her eyes. Willy shook his head and said "Big baby!"

Dawn uncovered her eyes, looked at the screen and nicely said "I'm sorry. I can't help it if it scares me a little."

Willy put his hand to his mouth to giggle and sarcastically said "A little? You act as if its real."

She covered he eyes again and said "So."

He shook his head and said "To bad that guy in those movies you like, is not here to save you! Funny you don't get scared with Sleepy Hollow." Then he giggled to himself and asked "Is that because your to busy drooling?"

She looked at him funny and asked nicely "Why would I drool over him when I've got you?"

He didn't know how to answer that. So he watched the screen. The Taffy wore off now. She jumped again and he saw this. He looked at her and said "If your scared! You can hold onto me."

Charlie didn't pay any attention to them. He was more interested in the ride.

She did when Willy said that, because she knew it wasn't him talking before, it was the Taffy. This was getting a little more difficult for her to try to control herself.

When the ride ended, they got out and Willy pulled out his pocket watch. When they entered the park he had set his watch to the time there. So he could keep track of the time in the park. So he looked at it and said "Oh my! It's about time we meet up with Charlie's F…" He puffed his cheeks out. "F…" He puffed out his cheeks again.

Dawn smiled at him and asked "Family?"

Willy puffed up his cheeks again, with a blank look on his face. Then he smiled at her and said "Yeah. That."

They agreed and all headed back to where they were supposed to meet them. Once they reached the location. Mrs. Bucket spotted them. So her and Mr. Bucket walked up to them. She smiled at them and asked "So did you three have fun?"

They all nodded their heads yes and didn't tell her about Willy's little out lashes. Willy smiled and asked "So where do we want to go for lunch?"

Mrs. Bucket shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know."

Willy held out the map, he glanced at Dawn smiling and said "You pick."

She stood next to him looked at the map and asked "What about Squire's Galley?"

Willy smiled and said "Kay!" After saying that, he folded up the map. Put it in his pocket. He grabbed Dawn's hand and waved everyone else on to follow.

They got to Squire's Galley. Squire's Galley is a buffet. But, with hamburger's, cheeseburger's, bacon cheeseburger's, pizza, chicken fajita's, salad, fry's and etc. Once they were inside and seated. They all ate and talked a bit. When they were finished they left the building and Willy said "Oh boy am I full!" Then he turned to Mrs. Bucket and said "We'll meet in the front gate around 9:00PM, kay?"

Mrs. Bucket agreed with this. Then Willy grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her along. He stopped walking, turned to look at Charlie, who didn't follow and asked"Come on!"

Charlie shook his head no and said "No, you two go on. I'm going to stay with my family this time. You and Dawn spend some time alone."

Willy smiled, he thought that was nice of him. He also thought that was a good idea. So he nodded and said "Oh, Okay then."

Then Willy and Dawn walked off in silence. Willy broke the silence and asked "So Where do you want to go?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders then looked around. She spotted a coaster entrance nearby and pointed to it asking "How about that?"

Willy looked to where she was pointing, he nodded and said "Kay." Then he pulled her along to get in line.

She was pointing at a rollercoaster called **The Big Bad Wolf**.

**The Big Bad Wolf- This suspended rollercoaster flies through a recreated Bavarian village at speeds approaching 50mph. The "Wolf" rambles through natural terrain and dense forest, suddenly dropping a sheer 99 feet to nearly skim the Rhine River below. The spirit of the Wolf is present at every turn, from the distant howls at the boarding station to the authentically-detailed buildings.**

While in line, Willy looked at Dawn and said trying to make conversation "I really like what you did with the new labels."

Dawn blushed a little when he said that, she smiled at him and said "Thanks, Glad you like them."

Willy nodded his head at her, with a smirk on his face and said "Oh yeah. Their very beautiful."

Dawn smiled at him, she was pleased that he liked them and said "Thanks."

Willy smiled at her and surprisingly said "But, not as beautiful as you."

Dawn blushed when he said that, she thought that was very sweet. She smiled at him then she said "Oh. Heh. Thank you." She was lost for words. That was very sweet of him to say.

Willy put his arm around her and said "Your Welcome!" Then he smiled looking ahead and said "I really did appreciate you helping me pick something to wear."

Dawn smiled,now she knew he was trying to show he was sorry for earlier, like sucking up. So she went along with it and said "Oh, no problem."

Willy leaned his head against hers and said "This disguise is working very good!"

Dawn closed her eyes, smiled and said "Yeah, but that one noticed you."

Willy shrugged his shoulders and said "That was my fault. Cause I took off the hat and gosh darn sunglasses."

Dawn put her hand to her mouth to giggle and said "Yeah, not many guys have eyes like yours."

Willy moved his head away from hers, turned to look at her and asked "What's wrong with my eyes?"

Dawn turned to look at him with a smile said "Nothing at all. I love your eyes."

Willy blushed a little, he looked ahead of him again, he smiled and said "Oh, heh. Thanks!"

Dawn looked ahead of her, with a smirk on her face and said "Your welcome."

Willy had a question to come to mind. He turned his head to look at her again and asked "So! When do you want to introduce me to your F…." He puffed up his cheeks. "F…." He puffed up his cheeks again.

Dawn laughed when he did that. She smiled at him and asked "Family?"

Willy looked at her a little embarrassed for still having trouble with that word and said "Uh huh."

Then he looked at her funny and asked "What's so funny?"

Dawn smiled at him and said "Oh I'm not laughing at you. I was laughing because I think its cute when you do that."

That put a smile on Willy's face. That made him blush a little bit and felt better that she wasn't laughing at him in general.

Dawn got her laugh to a giggle and said "Well you can meet them whenever you want too."

Willy thought for a moment. Then he smiled at her and asked "How about sometime this week?"

Dawn nodded her head, while smiling at him and said "Okay."

Willy warmly smiled at her and said "Oh good!"

On that note, they were now ready to get on the coaster. Willy set his sunglasses and hat aside again. The coaster seats are two seater. So Dawn and Willy sat next to each other. Since the coaster seats were so close to each other. Willy was able to grab and hold onto Dawn's hand as the coaster rolled off.

Dawn smiled at him, when he did that. She teased him a little and said "You seem to like to hold my hand a lot"

Willy let go of her hand, playing around and asked "Oh! Do you not want me too?"

Dawn shook her head no, she tried to grab his hand and said "Oh no. I like it."

Willy smiled, at her grabbed her hand again and said "Oh good!"

Dawn smiled when he grabbed her hand again. The coaster started to head down hill. Willy, was bouncing in his seat again in excitement when the coaster went down the drop. That made Dawn laugh, when she noticed that. But for the rest of the ride they were shouting. Once the ride was over and they were off. Willy got his things, grabbed Dawns hand again and walked out of the exit. Out side the exit they stepped to the side. Willy pulled out the map and looked at it. To see what to go on next. He spotted something and wanted to go on a rollercoaster called **Apollo's Chariot**. So they headed for that ride next.

**Apollo's Chariot-Ancient myth meets modern-day technology aboard Apollo's Chariot. Apollo's Chariot is a thrilling, hyper coaster designed to reach great height and super speeds. The pulse-quickening journey plummets passengers a total of 825 feet! Apollo's Chariot boasts nine drops, the first of which plunges passengers down 210 feet of steel track. You will experience periods of weightlessness, or, "air time," as you race up and down the camelback humps at 73mph.**

While in line, Willy looked at Dawn with a smile on his face and asked "Are you having fun?"

Dawn looked at him smiling back at him and answered "Oh yeah. Are you?"

Willy shook his head with a smirk on his face and said "Oh boy am I!" Then he asked "So, What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders and asked " Shouldn't we work on the cure for you?"

Willy nodded his head, he almost forgot about that and said "Oh, eh-heh, yeah!" Then he thought for a moment, he smiled at her and said " I was hoping to have that done after we got back."

Dawn looked at him a bit confused and asked "Is that even possible ?"

Willy shrugged his shoulders and said "Let's just hope so. The sooner the better."

Dawn smiled at him and said "Yeah. What that taffy has done to you is killing me. I wanna help in the worst way but I cant. It is also very hard not to snap back. I really am trying to cope with it."

Willy hugged her when she said that and said "I know."

Then he let her go and it was time for them to get on the coaster. They sat in the front row on this one. After the ride was over they were a little shaken from the vertical drop it has. So when they walked out of the exit they were stumbling. They nearly fell down a few times. Once they have safely made it down the ramp of the exit, they both sat down on a bench to catch their balance.

While they were sitting there and talking, that girl they met earlier, spotted them. She walked up to them. They didn't notice this, because right when she walked up to them, Willy had the map out and they were both looking at it. She came to the side of Willy and said "Boo!"

Willy got startled and crumpled the map a little. Dawn looked over, the other side of Willy, at the girl and rolled her eyes. Dawn gave her a dirty look and asked "You don't know how to take a hint do you?"

The girl sneered at Dawn, then she looked at Willy and asked "Can I have an autoharp? Are you single? Can I walk with you in the park? Can I have a picture?"

Dawn shook her head, she closed her eyes and said "Uh! Easy there turbo!" Then Dawn gave her a dirty look and asked "Why can't you just leave him alone?"

The girl looked at Dawn, she shifted her eyes up and down at her. With a disgusted look on her face and said "I wasn't talking to you skank!"

Dawn's eyes lit up at what she had just called her. Well, that set Dawn off and she said "You wanna come say that to my face?" She went to get up. Willy's eyes lit up too when the girl said that. He thought that was mean. He looked at Dawn and could see she was about to get up. He grabbed her by the arms to keep her down. Dawn wasn't afraid to stand her ground.

The girl just laughed at Dawn. Because Willy was holding her down. She just ignored Dawn and asked Willy again "So can I have a autograph?"

Willy sighed, he turned his head to look at the girl and said "Uh no! You cant have one." Then he stood up quickly, while still holding onto Dawns arms. He gently pulled Dawn up with him and pulled Dawn along to walk away.

The girl walked with them and asked "Well why not?" Then she grabbed his arm and said "I'm a big fan!"

Willy gasped, he freaked out a little, pulled his arm away from her and said "Oh. I don't care." Then the continued to walk. Dawn went with him. She caught his drift when she went to get up and was fighting with her self not to do anything to get her self into trouble.

The girl still followed them and asked again "Come on please?"

Dawn was steaming. She was getting annoyed and mad at this girl. So she snapped "Leave him ALONE!"

The girl looked at her like whatever and said "No! Shut up wench!"

Dawn tightened her grip in Willy's hand. Willy's eyes lit up from her grip. Dawn got her self free from him. She turned around, Willy got in front of her quick, to hold her still. He had a feeling she was getting ready to pounce. Dawn looked around Willy, at the girl and said "He said No! So take a hint or are you that stupid!"

The girl grabbed onto Willy's arm, while he was holding on to Dawn, then the girl asked "Come on Please?"

Willy's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe this girl. He shook his arm free from the girl and said "No!" Then he snapped "Go away!"

"Dawn pulled her self free from Willy and went to go after this girl. But Willy caught her by the arm and held her still again, from behind.

The girl laughed at Dawn. Then she said "I'm not going away until I get a picture or autograph!"

Willy rolled his eyes, he sarcastically said 'Well you cant have one!"

Willy then turned Dawn around and got her to walk again, with him. To try to get away again. He had a hold of one of Dawn's arms still, to be on the safe side.

The girl went up to Dawn grab her other arm and pull her off of him. Willy turned his head to look. She pulled Dawn off and shoved her to the ground. Dawn got up, got in her face, before Willy could grab her. Willy closed his eyes, thinking oh no. He stood there and watched. He knew she had a right to be mad. He just didn't want her to get herself into trouble. So he just watched, hoping she wouldn't. After Dawn got in the girls face she said "Oh! I don't think so!" Then she shoved the girl back.

The girl got in Dawns face, snapped at Dawn and said "Don't touch me!"

Dawn laughed at her and said "Oh like you had a right to do that to me! Leave him the hell alone!"

The girl shoved her again and said "Who are you his mother!"

Dawn shoved the girl back and said "He said go away! So respect the mans wishes!"

The girl laughed at her and said "What are you going to do if I don't? You cant do anything! If you do! I'll shout to everyone who he is!" Then she shoved Dawn again.

Dawn went to raise her left fist up, yeah shes a south paw. But Willy snuck up behind her and grabbed her arm before she did anything. Then he pulled Dawn back by the arms. Dawn went with him but shouted at the girl "Don't push my Buttons!"

The girl followed them, got up in Dawns face and said "I'm so scared!" When she did that, this cause them to stop walking.

She was really wearing Dawn's patients now. Dawn looked at her like, ew and said "Get out of my face!"

The girl pushed Dawn and said "Okay mom!"

Before Dawn could or say anything again. Willy pulled Dawn along to get her to walk away with him again.

He knew this would turn ugly. He didn't blame Dawn either, specially after the girl pulled her off him and shoved her down.

The girl just didn't know when to stop, she kept walking with them and asking.

Willy got very annoyed. He stopped walking. Tightened his grip on Dawns arm, but not to tight. Dawn looked at him thinking ut-oh. She thought the taffy was kicking in. But it didn't. He actually got mad. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said "MUMBLER! You really shouldn't mumble, 'Cos it's really starting to bum me out! Oh! And stop following us! Do not! I repeat! Do not! Touch her again! 'Cos I will not hold her back next time! If you continue to STALK us. Then I will be forced to go to security and turn you in for stalking. Consider that a warning!"

The girl gave him a dirty look, folded her arms and said "Your not nice!"

Willy looked at her like he did not care what she thought and bluntly said "Go away."

The girl shook her head and said "No."

Dawn shook her head, rolled her eyes and said "Get your head examined!"

The girl then walked up to them , she grabbed Willy's sunglasses and shouted "Look! Look! It's Willy Wonka!" Willy let got of Dawn, he was trying to cover his face with the map. The girl ran off and Dawn went after her. The girl ran and went behind a soda machine. Dawn saw her run there, so she hid behind a soda machine too. The one she was behind was behind the one that the girl was standing behind. The girl peaked around the corner to see if it was safe. She didn't see Dawn anywhere, so she came out thinking she was safe. Dawn snuck up behind her, grabbed the girls arm with the glasses and took them saying "Thank you! I'll take those!" Then she let her go.

The girl turned around to try to take them back. Dawn held them behind her back. The girl shoved Dawn and said "Give them to me!"

Dawn, put the sunglasses on her head, then shoved her back hard and said "No! Their not yours!" The girl fell back and landed on the ground. She folded her arms and pouted. Dawn just shook her head. Then turned around and took off looking for Willy. Willy was looking around for Dawn and **….Bam!…..** They smacked into each other. They both fell, sat up and rubbed their heads at the same time saying "Ow!"

Dawn noticed who she banged into and so did Willy. They both smiled at each other. They both felt relived to find each other. Dawn crawled over to him, put the sunglasses on him and said "Here I got these back."

Willy smiled, hugged her and said "Thanks!"

They both got up, dusted their selves off and smiled at each other.

They walked off and went to another 3D ride. On the line of the ride, Willy looked at Dawn and said "Remind me to never to push your buttons that far!"

Dawn looked at him a little embarrassed and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. That girl just pushed me and I snapped. She asked for it."

Willy smiled at her, like it was ok and he said "I know."

Once they were inside the room. Willy sat in the seat then sighed in relief and so did Dawn. They were relieved that they lost that girl again. This time, on this 3D ride, Willy let Dawn hold onto him without any problems. Once the ride was over, they left. They cautiously got off, they looked to see if was safe to walk out and it was. They went off to meet Charlie and his parents.

Before they went to meet up with them, Willy spotted a game he wanted to play. Dawn agreed to go play it quick so they did. Willy played a few times and won. He wanted to play this, because the prize's they had were medium stuffed dragons. So he won one and gave it to Dawn. He remembered Dawn said she loved dragons. He also picked one out that was in blue. He remembered she liked the color blue too. It was sky blue, with purple belly scales. With purple along the outside of it's wings, it was very cute. Dawn blushed when he handed it to her. She took it with a big smile. She didn't expect him to give it to her. She gave him a big hug and said "Thank you."

Willy hugged her back, gave her a kiss and said "You're welcome!" After that, they headed back to meet with Charlie and his family.

Before they left, they all went into a gift shop. Willy found a T-shirt with a dragon on it winding down rollercoaster tracks for** Loch Ness Monster.** He bought it for Dawn. Because, it looked like a dragon on the shirt. She didn't know he did this. Once they were done in the store. They left.

They went to the parking lot and Willy made that sound **"Lulah-Lulah-Lulah." **After he did that, the **Wonka Craft **came around and they all got in. Dawn was the middle of Charlie and Willy. Charlie's parents were in the second row seats. On the way home, Willy handed Dawn the bag he had from the gift shop and said "Here. This is for you."

Dawn looked at him with a smiled, she couldn't believe he was surprising her again, she took the bag and asked "What is it?"

Willy warmly smiled at her and said "Only one way to find out."

Dawn opened the bag, looked in and pulled out the shirt. She looked at it and her eyes lit up. She hugged Willy and said "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Willy smiled, hugged her back and said " No problem!"

After he let her go from hugging her, Dawn smiled at him and said "That was very sweet of you. You didn't have to do that."

Willy warmly smiled at her and said "Oh, but I wanted too!"

Charlie just sat there giggling. He thought that was nice too, but the way they were acting made him laugh.

Dawn smiled again when he said that. She leaned her head against his shoulder and said "Thanks."

Willy put his arm around her and leaned his head against hers. He reached over to turn on a movie called **DragonHeart **and they watched it one on the way back to the factory.

**End Of chapter 26**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Six Golden Tickets **

**Chapter 27:**** Getting Closer**

Once they all got back to the factory. They got out of the **Wonka Craft**. Charlie yawned and said "I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go sleep."

Willy's was leading the way to the elevator and jokingly said "Uh no! You cant! You need to come to the inventing room and help me make the cure!"

Charlie's family looked at each other worried. Charlie yawned again and replied "Oh. Right. Can't it wait till after we get some sleep?" He didn't know Willy was joking around though.

Willy pretended to gasp, he stopped walking and said "Uh, No way!"

Dawn rolled her eye's giggling. She had a feeling he was joking around. She could tell when he was faking it. So she yawned and said "Ohhh. It can wait till after we get some sleep."

Willy pretended to gasp again and said "Uh no!"

Then Dawn went over to him, patted him on the back and asked "Come on please?"

Willy looked at her with a smirk on his face, then looked away and said "MmnNo!"

Dawn went over to Charlie, she leaned down and whispered in his ear _"You and your family go ahead. I'll deal with him. We can work on it after we wake up."_

Charlie smiled at her, nodded his head and lead his family to the elevator. Willy watched them leave and asked Dawn "Uh. What did you say to him?"

Dawn got in front of him, to take his attention off Charlie and said "I told him to take his family to his house."

The door's to the elevator began to close and Charlie said " See you two later."

Dawn turned to look at Charlie and said "Okay, sleep well." While she was not looking, Willy smiled at Charlie and nodded his head okay. Then when Dawn turned her head around to look at Willy, he gave her a straight face still playing around.

He raised one eyebrow up at her and asked "This was your doing? Wasn't it?"

Dawn looked at him with a guilty smile, she took off his hat, put it on her head in a funny way and said "Uh-huh. I think we could all use some sleep."

Willy yawned, pretending it didn't faze him and asked "Oh Really?"

Dawn smiled, then she readjusted the hat on her head and said "Uh-huh."

Willy folded his arms, he yawned and said "Well, I'm not tired."

Dawn backed up a little and said "Sure, that's why you just yawned."

Willy shook his head, trying to deny it and said "I did not."

Dawn nodded her head and said "Yes you did. I just saw you."

Willy shrugged his shoulders and said "Well I'm still not tired." Then he turned slightly away.

Dawn smiled at him and said "Oh!" Then she turned around to walk to the elevator and said "Okay then."

He smiled when she wasn't looking. She was at the elevator door now. She pushed the button for it. When the elevator **(Dinged)** Willy glanced at the elevator. He could see Dawn pressed the button for it and asked "Uh, Where do you think your going?"

Dawn giggled when he asked that, she looked at him and said "La-La land." Then she smiled at him and asked "Are you coming?"

Willy shook his head, he closed his eyes, but was peaking at her with one eye opened and said "MmnNo!"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders, got in the elevator and said "Okay then. Stay here. I guess you don't want your hug and kiss goodnight then."

Then she pushed the button for the elevator to close. Willy's eyes lit up. He thought for a moment. He noticed the door closing and he said "Wait!" He tried to run in the elevator before it closed and **….Bam!…** He ran right into it. He hit it just right, when he hit the elevator it had just shut and pinched his skin. Dawn saw this and heard a **(Boom, thud), **of Willy smacking into it. She pushed the button quick to open the doors. Then she got out. Kneeled down and asked "Are you alright?"

Willy sat up rubbing his head, she gave him a hug and helped him up. After he was up, he was still rubbing his head and said "Eh-heh WOW!….That smarts."

Dawn looked at him concerned and said "Let me see."

Willy smiled, he leaned his head down and let her. He removed his hand and so she could see. She looked and said "Ouch! It got you good this time."

He shifted his eyes to look at her and asked "It did?"

She was still looking, she pulled his head down gently a little closer so she could see better and said "Yeah, it left a mark." Then she gently touched the spot and she asked "Does that hurt?" In a low tone of voice he said "Eh-heh, a little." She poked around the spot gently again and he said "Ow!"

She gasped and said "I'm sorry. I was just checking for bumps." Then she kissed the spot that he said that hurt. After she did that, she let go of his head and asked "There, feel better?"

Willy looked at her with a smirk on his face and said "Oh no, I think I need another one."

She slightly giggled, shaking her head and said "Alright." So she kissed him again and asked "Better now?"

Willy thought for a moment and said " No. Heh. Third times a charm."

She laughed when he said that, she gave in and said "Okay." So she kissed him again and asked "How's that?"

Willy nodded his head quickly and said "Uh-huh! That worked."

Dawn shook her head smiling and asked "Why did you run into the elevator?"

Willy gave her a serious look and said "Cause, I was just playing around. And. And. I wanted my hug and kiss!"

Dawn giggled at how he said that and said" Oooh." Then she smiled at him and said " But I just gave you three."

Willy gave her a fake sad look and said "But…But… I want more!"

Dawn smiled at him and said "Hmmm. I don't know."

Willy looked at her with a blank face and said "Please."

Dawn made it look like she was thinking about it. Then she smiled at him and said "Alright, lets go."

Willy smiled at her, he nodded his head to agree to go and reached around her to push the button for the doors to open. Once the doors opened they walked in the elevator and went to the hallway that lead to their rooms. As the elevator took off. Willy held her hand.

When they arrived at the hallway. Willy walked her to her room and before she went in. Dawn took off his hat and gave it back to him. He took it, then he hugged her and gave her a kiss. Then he looked in her eyes and said "Sleep well starshine."

Dawn smiled at him and said "You sleep well too earth." Then he hugged her again, kissed her on her forehead and he went to his room. She went into hers and turned on the lights. When Willy went to his room, he hurried to grab pair of pajama's. Then he went to his bathroom and took a nice long whirl pool bath. When he got in the tub, he just sighed and relaxed. He was glad he got out of those dreadful cloths. They were just not his style. Once he was done, he got dressed and left the bathroom. He shut his lights off and went to bed. But he couldn't sleep.

Dawn on the other hand. She went to take a bath too at the same time and felt very refreshed. After her bath, she tired to go to sleep but she just laid there awake. She couldn't sleep. She missed Willy. Even though he was next door. So she got up and went to the computer. On the computer, some odd name messaged her, the name was Dragoness2001. Just a reminder, Dawn is SolarVision2001.

This is how it went…

**Dragoness2001: Hello there.**

**SolarVision2001:Uh hi.**

**Dragoness2001: How are you?**

**SolarVison2001: Sorry, do I know you?**

**Dragoness2001: Oh, I'm sorry, My name is Sandy.**

**SolarVision2001: Okay. How did you get my screen name?**

**Dragoness2001: Oh, you know. I was bored and found your screen name in the directory.**

**SolarVision2001:Really? Well I'm Dawn.**

**Dragoness2001: I know.**

**SolarVision2001: How?**

**Dragoness2001: Oh, your profile said so.**

**SolarVision2001: Oh yeah. So what's up?**

**Dragoness2001: Oh Not much, so what do you do?**

**SolarVision2001: What do you mean?**

**Dragoness2001: You know, job, fun anything.**

**SolarVision2001: Oh, well I work in a factory and for fun I like to do a lot of things.**

**Dragoness2001: That's nice dear.**

**SolarVision2001: Yeah…**

**Dragoness2001: So what kind of factory do you work in?**

**SolarVision2001: Sorry, cant give that out. Why?**

**Dragoness2001: Oh okay. No reason. Just curious.**

**SolarVision2001: I see, so where are you from?**

**Dragoness2001: Oh um Florida. You?**

**SolarVision2001: New York.**

**Dragoness2001: Oh. Really? But your profile says Switzerland.**

**SolarVision2001: Does it? **

**Dragoness2001: Yeah. But that's okay. It could be just a mistake.**

**SolarVision2001: Right. I gotta go.**

**Mandy2010: Alright see you.**

**SolarVision2001: Yeah…..ttyl.**

Dawn thought to herself _"huh, that was odd." _She knew her profile did not say where she was from. She looked at the computer screen suspicious.

While she was looking at the screen ,Willy came in her room. He sat down in the chair he left in her room next to her chair and asked "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Dawn got a little startled. When she realized who it was she took a deep breath and said "Oh, I couldn't sleep."

Willy smiled at her and said "Me too!" Then he looked at her and asked "What are you doing?"

She looked at him and said "Someone just messaged me and it was weird."

Willy shrugged his shoulders. He didn't think anything of it at the time, so he asked "Why cant you sleep?"

Dawn smiled at him and said "Um. Well, cause I miss you."

Willy looked at her confused and said "But I'm right next door."

Dawn nodded her head, cause she knew that and said "Yeah, I know." Then she looked at him and asked "Why cant you sleep?"

Willy smiled at her and said " Well, cause I miss you too."

Dawn shook her head smiling and asked " So what do you want to do about that?"

Willy shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. We cant stay up all day though."

Dawn nodded her head to agree, so she got up from the chair and said "I'm gonna try to sleep again."

Willy nodded his head at her and said "Kay."

She went to the bed and got under the covers.

Willy got up and went to the door. He stopped right before he reached the door. He didn't want to leave the room. So he turned around and asked "Uh, Dawn?"

She sat up to look over at him standing by the door and asked "Yeah?"

He stood there to think for a moment. Then he smiled at her and asked "Um…Well….Heh….Can I join you?"

She looked at him shocked, she didn't expect him to ask that, so she asked him "Are you sure?"

Willy nodded his head yes and said "Uh-huh!"

She thought about it for a moment, then she nodded her head yes and said "Alright."

So she scooted over to one side of the bed. Willy was happy she said yes. So he turned out the lights, walked over to the bed and got in the vacant side of the bed. He turned his head to look at her and said "Thanks."

Dawn blushed and said "Your welcome."

He scooted closer to her, turned towards her, put his arms around her and held her. She was blushing a lot now. She turned her head to look at him, she was surprised. He kissed her on the forehead. Then laid his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear _"I love you_." Dawn smiled when he said that, she whispered back _"I love you too."_ Willy closed his eyes with a smirk on his face when she said that back and he fell asleep holding her. She laid there a little bit, still shocked and blushing at the same time, but she liked this. She leaned her head against his, then finally fell asleep too.

He was planning this when he came in her room. He feels like a he can do anything around her. This is how deep his love was for her. So he was not afraid of her. Also he figured, since they both couldn't sleep, because they missed each other. That him joining her would fix that problem.

**End Of Chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 28:**** Sad Day**

The next morning, when Willy woke up. He turned on his back and stretched. Then he looked over to his left and could see Dawn next to him. He thought he was dreaming when he fell asleep. He felt so happy, his heart was racing. Dawn was still laying on her back. So he turned on his side again to face her, leaned over to her and gave her a kiss. Well, that made Dawn open up her eyes real fast. She wasn't used to waking up to a kiss. So she turned her head to look at Willy, she smiled and said " Hello Earth."

Willy smiled looking at her and said "Hello Starshine." Then he realized she woke up pretty quick this time and said "Hey! That was fast."

Dawn looked at him confused and asked "What do you mean?"

Willy shifted his head slightly with a smirk on his face and said "You woke up pretty fast this time."

Dawn smiled at him and said "Oh yeah. That's because I didn't get a rude awakening this time."

Willy smiled at her and said "Oh! I'll have to remember that." Then he gave her a kiss again and said "Come on Starshine. We should get up and work on the cure right away."

Dawn smiled and agreed. So they both sat up and got out of the bed. Dawn went to her dresser to get some cloths. Before she went into the bathroom, Willy went to the door to go to his room. When he left, she went to her bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. Willy did the same. On the way out of their doors they went out of their rooms at the same time. They met in the hall, Willy put his arm around her and they walked to the great glass elevator. Willy pushed the buttons for the door to open and they got in.

In the elevator the taffy kicked in. Poor Willy was about to ruin their moment. He pushed the button for the **Air Room**. Dawn turned her head to look at him funny and nicely asked "Why that room?"

Willy glared at her, she saw this and thought oh no. Then he said "Oh but I thought you were going back to New York."

Dawn looked at him with a smile trying not to snap back and she asked "No, why would I want to?

He looked at her with a evil smirk on his face and said "You dared me too the other day. So I am. You're the one who boiled yourself in hot chocolate this time."

Dawn trying so hard, she shook her head and nicely said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I know it's the taffy talking. Please snap out of it."

Willy shook his head and said " I don't know what you are talking about."

Dawn sighed, she looked at him sincere and said "Please don't send me back."

She didn't believe this. She knew it was the taffy. So she stood there silent after she said that. Once the elevator reached the **Air Room.** Willy stepped out to call an oompa loompa. Dawn she was still in the elevator and pushed the button for the **Candy Room**. When he heard the door's close he turned to look and shouted "Hey! Where are you going?"

The elevator took off after he said that. So he went back to the elevator and pushed the button for it to return. She realized this when the elevator shifted back to that direction. She started to panic a little. She pushed the button again for the **Candy Room.** This time she got to the **Candy Room**. After she got off the elevator, the elevator took off. She ran over to Charlie's house and knocked shouting "Charlie! Charlie!"

Mrs. Bucket heard the banging at the door, she opened it and asked "What is it Dawn?"

Dawn looked around Mrs. Bucket who was blocking the door and she said "I must talk to Charlie it's impotent. Please."

Mrs. Bucket let her in and said "Come in." Once Dawn was in the house, Mrs. Bucket said "Charlie!" To call him.

Charlie came to the kitchen and asked "Yes mom?" Then he looked at Dawn and said "Hello Dawn."

Dawn looked at him nervously and said "Charlie I need to talk to you. I have a problem."

Charlie looked at her funny and asked "What is it?"

Dawn walked over to the door and locked it. She turned to face Charlie. Charlie looked at Dawn confused and asked "Why are you locking the door?"

Dawn had her head down and said "Because, Willy is trying to send me back to New York. It's not him though. It's the candy. He's probably coming after me. When we got to the air room. I quickly came here after he got out of the elevator." Then she sat down at the table and said "I just don't know what to do."

Charlie looked at her concerned and said "Oh alright, you can stay here. I need to work on that right away."

Mrs. Bucket nodded her head to agree with Charlie.

**(Knock Knock Knock)** They all heard at the door.

Dawn looked at Charlie with a sad look on her face and said "Ut-oh. He found me."

Charlie went to the door to unlock it. He opened it part way to look out but not open it. He wasn't going to let Willy in, if he was acting that way. Willy stood there and noticed Dawn behind Charlie at the table. He looked at Dawn and asked "Uh, what did you do that for?"

Dawn looked at him and said "Please don't send me back. It would kill me."

Willy shook his head and said "Whatever, your going back."

Dawn looked at him with tears in her eyes and asked "How am I supposed to breath with no air?" Then she put her head down and said " When I met you, you took my breath away. If you send me back, I would be like sending me back into a world with no air."

Yeah she got that somewhere, but she meant it, it's how she felt.

Willy's face went blank. The taffy in him did not know how to respond to that. Willy's heart melted, Willy's feelings for her counter acted the taffy and he snapped out of it when she said something sweet like that to him. Dawn had turned her head to the table, put her head down to cry. She just couldn't be without him. She also was hurting from what the taffy was trying to make him do. She was torn she didn't know how much more of the taffy effecting him she could take. He forgot what the taffy made him say or do. He knew the taffy must have made him do something terrible, because she was crying. He was now starting to forget what it made him say or do when the taffy kicked in. It was getting worse. He knew though, whatever he did seemed to have hurt her.

Charlie backed up when Willy looked like he had snapped out of it, he let him in. He didn't have a paranoid angry look on his face no more. He had a look on his face like he was very sorry. When Charlie let him in. Willy went to the table, sat next to her and put his arms around her to hug her. He pulled her head to his chest and said "I'm sorry." Then he put his head against hers with his eyes closed and let her cry it out while he held her. Charlie and his mother left the kitchen to give them some time alone.

Once Dawn had calmed down. Willy kissed her on the forehead. Then let go of her to see her face and he said "Come on, lets go work on that cure."

Dawn nodded and slowly stood up. Willy stood up too and called for Charlie. Charlie came to the kitchen and asked "Yes, Willy?"

Willy looked at Charlie and asked "Could you come help work on the cure?"

Charlie nodded his head and said "Sure."

Willy smiled at Charlie and said "Oh good! We need to get this taken care of right away."

Charlie nodded his head to agree with Willy. No more messing around. It was now straight to work on this, no ifs, ands, or buts.

So all three of them left the house and headed straight for the **Inventing Room. **Charlie felt bad for Dawn, for her having to have to deal with this. He thought Willy should have never eaten the taffy from the start. In the **Inventing Room **it was silent while Willy and Charlie were working on the candy to cure Willy.

Willy did some configurations and Charlie mixed what he asked him to mix. Once they came with one solution Willy smiled and said "Oh boy, I sure hope this works." Then he looked at Charlie and said "Get the oompa loompa that still has taffy in his system."

Charlie nodded his head and said "Okay."

So Charlie went to get the oompa loompa. This oompa loompa came out in a leather jacket, sunglasses and a mohawk. He was fighting to get free from Charlie. Once in front of Willy, the oompa loompa sneered at Willy. Willy went over to the machine to shrink the taffy down ommpa loompa size. Once it was smaller, he went over to the oompa loompa, kneeled down and said "I got a piece of candy for you. It's made from cocoa beans."

The oompa loompa stopped fighting, he wanted the candy. Because he said it was made from cocoa beans. Bad adittued or not, those oompa loompa's worshipped the cocoa beans. So he wanted it either way. Charlie let him go. He went to Willy and held his hand out. Willy the taffy in his hand and the oomph loompa ate it. The oompa loompa had changed into his normal self. Willy clapped his hands excited and said "Oh good!"

Then right before Willy went to eat it. Charlie pointed to the oompa loompa and said "Willy, Wait!"

The oompa loompa turned back into a oompa loompa with a tude.

Dawn put her head down and said "Oh no."

Willy's happy smile, went to a displeased look and he sighed. He glanced at Dawn, then looked at Charlie and said "Well. Back to work."

They kept working hard for this cure for Willy. Each attempt all seemed to fail.

Another month had gone by. Things were semi smooth for the two. They were fine when the taffy didn't kick in. But Poor, Willy still had out lashes more and more. It was getting worse and worse. Dawn felt like she was on a rollercoaster, but not a fun one. She one day snapped before thinking and was on her way to New York. She did not think this through before she was on her way at all.

Willy was following her to the **Air Room** trying to stop her from leaving. Charlie went with them. They were on their way to the **Air Room** and she kept walking. She took the long way through the halls and did not use the elevator. She did that so he wouldn't keep trying to call the elevator back again. Willy got up next to her and asked "But why?"

She kept walking, looked straight ahead of her and said "I cant take it no more!"

Willy gasped, he stopped walking and looked down saddened. Willy looked up and noticed she was still walking. Willy ran up to her and said "Dawn, don't go!"

Dawn sighed she turned her head slightly to the side and said "I'm going Willy, I told you. I cant take it no more. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

Willy was still walking along with her and said "But…but….I'm sorry. Please stay! Please do."

Dawn still not thinking before she spoke said "I cant do this no more!"

Willy looked at Charlie with his eyes lit up, as if to ask for help. Charlie didn't catch this and said "I don't blame her Willy, you know, cause you were kind of mean to her."

Willy looked at Charlie, as if to say thanks a lot. But Willy still continued to follow her and asked "Well, will you come back?" I mean once I've found the cure."

Dawn closed her eyes and said "No!" Then she sighed and said " I don't know! Look, I'm sorry to do this to you."

Willy gently grabbed her arm and said "No! Please don't go. It's not my fault."

She yanked her arm away from him, still not thinking, glanced at him and said "You should have never eaten the taffy in the first please. Then this wouldn't be happening!"

Willy stopped walking, he put his head down and said "But, I did it for you."

Dawn sighed, she closed her eyes and said "I know, but I never asked you too!"

Willy put his head down when she said that. He looked up at her again. He could see she was still walking, so he caught up to her again and said "Please reconsider. I know you don't mean that."

Dawn closed her eyes again and said "No Willy, I'm sorry."

Willy ran up ahead of her to block her and asked "but…..why?"

Dawn stopped in front of him, tears were running down her face and she said " Don't do this Willy."

Willy moved to the side, but still kept up with her and said "Please."

Dawn sighed and said "Look Willy! I love you very much. But the taffy in you is hurting me!"

They have now entered the **Air Room **and Dawn called for a oompa loompa. The oompa loompa came to her and she told the oompa loompa to get the **Wonka Craft **ready that she wanted to go to New York.

The oompa loompa nodded and did what she asked. Willy stood there silent while the **Wonka Craft **was being brought out. Willy looked at Dawn with a saddened face and asked "You….You want me to go with you?"

Dawn shook her head no and said "No, I'm a big girl. I can go myself." Then she turned to look at him and said "Well, this is goodbye."

Willy nodded and sighed. He didn't know what to do. So he gave her a hug and said "Okay…bye." She gave him a hug back . This now just made it a lot more difficult. But after the hug she got in the **Wonka Craft **and shut the door.

Willy stood there with his heart hurting, but he was not going to give up that easy. He was bound and determined to find a way to get her back. So while standing there he was thinking how he would do this . Charlie patted Willy on the back and said "She'll get over it, I'm sure. She'll come back."

Willy thought for a few minutes, shook his head and said "I don't know. She was pretty mad."

Charlie looked at him with concern and said "Come on lets get back to work."

Willy nodded, he turned to head to the elevator doors and then asked " Do you really think she'll be back?"

Charlie nodded his head and said "Yeah, I do. She needs to cool off."

Willy sighed with a bit of hope, after hearing that and said "I sure do hope so."

So they went to the elevator and went right back to the **Inventing Room**.

**End of Chapter 28**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 29**: **Another Attempt**

Once they reached the **Inventing Room**. Charlie and Willy got right to work. With in a few hours, they came up with another possible solution, so they tested it out on the oompa loompa. Once he shrank it down for the oompa loompa. He handed it to the oompa loompa, but with a different mix in it this time. The oompa loompa rudely grabbed it and ate it. The oompa loompa once again turned into his normal self. Then back into his bad self. Willy closed his eyes, while turning his head away in disappointment and sighed.

Charlie looked at Willy and said "Sorry, Willy."

So they tried again and again. Each attempt kept failing. They had one more mixture almost ready but it would take the rest of the night for it to set. So they had no choice to wait until the next day because it was now starting to get late. Willy looked at Charlie and said "I sure do hope this one works. I guess we will have to wait till tomorrow to find out." Charlie agreed and they left the **Inventing Room**. Willy took Charlie back to his house. Willy didn't stay or go in. He really missed Dawn. He was wondering what in the world could he do, to get her back. After he dropped him off, Willy left to go to the hallway that led to his room.

When he reached the hallway, he glanced at Dawn's door and sighed. Then he went into his room, got himself changed for bed and turned out the lights. He laid in bed and could not sleep at all that night. He could not stop thinking about Dawn. He got up and sat at the end of the bed, trying to think some more. An hour had gone by now and he was still awake.

**(Knock, Knock, Knock) **He heard on his bedroom door. He thought he was hearing things so he didn't answer it.

**(Knock, Knock, Knock)** He now knew he heard it this time. He got up, turned on his light and went to the door. He was wondering who in the world could it be at this time of night. When he opened the door he gasped and was in shock.

It was Dawn, she was standing at his door with tears in her eyes. She looked at him with a sorry look on her face and said "I'm so sorry. I've made a big mistake." She sighed and asked "Could you ever forgive me?"

Willy was very happy to see her, but he didn't let this show just yet. He looked at her with a straight face he said " I don't know."

Dawn put her head down and said "Please…. On the way back to New York, I started to think. I realized I had made a big mistake. I don't know what came over me. It does hurt me what the taffy is doing to you. But it hurts me more to be with out you. I am very sorry."

Willy was dying to say yes to her but he said again "I don't know. I wouldn't want to hurt you again." This was killing him to do this. He just wanted to make her think about her actions a little. Also he wanted to think a little about it first too.

Dawn started to cry a little and said "I'll never do that to you again. I promise you I'll stand by your side every step of the way, even if it kills me. I just snapped and couldn't control myself. On the way back to New York, I started to think about what I had said, I started to miss you like crazy. Then I realized I was a complete jerk. I realized I was making the biggest mistake in my life. So I had the oompa loompa take me to New York to get the rest of my stuff and bring me back. I really am sorry."

Willy thought for a moment, then looked at her with a straight face and said " Well, I really need to think about it. You can stay in your room until I make my decision."

Dawn took a deep breath and sighed. She nodded her head okay and said "Okay. I understand. I probably deserve that. Thank you for at least considering it."

Then she went over to her room and closed the door. She took off her shoes, went over to the bed, held her pillow and cried. She thought about her actions alright and felt terrible.

This made Willy scrunch his eye brows to think. Then he shut his door. Willy shut his door with a blank look on his face. This killed him to do that to her. But he wanted her to think about what she did. So she would never do it again. Well, that wasn't going to last long. He couldn't stay away from her that long. Willy sat back down on his bed. He was deep in thought. He didn't want to hurt her again, but realized if he did not take her back now, that it would hurt them both even more and he might loose her for good. When he saw her at the door he wanted to hug her in the worst way. He was really having a battle with him self when he told her he needed to think about it.

Dawn had calmed down a little bit, she was praying he would forgive her and not make her leave. She went on her computer to try to take her mind off of things. While she was on the computer she had music playing. She was so afraid he was going to say no and send her back. But little did he know she had went back to New York, canceled her rent and everything she had there. She gave up everything for him, hoping that when she came back that he would take her back. She did this because she was just as crazy as he was, pretty much. Birds of a feather flock together they say. He was stupid enough to eat the taffy to play spy for her. He knew the risk he was taking with eating something without caring to ask what the consequences would be. He cared what they were though when it was too late. Even though he said he would do it again for her. Also he would have kept going back to get her. Their love was strong. But a bit of a obsession. I guess in a good way though, to them. She was stupid enough to give up everything she had for a back up plan, because of hope. She stupidly gave up everything in New York for him, so she would not have anywhere to run too, if she got mad at him again. She wanted to show him that she would be by his side no matter what, even if it did kill her from what the taffy was doing. She wanted to show him how much she loves him. She couldn't think of any other sensible way to do that, apparently. That was a bit drastic of them both. They knew it. They did not care. If he said no, she would just get an apartment in Switzerland she figured. She liked it better there anyways.….. While she was on the computer to try to help calm herself down. That strange name messaged her again. The strange person Dragoness2001, Dawn's SN is SolarVision2001, just a reminder.

Well it went like this:

**Dragoness2001: Hello.**

**SolarVison2001: hey**

**Dragoness2001: How are you?**

**SolarVision2001: could be better, you?**

**Dragoness2001: What's wrong?**

**SolarVision2001: I don't feel like talking about it.**

**Dragoness2001: Oh okay. Was it a break up?**

**SolarVision2001: That's none of your business! **

**Dragoness2001: Okay! Okay! Sorry I asked. **

**SolarVision2001: So I see you like dragons.**

**Dragoness2001: No why?**

**SolarVision2001: Then why do you have dragon in your name?**

**Dragoness2001: Oh wait, yeah I do.**

**SolarVision2001: So which is it, yes or no?**

**Dragoness2001: Yes sorry. My mistake.**

**SolarVision2001: Okay….**

**Dragoness2001: So what are you up too?**

**SolarVision2001: Not much. Cant sleep. You?**

**Dragoness2001: Oh, me too. So what kind of music do you like?**

**SolarVision2001: All kinds, you? **

**Dragoness2001: Same. What kind of movies do you like?**

**SolarVision2001: All kinds. You?**

**Dragoness2001: Oh me too. Specially with that one actor. What's his name. He recently was in that new movie. **

**SolarVision2001: He's alright. He's a good actor.**

**Dragoness2001: I think he's hot! **

**SolarVision2001: Good for you.**

**Dragoness2001: Don't be such a downer.**

**SolarVision2001: Sorry, I cant help it.**

**Dragoness2001: Why?**

**SolarVision2001: That's none of your business.**

**Dragoness2001: Okay. Well I know what factory you work in.**

**SolarVision2001: How? **

**Dragoness2001: Your name is on the labels. Did you designee them yourself ?**

**SolarVision2001: Oh, I forgot about that. Yeah I did. **

**Dragoness2001: You deserve a better job then that. You should work for special effects company for movies.**

**SolarVision2001: That's okay. I wouldn't give this job up for the world. **

**Dragoness2001: Why?**

**SolarVision2001: Um… That's none of your business. **

**Dragoness2001: You know, I'm friends with Mr. Wonka.**

**SolarVision2001: In your mind maybe. **

**Dragoness2001: Yeah, it's true. He's talked about you.**

**SolarVision2001: Right. Sure, just like there is a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow.**

**Dragoness2001: Yeah well, sorry to say this but he hates you.**

**SolarVision2001: LMAO Yeah right.**

**Dragoness2001: It's true.**

**SolarVision2001: Whatever. Who are you to tell me what he likes or doesn't like. He doesn't even know you! I know him a lot better then you do. That's for damn sure. **

**Dragoness2001: Oh really? How do you know?**

**SolarVision2001: Because! I'm always with him. I never seen him get online and talk to some strange girl. That wouldn't be like him to do that. He would have told me. He tells me everything.**

**Dragoness2001: Who are you his girlfriend?**

**SolarVision2001: Maybe! That's none of your business.**

**Dragoness2001: Okay. Well, I got to go. TTYL.**

…**.Dragoness2001 has signed off…..**

Willy had got up from his bed while she was on the computer. He was going to go tell her he wants her back. He couldn't wait no more. He also realized that she's forgiven him so many times before, now it was his turn to forgive her.

Well she did not hear him walk in her room. She was deep in thought, because she thought that conversation was weird. She didn't believe what the person said. But she didn't know the person got what they wanted to read out of her. He walked up behind her, put his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear _"I forgive you."_ Then he kissed her on the cheek. After that he let her go. She turned around to look at him with tears in her eyes, she was happy he said that. He pulled her up from out of the chair and held her tight in his arms. She held onto him tight too. While she cried happy tears, she sighed in relief thankful that he had forgiven her. She didn't want to tell him about the strange conversation she just had. She didn't want to ruin the moment. After she had calmed down. Willy leaned back to look in her eyes, with a serious look on his face and said "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Dawn looked him in the eyes too, with a very sorry look on her face and said "I wont. I promise. I was being stupid." Then she backed away from him. Pulled out some papers in her pocket. She handed them to him and said "These are proof I will never do that again."

Willy looked at her confused. He took them, looked at them and read it. He looked up at her with a smile on his face and asked "You gave up everything you had in New York… for me?"

Dawn nodded her head and said "Yeah. I didn't know how else to prove it to you. So I went to New York, canceled my bills, my rent and everything. So next time I get mad I'll just go to another room and think about it first."

Willy looked at her confused and asked "Well, what if I had said no?"

Dawn closed her eyes thankful he didn't and said "Then I would have to get a job here in Switzerland and find an apartment in town. I would just have had to deal with it. Besides, I like it here better in Switzerland."

Willy shook his head no, he looked at her with a straight face and said "Oh no. I wouldn't allow it….. 'Cos I'd just go crazy if you didn't stay here with me."

This put a smirk on Dawn's face, she felt relieved at what he said and she asked "Really?"

Willy nodded his head and said "Oh yeah. You were right. I just cant stand to be away from you for to long." Then he shrugged his shoulders and said " I would have tried to get you back again anyways. " Then he looked at her like he was sure of himself that he would have come right after her. He would have too. He was plotting how he would do so, before she came back.

Dawn smiled when he said that and said "I would have came right back if you did."

Willy smiled at her and said "Course you would. I know you very well, more then you think."

Dawn smiled at him when he said that. Then Willy yawned and said "Well, I think we both should get some sleep. We both had a rough day."

Dawn nodded her head to agree. Willy then kissed her on the forehead and hugged her again. She gave him a hug and kiss in return and said "I love you." Willy let her go, warmly smiled at her and said "I love you too Starshine." He hugged her again, then he let her go so she could get ready for bed.

Dawn then went over to her dresser got some pajamas and went into the bathroom to get dressed for bed. When she came out, Willy was still in her room. She thought that he would have gone to his room by now but he didn't. So she thought maybe he wanted another hug and kiss. So she went up to him, gave him a hug and kiss then said "Goodnight."

Willy smiled at her and did the same in return. After he did that. She went to get in her bed and Willy asked "Uh. What are you doing?"

Dawn looked at him confused and said "Going to bed."

Willy shook his head and said "Oh no, this is no longer your room."

Dawn looked at him confused and asked "What do you mean?"

Willy looked at her with a serious look on his face and said "Well, I mean that you will be staying in my room from now on." Then he looked at her with a smirk on his face and said "It'll be our room now."

Dawns face lit up. She couldn't believe he had said that. She got out of her bed and asked "Are you sure?"

Willy shook his head, with a smirk on his face and said "Course I am! Why wouldn't I?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders and said "Well because of what I did."

Willy rolled his eyes when she said that and said "Oh poppycock." Then he folded his arms and said "That doesn't change anything."

Dawn smiled at him and said "Oh, Okay then." Then she walked over to him. They both walked out of her room and went into his room.

Morning came fast. Willy had woke up and was holding Dawn. Willy got up carefully. So he would not wake Dawn up. Once he got up, he went to her old room. Quietly dragged his computer chair into his room. Once he had the chair in the room. He looked at Dawn to make sure she didn't wake up. When he seen she was still fast asleep. He went on the computer for a few minutes to look up something. Once he was done on the computer. He deleted computer history. Then he got up and went to his closet to get a fresh set of cloths. Then he went into the bathroom, took a shower and got dress. Once he came out of the bathroom. He went over to the bed to wake her up. He looked down at her, bent down and gave her a kiss. She woke up quick to this again. She opened her eyes, looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and said "Good morning Starshine! The earth says hello!"

Dawn brightly smiled at him and said "Good morning earth! Starshine says hello!"

Willy smiled at her when she said that, then he said "Come on, we should get right to work. I got a new mix that I'm dying to try out. I have a good feeling about this one." Dawn smiled at him, she sat up and said "Okay." Willy backed up for her to get up. She got up, left his room, to go to her old room, so she could get her cloths, she took a shower in her old room and got dressed. When she was dressed and ready to get to work. She met Willy in the hallway. Willy grabbed her hand and they walked to the elevator. When they got to the elevator, Willy pushed the button for the doors to open. When they got in the elevator, Willy pushed the button for the **Computer Room**. Dawn looked at him confused and asked "Why that room?"

Willy looked at her with a serious look on his face and said "Well, I thought you should work on the labels while I try to work on the taffy to cure me. So I don't hut you again. As much as it kills me not have you work with me, I don't want to say something bad to you again. So just incase this one doesn't work. I rather you work on the labels instead of be near me much. Just until I get the right mixture to fix this problem."

Dawn nodded her head to agree. She wanted to work with him so much too. But she thought this may be a good idea. When they got to the C**omputer Room**. In the elevator Willy gave her a hug and kiss. After that, Dawn walked out by herself. Then he pushed the button and said "I love you Starshine."

Dawn smiled at him and said "I love you too Earth."

Then he winked at her with a smirk on his face as the elevator doors closed and then he left.

Dawn sat down at the computers and went right to work.

**End Of Chapter 29**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Six Golden Tickets**

**Chapter 30: The End**

Once Willy got to the **Inventing Room, **Charlie was already there. Willy saw Charlie working, he snuck up behind him and covered his eyes, then said "Boo!"

Charlie shook his head, with a smile on his face, he knew who it was. Charlie laughed and said "Hello Willy."

Willy took his hands off his eyes, looked at him funny and asked "Hey! How did you know who I was?"

Charlie giggled to himself, he turned to look at Willy and said "Lucky guess."

Willy brightly smiled at him and said "Oh, I see." Then he sat down at the table next to Charlie and said "I have a new idea for a candy."

Charlie turned his head to look at him and asked "What is it?"

Willy smiled at him and said "Well, it's like a thick candy bar. But it has chocolate covered peanuts, covered in caramel. With one layer of marshmallow fluff nougat and a layer of cold hot fudge nougat. It would taste like hot fudge, but it would solid. And it would be all covered in milk chocolate."

Charlie smiled at him and asked "Sounds good. What would you call it?"

Willy warmly smiled at Charlie and said "I want to call it Morning Dawn."

Charlie's face lit up smiling. He knew where he got that name from. Charlie nodded at Willy, like that's a good idea and said "That would be great. Then maybe she'll come back, if you do something like that for her."

Willy shook his head, he smiled at Charlie and said "Oh no, she's back already. She came back last night. She's in the computer room now, as we speak. I want to make this just to do something special for her."

Charlie smiled at Willy, like he knew she would be back and said "That's great! I'm glad she's back Willy. I bet she would love it if you made something specially for her."

Willy shook his head excitedly and said "I know!" Then Willy got up and went to a small fridge they had in this room. To let it sit overnight. He turned to Charlie before opening the door and said "Let's hope this batch works."

Charlie smiled and nodded his head to agree. Willy then opened the fridge and took out the new batch of candy, to possibly cure him. Charlie got up while Willy got the candy, Charlie got up to get the oompa loompa. Once the oompa loompa was in the room. Willy went to the machine to shrink one of the pieces of candy down and then gave it to the oompa loompa. The oompa loompa rudely took it and ate it. After a few minutes the oompa loompa had changed back into his normal self. Willy looked at Charlie and said "Better wait a bit to be sure." Charlie agreed, so they had the oompa loompa stay in the room with them for a while to be sure. While they were waiting. They got to work on the new candy bar he wanted to make specially for Dawn.

After a few hours had gone by they checked on the oompa loompa. The oompa loompa was still back to his normal self. This batch worked. They finally found one that worked. Willy quickly got up, went to the fridge and got this batch of candy back out and he ate one. Charlie looked at Willy and said "Finally."

Willy nodded his head to agree and said "Only one way to find out if it worked. We must bring Dawn down here with us. It always seems to like to come out around her. For some reason."

Charlie nodded his head to agree and Willy ran over to the great glass elevator. He turned to look at Charlie while he pressed the button for the doors to open and said "I'll be right back. " Charlie nodded his head okay and waited to Willy to get back.

Once the elevator doors opened, he quickly got in and headed straight for the **Computer Room**. When he got there, he could see Dawn busy at work on the labels. He snuck up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, she did not get startled this time. She automatically knew who it was. She turned to look at him with a smile and said "Hello earth."

Willy smiled at her and said "Guess what! Guess what!"

Dawn looked at him a bit confused and asked "What?"

Willy dragged the spare chair in the room, next to her and sat down. He turned to smile at her and said "This new batch of candy, I think it worked!"

Dawn gasped with a smiled and asked "Are you sure?"

Willy shrugged his shoulders and said "Uh, no. But I thought I would come spend time with you. To test it out. You're the only one that it seems to come out on. It's just so weird."

Dawn smiled and nodded her head with a little hesitation. She didn't know if she liked that he was testing it out, because of that reason. But, she loved him and said "Alright."

Willy smiled at her and said "Oh!" Then he turned his head slightly and said "I'm making a new candy."

Dawn looked at him funny and asked "What is it?"

Willy warmly smiled at her and said "I call it Morning Dawn."

Dawn looked at him a bit shocked. She thought that was very sweet. She hugged him and said "You didn't have to make something like that."

Willy hugged her back, while nodding his head and said "Oh, but I wanted too."

Dawn let go of him, with a big smile on her face and said "You're so sweet. Thank you."

Willy nodded his head, smiled at her and said "Your welcome." Then he hugged her again.

So they spent the rest of the day together and headed back to the **Inventing Room. **That day, Willy did not have anymore out lashes and the taffy had worn off. He was back to his normal self.

A few months have gone by and he still was his normal self. Dawn was very pleased with this. She was glad that the taffy was finally gone out of his system. One day that week Willy, Dawn and Charlie were working in the **Inventing Room. **A oompa loompa came to Willy and tugged on his sleeve. Willy looked down at the oompa loompa. He got up from his char and squatted down to see what the oompa loompa wanted. The oompa loompa whispered in his ear and Willy said "What!" Then the oompa loompa continued to talk to him and Willy told him "Show me."

Willy stood straight up and looked at Dawn a bit nervous. Dawn turned to look at Willy and could see that he was not pleased with something. So she looked at him with concern and asked " What's wrong?"

Willy gulped, then he smiled at her and said "Uh, someone tried breaking into the factory again. You wait here."

Dawn stood up, looked at him not happy to hear that and said "What!"

Willy forced a smile on his face and said "Uh, no sit down."

Dawn looked at him funny and asked "Why cant I come with you?"

Willy shook his head no and said "Uh, because I wouldn't want you to get yourself into trouble. I'll deal with her."

Dawn's eyes lit up she looked at Willy and asked "Her?"

Willy nodded his head and said "She claims her name is Sandy, that she knows you from online. But I do not want you to get into trouble. But I think I know who it really is."

Dawn sighed, she walked up to Willy and said "If you let me go with you. I promise I wont."

Willy thought about it for a moment and said "Alright. Just stay calm."

Dawn nodded her head to agree, so they both went with the oompa loompa to the **Fudge Mountain **room. When they got there, they opened the door and it was Scarlett. Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head. Willy gasped, turned his head to the side and puffed out his cheeks. Scarlett was still in the cuffs and said "Let me go!"

Dawn laughed at her and said "Uh no. I'm going to go call the police. You just sit tight."

Willy put his hand to his mouth giggling, to what Dawn had just said. He also agreed that would be a good idea and said "Yeah, they can give you a nice warm white jacket. That allows you to hug yourself. Wouldn't that be neat!"

Scarlett went to get up to try to go after him, but the oompa loompa's ran in grabbed the chain attached to the cuffs before she could. Willy turned his head and said "Ew…Take her to the main lobby."

So they did as he asked and pulled her along to the main lobby. Willy was walking ahead of them and she shouted "But I love you Willy."

Willy turned his head up, with his eye brows raised and said "Oh. I don't care. I told you to stay away."

Scarlett's eyes lit up and she asked "That was you talking to me that one night on the computer wasn't it!"

Willy nodded his head, with a evil smile on his face and said "Uh huh!"

They all finally reached the main entrance. Dawn had met up with them and Willy put his arm around Dawn. While they waited for the police. Scarlett noticed this and was nearly foaming at the mouth. She kept shouting at Dawn, but Dawn kept ignoring her. She kept her promise to Willy and did not do anything to get herself into trouble. Willy noticed this and was very proud of her. Once the police came, he opened the gates to let them in. Then he opened the main entrance door for them. Once they came in, Willy told them all of what she's been doing. Stalking him and causing trouble. He told them how crazy she was. Dawn was a witness and agreed to everything Willy told them. Well now she was caught for burglary. They took her with them and brought them to the car. While she was getting put into the car she shouted "But Willy!"

Willy pushed the button for the doors to close and turned around, ignoring her. Willy hugged Dawn and said "Thank you."

Dawn hugged him back, a little confused and asked "For what?"

Willy leaned back to look at her face and said "For staying calm. And calling the police."

Dawn smiled at him and said "Oh, your welcome."

Then he hugged her again and said "Let's get back to work."

Dawn agreed and he let her go. Willy grabbed her hand and they walked back to the **Inventing Room.**

Violet had to end up staying with her grandparents. Her mother ended up getting locked up in a psychiatric ward, with that lovely white jacket that allowed her to hug her self.

A few days have gone by now. Everything was still running smooth for the two. It was the day before Dawns birthday. That morning when Dawn and Willy had waken up. They were on the elevator heading to Charlie's house. Willy asked Dawn "So what kind of cake do you like?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders and thought about it for a bit. Then she smiled and said "Molten lava cake. But you don't have to get me anything."

Willy looked at her confused and asked "What's that?"

Dawn put her hand to her mouth to giggle and said "It's a rich chocolate cake. When you cut into it, it oozes gooey chocolate from the middle. But they are mini round cakes. You usually serve them with a scoop of ice cream, whipped cream and toppings."

Willy's eyes lit up. He liked the sound of that and said "Eh-heh WOW!" Then he smiled at her and said "That sounds very good. Oh yeah, I can make that. No problem."

Dawn smiled at him blushing a bit and said "Oh, you don't have too, really. I'm just happy that I've got you."

Willy warmly smiled at her and said "Oh, but I want too."

Dawn hugged him and said "Thanks."

They went to Charlie's house to eat. As soon as they finished eating Willy and Charlie headed straight for the **Inventing Room**. To make a few of these cakes. While Dawn went straight to the **Computer Room**.

That night they had finished making those cakes. They came out just right. It was the what she described. So Willy and Charlie carefully took them to Charlie's house. To hide them in the fridge. They were small round chocolate cakes that oozed out gooey fudge in the middle. He made one for everyone.

The next day, it was now Dawns' birthday. Willy quietly got up, trying not to wake Dawn up. He quietly got a set a cloths, took a shower and got dressed. He left the room and went to the great glass elevator. Once the doors were open he pushed the button for his **Office. **When he got to his **Office**, he went to his desk and unlocked a drawer. He had a gift hidden in there for Dawn. He took it out and put it in his pocket. Then he closed the drawer and went back to the elevator. He went to the **Candy Room. **Once he got to the **Candy Room** he went to Charlie's house. To help them set up a surprise party for Dawn. By time they got done it was now afternoon. So he left Charlie's house, went to the elevator and to the hallway that led to their room.

Once he was in his room, he walked over to her side of the bed, he bent down and gave her a kiss and said "Good afternoon starshine! The earth says Hello!"

Dawn opened her eyes, she smiled up at him and said "Good afternoon earth! Starshine says Hello!" Then he gave a hug and a kiss. After he did that he stood back up and said "Come on. We should go get Charlie and get to work. We both slept in a little."

Dawn turned to look at the clock on the and was surprised he had woken up that late. She got right of bed and said "I'm sorry."

Willy rolled his eyes, like it was no big deal, he smiled at her and asked for what?"

Dawn had gotten out of bed, she stood in front of him and said "Well for waking up so late."

Willy smiled at her and said "It's okay."

Dawn smiled at him again, she nodded her head and went to her dresser. That was now in their room. She got some cloths out, went to the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. When she was ready she walked out and said "Okay. I'm ready."

Willy walked up to her, gave her a hug and said "Oh good!" Then he gave her a kiss, grabbed her hand and they walked out. Once they reached the elevator, Willy pushed the button for the doors to open. Once the doors opened, they got in and headed straight for the **Candy Room. **When they got there, they walked up to Charlie's house. Willy knocked on the door. Charlie opened the door and said "Hello, Willy and Dawn."

They both said hello to Charlie and walked in. When they walked in, everyone was at the table and shouted "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAWN!" Willy started clapping, he got a little excited when they said that and said "Eh-heh-Eh-heh WOW!" Even though he's the one who planned this. Dawn got a little startled, she jumped a little, looked around the kitchen and could see it was decorated. She blushed looking at everyone and said "Thank you!"

Then everyone told her happy birthday again. She thanked them all and she went to sit down. Willy stopped her from sitting down and said "Wait!"

All eyes were on Willy now. They looked at him confused. He looked at them nervously, then back at Dawn and said "I want to give you something."

Dawn turned to face Willy confused and said "You didn't have to get me anything."

Willy shook his head with a smile and said "Oh, but I wanted too." Then he made a gulping sound.

Then he faced her. He reached in his pocket, got down on one knee. He took out the gift out of his pocket and it was a small box. He opened the box and asked her "Uh, well, Will you marry me?"

Everyone looked at him shocked. They couldn't believe this. She started crying, happy tears and said "Oh…heh…Wow…heh….Yes!"

Willy took the ring out of the box. Put it on her left ring finger, stood up and she gave him a big hug. Willy turned his head to look at Charlie and said "Cover your eyes."

Charlie looked at him funny and asked "Why?"

Willy smiled at him and said " Cause, I don't want to make it gross."

Charlie laughed and covered his eyes. Then Willy gave her a big kiss and hug. While he was hugging her he whispered in her ear _"I love you." _She whispered back and said _"I love you too." Everyone else in the room said "Awww." Willy then let go of her. They sat down at the table and Willy said " Uh, Charlie. You can open your eyes now." _

_Charlie giggled and shook his head. He uncovered his eyes and smiled. They all celebrated Dawn's birthday after he did that. They had a lot of fun._

_The next day, Dawn took Willy to meet her parents. They told them the good news. Her parents were thrilled. With in a few months they got married, started a life together and lived happily ever after…..The End….._


End file.
